<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Compagnie du Lys de Sang by Hellthera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750320">La Compagnie du Lys de Sang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellthera/pseuds/Hellthera'>Hellthera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Terre parallèle, dons parapsychiques, mercenaires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellthera/pseuds/Hellthera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Terre post-Covid 19. Ou une Terre parallèle ? Peu importe. L'Humanité a évolué.<br/>Pas forcément en bien. Et moi, couillon que je suis, j'ai décidé de raconter l'histoire d'une compagnie de mercenaires, stationnés au Moyen-Orient. Une compagnie qui sombrait dans la déchéance. Jusqu'à ce jour...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afghanistan, deux mille cent... l'année importe peu, en fait. </p><p>Depuis la grande épidémie de 2020 et ce qui a suivi, notre monde est devenu étrange. Certains ont avancé l'hypothèse que le virus lui-même serait à l'origine des mutations, d'autres qu'elles étaient survenues parce que le virus nous y avait préparés. Foutaises ! De toute façon, l'Humanité a changé. En bien, ou en moins bien, tout est une question de point de vue.</p><p>Les vieux de la vieille, quand on les écoute, vous disent que de leur temps, etc, etc, mais surtout, si on écoute bien, il appert (joli mot, hein ?) il appert donc que les changements, les mutations, n'existaient que dans les esprits fertiles des auteurs de science-fiction et d'heroic fantasy de leur époque. Ben tiens ! Quelqu'un y avait pensé avant que l'Humanité ne le fasse vraiment... Bref, on a vu apparaître des télékinétiques, des empathes, vite devenus fous à lier, les pauvres... On a vu des gars développer des dons de guérison, de prescience... En fait, il faudrait que j'organise un peu mieux mes idées. Désolé. L'époque est étrange.</p><p> </p><p>Nous sommes la Compagnie du Lys de Sang. Des mercenaires. Une belle bande de salopards, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, prennent la Compagnie en mains et en fassent ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui : une belle bande de salopards, avec un putain de sens moral et de code de l'honneur, un taux de réussite de 99% et la réputation qui va avec. Ouais, je sais, 99% de réussite de nos missions dans cette poudrière qu'est le Moyen-Orient, ça paraît difficile à croire. Et pourtant. Les chiffres sont là. 99% les mecs !</p><p>Le Lys de Sang, c'est notre Capitaine. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, une vraie dure-à-cuire. 1m80 pour 70 kilos de muscles et d'os. Pour l'avoir vu en sous-vêtements, je peux vous assurer que y a pas une once de graisse sous sa peau dorée. Elle est musclée comme un gymnaste, tout en finesse, et pourtant, elle soulève son propre poids sans faire trop d'efforts. Elle a même porté 110 kilos, une fois, mais c'est une autre histoire.</p><p>Elle a les cheveux blancs, coupés court sur les côtés, plus long sur le dessus : ça fait une mèche qui lui tombe parfois devant les yeux. Elle en joue à merveille. Ses yeux sont tellement noirs qu'on dirait qu'elle n'a pas de pupille. C'est peut-être le cas. Allez savoir, avec les mutations... </p><p>On la surnomme parfois Œil de Lynx, tellement sa vision est excellente. De nuit comme de jour. Le matin, elle est capable de dire lequel d'entre nous a bu la veille, et quel alcool. Et on a vite appris que chuchoter dans l'enceinte du camp est inutile.</p><p>Elle est belle. Aussi belle que la panthère qui te regarde en se demandant si elle va commencer par ton pied droit ou par ton pied gauche.</p><p> </p><p>Je disais, plus haut, "jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent" parce qu'elle est venue accompagnée de deux gars. Deux blonds aux yeux bleus. Des Islandais, paraîtrait. Le grand, je veux bien, il a une dégaine de Viking sous stéroïdes.</p><p>Le plus petit des deux blonds est un peu plus grand qu'elle, 1m85, 1m90, et nettement plus large d'épaules. Quand il fixe ses yeux gris bleu sur vous, vous vous sentez évalué. Hop, emballé, c'est pesé ! Les nanas de la Compagnie le trouvent plutôt canon. Moi, hein, je suis hétéro, je peux pas juger.</p><p>Le grand. Alors là, le grand, c'est... C'est une exception, à bien des égards (j'cause bien, hein, des fois ?) Il mesure 2m15 (on avait fait des paris, on lui a demandé, parce qu'à un moment, on n'sait plus...) et pèse 110 kg (ouais, ceux-là même que le Lys de Sang a porté). Il est pas bâti comme un crayon Bic, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Encore plus large d'épaules que le petit, on a toujours peur que les coutures pètent s'il respire un peu fort. Ses bras sont comme mes cuisses, ses cuisses...</p><p>Contrairement à l'autre, cheveux courts et rasage impeccable, le géant a les cheveux vachement longs pour un mec (jusqu'aux fesses, en fait), la plupart du temps relevés en chignon, mais personne ne songerait à se moquer. Il porte un bouc super aristocratique et fait passer un nombre incroyable de messages avec ses sourcils et ses sourires. Hallucinant !</p><p>De lui, les femmes disent qu'il est beau comme un dieu. Nos homos aussi. Même moi, je me sens attiré par ce type. Pas sûr que ce soit sexuel. Pas sûr que ça ne le soit pas non plus. Sérieux, se faire mettre la tête à l'envers par un mec, c'est dérangeant ! Surtout que ces deux types se comportent comme un vieux couple, à finir la phrase de l'autre, à se comprendre d'un regard...</p><p>On s'est demandé si ce n'était pas un couple, justement. Paraît qu'à une époque, on les aurait montré du doigt, voire pire selon les pays, mais de nos jours, les couples homos, c'est commun. Bref. les Islandais portent le même nom, Hellason, et avant de savoir que c'était un patronyme et pas un nom de famille, on les avait mariés. Mais non, ils sont frères. Et je crois que la seule nana de la compagnie qu'ils n'aient pas culbutée, en dix ans, ça doit être le Lys de Sang.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Quand ils se sont pointés à notre base, on s'est trouvés bien cons. Parce qu'un matin, très tôt, on a été réveillé par un coup de feu. Un Smith &amp; Wesson 44 Magnum. Une antiquité (je l'ai vue, je l'ai même nettoyée un jour), plus vieille que sa proprio. Personne chez nous n'utilisait plus de revolver. Le boucan nous a fait tomber de nos plumards et on s'est précipité dehors, pas un seul de nous en tenue correcte. En plus, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait plus trop de clients, alors y avait un peu de laisser-aller. Donc, on sort.</p><p>Et au pied de notre mât, nous tournant tranquillement le dos, cette femme, encadrée de deux guerriers immobiles, doigt sur le pontet de leur flingue. Pas des soldats. Des guerriers. Des mecs qui respirent la guerre par tous les pores de la peau.</p><p>Ils portaient tous les trois des treillis adaptés aux paysages ocres d'Afghanistan et tout leur équipement avait la même couleur, jusqu'à leurs bottes. Les seules touches de noir, c'était leurs Ray-Ban Aviator et leurs armes.</p><p>Elle nous tournait le dos parce qu'elle venait d'amener le drapeau de notre compagnie, blanc et bleu, pour le remplacer par un autre, rouge et marron foncé. On apprendrait bientôt ce que ces couleurs voulaient dire.</p><p>Le Capitaine, l'ancien, a beuglé comme un taureau et s'est précipité sur elle, toujours de dos. Lui aussi pesait plus de 100 kg, mais ces derniers temps, y avait plus de gras que de muscles. N'empêche, se recevoir sur le paletot 100 kg de barbaque, qu'elle soit musclée ou non, ça fait pas du bien.</p><p>Elle s'est déportée au dernier moment et il s'est éclaté la tronche sur le mât. Y a eu une grande giclée d'hémoglobine qui a coloré le mât blanc puis il est tombé en tas à ses pieds, raide mort.</p><p>Nos sentinelles, qu'on avait cru mortes un moment vu qu'y avait pas eu d'alarme avant le coup de feu, sont arrivées à ce moment-là, désarmées et se tenant la tête. C'est là que j'ai remarqué que le Viking portait, en plus de son barda, les Kalachs de nos hommes. Ben merde ! Ils les avaient neutralisés sans les tuer. En douceur.</p><p>En fait, lors de la prise de pouvoir, il n'y aurait que deux morts : le Capitaine et le Lieutenant. </p><p> </p><p>Elle a baissé les yeux sur le macchabée, a fait un petit signe de tête vers le plus petit des deux guerriers.</p><p>- "Garde à vous !" qu'il a beuglé, le gars. Comment qu'on s'est tous mis en rang ! Comme ça, réflexe ! En pyjama, en calbar, en nuisette, torse nu, dans le froid de l'aurore, on s'est tous mis au garde à vous. Les seuls à pas se cailler les miches, c'était les sentinelles. Fait trop froid dans les montagnes pour passer la nuit dehors sans sa petite laine.</p><p>- "Repos" qu'elle a dit. Putain, sa voix. A vous donner de drôles de rêves. De ceux qu'on avoue que beurrés. Puis, sous le velours de cette voix s'est glissée la pointe d'acier que nous allions apprendre à bien connaître. "Soldats, vous êtes sous le coup d'un mandat d'amener de la Cour Européenne des Droits de l'Homme pour crimes de guerre."</p><p>Ah ben voilà, le ton est donné. Merde, ça fait froid dans le dos, ce genre d'accusation. En même temps, on est en temps de guerre alors bon, des fois, on a dérapé, quoi... Pis le Capitaine, le mort, hein ? il nous a donné les ordres, donc est-ce que ce serait pas lui, le responsable ? Nous, on a fait que suivre ses ordres, donc on est pas aussi coupables que lui, non ? Non, ça marche pas comme ça, de nos jours, paraît-il.</p><p>Le Lieutenant a dû se dire qu'à nous tous contre eux trois, on pouvait se les faire et qu'une fois morts, ni vu, ni connu, quel mandat ? Bref, il a gueulé un truc du genre : "Faites-leur la peau" et il a foncé droit sur eux. Ceux du premier rang ont vu un sourcil blanc se lever puis le Lieutenant est tombé mort, lui aussi. Dans son œil droit, il y avait une longue épingle de chignon en acier. On a fixé le géant. Ses cheveux, libérés, lui balayaient les fesses, et quelques mèches s'agitaient dans le vent de l'aurore. Putain ! On l'avait pas vu bouger !</p><p>- "D'autres interruptions ? Non. Parfait. Vous avez de la chance, soldats. Au vu des circonstances, La Cour, ayant besoin d'hommes sur ce terrain, m'a demandé de vous donner à tous une chance de prouver que vous valez mieux que ces deux hommes." a-t-elle continué en montrant nos officiers. "Je serai seule juge de vos progrès. Ceux qui ne voudront pas se réformer auront intérêt à mourir au combat, s'ils ne veulent pas se retrouver au banc des accusés à La Nouvelle Haye. Compris ?"</p><p>Après les morts violentes, aucun d'entre nous ne l'a ouvert.</p><p>- "Bien. Je veux vous voir dans cinq minutes en tenue de travail au réfectoire." Elle m'a pointé du doigt. "Vous, je vous donne rendez-vous ici, dans cinq minutes."</p><p>On a tous calté. Quand je suis retourné au terrain de rassemblement, les guerriers avaient évacué les corps et posé leur barda en tas bien propre à l'ombre. Ils ne portaient plus qu'une arme de poing et un long coutelas, type machette. Tous les trois. Je les ai amenés au réfectoire. Toute la compagnie était là, au garde-à-vous, en tenue de travail, tous jusqu'au cuistot et ses deux aides.</p><p> </p><p>- "Un dernier mot avant de prendre notre premier petit-déjeuner en commun. Je suis le Capitaine Lineik. Voici les Lieutenants Hellason." Elle eut un petit sourire narquois. "Deux Lieutenants avec le même nom, ça donnera le ton. Bien. Vous êtes maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, membres de la Compagnie du Lys de Sang. Les couleurs de notre drapeau ne sont pas rouge et marron, mais sang frais et sang séché."</p><p>Elle fit un tour de salle et chacun eut l'impression qu'elle les fixait, eux, droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- "Bon appétit"</p><p>Et c'est ainsi que commença le premier jour de notre nouvelle vie. Et putain, quelle vie, mes aïeux !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce jour-là, et les jours suivants, on a terrassé. On a commencé par creuser deux tombes, un peu loin du camp. Forcément, avec la chaleur, ils allaient commencer à puer, les deux macchabées.</p><p>Le Capitaine, le Lys de Sang cette fois-ci, a envoyé huit soldats en sentinelle et nous autres, on a creusé la terre, hommes et femmes. Avec des pelles-bêches. C’est tout ce qu’on avait.</p><p>Et la terre, dans ce coin-là, est super dure et on en a bavé. Comme ça prenait un peu trop de temps, le Viking est intervenu. Il a posé sa veste puis, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil se mettait à cogner comme un sourd, il a retiré son tee-shirt.</p><p>Bizarrement, on a tous arrêté de creuser. Je sais pas pourquoi. On a dû bugger. Genre : « Soldat.exe a cessé de fonctionner »…</p><p>Non, en fait, si, je sais pourquoi. Parce que ya que sur des posters de Mr Universe que j’ai vu une musculature pareille. Ou dans les magazines gays. Je ne les lis pas, mais je voyais leurs couvertures à chaque fois, au kiosque à journaux.</p><p>Notez, ce qui est marquant aussi, ce sont ses cicatrices. Dans le creux des reins, quatre lignes parallèles qui lui traversent tout le dos. Et une sorte d’étoile sur l’épaule droite. Devant, sous les côtes, deux ovales l’un sous l’autre, à droite. Des marques rondes sur le bras gauche et l’épaule gauche. On a découvert qu’il en avait sur les jambes, aussi. Sérieux, j’ai rarement vu un mec avec une telle collection. Et, depuis dix ans, il en a gagné d’autres.</p><p>Et à gauche, juste sous le pectoral, il a un tatouage comme je n’en ai jamais vu. C’est pas le dessin, hein ? Le dessin, c’est un oiseau aux ailes largement déployées, avec un bec d’aigle et une longue queue. Très beau. C’est la couleur de l’encre : elle est claire, comme lumineuse. Bioluminescente, il paraît. Drôle d’idée. Mais c’est beau.</p><p>Bref, il nous a fait bugger. Et quand il a vu qu’on bossait plus, il a eu un de ses sourires narquois accompagné d’un haussement de sourcil, du genre qu’on allait apprendre à connaître. Mais jamais à vraiment comprendre. Ya que l’autre et le Capitaine qui les comprennent.</p><p>Et puis, Windows a trouvé la solution au problème et on a redémarrés.</p><p>Et à 11h30, les deux tombes étaient creusées, profondes comme il faut. On n’était plus habitués à bosser comme ça, nos tee-shirts étaient trempés de sueur devant jusqu’au nombril, dans le dos, sous les bras, et on était aussi poussiéreux que le décor.</p><p>Le Viking a sifflé très fort et d’un regard nous a mis en rang, au garde-à-vous. Ouais, il lui a suffi d’un regard.</p><p>Et quand le Lys de Sang est apparu au coin du bâtiment, accompagnée de l’autre Lieutenant et des sentinelles, il a remis son tee-shirt et sa veste. Il avait l’air impeccable, l’enfoiré. Et nous on était crasseux.</p><p>Les sentinelles portaient des civières avec feus nos officiers. Sans linceul mais en tenue.</p><p>On les a descendus en terre sans trop de cérémonie.</p><p>- "Bien. Je n’aurai pas l’hypocrisie de faire l’apologie de ces deux ordures. Ils ont été condamnés à mort par contumace. J’ai plaidé leur cause et a obtenu perpète pour le Capitaine. Mais votre Lieutenant aurait été exécuté de toute façon. Pourquoi ? Parce que, si vos ordres venaient bien de votre Capitaine, c’est le Lieutenant qui vous a laissé commettre les crimes qu’on vous reproche. Maintenant, allez déjeuner, pas la peine de vous changer."</p><p>Pas de pierre tombale, pas de croix de bois. Même pas le petit tas qui indique une tombe. On a dû répandre la terre en trop sur le chemin du retour. Les deux « ordures » étaient amenées à disparaître des mémoires.</p><p>Après la graille, on a continué à terrasser.</p><p>Alors, maintenant, pour que vous compreniez un peu, faut que je prenne du recul et que je décrive l’endroit où se trouve notre base.</p><p>Bon. D’abord, un peu d’histoire. Vite fait, je vous rassure. Après l’épidémie de 2020, toute la géopolitique du coin a changé. Pendant la guerre post 11 septembre 2001, y avait eu dans ces coins-là des types qui, Kalach au poing, Coran dans une main, et autres conneries de ce genre, s’étaient établis en seigneurs de guerre pour repousser les Américains et alliés.</p><p>Puis, vers 2022, malgré les dégâts faits par l’épidémie, ces mecs ont réalisé qu’ils ne pourraient pas rendre les rênes au pouvoir central, que ce soit en Afghanistan, en Irak, ou ailleurs, et les états ont implosé. Donc, quand je dis Afghanistan, je devrais dire province de truc machin, ex-Afghanistan… Rêvez pas les gars, je vais pas vous dire où on crèche. Pas fou !</p><p>Remarquez, le reste du Monde ne s’en tirait pas si bien que ça, non plus. Les Etats-Unis étaient devenu un état religieux, avaient fermé leurs frontières et avaient oublié le reste du Monde. Paraît que ça arrangeait plein de monde, en fait. Mais bon, moi et la politique, hein ? Tant qu’elle nous apporte des clients qui payent…</p><p>L’Europe se maintenait couci-couça, mais c’était tant mieux pour nous, car on se faisait payer en Nouveaux Euros, la monnaie la plus forte du globe. Ou en or, platine, pierres précieuses. Des valeurs sûres, ça.</p><p>Maintenant, géographie. On est installés dans un ancien caravansérail, sur une route de la soie. L’avantage, c’est que c’est un carrefour, ya du trafic. C’est aussi l’inconvénient.</p><p>Le caravansérail surplombe le carrefour et le village, un peu délabré mais peuplé malgré tout. Faut remonter la route du Nord sur un kilomètre ou deux, prendre une route à moitié carrossable et on arrive sur un plateau balayé par le vent la nuit. Au bout du plateau, y a notre base.</p><p>Un caravansérail, c’est généralement bâti en carré, avec une seule porte, et autour d’un puits, généralement placé au centre d’une grande cour. C’est le cas du nôtre.</p><p>Et c’est ça qu’on s’est amusés à remodeler pour que ça corresponde mieux à ce qu’elle voulait.</p><p>On a commencé par creuser un fossé tout autour, à 10 m des murs. Large de 3 m, profond d’autant, en V, on y planterait des tiges métalliques plus tard. On a répandu la terre et la caillasse sur les toits des bâtiments et sur les murs extérieurs, pour amortir les tirs d’artillerie et nous protéger de balles perce-blindage. Bien vu, Capitaine, bien vu.</p><p>Ça nous a pris pas loin de dix jours. Tous les soirs, on tombait sur nos plumards et le matin, fallait une grue pour nous lever. On râlait comme des putois. On avait mal, putain… Mais on a vite compris qu’on n’aurait aucune pitié à attendre de cette femme. A moins d’avoir fait nos preuves.</p><p>Parce qu’en fait, le Lys de Sang est une femme d’une compassion rare et d’une bonté immense. Je plaisante pas. Elle a accepté la mission de la CIDH parce qu’elle croyait dur comme fer qu’elle pourrait en sauver certains d’entre nous. Mais fallait bosser dur. Bref.</p><p>Au fil des jours, on s’est aperçu qu’on avait de moins en moins mal, que les travaux de force devenaient plus faciles, que notre gras fondait. Finalement, le terrassement, ça a du bon.</p><p>Une fois le fossé fini, on en a fait un deuxième, en travers du plateau, précédé par un mur. Encore dix jours. On n’était pas aussi musclés que le Viking, ni même que son frangin, mais on commençait à avoir de chouettes abdos et dorsaux. Et de l’endurance. Et de l’appétit, bon sang.</p><p>On a dû s’interrompre parce qu’un des seigneurs locaux (y en a 4 ou 5 qui se tirent la bourre dans le coin) est venu voir ce qui se passait et que nos fortifications, ça lui a pas plu.</p><p>On a essuyé quelques tirs de mortier, rien de bien grave avec les nouveaux toits en gravats.</p><p>Ils sont partis, on est ressorti et on a continué à faire des trous.</p><p>Devant la porte, on a construit une sorte de fortification, de caillasses et de sacs de sable, comme première ligne de défense.</p><p>Ensuite, elle nous a fait araser et creuser la cour sur 50 cm. Le déblai est encore allé sur les toits. Forcément, on a dû aussi faire des marches pour monter dans les bâtiments, maintenant. Mais bon…</p><p>Dans la cour, elle a délimité un espace de 10 mètres sur 10 où on a encore enlevé 20 cm. Elle a ouvert quelques-uns des sacs de sable qui servaient de protection et on a rempli ce trou avec le sable. On se demandait ce qu’elle avait en tête.</p><p>On a fini par l’apprendre. Dans la compagnie, on avait quelques non-combattants : le médecin et son infirmier, le cuistot et ses deux aides.</p><p>Le Capitaine les a obligés à apprendre, sur ce carré de sable, un art martial assez vicieux, où tous les coups sont permis. On y a eu droit, nous aussi. D’abord à mains nues, puis au couteau puis avec arme à feu. C’est fou ce qu’on apprend vite quand on a une lame de 30 cm qui se pointe vers sa jugulaire à toute blinde !</p><p>C’est fou aussi ce qu’on peut faire sans arme.</p><p>Le meilleur moment de cet entraînement, c’est quand, complètement vannés, assis par terre à reprendre notre souffle, on admire les deux Islandais essayer de se foutre à terre. Ils ne retiennent pas leurs coups, entre eux. Le Viking est le plus lent des deux. Mais uniquement si on le compare à son frère. Ou au Lys de Sang.</p><p>Ils étaient gracieux comme des danseuses étoiles, ces lascars. Et ils osaient tout. Ils frappaient tout le corps de l’autre, sans retenue.</p><p>Une fois, le grand a frappé le petit aux précieuses. Le petit est tombé à genoux, prêt à vomir. Immédiatement, le Viking est sorti de son mode combat et s’est approché, un genou au sol, pour s’excuser ou j’sais quoi.</p><p>Et voilà que la main du petit a jailli, agrippant l’entrejambe du grand, qui s’est crispé de douleur. Le petit lui a envoyé un direct au menton, le grand est parti les quatre fers en l’air. Le petit lui a sauté dessus, à califourchon, et s’est mis à cogner. Le Viking a levé un bras pour protéger son visage alors le petit l’a pris à la gorge. Enfin, j’dis le petit, mais c’est par comparaison, hein ?</p><p>Le Capitaine s’est approchée de son pas tranquille, a attrapé le pouce droit du petit et, sans faire d’efforts apparents, a défait la prise sur la gorge.</p><p>- "Debout."</p><p>Ils ont obéi immédiatement. Elle nous tournait le dos alors on sait pas trop ce qui s’est passé, mais ils avaient vaguement l’air penaud, tous les deux. Apparemment, ils s’étaient laissés emportés. Sans doute une querelle à vider. Ça n’arriverait plus jamais.</p><p>- "Belle démonstration que la force et le poids ne font pas tout. Celui d’entre vous qui le mettra à terre aura une récompense." Elle pointait le Viking du pouce.</p><p>Ça non plus, ça n’arriverait jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le premier soir, elle nous a rassemblés autour d’elle au réfectoire. Elle a fait des petites mises au point, sur plusieurs sujets.</p><p>La première chose qu’elle a faite, c’est de nous tendre des écussons ovales, lys couleur sang frais sur fond sang séché, donc, à coudre sur nos uniformes. Il fallait aussi qu’on retire tout le reste, à part nos groupes sanguins : noms, grades, décorations (pff, comme si on en avait eu…). Bref, tout ce qui pouvait nous identifier personnellement.</p><p>Elle tenait à ce que l’extérieur sache à quelle compagnie on appartenait, mais pas qui était qui au sein de la Compagnie.</p><p>Ensuite, elle nous a ordonné de l’appeler elle « Lin » et jamais Capitaine. Le Viking s’appelait Erik Hellason, on l’a surnommé « Erk » ou le Viking. Le petit s’appelait Kristleifur Hellason, on a tous trouvé que « Kris » était vachement plus facile à retenir.</p><p>Nos deux sergents, comme les quatre caporaux, ont gardé leur grade et leur poste jusqu’à nouvel ordre, on les a surnommé « Frisé » pour le chauve (forcément), et « Le Tondu » pour l’autre, puisqu’il ne l’était pas. Faut être logique, non ?</p><p>Chacun des frangins islandais a eu sous ses ordres un sergent, deux caporaux et la piétaille. Le médecin (devenu « Doc », forcément), l’infirmier (devenu « Nounou » malgré sa barbe et ses muscles), le cuistot (devinez son surnom…) et ses aides (Ketchup et Moutarde), dépendaient directement du Cap… de Lin.</p><p>Quand, le lendemain, on a continué le terrassement avec le Viking, Kris, lui, a eu droit à la corvée d’inventaire.</p><p>Et quand on a eu fini le premier fossé, un hélico nous a tous surpris en nous livrant pas mal de matos qui nous manquait, et de la bouffe.</p><p>Le toubib fut complètement abasourdie en ouvrant ses colis : huiles essentielles, tisanes, fils de soie pour les sutures, eau oxygénée, miel en quantités. Opium. Bon, y avait aussi du matos normal mais quand même…</p><p>Lin lui a expliqué que ses deux islandais étaient allergiques à tout ce qui était artificiel ou synthétique. « Sacré problème », qu’elle a dit, le Doc. Lin a confirmé que c’était surtout un problème pour Erk. Le Doc a pas saisi tout de suite.</p><p>Ah oui, j’avais oublié de vous dire, le toubib, c’est un petit bout de femme d’1m55, avec une poigne terrible et une technique imparable pour ne pas se faire emmerder. Et cette attitude de tout médecin qui fait que vous lui obéissez, quoi qu’il se passe. Même le Viking file doux devant elle.</p><p>La première fois qu’elle a essayé de l’obliger à obéir (son frangin lui avait déboîté l’épaule lors d’une séance d’entraînement, elle l’avait remise en place et voulait qu’il garde le bras en écharpe), il l’a soulevée, lui a roulé un patin et, avec un sourire égrillard et un lever de sourcil grivois destiné à son public (nous tous), l’a jetée sur son épaule en faisant mine de l’emporter dans sa piaule.</p><p>Lin a secoué la tête, comme si elle avait l’habitude de ses frasques. C’était sûrement le cas.</p><p>Le Doc ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement notre art martial vicelard, mais c’était pas un médecin pour rien. Elle savait où taper pour blesser. En frappant les reins du géant à poings fermés, elle l’a fait tomber à terre. La tronche qu’il a tirée !</p><p>On a bien rigolé, lui le premier, mais sur le coup, il avait l’air plus surpris qu’un coq qui aurait pondu ! Ensuite, il a filé doux. Surtout quand elle lui prescrivait un peu de « repos du guerrier », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Et si vous voyez pas, tant pis.</p><p>Cook, le cuistot (hé oui, vous pouviez pas deviner, mais c’est un ex-amerloque, alors, « Cook »), a aussi été surpris de recevoir du bio, mais c’est un taiseux, alors il nous a fait un bon gueuleton de trucs frais et on s’est régalé.</p><p>Dans le chargement de l’hélico, y avait des armes, du matos de communication dernier cri, des treillis, des rangeos, des chapeaux de brousse, des lunettes de soleil, bref, de quoi se ré-équiper un peu.</p><p>Y avait aussi des semences. Pas des clous de tapissier, non, des graines. Du terreau, de la bonne terre et des engrais bio.</p><p>Avec Ketchup, Lin a choisi le meilleur coin du caravansérail et, tous ensemble, on a créé un putain de potager en plein désert (ou presque, pleut pas souvent, ici).</p><p>Petite précision : le puits du caravansérail est un puits artésien qui descend jusqu’à l’aquifère. Il est sacrément profond et on ne manquera jamais d’eau, à moins, bien sûr, que le climat ne change drastiquement. Donc on s’est payé un potager.</p><p>Cook était trop content d’avoir des légumes frais tous les jours, Ketchup adorait jardiner et Moutarde s’est mise à faire des conserves maison.</p><p>Et nous, on a continué à creuser des trous et à charrier de la caillasse. Et puis, quand les fossés ont été creusés, on a planté au fond les piques métalliques taillées en pointe, livrées par hélico, on a tendu des toiles sur nos fossés, recouvertes de terre et on a compris pourquoi et on s’est mis à plaindre le pauvre type qui essaierait de traverser sans connaître le passage sûr. Je peux juste vous dire qu’il n’était pas en face de la porte.</p><p>On a construit, entre les deux fossés, une sorte de barbacane, un truc du Moyen-âge, poste avancé pour défendre la porte. En fait, je crois que si on avait eu une rivière à proximité, on aurait eu des douves, autour du campement, pas des fossés camouflés. Le Capitaine appliquait les principes médiévaux pour la défense de la base.</p><p>Quand on a eu fini avec le terrassement, on a recommencé le métier de soldat. Courir avec 30 kg sur le dos, tirer, apprendre les langues locales (dari, pachto,  turkmène…), tout ça, quoi. Le français est devenu la langue secrète de la Compagnie, tout simplement parce que c’était une langue qui avait été peu parlée dans la région. Ceux qui parlaient français, dont moi, ont été chargé d’en apprendre les rudiments aux autres. Avec le Lys de Sang, on a élaboré un vocabulaire émaillé d’argot, histoire de compliquer encore plus le décryptage.</p><p>Les après-midi, avec déjà presque huit heures dans les pattes, on se retrouvait au réfectoire et on parlait stratégie, tactique, politique locale. Tous ensemble.</p><p>Elle voulait qu’on en sache autant qu’elle parce que, comme elle le disait, une armée n’est bonne que si le dernier de ses troufions l’est aussi. Donc, on a été formés à pas mal de trucs. Et quand la première mission est arrivée, on en a tous discutés et seuls les volontaires y sont allés.</p><p>Mais ça, c’est pour un autre chapitre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Le Viking nous a montré un côté de lui que nous ignorions.</p><p>J'veux dire, on l'a vu assassiner l'un des deux lieutenants de la Compagnie avant qu'elle devienne celle du Lys de Sang. On l'a vu tomber la chemise, au sens propre, pour creuser des trous et des fossés avec nous. On l'a vu nous apprendre à nous défendre, patient et impitoyable, on l'a vu égrillard et plaisantin, mais ça... Je savais pas que ça existait encore.</p><p>Mais j'y reviendrai.</p><p> </p><p>On n'avait pas encore de mission, on continuait à réapprendre le métier, en quelque sorte. Le Cap... Lin –va falloir que je m'y fasse, que je lui ai dit la première, la troisième et la dixième fois qu'elle m'a repris– Lin, donc, nous accompagnait. Y avait des marches de jour, des marches de nuit, des marches avec barda et des marches sans. On a fini par bien connaître le coin. On aurait presque pu s'y déplacer les yeux bandés et pouvoir dire où on était. Y avait des captures de drapeau et des infiltrations.</p><p>Tout ça sous forme de jeu, mais à armes réelles. Interdiction absolue d'utiliser les armes à feu. Nous n'avions droit qu'au couteau, garrot, et art martial. Encore une fois, on apprend vite à éviter les coups. Surtout après s'être fait assommé par derrière à trois mètres de l'objectif et s'être réveillé saucissonné face à un Viking en colère.</p><p>Et les colères du Viking sont un événement dont il vaut mieux n'être que spectateur, je peux vous l'assurer.</p><p>Quand elles le prennent et qu'il ne peut pas les évacuer facilement, il va creuser. C'est comme ça qu'on a eu un troisième fossé, bien visible celui-là, ligne de défense évidente. Il est creusé en U, large de 4 m et profond de 3. Pour l'instant. Et au plus profond.</p><p>C'est aussi comme ça que, derrière le caravansérail, on a eu un trou. Le « trou », là où on est puni. Un puits de 2m de diamètre, profond de 4. On vous y descend au bout d'une corde, vous en remontez en vous hissant à une corde. Manquerait plus qu'on vous en sorte, tiens !</p><p>A part les Islandais, toute la Compagnie combattante y a séjourné au moins 48h d'affilée. Et Nounou. Parce qu'il avait poursuivi l'une de nous de ses assiduités non désirées, Lin l'a puni. On a vite retenu la leçon. Le sexe était autorisé au sein de la Compagnie, mais que consentant. Non, c'est non, bordel !</p><p> </p><p>Les Islandais... C'est comme ça qu'entre nous on appelle nos officiers supérieurs. Le Français est devenu, mâtiné d'argot, la langue officielle de la Compagnie, parce que ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu dans le coin. Soit. Mais s'ils voulaient une langue secrète, pourquoi pas l'Islandais ? J'veux dire, ces trois-là doivent être les premiers à foutre le pif par ici.</p><p>Puis j'ai compris, après les avoir surpris à échanger à toute vitesse en Islandais. Ils avaient besoin d'un langage secret entre eux. Ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance. C'est de bonne guerre. Je ne nous faisais pas confiance non plus, en fait. J'avais un peu honte de nous.</p><p> </p><p>Quand Lin a vu que j'écrivais, elle m'a demandé de ne rien mettre sur la Toile. Et elle m'a offert un stock de carnets A5 et de Bics. Elle m'a encouragé à écrire, me demandant de rester honnête. J'avais commencé à écrire, pas pour qu'on ne nous oublie pas, mais parce que leur arrivée et les changements étaient tellement... frappants, dérangeants, qu'il fallait que ça sorte.</p><p> </p><p>N'allez pas croire que le Viking soit toujours en colère. En fait, c'est un type charmant. Il est poli, prévenant, paraît-il, généreux, aussi. Mais on se souvient tous de son épingle de chignon dans l’œil du Lieutenant. Alors on se méfie un peu.</p><p>Kris est plus ouvert, plus rieur. Blagueur, aussi. Il a un sens de l'humour génial, acceptant qu'on se foute de lui sans problème. Le problème, avec lui, c'est qu'il est prescient.  On sait pas trop l'ampleur de son don, il nous le cache. Mais on a jamais réussi à le surprendre. Jamais. C'est comme ça qu'on a compris son don.  Il a un autre truc désagréable. Il répond du tac au tac, et c'est souvent plus acide que de l'acide à batteries. Et personne n'y échappe, pas même Lin. Mais entre elle et lui, quand il ose lui répondre, ça se règle sur le sable et il perd, toujours.</p><p> </p><p>Le Viking est un type bien. On a un peu peur de l'approcher, parce qu'il est tellement plus grand et plus fort que nous. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour être moins lointain. Il a pas réussi tout de suite. Et pourtant, il a fait des efforts. Je crois qu'il a besoin qu'on l'aime. Ou qu'on l'apprécie, au minimum. En fait, j'en sais rien. J'm'en fous, je suis pas psy.</p><p> </p><p>Un jour, au mess, la cantine, quoi, la grande pièce dans laquelle on peut tout faire ou presque, à condition que tout soit rangé et propre pour la bouffe. On y nettoie nos flingues, on y joue aux cartes ou aux dés, voire à des jeux de rôle médiéval fantastique –y a quelques fans, dont moi–, on y apprend la stratégie et les langues avec les officiers. Lin y a fait installer notre bien le plus précieux : une table holographique. J'y reviendrai.</p><p>J'avais commencé par, un jour, au mess. Et puis j'ai perdu le fil. Désolé.</p><p>Donc, un jour, au mess, j'ai vu Erk planté devant nos photos. Beaucoup dataient des débuts de la Compagnie, quand on pouvait encore en être fiers. Il y en avait moins de récentes. Mais tous les ans, on prenait une photo de tous, pour se souvenir des disparus.</p><p>Erk l'avait compris et il était planté devant la plus récente, qui datait de quelques mois avant leur arrivée.</p><p>- Yo, L'Archer! Viens voir un peu.</p><p>Je l'ai rejoint. Oui, on m'appelle l'Archer depuis leur arrivée, pas parce que je tire à l'arc, mais parce que mon perso favori, dans nos jeux de rôle, c'est un archer. Enfin, une archère, hein ? J'suis un geek, tout de même.</p><p>- Ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que tu t'y mettes, à l'arc. Ça pourrait être intéressant pour nous d'avoir des archers. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler. C'est qui, lui ? Il n'était pas là ce fameux jour...</p><p>Le « fameux jour », c'est celui où il a assassiné notre Lieutenant.</p><p>- Non, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là. C'est notre autre Lieutenant. On pense qu'il est mort.</p><p> - Ah ? Viens t'asseoir, on va en parler.</p><p>Il a demandé deux bières à Cook et on est allés s'asseoir dehors, à l'ombre. Faisait pas trop chaud, les bières étaient fraîches, comme on les aime. Les canettes suaient doucement, les bulles pétillaient. Erk attendait que je parle. J'ai fini par le faire.</p><p>- Notre dernière mission. Pas très clean. On l'a pas mené proprement non plus. L'autre lieutenant nous avait donné l'ordre de piller, lui n'était pas trop d'accord, parce que c'était pas un camp de soldats, là où on était. Ils ont commencé à s'engueuler, nous on pillait, on malmenait, et d'un seul coup on s'est trouvés sous un feu croisé. On a filé, comme des malpropres, sans faire attention aux autres. Il est le seul à y être resté. On l'appelait le Gros. C'était un mec bien, lui, par rapport aux autres.</p><p>J'ai renversé un peu de ma bière sur le sol, en hommage. Erk a sorti de sa poche revolver une petit flasque en argent et m'a imité. Puis il me l'a tendu et j'ai versé trois gouttes. Une par année où le Gros avait été notre Lieutenant.</p><p>Je me suis fait la réflexion que le Gros, qui ne l'était pas, il était plutôt maigre en fait, un faux maigre, mais quand même, le Gros, donc, était un mec décent. Mais feignant. Ou n'aimant pas les conflits. Il ne s'opposait jamais au Capitaine et très rarement à l'autre salopard de Lieutenant. Et ce qui était dommage, c'est que s'il avait été moins feignant, et s'il avait survécu, on aurait p'tet pas eu besoin de nous envoyer les Islandais. Bon, ça fait beaucoup de si. P'tet qu'on en avait besoin, des Islandais, finalement.</p><p>Il m'a filé une grande claque sur le genou –et une claque du Viking, c'est du lourd– et m'a fait signe de le suivre. On est allés voir Lin dans son bureau. Je boitais un peu.</p><p>Elle avait pris la piaule du salopard, laissant les frangins se partager la carrée du Capitaine, qui était bien trop grande pour un  seul homme. Son bureau, c'était la piaule du Gros.</p><p>- Lin ? J'ai eu une idée, grâce à l'Archer.</p><p>- Je t'écoute.</p><p>- Il nous en faudrait.</p><p>- Il nous en faudrait de quoi ? Soit plus clair, Erik.</p><p>- Des archers. Pour la discrétion. On a du corps à corps, des couteaux de lancer mais on a rien à moyenne distance.</p><p>Elle l'a fixé longtemps, de ses yeux noirs sans pupilles –moi ça me fait toujours flipper, ses yeux– puis elle a hoché la tête, en ajoutant un seul mot : « Tetris ».</p><p>Quoi ? Que vient faire un des premiers jeux vidéo là-dedans ?</p><p>Il a fait OK de la tête et il a filé droit au PC Trans (transmissions).</p><p> </p><p>On a vite reçu, par l'hélico bimensuel, une vieille télé à écran plat, 2D, et des manettes de jeu vidéo. On a tous eu l'obligation d'y jouer. Le Viking et Kris se relayaient pour nous observer. Des fois Lin aussi. Avant qu'on commence, Kris a tendu à Lin une liste de noms.</p><p>- Pas plus ? Elle a demandé.</p><p>- Pas plus, qu'il a répondu, l'air très sûr de lui.</p><p>On regardait la télé et les manettes, et on a pas trop compris de quoi ils parlaient.</p><p>En fait, sur la liste, y avait dix noms. Les noms des dix, dont moi, qui deviendraient les meilleurs archers de la Compagnie du Lys de Sang.</p><p>Tetris est un jeu simple, qui consiste à empiler des formes différentes sans arriver jusqu'en haut de l'écran. Chaque ligne complète s'efface, c'est comme ça qu'on peut jouer infiniment ou presque. Bien sûr, les formes tombent de plus en plus vite, c'est comme ça qu'on perd...</p><p>Mais c'est surtout un jeu qui demande une bonne coordination oeil-main. Exactement ce qu'il faut à un archer.</p><p>Au bout d'une semaine, Kris avait gagné son pari perso. Les dix de la liste ont commencé à faire mumuse avec des arcs à poulie et des arbalètes. On a démonté, remonté, démonté, remonté, avec ou sans bandeau sur les yeux, comme avec nos flingues, pour pouvoir le faire vite, les réparer, même dans le noir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je vous avais appâté bien malgré moi avec le début du chapitre précédent, mais il s’est passé tellement de choses depuis que je n’ai pas pu écrire. C’est Lin qui m’a demandé de le faire. Elle a réparti une partie de mes devoirs de caporal sur l’autre et m’a demandé de passer au moins une heure par jour à écrire ce qui s’est passé.</p><p>Le Viking est à l’infirmerie, shooté à la morphine – extraite de l’opium par Lin –, Kris a découvert que sa tête était mise à prix et… et on est inquiets, tous, pour notre gentil géant.</p><p>On pensait pas qu’on en viendrait à apprécier ces deux hommes et cette femme qui nous avaient chamboulé l’existence, mais en fait si. Peut-être parce qu’ils nous avaient redonné un cadre et des règles dont on avait besoin ?</p><p>En tout cas, pendant que j’écris, Kris est au chevet de son frangin, les yeux cernés de fatigue et rougis de chagrin. On ne sait pas s’il va s’en sortir. Et nous, nous on veut se venger.</p><p>On ne pourra pas, bien sûr, le Lys de Sang nous l’a interdit. Mais on ne peut pas s’empêcher d’ourdir des plans machiavéliques.</p><p>Il y a à peine deux heures, les hommes ont ramené le Viking couvert de sang, tenant à peine sur ses pieds et se débattant malgré tout quand Doc a voulu le soigner. On traînait tous à portée de l’infirmerie, pour voir ce qui avait pu le mettre à terre, cet homme si grand et si fort.</p><p>On a pas été déçu du spectacle ! Il a jailli de la carrée à poil, refusant que ce soit la petite toubib qui le soigne. Son ventre n’était qu’une ecchymose, il avait une blessure – balle ou couteau ? – à l’épaule gauche, son dos s’était remis à saigner et il avait du sang sur les cuisses. Son visage, bien amoché aussi, était tordu par une grimace de douleur et il hurlait que personne ne le toucherait. Kris s’est planté devant lui en le traitant de roi des cons et de reine des chochottes et Lin l’a assommé par derrière. Puis, l’attrapant comme le font les pompiers, elle l’a porté (!) jusqu’à la table d’examen où, avec l’aide de son frangin, elle l’a déposé en douceur.</p><p>Kris et Doc ont refermé la porte, sortant Lin de l’infirmerie. Elle nous a fixé un moment et on s’est tous carapatés au plus vite, mais pas avant que j’ai aperçu, dans les yeux noirs, comme un reflet humide. Le Lys de Sang, émue aux larmes ? Mais putain, que s’était-il passé ?!</p><p> </p><p>Il m’a fallu du temps pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Bien sûr, le Viking était la meilleure source, mais dans son état, tarie. Kris ensuite, s’il avait bien voulu l’ouvrir.</p><p>D’ailleurs, Lin a fini par le sortir manu militari (c’est bien le moment de la placer, celle-là) de la piaule où reposait le géant, pour se bourrer la gueule avec lui et aller ensuite le coucher quand il s’est mis à chanter en islandais. Même beurré il a une belle voix, un beau ténor un peu rauque mais qui se tient bien. Il paraît que Lin l’a tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit.</p><p>Pour qu’il puisse se reposer, on a établi un roulement à l’infirmerie, pour veiller Erk. D’ailleurs, c’est mon tour. J’y vais.</p><p> </p><p>C’est moche. Il est couvert de bandages, sa respiration est très lente, trop lente, très faible. Il est parfaitement immobile, à cause de la morphine, mais sous la paupière qui n’est pas cachée par les bandes, on voit son œil qui tourneboule dans tous les sens, comme s’il faisait un cauchemar.</p><p>Je veux lui fournir un point d’ancrage, alors je prends sa grande paluche dans la mienne. Il est brûlant, il tremble comme une feuille. Je lui parle, je le rassure. J’sais plus trop ce que je lui ai dit. J’ai dû parler de vengeance, de rétribution, que sais-je.</p><p>Nounou est entré à ce moment-là, pour vérifier ses variables ou je ne sais quoi. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m’a dit de continuer, que ma voix, comme celle des autres, semblait lui faire du bien.</p><p>C’est vrai, on dirait bien que son œil s’est calmé. Nounou me montre son électro-encéphalogramme. Il appuie sur un bouton et imprime l’enregistrement, pour me montrer l’avant/après mes paroles. On voit bien la différence, c’est plus calme. Tant mieux. Je ferai passer le mot aux autres.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Tout a commencé un beau matin de printemps où le soleil… bon, j’arrête là. Vous vous doutez bien que tout a commencé à un moment. Il se trouve que c’était au petit-déjeuner. Quant à savoir si c’était le printemps… Dans ce pays, ya, pour nous Européens, deux saisons : la chaude et la moins chaude.</p><p>Donc, on était à table, le Viking se faisait charrier par Nounou, je crois, il rigolait bien, avec son grand sourire de gamin, si plein de joie… et puis Lin est entrée.</p><p>Au mess, y a pas de garde à vous quand elle entre, mais malgré ça, on se lève. C’est vous dire le respect qu’on lui porte, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.</p><p>Elle est allée se servir un plateau de petit-déj, s’est installée à une table, isolée. Roulé et glissé sous la patte d’épaule gauche de sa veste de treillis, il y avait un bout de papier jaune poussin. Pourquoi jaune poussin ? Parce qu’il nous en restait un stock dans l’imprimante et qu’elle déteste le gaspillage. Ce rouleau de papier jaune –puis blanc–, glissé dans la patte d’épaule, comme ça, on apprendrait à attendre son apparition.</p><p>Les deux frangins ont échangé un regard, ont pris leur plateau et l’ont rejointe. En tant qu’officier, Tondu a voulu venir, mais un geste d’Erk l’a figé sur place. Et le Frisé l’a donc imité.</p><p>Les Islandais ont jacté à toute blinde, en islandais, forcément, pendant que Lin b… j’allais dire bouffait, mais elle est tellement gracieuse qu’elle ne peut que se nourrir voire déjeuner.</p><p>Bref… Je m’égare un peu trop souvent avec ces trois-là.</p><p>- Briefing à la fin de la plonge ! a dit Kris.</p><p>On a tous filé un coup de main en cuisine et on est vite revenus les écouter.</p><p>- Quelle diligence ! a remarqué Lin. Ça augure bien de la suite, soldats.</p><p>Elle a récupéré le papier jaune qui s’enroulait un peu et nous l’a montré.</p><p>- Notre première mission. Celle qui décidera de votre avenir, de la prolongation de notre séjour ici, à nous trois.</p><p>Kris s’est penché sur une tablette ultra moderne mais pas ultra-mince. Le genre de tablette qu’on peut trimbaler dans ces montagnes, avec laquelle on peut traverser une rivière à la nage et qu’on peut faire tomber du haut d’une falaise et qui continuera à fonctionner au p’tit poil.</p><p>Coque ultra renforcée, verre blindé… elle pourrait presque servir d’arme. En fait, je pense qu’entre les mains du blondinet, c’est une arme en devenir… Bref.</p><p>Kris a donc bidouillé sa tablette et le mur blanc derrière Lin s’est couvert de photos, la plupart prises par satellite.</p><p>Donc, « on » nous a demandé, par le biais de la CEDH, d’aller récupérer une journaliste suisse –mais qu’allait-elle faire, non pas dans cette galère, mais dans ce coin abandonné de Dieu ?– et son caméraman. Jusque là, ça à l’air simple. Le problème, c’est l’endroit où ils sont.</p><p>Je vous disais qu’il y a 4 à 5 seigneurs de guerre qui se tirent la bourre dans le coin. Y en a un qui nous tolère à peine, donc forcément les autres pas du tout.</p><p>- Bien. Notre journaliste est donc prisonnière des Foutus Fils de … Kris se gratta la gorge et reprit… des Fils de l’Enfer des Roumis, les FER.</p><p>Aïe. Pas des marrants, ceux-là. Ils se disent héritiers de Daech ou je ne sais quoi, un mouvement du début du 21<sup>ème</sup> siècle. Je pense qu’ils ont tout compris de travers mais ils sont bien présents et bien actifs, hélas. Ils n’ont peur de rien, ne respectent rien. A part le courage. Et la parole donnée. Ça, on peut pas leur reprocher de manquer à leur parole.</p><p>On a la chance que la recherche d’informations soit faite en amont, avant qu’on fasse appel à nous. C’est triste à dire, mais nous ne sommes qu’un outil. En fait, ça nous arrange. Comme ça, si ça foire, on peut râler sur « les autres », les barbouzes des Renseignements qui ont mal fait leur boulot.</p><p>On a donc étudié les photos de leur base, où la puce GPS de la caméra du type les plaçait la veille. Kris a obtenu une liaison avec le satellite géostationnaire juste au-dessus de nous et il a pu zoomer sur la base.</p><p>Hallucinant ! On avait un décalage d’une minute environ, pour une image toutes les 15 secondes, mais on pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans cette base. On a pu voir une des sentinelles faire une pause dans sa ronde pour pisser par-dessus la muraille. Si si, je vous assure.</p><p>- Je serai son chef, je lui tirerai dans le cul pour lui apprendre, a laissé échappé Kris.</p><p>- S’il fait ça, c’est peut-être parce que les rondes sont très longues. Il faudrait surveiller. On peut peut-être s’en servir, a remarqué le Viking.</p><p>- Il faudrait arriver à compter les hommes. Et à localiser les prisonniers, a fait Frisé.</p><p>- S’ils sont à l’intérieur, on est marrons, a commenté le Tondu.</p><p>- Je pense qu’ils seront dehors. C’est plus facile de les surveiller et c’est moins confortable qu’une piaule dedans.</p><p>- Comment ça, plus facile ? Enfermés, c’est mieux, non ?</p><p>- Non, répondit Lin, si vous êtes enfermés mais qu’on ne vous voit pas, que feriez-vous ?</p><p>- Ben, je chercherai à me tirer… Oh ! Bien vu, Cap… Lin, fit notre Albanais de service.</p><p>- Merci Tito.</p><p>Tito a rougi. Il est gentil, ce mec. Assez petit, pour un gars, et aussi souple que l’anguille du proverbe. Silencieux comme la mort, aussi, ce type. Quand on lui demande pourquoi il est soldat, il répond : « Vue ma taille, c’était ça, ou nain de jardin. J’aime pas prendre racine. » C’est un marrant.</p><p>Bref, Lin nous a demandé d’étudier la base et de chercher les prisonniers, pendant qu’avec les frangins, elle trimbalait caisse sur caisse d’armement, qu’ils ont posées dans un coin du mess. Cook n’a rien dit, parce que c’est un taiseux, mais Ketchup, une jolie rousse, a failli râler. Mais le Viking a encore frappé et elle a fondu devant son sourire charmeur.</p><p> </p><p>On a fini par établir une stratégie et par découvrir nos nouveaux jouets. Mais, ce soir, j’ai besoin de savoir si le Viking va bien. Je reprendrai la plume demain. Ce soir, c’est trop dur de continuer. J’ai une boule dans le ventre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Etat stationnaire. Pas d’amélioration, pas de dégradation. Rien de changé, si ce n’est que son œil ne bouge plus. Peut-être dort-il enfin vraiment, à l’abri de ce qu’il a vécu et que nous ignorons tous ?</p><p>De nouveau, je prends sa grande paluche. Il me paraît moins chaud, il ne tremble plus. Je suppose que c’est positif. De nouveau, je lui parle. Cette fois-ci, je ne parle pas de vengeance. Pas parce que Lin nous l’a interdit. Mais parce qu’elle n’est pas utile. Plus jamais. La réputation de la Compagnie se tâche de sang. Mais Lin s’en fiche.</p><p> </p><p>Hier soir, on a eu la visite du baron qui nous tolère. Il se fait appeler le Vieux de la Montagne, comme s’il était l’héritier du maître de la secte des Haschischins, qui a donné à notre vocabulaire le joli mot « assassin ».</p><p>Mais jamais le Vieux de la Montagne n’aurait quitté sa forteresse pour s’abaisser à rendre visite à une compagnie de <em>roumis</em> menée par une femme. On l’a surnommé le Vioque, par dérision.</p><p>Avec Lin, qui sait très bien ce que les barons du coin pensent d’elle et de ses hommes, pas de cérémonie. Elle l’a reçu dans son bureau, tout petit, au milieu de sa paperasse. Bien sûr, à notre époque, y a plus beaucoup de paperasse. Mais elle en créé un peu, pour le mettre mal à l’aise. Il a essayé de se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces, mais elle n’a rien cédé.</p><p>Ce qu’il est ressorti de cette… entrevue, c’est que la Compagnie commence à avoir une putain de réputation. Implacable. Déterminée. Vengeresse.</p><p>J’assistais à l’entrevue, assis à un micro-bureau installé spécialement pour l’occasion. J’étais le secrétaire du Capitaine, officiellement. Lin voulait que j’écoute. Ce que j’ai surtout remarqué, c’est qu’elle tiquait sur « vengeresse ».</p><p>Le baron a voulu lui offrir sa protection, ça l’a bien fait rigoler. Elle lui a fait comprendre que quand son tour viendrait, elle s’occuperait de lui aussi. Il est parti la queue entre les jambes.</p><p> </p><p>Je parle toujours au Viking, je lui raconte deux trois anecdotes, quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. C’est Kris. Il a les yeux toujours cernés, mais malgré la cuite de la veille, il a l’air de tenir debout tout seul.</p><p>- Merci l’Archer.</p><p>- Je t’en prie, Kris. Tu sais ce qui s’est passé ?</p><p>- Pas maintenant. S’il te plaît.</p><p>Sa main me comprime l’épaule. Malgré son apparente finesse, il est très fort. Ses mains sont puissantes. Il ne me fait pas mal, mais je sens qu’il faut que je me taise. Je sens aussi sa main qui tremble. Je la tapote, cette main qui tremble.</p><p>Puis je me lève et je le laisse avec son frère. Je me retourne en sortant et je les regarde. Et je me prends à les envier. Les gestes de Kris sont empreints d’une telle tendresse… Je n’ai jamais été aussi proche de mon frère.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Je reprends mon récit. Il le faut. Je le lui dois bien.</p><p>Nous avons donc déballé nos jouets. Lin nous avait entièrement rééquipés, et pas uniquement en flingues. Mais on va commencer par ça. Pour les armes à feu, elle s’est fournie chez EMA –European Manufacture of Armament–, une compagnie européenne, basée à Bruxelles, avec des usines à Sheffield, Saint Etienne et Solingen. Et pour le reste, chez Fox Guerrilla, une boîte franco-espagnole.</p><p>Pour cette mission, on est partis avec chacun une nouvelle arme de poing, fusil d’assaut et même fusil de snipe. Enfin, on avait un fusil de snipe pour toute l’équipe. Je vous la joue un peu catalogue, mais juste une fois, promis.</p><p>Arme de poing : EMA PSAF V4 « Behemoth », du 9mm parabellum, munitions OTAN. Chargeur de 15 balles + 1 dans la chambre. Il est fourni avec un suppresseur intégré. Super léger mais très efficace, inspiré du célèbre Glock 17.</p><p>Fusil d’assaut : EMA 7. Un petit bijou pour à peine 3 kilos. Calibre 5,56, 30 cartouches. Je l’aime bien.</p><p>Fusil de snipe : EMA 720 SR « Adlerauge », ce qui veut dire œil d’aigle. Un peu lourd, mais démontable, portée de 2,5km, calibre 338 Lapua Magnum, par chargeur de 10. Un super flingue, d’une précision hallucinante.</p><p>Ensuite, on a eu des armes blanches, en plus de nos arcs.</p><p>On a chacun reçu un couteau « Sandstorm », lame en acier et titane, 25 cm de lame avec les dix premiers centimètres, près de la garde, en dents de scie, et une sorte de machette « Amazone », même acier, lame découpée pour être allégée. Y avait d’autres trucs, mais on n’avait pas besoin d’un shotgun ni d’un lance-missiles.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant qu’on déballait nos armes et qu’on les testait, on aurait dit des gamins dans une boutique de jouets. Le Viking jouait les Père Noël, les distribuant avec un grand sourire, blaguant sur les enfants sages ou autres.</p><p>On a peaufiné notre stratégie, puis on est allé s’équiper. Lin avait fait faire des grands foulards carrés –sur le principe du keffieh– et des bérets couleur sang séché, la couleur principale de la Compagnie. Avec nos treillis lambda, ils composent notre uniforme. Mais pour cette virée, elle nous a demandé de ne pas porter le béret, juste l’écharpe. On est partis avec les casques qu’on avait enfin reçus et RayBan, avec nos Behemoth et nos EMA 7. L’Adlerauge fut démonté et réparti entre deux d’entre nous.</p><p>On y est allés à pince, on n’avait pas encore reçu la Land-Rover ni les bécanes. Lin dépensait son budget quand elle découvrait qu’on en valait la peine.</p><p>On était huit. Dommage. Un de moins, ça aurait fait les « Sept Mercenaires », comme le western.</p><p>Y avait les deux frangins, parce qu’ils sont inséparables. Y avait Tito, Frisé, Baby Jane – une petite anglaise gironde comme tout, qui ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine et te place une balle dans une cerise à plus de 2km –, Lullaby – une autre anglaise, moins gironde, archère comme moi –, P’tite Tête – un grand gaillard silencieux – et ma pomme, l’Archer, pour vous servir.</p><p>Tito et Baby Jane se partageaient le SR, Lullaby et moi avions nos arcs.</p><p> </p><p>Malgré les kilomètres que nous avons avalés, nous n’avions jamais mal aux arpions le soir. Il faut dire que là aussi, Lin nous avait rééquipés de pied (!) en cap. Au lieu des traditionnelles bottines type Rangers – mal identifiées quand on les a déchargés – ou Doc Martens, qui s’arrêtent sous le mollet, nous avions des bottes en cuir ocre, qui montaient jusque sous le genou. Elles avaient la particularité de comporter trois laçages en plus des deux fermetures éclair.</p><p>Elles étaient donc lacées sur le devant, l’extérieur et l’arrière. Il fallait les porter assez ajustées pour éviter le frottement, ce que permettaient ces trois laçages. Ensuite, pour les enfiler très vite, on utilisait les deux fermetures éclair de chaque côté du laçage de l’avant.</p><p>Le cuir pleine fleur des bottes, de la meilleure qualité, avait été tanné avec la cervelle de l’animal qui avait fourni le cuir, lui donnant une élasticité inouïe et l’imperméabilisant. Il fallait juste graisser les bottes une fois par mois et après avoir traversé une rivière. Au bout d’une heure de marche, le cuir avait chauffé, s’était moulé sur le pied et le mollet et on avait l’impression de porter des charentaises. Certains les portaient sous le treillis, d’autres, comme les Islandais, avec le treillis rentré dedans. Ça permettait d’accéder aux couteaux glissés dans les bottes.</p><p>On avait aussi des espèces de talkies-walkies intégrés. Comment dire ? On réutilisait une vieille technique du XXème siècle, le laryngophone. On avait des oreillettes qui hébergeaient aussi une antenne à courte portée. Sur la gorge, on collait un micro très plat de chaque côté du larynx. Les vibrations émises par le larynx quand on parlait, quel que soit le niveau sonore, étaient récupérées par le micro et transmises à la partie passive des oreillettes. Celle-ci se collait derrière l’oreille et un fil métallique se glissait dans le pavillon. Hyper discret.</p><p>Les boucles de nos ceintures comprenaient un tracker GPS et un booster de signal qui captait celui de nos oreillettes pour le renvoyer vers la base, via des relais « Pissenlit », des relais très petits que l’on semait assez régulièrement dans la nature. On avait fait pas mal de progrès en matière de guerre et de médecine, ces dernières décennies.</p><p>Une de nos missions secondaires, et qui le serait chaque fois qu’on sortirait de la base, était de semer un certain nombre de ces Pissenlits.</p><p>Bien sûr, on emportait avec nous des rations militaires et Lin avait choisi celles de l’Armée Française, qui restaient les meilleures à ce jour. Elle les avait prises en version bio, pour les frangins. Ça valait pas la cuisine de Cook, mais c’était meilleur que tout ce qui se trouvait sur le marché. C’est ce qu’on a mangé à chaque repas pendant ces quatre jours de marche.</p><p>Et tous les soirs, parce qu’il faisait super froid et qu’on se les caillait grave, Erk sortait sa flasque et mettait, dans la tisane de menthe, une goutte de brennivin, un alcool de patate parfumé au carvi, un truc islandais. C’est bon, ça remplace n’importe quel truc pour se réchauffer.</p><p>La deuxième nuit, les frangins nous ont fait confiance pour les tours de garde. C’est cool d’avoir enfin leur confiance. Comme ça c’est bien passé, les Islandais ont pu roupiller un peu. Les nuits suivantes, on a tous pris notre tour.</p><p>Crapahuter dans ces montagnes, c’est pas facile. On en a bavé. Mais le Viking, voyant tous les efforts qu’on faisait, nous encourageait toujours. Le soir, il passait voir chacun d’entre nous, discutait un petit peu puis, si besoin, soignait les bobos, proposait un petit massage des mollets ou du dos. Il est doué.</p><p>Il est d’une gentillesse absolue. Mais, comme nous l’a démontré la mort du Lieutenant, il est aussi sans pitié quand il le faut. Nous aurions un autre aperçu de son côté sombre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après quatre jours de marche assez épuisants, à dormir à même le sol, à bouffer des rations militaires, on a fini par arriver en position près de la forteresse des FER vers midi. C’était pas un nid d’aigle, heureusement, sinon, je pense qu’on n’aurait pas pu faire grand chose. Il aurait p’têt fallu appeler les « Roses &amp; Rifles » – une autre compagnie – à la rescousse.</p><p>Disons qu’au fond d’une vallée en cul-de-sac quelqu’un avait construit une forteresse en s’assurant qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul accès et qu’il le surveillait bien.</p><p>Nous, on a quitté le chemin 3 bornes avant, on a escaladé la montagne par un putain de sentier de chèvres et on s’est retrouvé à surplomber la cour intérieure de la forteresse.</p><p>Baby Jane et Tito ont monté le 720 SR, Lullaby et moi avons déplié nos arcs. Inspirés des arcs à double courbure des cavaliers d’autrefois, ils sont petits mais du fait de la poulie, ont une grande puissance et donc une grande portée pour un petit encombrement.</p><p>Kris a fait un signe à P’tite Tête. Ses yeux ont perdu leur concentration pendant quelques secondes puis il a levé le pouce. C’est un télépathe émetteur et receveur, d’une grande puissance car il est capable, bizarrement, de se laisser porter par le signal de nos oreillettes et des Pissenlits. Il appelle ça « chevaucher les ondes ». La technologie des télécommunications a fait des progrès, celle de l’espionnage aussi. P’tite Tête est notre arme secrète. Il est en lien avec un autre télépathe, receveur uniquement, à la base. Il informe Lin en direct mais elle ne peut pas émettre.</p><p>L’inconvénient de cette puissance, pour P’tite tête, sont les maux de crâne – je devrais dire les migraines – qui le couchent de temps en temps. Il dit aussi que les ondes radio sont parfois rebelles, comme il dit, et qu’il dépense beaucoup d’énergie à les trouver et les apprivoiser.</p><p>La stratégie de l’équipe, c’est de flinguer les sentinelles le plus silencieusement possible et d’abattre un max de soldats avant qu’ils réagissent.</p><p>Malheureusement, il s’est passé un truc qu’on n’avait pas prévu et qu’on ne pouvait pas prévoir. La journaliste, qui avait réussi à cacher son sexe pendant tout ce temps, a été trahie par ses règles et la douleur les accompagnant. On avait envisagé qu’elle soit dans un sale état, les femmes étant généralement violées quand elles se font attraper, mais ça…</p><p>On était planqués en surplomb, le Viking avait des jumelles qu’il promenait sur la cuvette et tout à coup, il a poussé un juron et, tendant ses jumelles à son frangin, il s’est débarrassé de son harnachement, ses armes, son casque, ses lunettes, ne gardant que sa veste et son oreillette, et est descendu presque en ligne droite vers la forteresse.</p><p>- Erik ! a chuchoté Kris, reviens ici tout de suite, nom de Dieu !</p><p>- Pas le temps, frangin, qu’il a répliqué dans l’oreillette et on l’a tous entendu. On a aussi entendu Lin qui gueulait.</p><p>- Comment ça, pas le temps, Hellason ? ça, c’est Lin.</p><p>- Ils ont découvert que c’est une femme, et ils se préparent à la violer.</p><p>Et c’est vrai que y avait du tumulte du côté des prisonniers. On a entendu un cri aigu, un autre juron du Viking dans les oreillettes.</p><p>- <em>Skítt</em>, Erik, tu vas tout foutre en l’air, a tempêté Kris.</p><p>- C’est sa vie qui sera foutue en l’air si on ne fait rien. Retardez ça. L’Archer, Lullaby, tirez.</p><p>On a obéi, on a descendu quatre sentinelles. Puis l’Adlerauge est entré en action. Baby Jane a fait tomber deux des assaillants de la journaliste d’une balle dans le cul. La honte suprême, mais ils lui tournaient le dos et elle était sûre de ne pas traverser sa cible, comme ça. Le cul, c’est tendre, ça absorbe les chocs… Elle avait un petit sourire méchant en tirant. On a tous un passé.</p><p>Erk est arrivé à la porte de la forteresse, a pris un garde par le cou – qu’il a tordu –, lui a pris son arme et a tiré une fois en l’air avec. C’était un Colt 45. Ça a fait presque autant de bruit que le Smith et Wesson de Lin. Tout le monde s’est immobilisé, nous compris. Le Viking a immédiatement lâché le flingue et sa victime et s’est retrouvé la cible de toutes les armes des FER. Il a sagement levé les mains à mi-hauteur, les montrant vides.</p><p>Le chef des FER s’est approché de lui, empêchant du coup ses hommes de tirer sur l’Islandais.</p><p>- Qu’est ce que tu viens faire ici, toi ? demanda-t-il en lui collant le canon de son arme sous le menton ce qui, du fait de la grande taille du Viking, n’est pas si facile que ça.</p><p>- Je viens chercher tes prisonniers.</p><p>- Les trois ?</p><p>- Les trois.</p><p>On était surpris, parce que la Suissesse n’était accompagnée que d’un seul caméraman. Mais Erk a saisi la chance de sauver quelqu’un d’autre.</p><p>- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire.</p><p>- Je l’espère, en tout cas, fit le Viking avec son merveilleux sourire. Et le chef s’est laissé avoir. Il a rangé son flingue et a fait le tour du géant.</p><p>- T’es fort ?</p><p>- C’est ce qu’on dit.</p><p>- Tu sais te battre ?</p><p>- C’est pas en triant les pois chiches que je me suis fait ces muscles, il a dit en rigolant.</p><p>De le voir si détendu, si blagueur, pas menaçant malgré sa grande taille, les FER ont plus ou moins baissé leurs armes. Nous, là-haut, on n’a rien fait, parce qu’on s’est mis à espérer – bêtement – qu’il arriverait à les récupérer sans casse. Mais aussi parce qu’un coup tiré – balle ou flèche – c’était la mort assurée pour le Viking.</p><p>Du côté des prisonniers, les mecs avaient lâché la journaliste qui essayait de se rhabiller. Erk, toujours très calme, avec son grand sourire charmeur, les mains toujours levées, seul et désarmé face à une trentaine de types armés, ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment que le chef parle.</p><p>- Je te propose un marché, <em>roumi</em>.</p><p>- Je t’écoute, chef.</p><p>- Un de mes hommes est un excellent combattant mais il a du mal à trouver un adversaire à sa mesure. Alors je me disais que vous pouviez vous battre ensemble.</p><p>- Je suis un mercenaire, moi, a répondu le grand blond. Je ne me bats pas pour la gloire.</p><p>- Pour l’argent ? J’en ai pas, <em>roumi</em>.</p><p>- Pour les prisonniers ? qu’il a proposé, le géant.</p><p>Le chef des FER a réfléchi un moment. Pendant ce temps, Kris dévidait une litanie d’insultes sur l’intelligence de son frangin, en français, en islandais – je suppose –, et en d’autres langues. Ils sont polyglottes, nos trois officiers. Sous prétexte de se gratter, Erk a retiré son oreillette et a murmuré : « Tais-toi, frangin, j’ai besoin de concentration ». Kris l’a fermé.</p><p>- Ecoute, <em>roumi</em>, voilà ce qu’on va faire. Tu vas te battre contre mon homme. S’il gagne, t’es à moi et tu vas rejoindre les prisonniers. Si tu gagnes, ils sont libres.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne vas pas nous courir après pour nous recapturer ? Je ne suis pas armé…</p><p>- C’est là que j’ai eu une autre idée. J’ai dit « ils sont libres ». Pas « vous êtes libres ».</p><p>- Pas sûr d’apprécier la direction que ça prend, ça…</p><p>- En fait, je te propose de rester pour leur donner de l’avance.</p><p>- Et comment ça ?</p><p>- Si tu gagnes, c’est que tu auras triomphé de mon homme. Et ça, tu vois, je ne peux pas le laisser passer. Donc, tu paieras pour sa défaite. Je te propose d’acheter leur avance avec ta souffrance.</p><p>Le Viking haussa les sourcils de surprise. Kris jura longuement.</p><p>- Il va le faire, ce con va le faire. Il va accepter ce marché de dupes !</p><p>- Kris, empêche ton frère de déconner ! dit Lin d’une voix tendue.</p><p>- Je ne peux rien faire, Lin. Il a calmé le jeu et si on se montre, si on fait quoi que ce soit, tu peux être sure qu’il y reste. Ils sont trente. Il n’y a pas d’abri dans la cour. Même toi tu ne pourrais pas t’éloigner de la trajectoire des balles assez vite.</p><p>- Il va m’entendre en rentrant, cet idiot ! Je vais lui … Elle se tut, parce que rien de ce qu’elle ferait ne serait pire que ce qui se préparait pour lui. Kris résuma la situation en disant qu’il faudrait qu’elle attende qu’il soit sorti de l’infirmerie.</p><p>En bas, la discussion avait repris.</p><p>- Donc, c’est simple, si tu gagnes contre mon homme, on t’attache à ce poteau et je te fouette. Au premier cri, je lâche mes hommes sur les prisonniers. Quand mes hommes reviendront avec, tu iras les rejoindre. Et comme tu es très beau, peut-être que je prendrai un peu de plaisir avec toi, avant.</p><p>Kris a blanchi, Erk a dégluti.</p><p>- C’est un marché difficile que tu me mets en main. Avant de dire oui, puis-je voir tes prisonniers ? Je voudrais être sûr qu’ils en vaillent la peine, tu vois. Comme je suis perdant de toute façon, autant être sûr, hein ?</p><p>- Bien sûr, je ferais pareil à ta place.</p><p>Erk se laissa conduire auprès des trois prisonniers. Lui et son frère savaient bien que, quels que soient les prisonniers, le Viking accepterait le marché. Kris se mordait le poing, rageant de ne rien pouvoir faire.</p><p>- Repérez bien où se trouve le poteau, nous a-t-il dit, puis on va descendre sur la route et remonter vers la forteresse. Parce qu’une fois que les prisonniers seront libérés, on ira sortir ce couillon de là.</p><p>En bas, le géant s’accroupit devant la journaliste qui essayait toujours de se couvrir. Il retira sa veste, l’aida à l’enfiler et à la fermer. Puis, sous couvert de la réconforter et de glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille, il lui colla son écouteur en place. Nos oreillettes étaient autonomes à courte portée et n’utilisaient le relais de nos ceintures que pour les longues distances.</p><p>- Mon équipe est à l’autre bout. Ecoutez Kris. Il vous dira quoi faire. Avez-vous besoin de soins ? Etes-vous blessée ?</p><p>- Moi non, répondit-elle en tremblant, une lueur d’espoir dans les yeux. Mais cet homme, oui.</p><p>Erk se déplaça vers le troisième prisonnier. Il avait maigri, il n’était pas rasé, mais sa cicatrice à l’arcade sourcilière et ses yeux gris, brillants de fièvre, n’avaient pas changé.</p><p>- Salut le Gros, a-t-il dit, nous faisant tous sursauter, nous qui avions connu le deuxième Lieutenant. Tu l’as enfin fait, ton régime amaigrissant… Paraît que t’es blessé ?</p><p>Le Gros ne le connaissait pas mais, voyant un sauveur, joua le jeu. Il lui parla de son bras, une balle reçue une semaine plus tôt en tentant de s’évader et non soignée. Et là, le Viking nous a encore une fois surpris. On se déplaçait en silence pour rejoindre la route, mais chaque fois qu’on le pouvait, on jetait un œil. Et là, le Viking a … « guéri » en partie la blessure. Kris, après coup, nous a appris qu’il était né avec le don de guérison. Nous on a juste vu une lumière sur la main du géant et puis on a entendu le soupir de soulagement du Gros.</p><p>- Kris ? Tu as dû entendre le deal. Je sais que tu n’approuves pas mais on va suivre ce plan. Une fois que vous avez les prisonniers, tirez-vous au plus vite. Pas de sauvetage héroïque, tu veux bien ?</p><p>- Compte là-dessus et bois de l’eau fraîche, ducon, qu’il a marmonné, le Kris en question, même s’il savait que son frère ne l’entendait pas. S’il croit être le seul à faire le héros, il se fourre le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’à l’omoplate…</p><p>On était arrivé à 100 mètres de la porte et on est resté perchés sur la montagne. On voulait voir la suite. Kris a adressé la parole à la journaliste, lui donnant pour instruction de courir sur la route au plus vite dès qu’ils seraient libérés. Que c’était capital. Elle a passé sa main dans ses cheveux comme il lui demandait, pour lui dire qu’elle avait entendu et qu’elle obéirait.</p><p>Le Viking est retourné vers le chef des FER et a dit qu’il acceptait le marché.</p><p>Je savais pas que ça existait encore, des gens capables de se sacrifier pour les autres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Skítt : islandais : merde] </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Viking a retiré son tee-shirt, qu’il a glissé dans sa ceinture, déclenchant un concert de sifflets admiratifs qu’on a entendu à travers son micro. Faut dire que y a de quoi, quand même. Pour rigoler, il a pris la pose, faisant ressortir sa musculature de bodybuilder – même s’il n’en est pas un. Les mecs se sont mis à siffler et à rigoler. Quelques-uns ont remis leur Kalach à l’épaule. Les sentinelles sur le mur nous ont tourné le dos. Ils seraient les premiers à tomber.</p><p>Les simagrées du géant étaient mûrement calculées pour détendre les FER et les rendre moins vigilants. Ça marchait bien, pour l’instant. Le chef enroulait et déroulait un long fouet à bœufs, rappelant au Viking l’enjeu du combat.</p><p>Les FER se sont mis en cercle autour de lui, formant une arène impromptue. Ça l’embêtait un peu parce qu’un mur, un vrai, en dur, pendant un combat, ça aide. Il devrait faire sans.</p><p>Du brouhaha a annoncé l’arrivée du champion des FER. Il était déjà torse nu et n’avait rien à envier au géant, à part presque 40 cm. Gaulé pareil, mais plus petit.</p><p>Erk s’est mis en garde comme à la boxe, l’autre a ricané. Le visage du Viking est devenu très dur, inexpressif et son regard… on aurait dit deux lasers bleus. Ses yeux sont bleu violet, comme la fleur de bourrache. Très poétique…</p><p>Ils se sont tournés autour, comme deux pit-bulls qui se chercheraient. Puis le premier coup est parti et Erk a reculé, trébuchant légèrement. Merde, le champion était vraiment bon !</p><p>Erk s’est rattrapé, a changé son appui sur la jambe arrière et hop, coup de pied retourné. Mais pas dans la gueule, comme l’autre s’y attendait. Non, il l’a cueilli à la taille et l’a envoyé voler 4 mètres plus loin. Le mec a cogné un de ses potes, a rebondi et fini accroupi, prêt à repartir. Un vrai chat.</p><p>On sentait qu’Erk voulait finir le combat au plus vite, mais le champion était tellement bon que ça risquait de durer. Le géant retenait encore moins ses coups qu’avec son frère. Il frappait pour tuer. Pareil pour l’autre. Erk mélangeait tous les styles de combat à mains nues : boxe, muaï thaï, krav-maga, savate, karaté, doigts dans le nez, main au panier, tout ce qui pouvait lui donner un avantage. Même du tai-chi, pour l’esquive.</p><p>On a découvert la puissance réelle du Viking.</p><p>Le combat s’éternisait un peu mais les mecs en bas avaient l’air d’apprécier.</p><p>Puis, au bout d’un bon quart d’heure – les combattants étaient couverts de sueur–, le poing du Viking a frappé très fort au plexus solaire. Le gars s’est tourné d’un poil de cul juste à temps mais a quand même volé pour se ramasser dans les pattes de ses potes. Il a craché du sang en se relevant et il avait du mal à se tenir droit.</p><p>Et il s’est jeté en avant sur Erk, un poignard en main, filé par le mec dans lequel il était rentré. Erk a fait un pas sur le côté et s’est plié en deux au moment où le champion lui filait un coup de sacagne.</p><p>Kris a juré.</p><p>Le Viking s’est redressé, une longue estafilade en diagonale lui barrait le flanc droit. Il a poussé un hurlement de rage, a saisi l’autre par les cheveux, lui a cassé le poignet pour faire tomber l’arme de ses mains puis, le saisissant par le cou et les jambes, l’a retourné et lui a cassé les reins sur son genou.</p><p>- Erik ! Non ! Kris, horrifié, a étouffé son hurlement dans sa main.</p><p>Les FER étaient scotchés.</p><p>Le Viking a ramassé le couteau et s’est agenouillé auprès de l’homme à terre. Il a dit : « Sois pardonné de tes péchés et que Dieu t’accueille en son paradis », puis il lui a planté le couteau dans la gorge, l’achevant. C’était, nous l’apprendrions plus tard, un geste de pitié. Les reins brisés, cet homme ne serait plus qu’un légume. La mort que lui offrait Erk avait le mérite d’être glorieuse, à ses yeux et à ceux des siens.</p><p>Le géant s’est relevé, très calme en apparence, et Baby Jane a vu, à travers la lunette de visée du 720 SR, une larme couler sur la joue du grand blond.</p><p>- Il pleure la mort de ce type ?! Elle avait l’air étonné.</p><p>- Ça ne m’étonne pas, a répondu Kris, et sur sa joue aussi coulait une seule larme. Il pleurait le geste que son frère avait été obligé de faire suite à la traîtrise de l’autre, car il savait les reproches que se ferait le géant sur sa crise de colère.</p><p>En bas, le chef a voulu diriger Erk vers le poteau, mais le Viking lui a rappelé les termes de l’accord.</p><p>- J’irai au poteau quand ils auront franchi les portes. Pas avant.</p><p>Juste avant de sortir de la forteresse, la journaliste s’est tournée vers lui. Il lui a fait un sourire et le geste de partir. Elle a commencé à courir, se retournant – et ralentissant – souvent.</p><p>- Dépêchez-vous, bordel, lui a dit Kris par l’oreillette, venez vers nous au plus vite. Plus vous traînez, plus il prendra de coups de fouet. Pour vous.</p><p>On a couru à leur rencontre.</p><p> </p><p>Dans la forteresse, Erk était allé se placer face au poteau, posant les mains de part et d’autre. Mais le chef ne l’entendait pas ainsi et a demandé à ses hommes de le lier au poteau.</p><p>- Tu as ma parole que je ne chercherai pas à éviter les coups, alors pourquoi m’attacher ? demanda-t-il pendant que les types lui passaient une corde autour des poignets pour la faire glisser dans l’anneau en haut du poteau de 2 m de haut et tiraient dessus pour le suspendre. Heureusement pour lui, le Viking était trop grand.</p><p>- Parce que les <em>roumis</em> n’ont pas de parole. Et que ça me plaît de te voir attaché. J’aime ça, tu vois.</p><p>Erk frissonna et le premier coup tomba.</p><p> </p><p>On a rejoint les prisonniers, les premiers grognements d’Erk dans les oreilles. On a couru 500 m, rythmés par les gémissements de douleur que le géant étouffait derrière ses dents serrées. Kris a pas tenu plus longtemps. Il a confié les ex-prisonniers à P’tite Tête et Baby Jane, en leur disant de continuer à avancer en marchant d’un bon pas et nous a tous entraînés à toute vitesse vers la forteresse.</p><p>On entendait, et la base les entendait aussi, les grognements d’Erk, mais pas les commentaires du chef. Il nous confierait plus tard ce jour-là qu’ils étaient à caractère sexuel, le type racontant ce qu’il ferait au Viking quand ses hommes auraient rattrapés les prisonniers. Horrifié par les descriptions très graphiques, il avait fermé ses oreilles, se concentrant sur la douleur. On peut supposer que le chef, à force de se faire des films, devait bander sous son sarouel.</p><p>On est arrivés à portée de fusil et on a arrosé avec nos EMA 7 tout ce qu’on a pu, évitant la zone du poteau, repérée avant de descendre de notre planque. Les sentinelles sont tombées les premières, les hommes ont réagi en saisissant leur Kalach et en plombant tout ce qui bougeait. Les plus malins, chef inclus, se sont planqués.</p><p>On les avait pris par surprise, ce qui fait qu’à part Erk qui ne pouvait pas bouger, on n’a pas eu un seul blessé. Au premier coup de feu, le Viking s’était accroupi le plus bas possible, pendu par les poignets, et la balle avait frappé le premier radial droit, le muscle sur l’avant-bras qui fait une bosse juste avant le coude.</p><p>D’un coup de couteau Kris a coupé la corde, Erk s’est relevé et on est repartis aussi sec, sans chercher à faire plus de dégâts. On s’est promis de revenir.</p><p>On a détalé comme des lapins, en tirant en arrière histoire de limiter les poursuites. Erk serrait les dents et courait avec nous, sans nous ralentir, tout en libérant ses mains de leurs entraves.</p><p>- J’aurai ta peau, <em>roumi</em> ! a crié le chef.</p><p> </p><p>On a rejoint le reste de l’équipe et continué à courir, le Viking toujours torse nu, son tee-shirt toujours glissé à sa ceinture. Il nous a dépassés, et on a pu « admirer » son dos. Il n’y avait « que » huit longues traînées qui avaient saigné, les autres coups n’avaient fait « que » marquer la peau. Mais bien marquer. Son dos était couvert de zébrures rouges, dont certaines commençaient à gonfler. Le haut de son futal était tâché d’écarlate, mais il continuait à nous guider. Il a brusquement viré à droite, a grimpé un sentier et nous a amené à une grotte, dont il avait repéré l’emplacement avant de partir.</p><p>- OK, on va passer la nuit ici, se reposer, et réveil demain à 3 heures, on part dès que possible. Deux hommes en sentinelle. Baby Jane, au snipe. Trouve-toi un perchoir et descends-moi les salopards qui se pointent. Il y en aura. S’ils sont trop nombreux, appelez à l’aide.</p><p>La journaliste lui a rendu son oreillette. Il l’a soupesée un instant, l’a recollée derrière son oreille mais l’a éteinte d’un petit coup sec.</p><p>P’tite Tête a dit que Lin était fumasse – via son oreillette –, qu’il l’avait rassurée – via télépathie – que l’équipe toute entière revenait, que la mission était pour l’instant un succès. Il s’est déconnecté. Il avait les traits tirés, alors Erk s’est mis à genou devant lui et lui a massé les tempes et on a de nouveau vu ses mains briller un peu. Le visage de P’tite Tête s’est détendu et il a souri au Viking.</p><p>Kris a demandé de faire chauffer de l’eau pour laver le dos de son frangin, pendant que les trois ex-prisonniers, épuisés par la course et leurs conditions de détention, s’allongeaient sur le sable au fond de la grotte et s’endormaient aussi sec. P’tite Tête a fait pareil, avec un sourire d’excuse. Frisé a désigné Lullaby pour lui tenir compagnie comme sentinelles.</p><p>Kris a tiré son frère à la lumière du jour et l’a forcé à s’asseoir. Le Viking avait l’air aussi épuisé que la journaliste et il a obéi.</p><ul>
<li>Tito, a dit Kris, réveille le blessé et donne-lui de l’ibuprofène. Il a beaucoup de fièvre. Regarde sa blessure et vois si tu peux la nettoyer un peu et la soigner. Après, vois ce que tu peux nous réchauffer, on dînera dans trois heures. L’Archer, viens m’aider. Si Erik bouge, tu l’assommes.</li>
</ul><p>Hein ? Quoi ?</p><p>- T’inquiète, frangin, je suis trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que te laisser me soigner.</p><p>- T’as intérêt, ducon, a répliqué Kris en sortant des compresses stériles, deux toutes petites bouteilles, une petite trousse en cuir noir et un pot de miel de son sac à dos.</p><p>J’allais enfin savoir à quoi servaient les kilos de miel entreposés à l’infirmerie. Kris, malgré les mots durs qu’il avait pour son frère, fut très délicat en nettoyant son dos. Quand il touchait un endroit particulièrement douloureux, le géant inspirait bruyamment en serrant le poing et Kris s’arrêtait.</p><p>- T’es vraiment stupide, tu sais ça ? Heureusement que je t’ai désobéi, <em>hálfviti</em>. Sinon l’autre connard serait en train de te baiser, là. Parce que comment tu t’en serais sorti, si on n’était pas intervenus ? T’aurais fini par crier, peut-être ? Il t’aurait eu de toute façon, tu sais ça ?</p><p>- Kris, tais-toi et tartine, tu veux. Je sais tout ça et je ne veux pas l’entendre encore une fois. J’ai déjà eu la version Jiminy Cricket, pas besoin de la tienne.</p><p>Kris a soufflé d’exaspération, a fait couler quelques gouttes d’huile essentielle de ciste sur les blessures de son frère, y compris l’estafilade peu profonde due au couteau. Puis il a pioché dans le pot de miel et l’a étalé sur chacune des blessures. Il a mis quelques gouttes d’hélichryse en HE sur son doigt et il a massé chaque zébrure avec. Enfin, il a posé les compresses sur les blessures sans les déplier, a sorti une bande Velpeau très large et l’a enroulée autour du torse de son frère. Pour finir il lui a remis son tee-shirt. Heureusement pour moi, j’ai pas été obligé d’assommer mon officier supérieur.</p><p>Kris a sorti de la trousse une longue paire de pinces et m’a demandé de tenir le bras blessé du Viking. Il l’a désinfectée à l’eau oxygénée. Erk a fermé les yeux et serré les dents.</p><p>- Désolé, couillon, lui a murmuré Kris.</p><p>Il a fouillé la blessure avec la pince, pour finalement réussir à extraire la balle. Un peu d’eau oxygénée sur la blessure, ça mousse rosâtre. Re-ciste. Puis trois points de suture avec de la soie, Kris sortant une aiguillée toute prête. Vachement habile, le frangin. Re-miel et bandage. Erk était pâle et suant. Il s’est appuyé contre son frère, qui lui a passé un bras autour des épaules pour le réconforter.</p><p>- Kris, pourquoi le ciste et le miel ? j’ai demandé.</p><p>- Tu sais que nous sommes allergiques à ce qui est synthétique ou artificiel ? Eh bien le ciste est hémostatique et le miel à la fois antiseptique et cicatrisant. Ça laissera moins de traces sur sa peau de bébé.</p><p>Et il a donné une petite tape sur la tête de son frangin.</p><p>- Erik, Lin a mis dans la trousse de la morphine maison, si besoin.</p><p>- Non merci, p’tit frère, ça ira. Je vais roupiller un peu, jusqu’au dîner.</p><p>- Besoin d’aide ?</p><p>- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me border et me faire un bisou ?</p><p>- Crétin !</p><p>- Moi aussi je t’aime, Kris.</p><p>Celui-ci secoua la tête tout en rangeant son matériel médical, conscient d’avoir perdu à leur jeu idiot, quel qu’il soit.</p><p>On a entendu la voix de l’Adlerauge, sortant tout le monde de sa rêverie, réveillant les dormeurs. Erk se jeta sur son EMA 7, que j’avais posé à côté. Il s’était déjà rééquipé avec son flingue. On apprend à l’avoir toujours à son coté, ici. Je dirais même que, en cas d’alerte de nuit, avant de prendre son falzar, on prend son Behemoth.</p><p>Kris a dit à P’tite Tête de rester avec les trois autres et on a rejoint les sentinelles. Lullaby et moi, on a rejoint Baby Jane, on s’est placé un peu en contrebas et on a tiré à l’arc sur les FER qui se pointaient. Pourquoi à l’arc ? Parce qu’en ces temps modernes où on tire plutôt à balle, voir son pote tomber avec une flèche qui lui traverse la gorge, ça impressionne nettement plus. Allez savoir pourquoi…</p><p>Kris, Erk, Tito et Frisé se sont placés en travers de la piste et ont tiré dès que les FER sont arrivés à portée.</p><p>Erk a vite arrêté, un genou à terre, et fait semblant de tirer, continuant à pointer son arme sur les autres. Les FER survivants ont détalé, laissant leurs morts et leurs blessés sur le carreau.</p><p>- Erik, ça va ? a demandé Kris dès que les tirs ont cessé.</p><p>Les autres restaient sur le qui-vive. Le géant a levé le pouce et s’est relevé.</p><p>- Juste le recul qui fait mal. On va voir si y a encore des vivants ? On peut peut-être faire des prisonniers.</p><p>- OK. Tito, tu remontes à la grotte. Les archers et Baby Jane, restez en position. Frisé, tu pars devant, tu dépasses les corps et tu surveilles la route.</p><p>Les frangins ont récupéré nos flèches, sont passés parmi les blessés. J’ai vu Erk et Kris parler, à genou, à quelques blessés graves qu’ils ont ensuite achevé. Ils leur fermaient les yeux après. Il y en a un, très jeune, presque encore un enfant, qui était en train de mourir d’une blessure au ventre. Erk s’est assis à ses côtés, lui a tenu la main puis l’a pris dans ses bras en le berçant pendant qu’il agonisait. Et il est resté là à pleurer doucement pendant que son frère continuait le triage.</p><p>Il ne l’a pas soigné. Parce que, dans cette guerre, on ne dépense pas d’énergie à soigner un ennemi. Et parce que, de toute façon, l’enfant était déjà mort mais ne le savait pas encore. J’espère que cet enfant a été heureux que quelqu’un,  dans ses derniers instants, s’occupe de lui avec autant d’amour.</p><p>On a récupéré deux types qui pouvaient marcher et on est retournés à la grotte. Kris avait secoué son frère et les Lieutenants avaient rangé les morts sur le côté de la piste.</p><p>Ce soir-là, après la popote, les deux frères se sont isolés à l’extérieur de la grotte, coupant micro et oreillettes. Sans honte, étant de garde, je me suis rapproché et j’ai écouté.</p><p>Le Viking faisait part à son frère de son horreur quand il avait compris qu’il était à la merci du chef des FER, de son dégoût quand il avait brisé les reins du champion et de son chagrin immense quand il avait bercé dans ses bras le gamin ennemi, tué par une de nos balles.</p><p>Kris l’a réconforté. Il l’a rassuré en disant que lui, Erik Hellason, était un bon gars, malgré les morts qu’il avait sur la conscience. Que c’était cette guerre interminable qui voulait ça et qu’elle changeait les êtres, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Qu’il était vraiment trop gentil pour son bien.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Etat de santé d’Erk : stationnaire. Pas de changement, si ce n’est que la fièvre a baissé. Il est toujours out, toujours sous morphine, toujours couvert de bandages. On continue à se relayer à l’infirmerie. Kris a installé un lit de camp dans la piaule où gît son frangin. Il y passe ses nuits. Ses journées aussi, quand Doc ou Nounou arrivent à l’assommer avec un sédatif. Ce qui n’est pas évident, puisqu’il est prescient et qu’une seringue tendue vers son cou, il sait la prévoir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A trois heures du matin, il a fallu réveiller les journalistes – ce fut facile – et les blessés. Là, ce fut nettement plus dur.</p><p>On a pas été très sympa avec les FER mais putain, on s’en foutait bien. C’est le Gros et Erk qui nous inquiétaient. Les deux avaient de la fièvre, forcément. Le géant s’est réveillé assez rapidement mais il était vaseux. Quand il a vu que le Gros n’allait pas bien, il s’est traîné jusqu’à lui pour le soigner.</p><p>- Kris, j’ai peur pour son bras.</p><p>- Comment ça ?</p><p>- Je… la plaie n’a jamais été soignée et elle s’est infectée. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu hier mais je ne peux rien contre… la gangrène.</p><p>- Ecoute, Tito a bien nettoyé hier et on verra ce que Doc peut faire. On va lui filer de l’ibuprofène et un des foutus Fils de… sa mère le portera. Y en a un des deux qu’est assez ingambe.</p><p>- On ne peut pas leur confier le Gros, Kris, ils vont lui faire mal.</p><p>- Non, ils répondront de sa vie sur la leur. Tu te souviens de l’huile essentielle contre la fièvre ?</p><p>Erk claquait des dents et transpirait à grosses gouttes.</p><p>- Gaulthérie, je crois. Pas la couchée, l’autre.</p><p>- Merci. J’espère que j’en ai, dit-il en farfouillant dans son sac.</p><p>Je comprends maintenant pourquoi c’est Erk qui lui portait ses rations. Dans son sac à lui, y a toute une pharmacie spéciale Islandais…</p><p>- Merde ! Pas de gaulthérie…</p><p>- Ravintsara, alors ?</p><p>- Ça j’ai ! File-moi tes poignets.</p><p>L’adrénaline était tombée, pendant son sommeil, ses muscles s’étaient refroidis. Il avait du mal à tendre le bras droit, blessé. Kris lui a pris le poignet, a posé deux gouttes d’HE dessus et massé. Il a fait pareil avec le gauche.</p><p>- On va espérer que ça va t’aider.</p><p>Le voyant claquer des dents, la journaliste a voulu lui rendre sa veste mais il a refusé, disant qu’il ne voulait pas mettre de sang dessus. Mais en fait, c’est parce que sinon la pauvre fille, torse nu puisque les FER lui avaient déchiré ses fringues, risquait de se les cailler et qu’il ne supportait pas ça.</p><p>Il a pris sa couverture et se l’est mise sur les épaules. Et puis il s’est levé, a pris le Gros dans ses bras et est sorti de la grotte avant qu’on réagisse.</p><p>- Erik ! Merde, arrête !</p><p>Instoppable, le Viking. Instoppable et tremblant de fièvre. Kris l’a chopé par le colback, lui a filé un – léger – coup de tatane dans le creux du genou pour le faire tomber et l’arrêter. Erk n’a pas lâché le blessé, mais si son frangin ne l’avait pas retenu, il serait tombé la tête la première.</p><p>- Arrête ça, crétin. Tito, amène-moi un des FER.</p><p>Le FER en question a cru que, parce que Tito était plus petit que lui, il pourrait lui échapper. Il a vite compris son erreur, le nez dans la caillasse et la botte de Tito sur le cul. Le mec parlant dari, c’est Frisé qui lui a expliqué le deal : il porterait le blessé, et chaque bleu au blessé lui serait rendu au triple par lui, Frisé. A l’autre, il a expliqué la même chose, car ils allaient se relayer pour porter le Gros.</p><p>Kris a relevé son frère, a passé son bras gauche en travers de ses épaules et a pris la direction de la base. En tête, P’tite Tête et Tito, puis les FER avec le Lieutenant, Frisé et Lullaby, les journalistes, Kris et son frangin, Baby Jane et ma pomme qui fermaient la marche.</p><p>On allait moins vite qu’à l’aller, forcément. Entre le Viking qui se traînait, les journalistes qui n’avaient pas l’habitude de marcher et les FER qui portaient le Gros, on allait à peine plus vite que l’escargot du proverbe.</p><p>Pour la nuit, on avait éteint nos oreillettes – sauf les sentinelles – et P’tite Tête s’était déconnecté. Kris avait rallumé la sienne en se réveillant et a contacté la base.</p><p>- Lin ?</p><p>- Kris ? Au rapport !</p><p>A 4 h du matin, elle avait l’air aussi pimpant qu’à 10 h. Argh, comment fait-elle ?</p><p>Kris a fait son rapport en islandais, à cause des oreilles indiscrètes. Je voyais ses yeux qui glissaient très souvent vers son frangin, lequel semblait marcher par habitude. Ou parce que c’était la mode. Il s’appuyait lourdement sur son p’tit frère et avait les yeux à peine ouverts.</p><p>- Lin, t’as un moyen de locomotion autre que nos pieds ?</p><p>- Pourquoi cette question ?</p><p>- Erik a de la fièvre, il est pas tout à fait opérationnel. Et il est lourd, ce con. On a retrouvé le 2<sup>ème</sup> Lieutenant, qui est blessé et pas du tout opérationnel, lui. Plus deux FER, ingambes mais pas rapides. Et j’te parle pas des journalistes.</p><p>- Si vous pouvez tenir une journée de plus, je dois recevoir une Land-Rover demain. Elle peut vous récupérer une fois que vous aurez traversé la rivière.</p><p>- C’est jouable, je pense. J’en profiterai pour faire baisser la fièvre du couillon dedans, vu comment elle est froide.</p><p>- J’ai pas envie d’un bain tout habillé, a marmonné Erk qui avait aussi rallumé son oreillette au réveil.</p><p>- Tiens, t’es vivant, toi ! s’est exclamée Lin. Et elle s’est mise à lui débiter toute une tirade en islandais, je suppose, qu’il a religieusement écouté. Il a été tenté d’éteindre l’oreillette, mais sa main droite lui a refusé tout service.</p><p>- <em>Jà</em>, Lin. <em>Jà</em>.</p><p>Hop, mis au pas, le Viking ! C’est pas que ça me réjouisse, mais ça faisait bizarre de voir cette montagne de type se comporter aussi sagement.</p><p>- Tu t’es fait remonter les bretelles, on dirait, couillon.</p><p>- Oui, un peu. Mais elle veut que je continue de jouer les preux chevaliers…</p><p>- Quoi ? a fait Kris, surpris.</p><p>- Paraît que ce serait un bon exemple pour les autres…</p><p>- Ouais, ben ce serait vachement mauvais pour ta santé, <em>bróðir</em>.</p><p>- Je suis assez d’accord. Mais tu sais bien que je suis câblé comme ça…</p><p>- C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète, tu sais. Dis, ça a l’air d’aller mieux ?</p><p>- Oui, ravintsara a fait du bien. J’aurais préféré de la gaulthérie, c’est plus efficace, mais ça a l’air de marcher.</p><p>- Tant mieux.</p><p> </p><p>On a atteint la rivière le lendemain dans l’après-midi et on l’a traversée à gué. A cause de l’érosion par la rivière quand elle est en crue, y a plein d’abris au pied de la falaise qu’elle longe. Pas des grottes, plutôt des renfoncements. On a couché nos blessés là. Erk avait l’air d’aller un peu mieux, mais il s’est endormi dès qu’il a été allongé. Kris lui a posé une compresse mouillée et froide sur le front, une autre dans le cou, et a fait pareil pour le Gros. L’idéal, c’aurait été une troisième à l’aine, mais on n’allait pas les déshabiller devant les autres, quand même. On a vérifié et refait les pansements, y compris ceux de nos prisonniers.</p><p>La journaliste et son caméraman avaient l’air dans leurs petits souliers. J’veux dire, ils paraissaient contents d’être tirés d’affaires, mais ils regardaient souvent le géant et il semblait y avoir de la culpabilité dans leurs yeux. Tant mieux ! Ça fait longtemps qu’on sait que ce coin n’est pas accueillant pour les non-combattants non-locaux, et encore moins pour les femmes.</p><p>Elle s’est approchée du Viking, elle voulait aider. Kris a profité que son frère dormait pour l’envoyer chier.</p><p>- Non, vous en avez assez fait pour lui.</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- S’il est dans cet état, c’est pour sauver vos miches, alors foutez-lui la paix !</p><p>Elle a commencé à lui faire les gros yeux, il l’a fusillée du regard.</p><p>- Comme tous les journalistes, vous vouliez un Pulitzer, hein ? Ben vous savez quoi, c’est du fond d’un bordel à soldats que vous l’auriez écrit, votre papier ! S’ils vous avaient laissé un peu de temps entre deux passes pour ça ! Ou si leurs premiers « câlins » vous avaient laissée en vie !</p><p>Elle est devenue toute blanche. Le caméraman a voulu prendre sa défense, mais les yeux devenus gris acier du Lieutenant l’ont fait taire. Il a été très dur, ses mots étaient volontairement blessants – sans parler d’être grossiers – et, finalement, je le comprends. La journaliste, son cul, son prix Pulitzer, j’en ai rien à foutre. Mais mon frère d’armes, ça c’est important.</p><p>C’était tendu, le dîner.</p><p> </p><p>Grâce à la Land-Rover qui viendrait nous chercher le lendemain, on avait des rations en rab. Mais on a juste filé celle d’Erk aux journalistes, et une autre aux prisonniers. Faudrait qu’ils se débrouillent. Libre à Lin de les chouchouter, ces fauteurs de trouble, mais nous, on l’avait plutôt mauvaise.</p><p>Tito a proposé à Kris de veiller son frère et le Gros une partie de la nuit, pour qu’il puisse dormir. Le Lieutenant a accepté. On l’a laissé dormir toute la nuit, il était crevé. Baby Jane a pris le relais de Tito.</p><p>J’ai surpris des gestes envers le Viking, de la part de ces deux-là. J’veux dire, quand ils ont rafraîchi les compresses, ou quand ils ont touché ses joues pour avoir une idée de la fièvre, ils l’ont fait… avec tendresse. Baby Jane, je m’y attendais. Mais Tito… je ne savais pas qu’il marchait sur le trottoir d’en face… Il a vu que je le regardais –j’étais de garde dehors– et il m’a souri. Je m’attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ce sourire. Je lui ai rendu.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Le Viking a ouvert les yeux ! Juste assez longtemps pour s’assurer que son frangin était là et puis il les a refermés. Doc nous dit que c’est bon signe. On se sent mieux, tous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[bróðir : islandais : frère - Jà : islandais : oui]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin en personne conduisait le pick-up Land-Rover qui est arrivé à notre planque le lendemain juste après le déjeuner.</p><p>Les pistes sont étroites par ici, et Lin ne voulait pas de Humvee, trop large. Elle a opté pour un pick-up Land-Rover, sur le toit duquel elle a fait monter une mitrailleuse, une 12.7. Le genre de truc qui fait réfléchir le mec d’en face.</p><p>Le plateau du pick-up n’est pas très grand, mais pour l’instant, pas encombré. Lin a eu la bonne idée d’y mettre deux matelas. Elle n’avait qu’un mec avec elle, un type qu’on surnommait JD. Il était debout à l’arrière, agrippé aux manettes de la mitrailleuse. Lin ferait installer plus tard une sorte de truc, soudé au plateau, qui permettrait au tireur de s’y appuyer pour ne pas se casser la gueule sans devoir s’accrocher au flingue. En attendant, il fallait espérer ne pas avoir à tirer.</p><p>On a fait monter les journalistes devant avec Lin, on a posé nos deux blessés sur les matelas et on s’est casés autour. Tito et Frisé gardaient un œil sur les FER.</p><p>Putain que les pistes sont mauvaises dans ce coin ! Putain qu’elle conduit bien, Lin ! Mais ça n’a pas empêché Erk de gémir et de s’asseoir sur son matelas. Ça secouait trop pour lui. Tout son dos lui faisait mal d’une façon ou d’une autre et malgré le matelas, il a douillé. Kris lui a encore proposé la morphine, et comme il est têtu, il a dit non, encore. Le Kris, ça l’a énervé alors il lui a balancé un poing au bouc et le géant s’est plié, assommé.</p><p>- ‘Tain, mais il est borné comme une nationale, ce type, c’est pas possible !! a dit le frangin en rallongeant le Viking avec beaucoup de délicatesse, ce qui n’est pas facile, vu le poids de la bête. Ils sont mignons, tous les deux.</p><p>Baby Jane a failli gifler Kris. Elle s’est retenue à temps. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, le Viking, mais là, maintenant, il est vulnérable et, du coup, on est tous hyper-protecteurs. Même envers son propre frère.</p><p> </p><p>Ça faisait un moment qu’on roulait quand Lin a freiné sec et a cogné sur la vitre arrière. Kris a sorti les jumelles et filé un coup de périscope vers l’avant, appuyé sur le toit du pick-up, à côté de JD. On s’est tous tourné vers l’extérieur, EMA 7 prêt à tirer.</p><p>Sur la piste devant nous il y avait des bécanes et des chevaux.</p><p>- C’est le Vioque ! a fait Kris à Lin.</p><p>- Tu m’as frappé, a dit Erk à ce moment-là, d’une voix pâteuse.</p><p>- Plus tard, frangin, a répondu Kris, toujours collé à ses jumelles.</p><p>C’est Tito qui a pris la main du Viking – il en a profité, le filou – pour lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas le moment. Erk a eu l’air surpris, puis il a fermé son clapet et attendu, son Behemoth dégainé.</p><p>Le Vioque, à cheval, s’est décidé à avancer jusqu’à la Land, puisque Lin refusait de bouger sa caisse. Ils ont échangé des regards, assassin (!) chez le Vioque, soigneusement indifférent chez Lin, puis l’homme a continué vers l’arrière du pick-up. Lin a redémarré, mais il avait eu le temps de voir les flingues braqués sur lui.</p><p>En arrivant près des motos et chevaux, Lin a donné un petit coup sur le toit du pick-up. JD l’a entendu et a armé la mitrailleuse. Le claquement de la culasse a retenti dans le défilé. On en a rajouté une couche en armant nos EMA 7. Re-claquements de culasses. Les motos se sont écartées. Rugissement du moteur, les chevaux se sont écartés. Lin est repartie. Tout allait bien.</p><p>Puis un des cavaliers a reconnu un des FER quand la Land est passée devant lui. Il a sorti une arme de poing et l’a tué d’une balle en pleine tête. On a été aspergés de sang et de cervelle. Lullaby a réagi au quart de tour et a flingué le flingueur. Baby Jane a réussi à attraper les rênes du cheval. En bonne anglaise de bonne famille.</p><p>Lin a pilé.</p><p>Elle a ouvert sa portière, dégainé son Behemoth tout en descendant de la caisse, et a fait ricocher une balle bien placée sur le mors à longues branches du cheval du Vioque. La balle est allée se perdre dans la caillasse après avoir tiré des étincelles du métal. Le canasson s’est cabré et le vieux a fait tout ce qu’il a pu pour ne pas se vautrer.</p><p>Ils ont encore échangé des regards, assassins des deux côtés, cette fois-ci.</p><p>- Quand tu veux, <em>köne</em>! Tu sais où me trouver !</p><p>Dans les yeux du Vioque, il y avait de la peur. Il a fait tourner son cheval et est parti, au pas, pour ne pas perdre la face.</p><p>- Fait chier ! On n’avait pas besoin de ça ! Lin a explosé. Puis elle s’est immédiatement calmée. Comment ça va derrière ? Pas d’autres dégâts ? demanda-t-elle en nous regardant. Erk était blanc comme un linge, dans les bras de son frère, ses mains crispées sur le gilet tactique que celui-ci portait, comme nous tous.</p><p>- <em>Skítt</em> ! Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Il a été touché ?</p><p>- Si tu conduisais plus doucement, aussi ! Kris était furax. C’est la douleur.</p><p>- File-lui de la morphine, alors !</p><p>Kris a levé l’injecteur et la fiole. Ou plutôt ce qu’il en restait. Quand elle avait pilé, Kris, injecteur à la main parce qu’il avait décidé de shooter son frère, avait été projeté contre la cabine, fracassant la fiole.</p><p>- Merde. Faudra qu’il attende la base. Bon, jetez le corps par-dessus bord. Baby Jane, tu fais quoi avec ce canasson ?</p><p>- Euh, <em>sorry</em>, réflexe. Mais on peut peut-être l’échanger au village ?</p><p>- C’est à envisager. Monte dessus et précède-moi. Comment va le Lieutenant ?</p><p>- Toujours <em>out</em>, a dit Tito. Je lui ai refilé de l’ibuprofène. Il a l’air d’aller mieux que le Viking…</p><p>- C’est pas difficile, a marmonné Kris.</p><p>Lin lui a jeté un regard difficile à interpréter, pour nous, mais lui a compris et a cessé de froncer les sourcils. Il a même failli sourire. Dans ses bras, Erk se détendait progressivement, parce que la Land était immobile.</p><p>- Bon, je vais essayer d’y aller plus doucement. Restez sur vos gardes, les gars.</p><p> </p><p>On s’est arrêté au village, au pied de notre promontoire et au carrefour, où on a échangé le cheval contre la promesse de cinq moutons, que les villageois nous apporteraient le lendemain, déjà équarris. Bien sûr, on a gardé les armes et munitions qu’on a trouvées dans les sacoches, mais on leur a laissé le cheval et son harnachement. En échange d’un méchoui… On en salivait d’avance.</p><p>On est enfin arrivés chez nous. A la base. Chez nous. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’on n’en était pas sortis, qu’y retourner après une semaine d’absence fut comme de rentrer au foyer. Un endroit familier, des odeurs familières. Des tronches familières…</p><p>Erk a tenu à marcher jusqu’à l’infirmerie, sans aide, et, ma foi, il avait l’air d’aller mieux. Lin l’a accompagné pendant qu’on allait se laver, parce qu’au bout d’une semaine sur la piste, on ne sentait plus aussi bon qu’avant. Forcément. En plus on avait bien cavalé. On ne s’était rendu compte de rien en plein air, mais de retour, avec ces odeurs familières dans le pif, ben… on puait !</p><p>Donc, Nounou est venu chercher le Gros, le FER a été accompagné par JD qui l’a ensuite menotté au banc, et Erk a marché lentement vers l’infirmerie, une main sur l’épaule de Lin qui lui parlait. Elle s’excusait d’avoir été aussi brusque au volant et il avait l’air de lui pardonner. Il souriait. Ça faisait du bien, son sourire. Il a le sourire charmeur et contagieux, le Viking. La preuve, le chef des FER s’y est laissé prendre. Un peu trop bien, d’après ce qu’on avait entendu.</p><p>J’ai croisé le regard de Tito et je lui ai fait un clin d’œil. Il a rougi. Hé hé !</p><p> </p><p>J’vous avais dit qu’on était dans un ancien caravansérail. Vraiment très vieux. Les pièces étaient aveugles vers l’extérieur et donnaient toutes sur un couloir extérieur, sous des arcades. Ça donnait une impression de cloître de monastère, renforcée par le potager. Puis on remarquait le mât, l’arène, la Land-Rover et, par la porte, les fortifications.</p><p>L’infirmerie, c’est quatre pièces les unes à côté des autres, et on passe de l’une à l’autre par le cloître, sauf les deux du bout, qui ont une porte entre elles. Y a trois petites pièces à côté, puis la grande. Dans la grande, on a mis une demi-douzaine de lits. Ensuite, c’est la salle d’examen, avec sa table en acier inox, à rigoles, qui vient tout droit d’une morgue. On a quand même mis dedans un matelas plastifié, pour protéger le blessé du froid. Mais la table de morgue, ça se nettoie si facilement…</p><p>Ensuite, y a la piaule du Doc, qui lui sert aussi de bureau, puis, ouvrant directement sur son bureau, une autre chambre de malade, où on installe ceux qui ont besoin de beaucoup de calme. Ou de beaucoup de soins. C’est là que dort le Viking, pendant que j’écris. C’est là que Kris a mis le lit de camp, pendant que j’écris.</p><p>Mais en rentrant de cette première mission, avec son dos en capilotade, il a dormi dans la grande salle. Il n’a jamais voulu de traitement de faveur, malgré son grade.</p><p>Le Doc a fait l’éloge des soins de Kris, disant qu’elle n’avait rien à faire, si ce n’est de l’aider à se laver. Puis elle a rougi, parce que ça ressemblait à une avance à peine déguisée. Il s’est marré, le Viking, lui disant que ça valait le patin qu’il lui avait roulé sans son consentement, à l’entraînement, quand elle avait voulu qu’il cesse de se servir de son bras déboîté.</p><p>Elle a laissé Nounou lui refaire un bandage propre, au miel encore, et est allée s’occuper du Gros. Lin, qui apparemment n’avait rien de mieux à faire, a envoyé Nounou aider le toubib et il paraît que c’est elle qui a aidé le Viking à se laver.</p><p>De notre côté, on est allé se laver aux douches. Il faut que vous sachiez qu’il y avait eu, au début du 21<sup>ème</sup> siècle, un retour de pudibonderie assez hallucinant, qui nous venait des US et de pays ou cultures qui diabolisent la féminité, et qui, malheureusement, faisait tache d’huile. Et comme tout fanatisme, une fois la vapeur renversée, il y avait eu un retour de flamme, une 2<sup>ème</sup> libération des mœurs. Pas dans le sens où on découvrait l’homosexualité et qu’on couchait à droite à gauche, comme avec les hippies. Juste que la fausse pudeur nous paraissait bien idiote et rétrograde. Bref, on montrait nos corps sans honte.</p><p>Oh, la pudeur existait toujours. Mais elle était honnête. Et on la respectait. A part quelques pays toujours aussi rétrogrades – sans parler des USA –, nos femmes pouvaient de nouveau se tenir seins nus sur une plage sans se faire verbaliser.</p><p>Tout ça pour dire que, vu le manque de place de la base, il y avait une seule grande salle de bains, avec huit douches, huit lavabos. Généralement, on faisait comme dans la Marine, on y allait avec une serviette autour de la taille et son gel douche à la main. Et son Behemoth dans l’autre. Vu comme on est tous musclés, à force de terrasser, ça fait des beaux corps à regarder. On évite de s’attarder, quand même. Mais faut avouer que certains de mes frères et sœurs d’armes étaient plutôt sympas à admirer. Surtout le géant et son frère.</p><p>On était contents d’avoir le Viking avec nous à dîner, aussi. Ses exploits avaient déjà fait le tour de la Compagnie, donc on y est allé mollo avec les tapes amicales et autres. Il portait un kimono en soie noire, brodé d’un magnifique dragon occidental rouge et or dans le dos, et un pantalon de pyjama ample taillé dans le même matériau. Il avait lâché ses cheveux et leur chatoiement d’or en fusion rivalisait avec celui de la soie…</p><p>Contrairement à nous, il ne serait pas d’active pendant deux jours, et pouvait se permettre de dormir dans ce magnifique pyjama. La plupart du temps, nous dormons en tee-shirt et sous-vêtements, pour n’avoir qu’à enfiler un falzar et nos bottes pour être prêts si, d’aventure, nous avions une alerte de nuit. C’est une coutume instaurée par Lin dès son arrivée, après nous avoir vus au rassemblement, en calbar et nuisette.</p><p>Erk, qui crevait la dalle, ayant à peine mangé depuis la fuite de la forteresse, a bien profité de la daube provençale de Cook. Cook a beau être un amerloque (ex-amerloque, pardon) il fait la cuisine comme pas deux.</p><p>Comme les Islandais, Cook est devenu français via la Légion Etrangère. Une blessure mal soignée au bras droit l’empêche d’utiliser une arme lourde – type EMA 7 – et il ne vise pas très bien avec son Behemoth, mais en combat à mains nues, il se débrouille. Et en cuisine, c’est un génie ! Par contre, c’est Moutarde qui soulève les gamelles, sinon elles valdinguent au sol et adieu la bonne bouffe ! Et franchement, si vous aviez goûté la daube provençale de Cook, vous regretteriez de la voir sur les carreaux.</p><p>Erk en a repris deux fois, de cette daube moelleuse à souhait, avec ses carottes tendres et fondantes et les pâtes al dente. Lin a fait distribuer un peu d’un très bon vin rouge, on a fait la fête, c’était sympa.</p><p>C’était l’œil du cyclone.</p><p> </p><p>[<em>köne : turkmène : vieux</em>]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pour que vous sachiez à quel point Erk est un gentil gars, laissez-moi vous parler de la journaliste et du prisonnier. On dirait une fable, tiens…</p><p>Une fois lavé, une fois vêtu de son beau pyjama de soie, le Viking est allé s’asseoir à côté du FER menotté, sur le vilain banc de métal sous les arcades, et il l’a soigné. C’était à la fois spontané et calculé.</p><p>Spontané parce qu’Erk, avec son don de guérison, se sent obligé de soigner. Calculé, parce que, dans cette guerre où on ne perd ni temps ni énergie – surtout pas énergie – à soigner l’ennemi, c’était une façon de montrer que, comme lui, les <em>roumis</em> étaient des êtres humains.</p><p>Tito m’a rapporté l’étonnement et le respect, teinté d’admiration, dans le regard du FER. Faut savoir que là où y a le Viking, y a souvent Tito, depuis cette mission. On se demande bien pourquoi … Hé hé !</p><p>La journaliste, elle… Elle aussi s’est mise à chercher le géant, soi-disant pour lui rendre sa veste. Lin a fini par la prendre et la poser sur son pieu elle-même, lui ôtant tout prétexte. Même Lin l’a mauvaise, avec la journaliste. Les deux femmes ont passé un moment dans le bureau du Capitaine, on ne sait pas trop ce qu’elles se sont dit, surtout que par moments ça hurlait en allemand, mais la journaliste a cessé de courir derrière le géant.</p><p>Donc, quand Erk est entré au mess, dans son beau pyjama – je n’arrive pas à savoir des deux lequel est le plus beau : le pyjama ou son porteur ; je plaisante, bien sûr –, on s’est demandé comment il allait réagir face aux journalistes.</p><p>Ce qu’on savait, c’est que Kris ne la supportait pas. Mais Erk était resté très pro face à elle.</p><p>Et donc, le soir de la daube provençale, quand il est entré au mess, toutes les femmes se sont tournées vers lui, même si, dans le cas de Lin, c’était plus pour voir qui entrait. Elle a eu un temps d’arrêt, quand même, puis elle a recommencé sa discussion avec Cook pour l’organisation du méchoui, qu’on ferait après le départ des journalistes et du prisonnier. Un hélico venait les chercher le lendemain, pour les emmener sur une base française, d’où ils seraient réexpédiés en Suisse pour les journalistes, et dans un « lieu de traitement » pour le FER.</p><p>Il est venu à notre table, Baby Jane, P’tite Tête et Tito se marchant presque dessus pour le servir, Kris lui coupant sa viande, quand les morceaux étaient trop gros. Les journalistes étaient avec Lin, ce qui explique pourquoi les frangins évitèrent cette table ce soir-là.</p><p>Vers le dessert, la Suissesse est venue voir le Viking pour lui demander pardon. Et notre géant, très grand seigneur, d’accepter les excuses et de lui faire une place à côté de lui, malgré la tête qu’a tirée Kris. Ils ont échangé quelques mots, puis la journaliste s’est levée, et Erk lui a demandé si elle avait tiré la leçon de son emprisonnement.</p><p>Elle a répondu : « Non, c’est de votre altruisme que j’ai tiré ma leçon. Merci. » Et elle est partie.</p><p> </p><p>Ce soir-là, après le dessert, on a eu droit à un petit verre de fine, en plus du bon vin rouge. Toute la Compagnie est venue dire un petit mot au géant, passer un moment avec lui, lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.</p><p>C’était l’œil du cyclone.</p><p> </p><p>Deux jours plus tard, des fourmis dans les jambes, Erk a demandé à reprendre du service. Et c’est vrai que, même si son don de guérison ne fonctionne pas sur lui, il a l’air de cicatriser rapidement. Bon, là, deux jours après, seules les zébrures avaient disparu et il restait encore les marques qui avaient saigné, mais il était en bonne voie. Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il ne pouvait pas creuser, ni pratiquer notre art martial vicelard qu’a toujours pas de nom. Y a un concours lancé pour le nommer, d’ailleurs.</p><p>Donc, Erk a remis son uniforme, rangé son beau pyjama de soie, réintégré la carrée qu’il partage avec son frangin et a décidé de faire le tour des sentinelles.</p><p>C’est une chose que font nos officiers juste avant l’aube, quand on pressent le lever du jour, quand la rosée se dépose sur tout, quand tout est gris et qu’on est fatigué.</p><p>Donc, cette nuit-là, ce matin-là, il enfila ses bottes, sa veste, enroula son keffieh autour du cou – ça caille sévère, la nuit –, ajusta son ceinturon et, casque sur la tête, passa au PC Ops signaler qu’il allait faire le tour des postes des sentinelles et sortit dans le froid glacial qui traîne sur le plateau. Dans la base, les relents du méchoui parfumaient encore l’air, emportés par un vent assez balèze qui mugissait, se déchirant sur les arêtes des pierres, on aurait dit les gémissements d’un <em>efrit</em> ou d’un <em>djinn</em>.</p><p>Erk a commencé sa tournée. Il ne l’a jamais finie.</p><p>Au lever du soleil, il manquait un homme à l’appel. Le Viking. On a fait la tournée des postes des sentinelles, nous aussi, avec Lin et Tondu. Ils l’avaient tous vus, échangé un mot avec lui. Il avait dit à la dernière qu’il allait voir le 1<sup>er</sup> fossé, celui qu’il avait creusé tout seul sous l’effet de la colère.</p><p>On a retrouvé Kris au PC Ops. Ils ont pingué la balise GPS des ceintures de toute la Compagnie. Celle d’Erk le situait loin de la base, à 100 m à peine de la route du nord.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là, cet idiot ? a demandé Kris à voix haute.</p><p>- On va aller lui demander, a répondu Lin, la voix d’acier.</p><p>On est donc partis, Tondu, Lin, Kris et moi. Arrivés sur les lieux où le plaçait sa balise, personne. Pas de trace de quoi que ce soit. Lin a appelé la base qui lui a confirmé qu’on était sur la balise d’Erk.</p><p>On a tous fait un pas en arrière et on a regardé à nos pieds. Rien. Pas de boucle de ceinture au sol, pas de puce reflétant la lumière du soleil levant. Du soleil levé…</p><p>On s’est regardé, Kris a poussé un gémissement en se laissant tomber à genou pour creuser avec ses mains. Lin l’a tout de suite arrêté et a demandé à la base de nous envoyer quelqu’un avec une pelle-bêche. Kris se débattait, il voulait à tout prix creuser. Lin a dû déployer toute sa force pour l’immobiliser. Il a fini par s’effondrer dans ses bras, n’osant pas sangloter, n’osant pas croire ce que disait la logique.</p><p>- Kris, j’ai dit, c’est peut-être juste sa boucle, là, hein ?</p><p>- Oui, il a raison, a dit Tondu, ça doit être ça.</p><p>- Vous croyez ? a demandé Kris d’une voix brisée.</p><p>- Ouais, j’ai dit, je veux y croire.</p><p>Lin ne disait rien, elle le tenait serré contre elle.</p><p>- C’est bon, Lin, tu peux me lâcher.</p><p>Il s’est relevé, et il a attendu la pelle-bêche. JD nous l’a apportée, avec un chien.</p><p>Oui, on a maintenant, arrivés avec la Land-Rover, deux grands chiens-loups gris aux yeux jaunes. JD a eu un bon réflexe. Le chien pourrait renifler la piste du Viking, si nécessaire.</p><p>Maintenant, si vous avez suivi, vous savez que le Viking est bien vivant, même s’il est dans un sale état. Mais nous, ce matin-là, on n’en savait rien.</p><p>Je vous dis pas l’angoisse pendant que Kris creusait, très soigneusement, comme un archéologue, enlevant fine couche après fine couche de terre. Et puis…</p><p>Et puis, à peine 15cm sous la surface, on a vu apparaître le bout d’un keffieh brunâtre. Kris s’est immobilisé. Nous aussi. On a tous retenu notre souffle. On craignait ce que cachait ce bout d’étoffe que l’on avait tous reconnu.</p><p>Il a tendu une main tremblante vers le bout de tissu, il l’a touché, l’a tâté puis il s’est repris, a continué à creuser. Finalement, cette étoffe ne cachait pas le corps sans vie du géant. Mais elle emballait ses affaires : chaussettes dans les bottes –avec les couteaux toujours dedans–, ceinture et holster –avec son arme et le chargeur supplémentaire–, sa veste, son casque, un médaillon d’argent sur un lien de cuir, ses plaques d’identité, le contenu de ses poches (un élastique à cheveux et des épingles à chignon, une figurine minuscule, en étain, un peu usée, qui représentait un chevalier sur sa monture, entre autres) …</p><p>Nos plaques d’identité ne comportent qu’un lys et qu’un numéro. Le mien, c’est 43. On ne connait pas ceux des autres. A part Lin.</p><p>Kris a pris le médaillon et la figurine dans des mains tremblantes. On aurait dit la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il les a serrés puis les a mis dans la poche gauche de sa veste. Côté cœur.</p><p>On s’est immobilisé et JD, bon pisteur, nous a tous fait reculer de deux pas et s’est mis à quadriller le secteur autour de la … cache – j’allais dire la tombe…</p><p>Il a levé la main et appelé Lin. Il avait trouvé des traces de chevaux, non ferrés, dont un lourdement chargé.</p><p>- Lourdement à quel point, JD ?</p><p>- Difficile à dire. Disons que le poids qu’il porte est supérieur à celui des autres chevaux. Prenons le cavalier typique de par ici. 70kg de bonhomme, 10kg de selle et de barda… Celui-là, dit-il en montrant des empreintes bien marquées malgré la sécheresse, portait plus. Maintenant, je pourrais mesurer les empreintes et faire une règle de trois, mais je ne pense pas me tromper de beaucoup si je dis que ce cheval portait un peu plus d’un quintal.</p><p>On s’est regardés. Pas difficile de deviner ce que transportait le canasson. JD a plongé une main dans sa poche et sorti des confettis orange vif.</p><p>- J’ai trouvé ça un peu plus haut, près du fossé. Ce sont des confettis de Taser.</p><p>- Oh merde ! s’écria Kris. Il va être furax ! Si y a bien un truc à ne pas faire à Erik, c’est le taser.</p><p>- Il y avait aussi des traces étranges près de là où je les ai trouvés. Si vous voulez venir voir, Lin.</p><p>On l’a suivi, il a fait un détour et nous a emmenés là où il avait trouvé les traces. Kris portait les affaires de son frangin.</p><p>- Je me débrouille pas trop mal pour pister, et là, je peux vous dire que quelqu’un a été maintenu au sol et s’est débattu ou agité. Mais ces traces, là, ça me dépasse.</p><p>Les traces qu’il montrait étaient à la fois régulières et comme effacées. Leur dessin me titillait la mémoire, mais c’est Kris qui a identifié en premier.</p><p>- C’est un filet.</p><p>On l’a tous regardé avec de grands yeux bêtes. Un filet, ici ? Dans un endroit sans poisson ? Il a dû comprendre parce qu’il a tracé du doigt les signes évidents.</p><p>- Je sais que ça va vous surprendre, il a continué, mais on peut utiliser le filet pour autre chose que la pêche, vous savez. Par exemple, entre deux chevaux au galop, on peut choper un fugitif, ou transporter une charge… Je ne dis pas que c’est ce qui s’est passé, je vous donne juste un exemple.</p><p>- OK, Kris, et là, t’en penses quoi ? a dit Lin.</p><p>- JD, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je pense qu’on a jeté un filet sur Erik, un filet lesté – et il pointa des traces en creux qui pouvaient être des traces de poids – et qu’on l’a tasé pour l’immobiliser.</p><p>- Jusque là, ça me paraît coller, a approuvé JD. Après, je pense qu’ils l’ont dépouillé, se sont éloignés pour enterrer ses affaires et le charger sur le cheval. Puis ils sont partis.</p><p>- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, a fait le Tondu. Pourquoi avoir laissé sa plaque, ses armes ?</p><p>Lin a réfléchi, sans doute sur ce qu’elle pouvait nous dire.</p><p>- Les armes européennes, dont celles d’EMA, ont toutes une puce GPS avec leur numéro de série. Ça permet, dans notre monde procédurier, de dire à qui appartenait l’arme qui se trouvait sur le lieu d’un crime ou d’une exaction. On ne peut pas retirer cette puce, elle est comme incrustée dans la matière de l’arme. Un fil de cuivre, dans le métal, s’enroule autour du canon et sert d’antenne. C’est un système passif, type RFID, mais amélioré. On peut brouiller la puce, mais ça demande une technologie qu’ils n’ont pas…</p><p>- Donc ils ont tout fait pour ne pas être repérés. Mais pourquoi laisser les couteaux ? La plaque ?</p><p>- Aucune idée, a dit Lin, répondant un peu vite. Bon, retour à la base, il faut réfléchir.</p><p>- Mais… le chien ? La piste ?</p><p>- Kris, fais sentir les traces du canasson au chien, mais je doute qu’on puisse suivre Erik. De toute façon, il faut qu’on s’organise et qu’on réfléchisse.</p><p> </p><p>Le petit-déj était pas trop jouasse, ce matin-là. Y a eu réunion d’état-major pendant qu’on bouffait puis briefing avec tout le monde.</p><p>- La première chose à faire, c’est de savoir qui l’a enlevé et donc où il se trouve.</p><p>- Ça pourrait être les « Guns &amp; Roses» ? demanda Frisé.</p><p>- Hein ? a fait Kris intelligemment.</p><p>- Tu sais, la Compagnie…</p><p>- Oh, les « Roses &amp; Rifles » ! a dit Kris. Tu as confondu avec le vieux groupe de rock.</p><p>- A priori non, a dit Lin. Je m’entends plutôt bien avec eux et on n’a pas mérité leur intervention. Et puis, on aurait trouvé une rose dans le keffieh.</p><p>- Le Vioque, a suggéré Lullaby.</p><p>- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Il a la trouille, a fait Lin.</p><p>- Mais la provocation, l’autre jour ?</p><p>- De la provoc, justement. Histoire de ne pas perdre la face. Je vais être triviale, mais il n’a pas les couilles pour ça. Il a facilement 60 ans, a dû se battre longtemps pour se tailler son petit coin de paradis et maintenant, il fait tout ce qu’il peut pour le préserver.</p><p>Ils ont continué à bavasser et puis, d’un seul coup, je me suis souvenu d’une petite phrase, hurlée dans notre dos.</p><p>- Ce sont les FER, j’ai dit, très sûr de moi.</p><p>- Comment ça ? a demandé Kris, qui rongeait son frein, coincé entre Lin et Tondu.</p><p>- Quand on s’est tiré après avoir récupéré Erk, le chef a hurlé qu’il aurait sa peau.</p><p>« Et peut-être même son cul », j’ai pensé, vu que le Viking avait tapé dans l’œil du chef.</p><p>- Ça me paraît pas si tiré par les cheveux que ça, ton idée, a dit Tito. Par contre, vu ce qu’on a entendu, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il ne veuille que sa peau, ajouta-t-il, en reflet de mes pensées.</p><p>Kris a blanchi. Comme la dernière fois. Il a voulu se lever et Lin a posé sa main sur son épaule et il s’est rassis. Elle est très forte, Lin.</p><p>- Maintenant qu’on pense savoir qui le détient, est-ce qu’on sait si les FER ont une autre planque ? elle a demandé.</p><p>- Heureusement pour nous, non. Par contre, elle n’est accessible qu’à pied, cheval ou moto, a répondu Frisé.</p><p>- On peut au moins aller jusqu’à la rivière avec la Land, on en a pour 3-4 heures max, ça fait gagner deux jours de marche à pied.</p><p>- Lin, a demandé Baby Jane, pourquoi on n’a pas des chevaux, pour se déplacer plus vite ?</p><p>- Parce qu’on n’a pas la place de les héberger, ni les moyens de les nourrir. J’ai déjà du mal à tous vous caser, et vous dormez à six par piaule… Par contre, les motos… Mais faudra attendre la prochaine mission…</p><p>- Ça serait bien qu’on arrête de discutailler et qu’on aille le chercher, a soudain fait Kris. Le temps passe et qui sait ce qui…</p><p>- Ecoute, Kris, a répondu Lin, se jeter tête baissée n’est jamais une bonne idée. On sait qu’il est vivant et on sait qu’il va le rester un moment, si les FER veulent se venger. Ils feront durer le plaisir. Ce sont des vicieux, rappelle-toi du briefing.</p><p>- Justement !</p><p>- C’est un grand garçon et un dur-à-cuire…</p><p>- C’est pas un dur-à-cuire. C’est un gros tendre… Mais si ce qu’a dit Tito est vrai, et vu les commentaires qu’a fait le chef en le fouettant… Tu sais qu’on ne se remet pas vraiment de ce genre de chose…</p><p>Le sourire de Lin devint très gentil, très doux et elle passa un bras autour des épaules du frangin.</p><p>- Je sais, <em>litla mín</em>, je sais. C’est pourquoi je prie très fort pour que ça n’arrive pas. Et c’est pourquoi on doit y aller en étant hyper préparés. Si l’autre type se sert de lui comme bouclier, pour se sortir d’affaire, tu feras quoi ? Tu serais capable de tirer sur ton frère, pour lui retirer son bouclier, à l’autre connard ?</p><p>Kris secoua la tête.</p><p>- Bien. Donc, on prépare la Land, avec matos médical spécial Viking et un matelas propre, des couvertures. Préparez-vous pour une guérilla. Je veux vous voir avec machettes et shotguns. Pas de lance-missile, trop dangereux pour lui. Des explosifs, par contre, oui, pour détruire ce nid de vipères. Ils viennent de passer sur ma liste noire.</p><p>Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit.</p><p>- Pas parce qu’ils s’en sont pris à Erik en particulier, même si ça fait pencher la balance. Parce qu’ils s’en sont pris à l’un des nôtres. Et ça, Mesdames, Messieurs, c’est inadmissible.</p><p>Un des nôtres, elle a dit. Et pourtant, les Islandais sont là depuis peu de temps, deux, trois mois à tout casser… Un des nôtres… ça fait plaisir d’être leur frère d’armes, à ces trois-là.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a entre les trois islandais, mais il y a une complicité qui ne date pas d’hier. Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire <em>litla mín, </em>mais le geste de Lin était affectueux…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[<em>litla mín : islandais : mon petit</em>]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maintenant, raconter devient difficile. Parce que ce qu’a subi le Viking est dur à évoquer. Je cherche les mots, des mots polis, des fois, pour raconter, mais souvent, ce qui vient ce sont les autres mots. Et puis, je me souviens de son regard un peu perdu, de la souffrance dans sa voix, rauque d’avoir crié.</p><p>Parce que oui, le Viking est réveillé et qu’en bon soldat, il a voulu faire son rapport au plus tôt. Lin, Kris et moi-même étions là. J’ai essayé de prendre des notes, mais je n’ai pas pu, parfois. Et j’ai eu, par moment, l’impression d’avoir en face de moi un robot, car Erk parlait d’une voix monocorde, sans inflexion, jusqu’à ce que la douleur le rattrape et que Kris prenne l’injecteur et le shoote à la morphine, contre son gré. Mais le géant n’avait pas vraiment la force de refuser. Ni l’envie, j’ai eu l’impression. Le petit frère ne supporte pas la douleur du grand. Je crois que je serais pareil.</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr, on était partis à sa recherche le plus rapidement possible, en Land Rover, avec comme objectif la forteresse des FER, en espérant de tout notre cœur qu’on s’était pas trompés.</p><p>Arrivés à la rivière, pas de bol, il y avait eu un gros orage en montagne dans la nuit, elle avait gonflé et le gué disparaissait sous presque un mètre d’eau. Sans parler du courant. Il était midi juste. Lin, qui conduisait, est repartie, ne pouvant laisser la Land, même camouflée. Et elle-même ne pouvait pas camper seule dans la montagne, trop dangereux.</p><p>On n’a pas trop hésité pour la traversée. L’un de nous, corde autour de la taille et flingues en l’air, a franchi le gué prudemment. Puis il a joué l’ancre avec l’aide d’un gros rocher et on a tous traversé.</p><p>Même équipe que la première fois, puisqu’on connaissait le chemin, plus JD et le chien. C’est celui qui a le plus apprécié la traversée, lui…</p><p>On a trotté le plus longtemps possible. Kris avait le feu au cul, y a pas d’autre mot. Il courait comme un loup, une espèce de trot ultra régulier, qui lui permettait de couvrir pas mal de distance. Il a eu pitié de nous, nous a autorisé une pause d’environ 2 heures. Je crois qu’il est le seul à n’avoir pas dormi. Il a monté la garde tout seul. Nous, on s’est effondrés en tas par terre et on a dormi comme ça. Bien sûr, on était raides comme la justice au lever, mais on n’a rien dit, on a avalé des barres de céréales et du jus d’orange, et on est repartis.</p><p>La chienne, Yaka, s’est mise à tirer sur sa laisse un peu avant qu’on arrive à la forteresse, mais on était tous tellement focalisés sur notre but qu’on n’y a pas prêté attention.</p><p>On est arrivé à notre but vers midi le lendemain de notre départ. On avait fait vite, putain, poussés par l’urgence. Et par Kris.</p><p>Pas de sentinelles. Pas un bruit.</p><p>Et puis, un bruit. On a tous sursauté. On a vu un chacal sortir de la forteresse, le museau couvert de sang. Il nous a regardés en se léchant les babines puis s’est tranquillement tiré.</p><p>On s’est regardés. Si la bête se baladait librement dans la forteresse, c’est qu’il n’y avait plus âme qui vive. Et le sang…</p><p>On est entrés, en suivant les traces du charognard. Il y en avait d’autres, il n’avait pas été le seul à se régaler. Elles nous ont menés à une pièce en sous-sol, où une odeur de sang, de merde et d’une autre chose indéfinissable, planait.</p><p>Yaka a refusé en gémissant d’entrer dans la pièce, on a commencé à craindre le pire. On a franchi la porte. Et on l’a aussi sec refranchie dans l’autre sens pour gerber nos barres de céréales.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait une vingtaine de corps sans vie, aucun vêtu du treillis sable de la Compagnie. Certains portaient des traces du sabre trouvé au pied des marches, d’autres avaient le cou tordu, d’autres encore n’avaient pas de traces visibles, mais Kris nous dit qu’il s’agissait d’un coup de notre art martial vicelard, que nous n’avions pas encore appris. Un coup foudroyant au plexus solaire, qui arrête le cœur.</p><p>Il y a d’autres détails, des grimaces de terreur sur des visages, des… j’ai pas de mots. Juste des impressions, et je ne peux pas les mettre sur le papier, ces impressions. Des fois, la nuit, j’en rêve et ça me réveille, le cœur à 150 et couvert de sueur.</p><p>- Attends, tu veux dire que c’est Erk qui les a tous tués ?! s’est exclamée, incrédule, Baby Jane.</p><p>Kris, pâle comme un mort, une larme sur sa joue, a hoché la tête. On a fouillé la pièce. Le sol était couvert de sang coagulé. Des cadavres, des mouches gorgées de sang s’envolaient lourdement, trop bien nourries.</p><p>On a trouvé une chaise en bois, en morceaux, des bouts de corde, un couteau très aiguisé à la pointe rougie, un beau poignard à tête d’aigle. On a trouvé le chef, éventré. Hasard ou non ? Peut-être le saura-t-on un jour ?</p><p>Kris s’est repris, nous a envoyé, deux par deux, vérifier que la forteresse était bien vide et si c’était le cas, poser des explosifs. Après avoir pris tout ce qui avait de la valeur et était facilement transportable : de l’or (dents, bijoux..) de l’argent liquide (on s’en sert encore dans ce coin), ce genre de choses. L’argent est le nerf de la guerre…</p><p>Il n’y avait personne. Il semblait que les FER survivants de notre premier passage s’étaient tous rassemblés dans cette salle. Pour, quoi ? Assister au supplice du géant ? Y participer ?</p><p>On a posé les explosifs et on a tout fait sauter. Il ne restait plus un pan de mur debout et les souterrains étaient comblés par les gravats.</p><p>On est repartis, le cœur dans les chaussettes. Pas trace d’Erk dans la forteresse. Et puis Yaka, qui se baladait le nez au sol depuis un moment, sans qu’on fasse attention à elle, a tiré sur sa laisse, déséquilibrant JD. Comme il râlait, elle a aboyé. Et d’un seul coup, on s’est souvenu pourquoi on se trimballait un des deux chiens-loups. Après la découverte du carnage, on avait cessé de réfléchir normalement.</p><p>On a suivi la chienne qui nous a regardé l’air de dire : « Enfin, on m’écoute ». Elle est partie à fond de train, sur un sentier de chèvre, le nez au sol, tirant JD par sa laisse. On lui avait fait sentir la taie d’oreiller d’Erk avant de partir, et Kris la trimballait avec lui, dans un sac zip-loc.</p><p>On a trouvé le Viking affalé sur le côté au bord de la piste, les pieds en sang, à peine conscient, incohérent, brûlant de fièvre. La chienne le poussait du nez. La première chose qu’on a vu de lui, c’est le dos de son tee-shirt et le fond de son pantalon, imbibés de sang. Tito et moi, on s’est regardés, craignant le pire. On s’est tous précipités.</p><p>Le devant de son tee-shirt était encore plus imbibé de sang. Il avait pris des coups au visage, à gauche, avait l’arcade sourcilière qui pissait le sang, la pommette éclatée, la lèvre fendue, une balafre du coin de l’œil au coin de sa bouche…</p><p>Il a failli assommer Kris quand celui-ci l’a pris dans ses bras. Dans son poing droit il serrait une pierre sur laquelle il y avait quelques poils jaunâtres collés par un peu de sang. Se serait-il défendu contre les charognards ?</p><p>Kris lui a murmuré en islandais et il s’est peu à peu calmé. Il lui a donné à boire, puis avec le reste de sa gourde il lui a un peu nettoyé le visage. Les dégâts étaient impressionnants, mais réparables. Le Viking ne garderait que peu de trace des coups. Du moins, physiquement.</p><p>Il était manifestement secoué, notre géant. Il tremblait, et, quand Kris l’a redressé, il a essayé de retenir un gémissement.</p><p>- Où ? a demandé le Lieutenant.</p><p>- Le dos… l’épaule… le ventre… les…</p><p>Erk s’est tu, a enfoui son visage dans le tee-shirt de son frère, les épaules secouées… par des sanglots ? Les frangins ont chuchoté en islandais, y a eu un ou deux bruits qui, en d’autres circonstances, auraient pu passer pour des rires contraints. Kris a pris la petite figurine dans sa poche, l’a montrée à Erk et lui a mise dans sa main valide. Le poing du géant s’est refermé dessus.</p><p>Puis sur l’ordre de Kris on a sorti la «civière pliante» et Kris y a déposé son frère. Il poussé un cri et s’est évanoui. La civière pliante, c’est juste une couverture très épaisse, en laine, avec six poignées renforcées sur les bords les plus longs.</p><p>On a recouvert le Viking, dont les pieds ensanglantés dépassaient de la civière, d’une paire de couvertures, Kris a coincé son propre keffieh contre la joue d’Erk, près de son nez, on a pris les poignées et on est partis au trot, retour en arrière sur le sentier de chèvre, puis la piste qu’on commençait à bien connaître. Les deux femmes surveillaient le chemin, nous le blessé.</p><p>On a appris, en attendant Lin au bord de la rivière, pourquoi Kris avait mis son keffieh contre la joue de son frère. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils dormaient dans la même chambre et les soirs d’orage, Erk, qui, à l’époque, en avait peur, allait se blottir contre son frangin. Plus tard, quand il n’allait pas bien, quand il était malade, agité, blessé, l’odeur de son frère l’avait toujours calmé, apaisé. Le keffieh couleur sang séché portait l’odeur de Kris.</p><p>Retraverser la rivière en crue fut un peu compliqué, il fallait soulever la couverture le plus haut possible pour ne pas mouiller le blessé, sans pour autant se faire emporter par le courant. Au final, les 110 kg du Viking nous ont bien servis, à nous alourdir. Y a que les filles qui ont eu un peu de mal.</p><p>On n’a pas attendu Lin trop longtemps, P’tite Tête l’avait prévenue dès qu’on a trouvé Erk et elle est vite arrivée. Quand elle vu l’état de son Lieutenant, son visage s’est assombri, puis est devenu de marbre. Impressionnant.</p><p>En attendant son arrivée, Kris s’était occupé des pieds d’Erk. Il les avait lavés, tartinés de ciste puis de miel et emmaillotés dans des bandes. Là encore, c’était plus impressionnant que sérieux. Il s’était fait ces blessures en cavalant sur les cailloux sans bottes. Rien de pire. Pour son épaule, Kris avait juste fait un pansement rapide pour absorber le sang, arrosant la plaie de ciste, pour limiter l’hémorragie.</p><p>Quand on l’a déposé dans la Land, Erk s’est réveillé, a encore refusé la morphine. Il nous a dit, entre deux hoquets de douleur, que tant qu’ils n’étaient pas à la base, il voulait voir où il était, pouvoir se défendre. Ce à quoi Kris a répondu qu’il ne pourrait même pas toucher une cible, vu comment il tremblait. Kris s’était installé confortablement, avait repris son frère dans ses bras et le berçait doucement, le rassurait.</p><p>C’était étrange de voir cet homme, ce géant, comme un enfant dans les bras d’un adulte. Il avait niché son visage dans le cou de son frangin, et refusait de croiser nos regards.</p><p>De nouveau Tito et moi, on s’est regardés. On savait bien, tous les deux, quels films on se faisait dans la tête, se basant sur le béguin que le chef avait eu pour le Viking.</p><p>On a recroisé le Vioque. Cette fois, Lin s’est même pas arrêtée. Elle a dégainé son énorme .44 Magnum et, de la main gauche, par la fenêtre, a tiré vers les cavaliers – chevaux et motos – qui nous barraient la route.</p><p>Y a eu un plumet de poussière au pied du canasson du Vioque. Un pur hasard. Re-cabrade, re-bataille pour pas se vautrer et perdre la face. Les mecs en face se sont écartés. Aucun ne voulait se frotter à cette folle furieuse qui tirait au Magnum d’une seule main.</p><p>Elle a juré comme un charretier et a reprit la conduite. D’une seule main. Tirer au .44 d’une seule main, c’est de la folie. Elle porterait une petite attelle au poignet gauche pendant un moment.</p><p>Et c’est comme ça qu’on a ramené Erk à la base. En vrac pour la deuxième fois. Il a insisté pour marcher jusqu’à l’infirmerie, mais s’est vite écroulé, se plaignant du frottement, quoi que ça pût être. Nounou est venu prêter main forte à Kris.</p><p>C’est comme ça qu’on l’a vu jaillir à poil de la salle d’examen, refusant que la petite toubib le soigne jusqu’à ce que Lin l’assomme.</p><p>C’est comme ça qu’on a vu Kris ressortir de la salle plus tard, blanc comme les draps dans lesquels il avait couché son frangin et plus silencieux qu’un trappiste venant de prononcer ses vœux.</p><p>Il est allé faire son rapport à Lin, qui avait préparé une expédition punitive qui n’avait plus lieu d’être, puis il est retourné veiller son frère.</p><p>Doc est allée elle aussi faire son rapport à Lin.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant, voici le récit du Viking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erk faisait tranquillement le tour des sentinelles et venait de quitter la dernière, de s’approcher de « son » fossé et d’y jeter un œil. Au milieu du fossé, il avait laissé un chemin d’environ 3 m de large, pour permettre le passage de la Land Rover, entre autres.</p><p>Il était en train de se dire qu’il faudrait qu’il approfondisse un peu à l’ouest quand il avait reçu sur le dos un filet lesté –pas suffisamment. Il était en train de s’en dépêtrer quand des bolas s’étaient enroulées autour de ses chevilles, le faisant tomber au bord du fossé, empêtré dans le filet.</p><p>Et là, son corps avait été secoué par un tir de Taser. Ses dents avaient claqué, il avait failli se mordre la langue. Alors que le choc lui avait retiré le contrôle de ses membres, il avait été dépouillé de tout sauf pantalon et tee-shirt. Ses chaussettes lui avaient aussi été retirées. Dans ces montagnes, il ne fait pas bon marcher pieds-nus…</p><p>Comme il avait commencé à surmonter les effets du Taser, il s’en était pris un deuxième coup. Ils l’avaient attaché avec de la grosse corde de chanvre et mis en travers d’un cheval, sur le ventre. Il a plaint le cheval. C’est tout lui, ça…</p><p>Il ne se souvient pas vraiment du voyage, si ce n’est que son dos s’est mis à lui faire mal de nouveau, qu’il a senti les plaies se rouvrir, et que voyager tête en bas avec un truc qui vous rentre dans l’estomac, ça fait gerber. Au sens propre.</p><p>Avant de perdre conscience, il s’est dit que son vomi ferait un bon repère pour le chien-loup. Pendant les deux jours où il s’était reposé, il avait fait ami-ami avec les bêtes, Alpha et Yaka. Alpha est un grand mâle balèze, Yaka, une femelle plus fine et nettement plus intelligente. Leur fourrure est gris-jaune, adaptée aux paysages d’ici et ils ont un excellent flair.</p><p>Il était passé de l’inconscience au sommeil quand le bruit des sabots sous la voûte de l’entrée de la forteresse l’a réveillé. Ça, et une main qui lui flattait le postérieur. Et vu qu’il est à 200% hétéro, le choc l’a bien réveillé !</p><p>L’absence d’ombre au sol lui a révélé qu’il était environ midi. L’heure à laquelle on traversait la rivière, nous.</p><p>On l’a jeté à bas du cheval qui a poussé un gros soupir de soulagement, paraît-il. Sans le détacher, les FER l’ont traîné – 110kg de bonhomme, j’espère qu’ils en ont bien chié ! – dans une salle en sous-sol, à peine éclairée par des lampes électriques, sur batterie. Ils l’ont posé un peu brutalement sur une chaise en bois. Sans plus le sécuriser.</p><p>Les mecs parlaient dari, qu’Erk ne comprend pas. Ils ont fait des signes, l’ont montré du doigt, puis un coup est parti, droit vers son estomac. En se pliant en avant, il a crispé ses abdos, qui ont encaissé le coup. D’autres coups ont suivi, tous au ventre. Il a des abdos en acier, c’est pour ça que malgré les coups, à part son foie qu’a un peu morflé – rien de grave –, il n’a pas d’autres dégâts internes. Par contre, tout son ventre n’est qu’un hématome, que Doc et Kris ont soigné avec de l’huile essentielle d’hélichryse, un vrai miracle pour les bleus.</p><p>Puis, ils ont fait une pause. Il en a profité. Il s’est jeté en arrière, basculant avec la chaise, a fait une roulade arrière, il a eu le temps de passer ses poignets devant lui, ce qui, avec son physique de lutteur, n’est pas si facile. Il s’est redéboîté l’épaule que son frangin avait malmenée pour le faire. Il a saisi, dans la botte d’un mec derrière lui, le couteau dont le manche dépassait, un beau poignard à tête d’aigle, et il a tranché ses liens avec.</p><p>Les mecs étaient tellement surpris qu’un type qui avait pris autant de coups puisse bouger autant et aussi vite, qu’ils en sont restés comme deux ronds de flanc, sans réagir. C'était l'adrénaline qui le soutenait.</p><p>Et puis, le poignard en main, il s’est jeté dans la mêlée, avec comme seul but d’atteindre la porte et se tirer. Il nous a dit qu’à ce moment-là, il a frappé avec le manche du poignard, il voulait juste se frayer un chemin.</p><p>Il avait atteint le pied de l’escalier quand il a entendu une détonation et il s’est retrouvé à quatre pattes, une douleur atroce à l’épaule gauche, celle qu’il avait déboîtée, juste sous la clavicule. Dans les secondes qui ont suivi, les mecs encore valides lui ont sauté dessus et sur un ordre du chef, l’ont plaqué au sol, sur le ventre. Y en a un qui l’a chopé par les cheveux pour lui bloquer la tête. Puis grand silence.</p><p>Tellement silencieux qu’il a entendu les pas du chef qui descendait lentement l’escalier, sabre à la ceinture, un .38 Spécial fumant à la main.</p><p>- Je t’avais dit que tu serais à moi, <em>roumi</em>, a-t-il dit d’une voix douce.</p><p>Il lui a caressé le visage, sur lequel fonçait un hématome. Il a passé le pouce sur les lèvres du grand blond.</p><p>- Tss tss, ton si beau visage.</p><p>[C’est étonnant d’entendre les paroles du chef dites avec la voix monocorde d’Erk, mais on peut imaginer que la voix du chef était plutôt caressante, vues les paroles.]</p><p>- Heureusement, un bleu disparaît vite, avec un peu de glace et de la douceur.</p><p>La main du chef a quitté la joue et, très lentement, est descendue jusqu’au fessier du géant. Il s’est crispé. Caresse prolongée sur ses rondeurs. Il a serré les dents. Il transpirait, et ce n’était pas uniquement dû à la douleur, tant de son épaule que de son ventre.</p><p>Et puis le chef a dégainé un couteau au tranchant ultra affuté et très pointu. Il l’a montré au Viking, s’est piqué le doigt pour lui montrer à quel point l’arme était pointue.</p><p>- Ecartez-lui les jambes. Le chef a parlé en dari puis en anglais, pour être sûr que son prisonnier comprenne.</p><p>« Non, pas ça » a pensé Erk, complètement paniqué. Il a serré les jambes le plus fort possible, mais une piqûre juste au-dessus du genou avec la pointe du couteau lui a fait lâcher prise. Il s’est donc retrouvé jambes écartées sur le sol en terre battue, avec le ventre marbré et une épaule transpercée par une balle de .38 spécial. Et un maniaque armé d’un couteau avec un accès direct à ses bijoux de famille.</p><p>- Je te voulais dans mon lit, mais vu ta puissance et ta force, je vais d’abord te castrer, ça te calmera [c’est faux, ça marche pas pour les humains]. Je vais faire durer le plaisir, pour te faire payer la mort de mes hommes. Centimètre par centimètre…</p><p>Erk a ressenti une piqûre juste derrière ses précieuses. La douleur, la surprise, l’ont paralysé. Certains ont relâché leur prise sur lui.</p><p>Le saligaud lui a montré son sang sur la pointe de son couteau.</p><p>Le Viking a perdu tout contrôle.</p><p>Malgré la souffrance, malgré le poids des autres, il s’est levé, envoyant valser ceux qui n’avaient pas relâché leur prise et, avec sa main droite, avec ce qu’il avait sous la main, il a tué.</p><p>Il a tordu des cous, frappé des plexus, arraché son sabre au chef pour l’éventrer puis frapper de taille tout ce qui bougeait dans son champ de vision. Sa main gauche, inutilisable, s’était recourbée comme une serre, ses yeux étaient complètement fous. La bouche grande ouverte en une grimace de haine, il montrait les dents. Il hurlait de rage. Il pleurait.</p><p>Malgré les coups reçus au visage, ou à cause d’eux, sa rage a brûlé haut et fort. C’est ce qui lui a permis d’éradiquer les FER. Oui, j’ai bien dit éradiquer.</p><p>Il a repris ses esprits dans les odeurs de sang et de boyaux vidés. Il est parti en titubant, le sang des autres sur ses pieds absorbé par la poussière de la cour, ses traces brouillées par celles des charognards.</p><p>Ne sachant pas s’il avait des poursuivants, il a décidé de saisir la première chance de quitter la piste.</p><p>Son épaule, son dos, son ventre, tout cela n’était rien face au frottement de son boxer-short sur la minuscule blessure. Il a fini par s’effondrer, là où on l’a trouvé, en sang. Il est resté là plus de 24 heures. Il était tombé sur le côté gauche, pliant son épaule blessée et, bizarrement, ralentissant l’hémorragie. Emmerdé par des chacals qui le croyaient mort, il les avait éloignés à grands coups de pierre. S’il n’avait pas été cette force de la nature qu’il est, il y serait resté.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Doc nous a rassurés, la coupure est superficielle, seule la peau a été entamée. Le Viking a toujours la possibilité de transmettre ses gènes. Les autres dommages physiques se résorberont relativement rapidement.</p><p>Kris nous a expliqué que la rage qui avait aidé son frère à se libérer tout seul était l’équivalent de l’état de berserker que les Vikings d’autrefois pouvaient atteindre.</p><p>Mais ce qui nous a le plus inquiétés, c’était l’impact qu’auraient ces meurtres, cette horreur, sur sa psyché.</p><p>Les larmes, le refus de nous regarder, dans le pick-up, c’était de la honte. Honte de sa blessure, de cette atteinte à sa virilité… Honte de ses actes.</p><p>La voix monocorde, sans inflexion, pour raconter tout ça à Lin, ça cache une distanciation qui est très mauvaise. Erk doit parler de ses épreuves. Sera-t-il assez fort pour surmonter ce traumatisme ?</p><p>On l’espère. On l’espère de tout notre cœur.</p><p>Je l’aime bien, ce type. Il est gentil. Il est joyeux… Son sourire me manque.</p><p>Oh, la boule au ventre est revenue.</p><p>Zut, je pleure et mes larmes tombent sur le papier.</p><p>Heureusement que j’écris au Bic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vie reprend lentement son cours, à la base, maintenant que le Viking s’est réveillé.</p><p>Je ne veux pas dire qu’on a arrêté de vivre, mais juste qu’il occupait le devant de nos pensées, la plupart du temps. La plus embêtée, c’était Lin. Elle n’avait plus de Lieutenant. Pour arracher Kris aux côtés de son frangin, il a fallu qu’elle le menace de le coller au trou jusqu’à ce qu’Erk soit de nouveau opérationnel – ça aurait pu durer longtemps. Le deal, au final, c’est que Kris s’occupait de lui aux repas et reprenait son rôle de Lieutenant le reste du temps.</p><p>En parlant de Lieutenant, le Gros a perdu son bras. Doc a fait tout ce qu’elle a pu pour le sauver, mais la blessure était trop vieille quand Erk l’avait soignée et la gangrène s’était installée. Malgré les techniques modernes de médecine, impossible de sauver son bras.</p><p>Lin lui a ensuite parlé de sa condamnation par la CEDH. Elle lui a proposé de rester dans la Compagnie comme ordonnance, secrétaire, administratif, comptable. Il a regardé son bras, elle a souri. Elle lui a aussi proposé une prothèse. Comme ça coûte cher, elle lui a dit qu’il en aurait une basique et qu’il devrait en mériter les améliorations.</p><p>Il n’a pas réfléchi. Il a dit oui. Erk lui avait tenu compagnie, avant de se faire enlever et bousiller par les FER, et le Gros était tombé sous le charme du Viking.</p><p>- C’est notre meilleur ambassadeur, qu’elle a dit, avec un sourire. Puis elle est redevenue triste.</p><p>- Qu’y a-t-il, Lin ? lui a demandé le Gros.</p><p>- Rien qui ne vous concerne, reposez-vous.</p><p>- Mille pardons, Capitaine, mais en tant que votre ordonnance, il est de mon devoir de m’assurer que vous allez bien.</p><p>Elle l’a regardé sans expression, puis elle a eu un sourire en coin.</p><p>- Zut alors, je vais devoir revoir ma proposition.</p><p>- J’espère que non, Lin. Je… Je n’ai jamais eu le courage de m’opposer aux deux ordures qui commandaient cette Compagnie avant votre arrivée. Mais il y a des gens bien, ici, et, si vous le voulez, j’aimerais continuer l’aventure.</p><p>Elle l’a longuement considéré, puis elle a décidé de lui faire confiance. Elle lui a tout raconté. Tout. Y compris le massacre. Elle a exprimé ses craintes quant à l’état mental de son compatriote.</p><p>- Je pense que si vous en parliez à Everett, le cuistot... Quel est son surnom, à lui ?</p><p>- Cook.</p><p>- Forcément. Il pourrait vous aider, il était psy avant de quitter les US.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>- Vraiment. Parlez-lui.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Cook les avait devancés. Peu de temps après qu’Erk ait fait son rapport, Cook avait intercepté Kris au mess et l’avait pris à part. En trois mots, il avait provoqué chez l’Islandais un déballage complet, un effondrement. Il lui avait doucement pris des mains la gamelle du déjeuner d’Erk, l’avait assis dans son minuscule bureau et l’avait laissé parler. Et il lui avait proposé un deal. Il ferait déjeuner le Viking et lui ferait en même temps une séance de psychanalyse. Kris avait accepté, tant le besoin de voir son frère de nouveau d’équerre était vital, pour lui. Et manquer un repas avec son frangin, ce n’était rien, à côté.</p><p>C’est comme ça que notre cuistot, en fin de service, préparait un plateau spécial pour le Viking, choisissant soigneusement le plat et le dessert pour plaire au palais du blessé tout en étant facilement assimilable par son corps fatigué. Le Doc et lui ont beaucoup travaillé là-dessus. Il nous est arrivé d’en profiter. Surtout des soupes. Et des desserts ! Des mousses aux fruits sur des biscuits ou des génoises, des trucs tous doux, qui fondaient dans la bouche et… Je m’égare…</p><p>Lors de ces séances de psy, il est arrivé que Cook passe tout son après-midi aux côtés d’Erk, voire même reste pendant la préparation du dîner. Lin ne disait rien, Ketchup et Moutarde se débrouillaient et le géant remontait doucement la pente. Le cuistot et lui développeraient une étrange relation, qui les verrait se tenir assis côte à côte dans un silence amical, sirotant une bière fraîche sous les arcades du caravansérail.</p><p>Notre ami Cook avait un don, autre que celui de savoir écouter et poser, en trois mots, la bonne question. Il avait un très léger don de guérison, qu’il utilisait en cuisine sur les multiples coupures que se faisaient ses aides. Il s’en servit pour aider le Viking à guérir un peu mieux. Grâce à lui, Erk ne garderait, au visage, qu’une très fine balafre, plus fine qu’un cheveu, de l’œil au coin de sa bouche, et qui ne se verrait que quand il rougirait. Dans son dos, il ne resterait pas une seule marque.</p><p>Par contre, à l’épaule, déboîtée puis transpercée, il garderait longtemps la trace de la balle de .38 Spécial. Quant à la minuscule cicatrice qui ne voyait jamais la lumière du soleil, seules ses maîtresses pourraient nous dire si elle était toujours là…</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant, je dois faire un petit retour en arrière. Ça fait presque une semaine qu’on a ramené le Viking tout bousillé.</p><p>Avant son enlèvement, pendant qu’il se la coulait douce à l’infirmerie, Lin avait reçu dans sa messagerie un avis de recherche concernant un de ses hommes. Alors, vous me direz, vu qu’on a tous étés plus ou moins condamnés par la CEDH, il fallait s’y attendre. Sauf que…</p><p>Sauf que l’avis concerne un type au nom germanique, un certain Kurt Hartsollen, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à un certain Kristleifur Hellason, Lieutenant de la Compagnie du Lys de Sang ! Avec, en plus, les mêmes initiales…</p><p>Enfin, comme deux gouttes d’eau quand on ne le connait pas bien, comme nous. Pour Lin, ce n’est pas la même personne. Mais pour les autres, il pourrait bien être lui… après tout, on ne sait rien des frangins avant leur arrivée ici… enfin bon, si, p’têt que c’est lui… mais non… mais si…</p><p>Disons que Radio-Coursives a émis beaucoup de conneries et de spéculations, ces jours-là. Lin avait quand même prévenu Kris, pour qu’il sache. Et puis… et puis le Viking a été enlevé et on a pensé à autre chose.</p><p>Et puis, hier, un mec à moto a demandé à entrer dans la base, se prétendant envoyé par Interpol. On a remercié le Viking d’avoir creusé le 1<sup>er</sup> fossé sous l’effet de ses colères, puisque ce fossé était assez loin de la base pour que le mec ne voie pas les détails.</p><p>On l’a bloqué et on a contacté le PC Ops (Opérations). Lin a envoyé Frisé récupérer la pièce d’identité du mec, qui est resté sur sa bécane à attendre que Lin vérifie. Frisé l’a scannée vite fait et l’a envoyée à Lin par un système de transmissions d’images à courte portée, qui ne marche que sur le promontoire.</p><p>L’ID était OK, alors on l’a laissé entrer. Attention, il n’y est pas allé tout seul. On l’a fait marcher, les yeux bandés, pendant que Stig, un des deux caporaux sous les ordres de Kris, a poussé la bécane. C’est une belle Kawa noire, une Ninja 1200 SX. Pas très adaptée aux pistes de notre province reculée, mais une bien belle meule. Puissante, rapide, racée et élégante. Pas autant de classe qu’une Harley-Davidson ou une Indian Motors, mais assez badass comme bécane. Bref, certains d’entre nous ont bavé.</p><p>Le mec, un certain Lars Sanchez, avait aussi de la gueule. Tenue de cuir noir, casque vintage, grosses bottes de moto, Ray Ban Aviator miroir. Il se la jouait un peu, mais on peut lui pardonner, avec une moto comme ça… Et belle gueule, en plus. Bon, il arrivait pas à la cheville de Kris et encore moins du Viking. Faut dire qu’Erk est beau à se damner.</p><p>Il a tenté d’user de son charme sur Lin, mais le Lys de Sang ne s’est pas laissé faire. Avec les frangins sous les yeux, de toute façon, le motard n’avait aucune chance avec elle.</p><p>Et puis, par-dessus l’épaule de Lin, il a vu passer celui de nos Lieutenants qui tenaient encore debout, c’est-à-dire Kris. Ses yeux marron se sont fixés sur lui.</p><p>- C’est lui que je viens chercher, il a dit à Lin.</p><p>Elle s’est retournée lentement, a suivi Kris des yeux, qui quittait l’infirmerie.</p><p>- Ça m’étonnerait beaucoup, elle a répondu d’une voix traînante, vaguement insultante.</p><p>Il a mis la main sur son flingue, Lin s’est légèrement tournée vers lui pour lui montrer son .44 Magnum, il a remis la main sur sa boucle de ceinture.</p><p>- Pourtant, c’est Kurt Hartsollen, et il est recherché pour meurtre et je dois le ramener à Berlin.</p><p>- Il ressemble à Hartsollen –j’ai vu l’avis– mais il n’est pas Hartsollen.</p><p>- Vous protégez un de vos hommes, c’est normal.</p><p>- Je ne protège personne, puisque Hartsollen n’est pas un de mes hommes.</p><p>- Mais enfin, je l’ai sous les yeux !!!</p><p>Le visage de Lin se fit de marbre, comme lorsqu’on avait trouvé le grand frère.</p><p>- L’homme que vous cherchez n’est pas ici. Je vous accorde l’hospitalité pour la nuit. Vous serez parti demain matin après le petit déjeuner. Seul.</p><p>- Ecoutez, j’ai ici un ordre de mission, en bonne et due forme, d’Interpol, pour ramener cet homme, fit Sanchez en montrant du doigt Kris qui s’était arrêté et les regardait, et je le ferai.</p><p>- Non. Dernier mot.</p><p>- Vous faites obstruction à la justice.</p><p>- La justice ?! Vous, me parler de justice ?!</p><p>Lin parlait fort, maintenant. Elle était en colère. Elle retira ses Ray Ban et fixa le chasseur de primes –car c’est ce qu’il était, en effet– droit dans les yeux. Il ne tint pas compte de la colère qui brûlait dans les yeux noirs comme le charbon. Il fit le macho, voulut s’avancer vers Kris en passant outre Lin qui se trouvait entre eux.</p><p>Sa main droite jaillit et elle lui pinça la pomme d’Adam entre le pouce et l’index. Il se figea, blanc. Il respirait toujours, mais son visage était figé en une grimace de douleur assez amusante pour nous autres spectateurs.</p><p>Kris se marrait.</p><p>- T’es pas en forme, Lin. D’habitude, tu vas direct aux couilles.</p><p>De sa démarche gracieuse de gymnaste, il s’approcha de l’étrange couple et prit une pose menaçante, la main droite à quelques centimètres de son Behemoth. Comme nous tous, il le portait sur la cuisse, comme les cow-boys, et non à la hanche comme les policiers.</p><p>Le beau visage de l’Islandais se figea également et c’est d’une voix sans émotion qu’il dit à Sanchez qu’il n’était pas Hartsollen et que, s’il continuait, il pouvait aussi passer la nuit au trou. Ou alors, s’il préférait, dans le village indigène au pied de notre promontoire.</p><p>Le type a dû se dire qu’il serait au moins installé confortablement chez nous, et il a cédé du terrain.</p><p>Nous, on s’était plus ou moins planqué sous les arcades, discrètement à portée d’œil ou d’oreille. Lin a fixé Frisé et Le Tondu, et ils ont remis leurs gars au boulot. Kris a accompagné le chasseur de primes à sa piaule, le confiant à Stig. Stig le garderait à l’œil, le laissant accéder au mess –aux bonnes heures– et aux chiottes. Le reste du temps, le gars resterait notre invité, assigné à résidence jusqu’à son départ le lendemain.</p><p>Stig organisa rapidement, avec ses hommes, des tours de garde pour surveiller le lascar. On l’a vu au déjeuner, assis avec Lullaby, de garde à sa porte à ce moment-là. On a préféré l’ignorer quand on le croisait. On n’aurait pas dû, je crois. Mais, <em>a posteriori</em>, tout est toujours plus évident.</p><p>On est resté poli avec le mec, on a vécu notre vie sans tenir compte de lui. Au dîner, Lin l’a accepté à sa table et il nous a semblé qu’elle a réussi à le convaincre que Kris n’était pas Kurt. Malgré tout, Kris a dû le prouver et on s’est bien marrés. Faut que je vous raconte.</p><p>Le fameux Kurt avait une cicatrice d’appendicite un peu tordue. Kris, aux dires de Lin, n’avait pas une marque sur sa peau. Pas une. Erk y avait veillé. Bon, les deux frangins avaient un bon patrimoine génétique de base (très bon, même, putain !), mais Erk a découvert son don de guérison très très tôt et a toujours soigné son p’tit frère. Moralité, le Kris n’a pas une cicatrice, pas une marque.</p><p>Le mec a demandé une preuve. Lin a commencé par le regarder avec son regard sans pupille mais, à part déglutir, il n’a pas réagi. Kris a fixé le type longtemps puis il a dit d’accord. Il a tendu une clef USB à Stig et lui a chuchoté un truc. Stig a souri d’une oreille à l’autre et a rassemblé ses hommes à qui il a aussi chuchoté. Grands sourires puis ils se sont mis à dégager un chemin de la chaîne hi-fi à la chaise du chasseur de primes, poussant tables, chaises et mercenaires, qui se sont installés de chaque côté dudit chemin.</p><p>Kris a placé Baby Jane et Bloody Mary, une autre anglaise, à mi-chemin, chacune en face de l’autre, en leur chuchotant des instructions. Elles ont, elles aussi, souri d’une oreille à l’autre.</p><p>Connaissant le sens de l’humour de Kris, on s’est préparés au spectacle.</p><p>Kris s’est posté à l’opposé du mec, de dos. Stig a lancé la musique. C’était un morceau sans paroles, assez ancien, langoureux. L’Islandais a jeté un coup d’œil timide au chasseur de primes par-dessus son épaule en battant lentement des cils. Les yeux de Lin se sont écarquillés puis elle s’est carrée dans sa chaise, les bras croisés, un petit sourire d’anticipation aux lèvres. Elle savait, elle.</p><p>Nous tournant toujours le dos, il s’est mis à onduler en rythme avec la musique, avec une grâce de serpent. On a tous entendu le cliquetis de la boucle et son ceinturon – avec le flingue – s’est mis à descendre le long de sa jambe comme s’il avait une vie propre.</p><p>Certains d’entre nous ont compris, il y a eu quelques sifflets enthousiastes.</p><p>Il s’est mis à caresser son dos et sa nuque de ses mains croisées, et on a vraiment eu l’impression, de dos, qu’il avait une partenaire. Et cette partenaire lui a retiré son tee-shirt progressivement, d’une manière très sensuelle. Puis il s’est trouvé torse nu. Il s’est retourné avec grâce, nous faisant admirer sa plastique de danseur exotique – pour ne pas dire strip-teaser. Pectoraux et abdos bien définis, grands dentelés bien marqués, tout ça tout en finesse. Quelques mecs ont croisé les jambes, gênés – et pourtant on le voyait nu sous la douche tous les jours, mais là, dans ces circonstances… Plus un mot dans la salle, pas un sifflet.</p><p>Il a posé un pied sur une chaise, entre les genoux de Bloody Mary, et, fixant toujours le chasseur de primes, a lentement descendu les fermetures éclair de sa botte. Mary a attrapé la botte et quand Kris a pivoté sur un pied comme un danseur classique, il s’est retrouvé en chaussette. Pivot sur le pied botté, grand battement – jambe levée à la verticale, quand même –, bras en cinquième position de danse, pied en chaussette posé au sol, pied botté posé sur la chaise d’en face, entre les genoux de Baby Jane, re-descente lente de fermetures éclair, rebelotte et voilà Kris torse nu et en chaussettes ayant fait la moitié du chemin.</p><p>Sanchez a dégluti, le visage rouge. Lin se marrait discrètement.</p><p>De nouveau une pirouette, Kris a posé son pied sur une autre chaise, et, toujours fixant Sanchez, a fait descendre sa chaussette comme on ferait descendre un bas à jarretelle. Tito, assis à côté de moi, a dégluti. Un joli mouvement de danse classique plus tard, et la deuxième chaussette a suivi le chemin sensuel emprunté par la première. Le Lieutenant ne portait plus que son pantalon.</p><p>Il a continué sa progression en dansant, serpentin, sensuel. Erotique. Y a pas d’autre mot. Les yeux fixés sur le type tout raide au milieu du couloir, sur sa chaise, comme s’ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Et pourtant, à aucun moment il n’a eu de gestes grossiers ou vulgaires –baisers, balancement du bassin–, tout était dans la suggestion –ce qui est le propre de l’érotisme : le mouvement qui fait ressortir des muscles, qui met en valeur une partie de l’anatomie …</p><p>Il a fait sauter un par un les boutons de sa braguette et, comme son ceinturon, on a eu l’impression que le pantalon descendait tout seul. Il n’avançait plus mais dansait toujours et les mouvements de ses hanches, évoquant par moment des danses orientales, tour à tour entraînaient et retenaient l’étoffe.</p><p>Je me suis demandé si l’Islandais n’avait pas été, à une époque, danseur exotique professionnel, tellement tout avait l’air fluide, s’enchaînant sans heurt.</p><p>Il a continué sa progression, enjambant son pantalon à terre avec une grâce incroyable. Comment ce type, qui manie son EMA 7 sans état d’âme, qui a achevé des blessés parce qu’on ne prenait pas le temps de soigner l’ennemi, qui est un guerrier, un vrai, comment ce type peut-il être aussi fin, aussi élégant, aussi … féminin ? Et en même temps, si masculin, si à l’aise dans sa virilité ?</p><p>Tito le dévorait des yeux. L’attrait de la nouveauté ? Il avait compris, l’ami Tito, que le Viking était pur hétéro. Mais à voir son frangin danser de cette façon, on était en droit de se demander de quel côté il penchait, même si jusqu’à présent on avait vu qu’il aimait les femmes.</p><p>A un mètre du chasseur de primes qui suait à grosses gouttes, le visage écarlate et le souffle court, Kris s’est arrêté, en même temps que la musique. Il aurait fallu être complètement miraud pour ne pas voir qu’il n’y avait aucune cicatrice sur le ventre plat et musclé du danseur.</p><p>Lentement, glissant ses pouces sous la ceinture de son boxer-short, Kris a commencé à le baisser, regardant toujours l’autre droit dans les yeux.</p><p>Sanchez a baissé les yeux, vaincu.</p><p>- C’est bon. Arrêtez. C’est pas Hartsollen.</p><p>- Quel dommage ! Moi qui étais prêt à tout enlever, juste pour vos yeux... a dit Kris d’une voix un peu rauque, sensuelle et traînante, vaguement insultante.</p><p>Et il l’a gratifié d’un sourire particulièrement narquois pendant que la Compagnie applaudissait à tout rompre, au milieu de sifflets. Nous n’étions pas tous là, bien sûr, Nounou était de garde à l’infirmerie, et il y avait nos sentinelles, mais une grande partie s’était rincé l’œil.</p><p>Il y avait une autre personne qui ne participait pas à la liesse. Cette personne était dans la salle avec nous, mais nous l’avions oubliée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain matin, juste après le petit-déj’, Kris, comme d’habitude, a apporté quelque chose à manger à son frangin. Le Viking mangeait mieux, et du solide. Entre son épaule gauche bousillée et l’avant-bras droit encore faiblard, il avait du mal à manger seul, ce qui l’énervait, quand il en avait l’énergie.</p><p>Grâce aux soins de Cook, tant physiques que psy, il allait nettement mieux. Lin lui avait rappelé qu’avoir une paire de couilles n’était pas nécessaire pour se battre, témoin elle-même. Et il avait répondu que même si c’était vrai, il était quand même bien content d’avoir conservé les siennes, surtout qu’il préférait leur usage non guerrier. Elle avait rigolé. C’étaient apparemment les meurtres qui lui posaient le plus de problème. Mais Cook travaillait dessus.</p><p>Il n’avait quasiment plus de pansements sur le visage, à part sa pommette, et ses deux yeux bleu comme la fleur de bourrache étaient de nouveau visibles, le gauche entouré d’un beau cocard.</p><p>Ce matin-là, Cook lui avait préparé une tisane chargée en valériane, pour qu’il dorme au max. Plus il dormait, plus il guérissait vite. Il lui avait aussi fait des œufs au plat, accompagnés d’une tranche d’ananas frais. Et Kris l’avait fait manger en lui racontant sa danse de la veille, ce qui fit rire le Viking.<br/>- T’as pas osé ?<br/>- Oh que si ! Il devenait lourd. Et con. T’aurais dû voir sa tête : rouge, suant, gêné… je me suis bien marré. Ça m’a rappelé l’Académie militaire, à Baden. Bon, allez, je vois que tu fatigues. Repose-toi bien et je te verrai ce soir, avec le dîner.<br/>- Merci Kris.</p><p>Il est sorti de la chambre de son frangin, directement sur les arcades. Cette pièce est une des rares à avoir une porte fenêtre, et non une porte en bois plein, d’où son choix comme chambre de malade.</p><p>D’ailleurs, Ketchup a obtenu de Lin l’autorisation de planter des plantes grimpantes aux pieds des poteaux, pour que les blessés aient quelque chose de plaisant sous les yeux. Elle a choisi une bougainvillée et un jasmin au parfum un peu entêtant. Lin lui a fait livrer des plants déjà bien adultes et Erk, quand il ne dort pas, voit de son lit, orienté vers la porte, des grappes de bractées d’un beau rose tyrien, bien pétant.</p><p>Kris est sorti, son frère l’a appelé, il s’est retourné et, à ce moment-là, le visage blanc, il a refait volte-face vers Lullaby et le chasseur de primes – qui se trouvaient dans la cour, sortant du mess – en hurlant « Non ! ». Sanchez a été tellement surpris qu’il en a lâché l’arme avec laquelle il avait eu l’intention – qui  l’avait trahi auprès du prescient – de tirer sur Kris. Tu parles d’un flingueur…</p><p>Lullaby a dégainé plus rapide que Lucky Luke et a tiré sur Kris. Cette action-là, plus impulsive qu’autre chose, il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Et, derrière lui, il y avait son frère couché dans son lit, incapable de bouger.</p><p>Alors, au lieu de se jeter à terre, il s’est mis sur la trajectoire de la balle. Et quand il est tombé, moitié dans la pièce, moitié sous les arcades, Erk a hurlé son nom et a voulu à tout prix se lever. Doc, dans la pièce d’à côté, a sursauté au coup de feu et vu les jambes du géant s’agiter sous le drap comme il essayait de se mettre debout. Elle a saisi un injecteur, s’est précipitée et hop ! Dodo le Viking !</p><p>Ensuite, elle a vu Kris à terre. Sans même se demander si le plomb n’allait pas continuer à voler, elle s’est jetée à ses côtés.</p><p>C’est ça qui nous a permis, à nous autres qui étions spectateurs malgré nous, de sortir de notre paralysie et de nous jeter sur les deux malfaisants.</p><p>Lullaby a été débarrassée de son arme avec violence, menottée mains dans le dos et attachée au vilain banc de métal devant le bureau de Lin. Sanchez a eu droit à encore moins de considération : Stig lui a balancé un direct du droit au menton, l’envoyant en arrière, à demi-assommé. Puis on l’a menotté, mais couché à terre, parce qu’il ne tenait pas debout. Ni assis.</p><p>Lin est sortie de son bureau au coup de feu, n’a pas cherché à stopper Stig. Elle s’est précipitée vers Kris. Et elle s’est arrêtée net en le voyant bien vivant, bien éveillé, à terre, à moitié déshabillé par le toubib, le pantalon à mi-cuisses. Et derrière lui, son frangin avec les paupières à mi-mât alors qu’il était bien réveillé juste avant.<br/>- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? elle a demandé d’une voix d’acier.<br/>- Ça dépend ce que tu veux savoir, Lin. Si je vais m’en sortir ou pas, comment je me retrouve à terre…<br/>- Fais pas ton mariole, Hellason ! Elle a tonné. Il s’est fait tout petit.<br/>- OK. Bon, en sortant de la piaule, Erik m’a posé une question, je me suis tourné et j’ai pressenti l’intention de Sanchez et je l’ai stoppée, mais Lullaby a…<br/>- Higgins, dit Lin d’une voix atone.<br/>- Pardon ? Oh ! Donc, Higgins m’a tiré dessus et j’ai voulu bloquer la balle qui filait droit sur lui.<br/>- Et tu l’as arrêté avec ta hanche. Comment se fait-il que tu sois non seulement conscient, mais déconneur en plus ? Et Lin souriait presque.</p><p>Kris a rigolé un bon coup, puis il a sorti de sa poche un petit livre à l’ancienne, en vrai papier, et lui a envoyé. Elle l’a attrapé au vol. Il avait été traversé par la balle, qu’il avait ralentie avant qu’elle ne morde sa hanche, lui épargnant une vilaine blessure et le faisant saigner un peu.</p><p>Lin regarda la couverture souple et eut un rire franc, qui nous a tous surpris, mais qui, en même temps, nous a fait du bien. Pas beaucoup de rigolade depuis une semaine.<br/>- Le Kamasoutra ! Tu dois ta vie au Kamasoutra ! Ah, on ne pourra pas dire que ton vice t’aura été néfaste ! Tu as une veine de pendu, Kris !<br/>- Oh, j’ai un trou et je perds du sang, hein ? Je suis blessé, tout de même !</p><p>Mais il rigolait en disant ça. Puis Doc s’est fâchée parce qu’il s’agitait en parlant.<br/>- Ça suffit maintenant. Vous êtes insupportables, les frères Hellason ! Y en a pas un pour racheter l’autre !</p><p>Elle avisa Tito qui s’était approché.<br/>- Tito, emmène-le à la salle d’examen. Et comme Kris voulait marcher, elle ajouta : il ne doit pas poser le pied par terre, tant que je n’aurai pas vu la blessure.</p><p>Tito a regardé fixement Kris qui se rhabillait un peu, puis il lui a fait un grand sourire un peu carnassier.<br/>- Tu préfères princesse ou pompier ?<br/>- Hein ? qu’il a fait intelligemment, surpris.</p><p>Doc se marrait en allant vérifier que son injection n’avait pas fait de mal au géant, parce qu’elle y était allée un peu sauvagement.</p><p>Kris ne répondant pas, Tito l’a pris dans ses bras, comme un jeune marié faisant franchir à son épouse la porte de leur chambre pour la première fois. L’Islandais a rougi puis il a décidé de jouer le jeu de Tito à fond et il est devenu tout mou, limite liquide, en fermant les yeux, comme en pamoison. Tito a râlé et l’a transféré sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Kris a rouspété et a voulu se débattre. Puis il a poussé un petit cri et s’est immobilisé en jurant. En déconnant avec l’Albanais, il avait oublié sa blessure.<br/>- Ça va, Kris ?<br/>- Ouais, ouais, ça va. Dépose-moi donc sur la table, qu’on en finisse.</p><p> </p><p>Au final, plus de peur que de mal, même si, en effet, Kris est blessé, la balle de 9mm a traversé le petit livre et a pénétré la chair du blondinet sur un demi-centimètre. Donc, il a un trou, il a saigné et il a un pansement. Mais, comme le dit Doc, c’est rien, il peut marcher, donc, à part cavaler comme un couillon dans la montagne, il peut bosser.</p><p>Lin râle un peu, parce qu’elle a beau avoir trois lieutenants, elle n’en a pas un de valide.</p><p>Après le dîner, elle m’a dit, rigolant à moitié :<br/>- Tu vois, l’Archer, j’ai trois lieutenants. Ça devrait faire 6 jambes et 6 bras, non ? Eh bien, en fait, j’ai 3 jambes et demies et 3 bras.<br/>- Ben non. Erk n’est pas blessé aux jambes.<br/>- Peut-être, mais pour l’instant, il ne peut pas marcher. Ensuite, Kris boîte, donc 3 jambes et demies.<br/>- Vu. Et pour les bras, ce serait plutôt 4 bras et demi, vu que Erk peut se servir un peu de son bras droit.<br/>- OK. Si tu veux chipoter…<br/>- Vous avez le moral dans les chaussettes, on dirait, Lin.</p><p>Elle a soupiré.<br/>- Disons que commander vous isole. Et que, sans les frères, je me sens encore plus isolée. Je vais te faire une confidence, l’Archer. Tu vois, ces deux couillons, je les connais depuis leur naissance : je les ai changés, je leur ai donné leur bain, leur biberon… J’étais leur baby-sitter quand nous étions encore en Islande. Comme j’étais fourrée chez leurs parents tous les jours, j’ai aussi participé à leur éducation. On se comprend tellement bien qu’avec eux, commander n’est plus aussi … solitaire.</p><p>Elle a regardé vers ses mains, semblant réfléchir un long moment. On était assis sur le banc de métal, sous les arcades, il faisait nuit, les lumières extérieures étaient éteintes. Puis :<br/>- Dis, l’Archer, est-ce que… J’aimerais ne pas être seule cette nuit, c’est possible ?</p><p>J’en suis resté comme deux ronds de flan. M’y attendais pas, à ça. Et, même si ses yeux étaient invisibles, et illisibles, le son de sa voix m’en a dit beaucoup.</p><p>Alors j’ai dit oui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dès qu’il put marcher –c'est-à-dire le lendemain matin–, Kris alla, comme on s’y attendait, rejoindre son frère. Celui-ci était conscient mais complètement shooté à la morphine et pas franchement cohérent. Faut dire que d’avoir voulu se lever quand son frère est tombé, ça ne lui a pas réussi. Mais malgré ça, il y a une chose qu’il n’a pas oubliée : dès que son frère l’a touché, il l’a guéri avec son don. Forcément.</p><p>Evidemment, Kris a rouspété en disant que ce n’était pas grave s’il avait une cicatrice et qu’Erk n’était pas en état mais, trop tard.<br/>- T’es chiant, tu sais ça, <em>hálfviti</em>.</p><p>Erk lui a fait un grand sourire shooté, plein de douceur, qui l’a fait sourire à son tour.<br/>- Allez, grand frère, dors bien et arrête de jouer au con, tu veux ? Même pour moi.</p><p>Deuxième grand sourire shooté puis le Viking a fermé les yeux et s’est endormi.</p><p>J’étais venu chercher Kris pour l’aider à nous rejoindre au mess pour le petit-déj. Je devais aussi déposer un baby phone dans la chambre d’Erk, puisque juste après le petit déj il y allait avoir une réunion où Lin voulait tout le monde. Le baby phone avait été trafiqué par Jo, notre technicien. C’est un génie avec la technologie, ce type. C’est lui qui, à partir d’un vieux smartphone, avait bidouillé notre système de scan d’ID à courte portée pour l’accueil des européens. Faut dire que dans le coin, y a pas trop d’ID qui circulent. Et puis, les autochtones, on les connait un peu. Alors que les autres…</p><p>Bon, le baby phone allait permettre au Doc, en réunion avec nous, de savoir si Erk, le seul à l’infirmerie, avait besoin d’aide ou pas. Mais aussi, ça permettrait à Erk, s’il était réveillé, de nous entendre, puisque Jo l’avait trafiqué pour qu’il émette et reçoive en même temps.</p><p>Quand on est ressortis de la petite piaule, Kris s’est penché vers moi et m’a chuchoté un « Merci ». J’ai pas tout de suite compris. Puis ses yeux sont allés vers le Lys de Sang qui sortait de son burlingue pour aller au mess. J’ai rougi. Il a rigolé.</p><p>En allant au mess, on est passé chercher Sanchez, que Stig avait ramené dans sa carrée la veille et détaché. Puis il avait mis un planton devant.</p><p>Le mec était furax mais Kris l’a fixé droit dans les yeux. Quand Sanchez s’est calmé, il lui a demandé de l’accompagner pour avoir des explications.</p><p>Donc, on s’est tous retrouvé au mess pour le petit-déj. Kris et moi avons tenu compagnie à Sanchez et Kris a réussi à le décrisper un peu. Le charme islandais, on dirait bien.</p><p>On a tous bouffé vachement vite, tellement on voulait savoir. Et ensuite, on s’est tous tournés vers Lin. A côté d’elle, menottée à sa chaise, se tenait Lullaby. Lin s’est levée.<br/>- Bien. Comme je vous le disais en arrivant, je suis la seule à décider de votre présence dans cette compagnie. Et j’aurais pu confier Higgins à Sanchez sans vous donner d’explication. Mais… Mais j’ai l’intention de mettre les choses au point.</p><p>Elle prit à côté d’elle une pochette de grosse toile –nous n’utilisons plus beaucoup de plastique de nos jours– qu’elle a posé devant elle. Elle prit ensuite un petit couteau et s’en servit pour découper, et non découdre, l’écusson du Lys de Sang sur la manche de Higgins, mettant à jour le tee-shirt sous la veste.<br/>- Higgins Janet, 32 ans, originaire du Royaume-Uni, engagée dans cette compagnie il y a cinq ans. Coupable d’exactions envers des cibles non militaires et, de ce fait, condamnée par contumace à la prison pour crimes de guerre. La CEDH m’a autorisée à essayer de sauver vos fesses mais vous avez trahi ma confiance en vous liguant avec ce chasseur de primes pour lui livrer un de vos frères d’armes qui, de plus, et nous l’avons vérifié hier, n’est pas la personne recherchée.<br/>- C’est parce que c’est votre petit chouchou que vous le protégez, hein, pétasse ! Il fait quoi, pour que vous soyez comme ça avec lui, hein ? Il vous baise par tous les trous ? Hein ?</p><p>Lin l’a regardé de son fameux regard soigneusement indifférent et, pour cette fois, il l’était peut-être. Elle avait l’air de se foutre de ce qu’on pensait d’elle. Nous, on était choqués.<br/>- Ça ne vaut même pas que je réponde, Higgins, mais si vous continuez, je vous écrase le larynx pour vous faire taire. Je vous préviens, c’est très douloureux.</p><p>Higgins chercha Sanchez du regard, mais celui-ci l’évita soigneusement, comprenant dans quel merdier il s’était mis.<br/>- Bien, puisque vous voici silencieuse, je continue. Votre condamnation a été suspendue tant que vous étiez dans la Compagnie, ce qui n’est plus le cas actuellement. Vous partirez donc tout à l’heure avec Sanchez pour qu’il vous remette aux autorités compétentes. Dans cette pochette, il y a vos papiers d’identité et autres moyens d’identification, ainsi que vos galons.</p><p>Elle a jeté délicatement la pochette qui a atterrit pile sur les genoux de la British. Lin a repris.<br/>- Sanchez, je vous la confie. Je vous conseille de la surveiller et je vous invite à la remettre au plus vite à qui de droit. Je crois que vous trouverez un hélico à Kandahar. Je ne peux rien contre vous, mais je vous invite à vous faire oublier.</p><p>Elle nous a ensuite tous regardés droit dans les yeux.<br/>- Soldats, quelle que soit la victime, quelle que soit la raison, si l’un de vous imite Higgins, voici ce qui lui arrivera. Encore une fois, si vous ne supportez pas ma présence et mon commandement, arrangez-vous pour mourir au combat si vous ne voulez pas suivre son chemin. Sur ce, rompez !</p><p> </p><p>On est retournés à nos affaires. Pour moi, ça consistait à aider le Gros dans le bureau de Lin, puisque pour l’instant il n’avait qu’un seul bras, sa prothèse étant en route. Il a repris toute la partie administrative de la Compagnie pour permettre à Lin de se concentrer sur la stratégie et nos missions.</p><p>En attendant les retombées de notre première mission, on a repris nos patrouilles. On les fait à pied ou avec la Land, par escouade de huit soldats. Elles servent à plusieurs choses. On se fait bien voir des autochtones, ceux qui triment à élever chèvres et moutons ou à gratter la terre pour un peu de patates et autres trucs.</p><p>Quand y a un malade ou un blessé, on envoie Doc, voire on charge le blessé dans la Land et on le soigne à la base. Il est évident que quand Erk pourra de nouveau sortir, il sera de corvée de guérison. C’est jamais une corvée pour lui, ceci dit.</p><p>Comme Lin est généreuse, le blessé soigné repart avec des trucs qui manquent, parfois : du savon, des gamelles, du papier alu, des légumes frais, des fois. Y a un truc qu’ils adorent, enfin, surtout les femmes, c’est le bouillon Kub. Avec ça, on se fait plein de copines. Bien sûr, il est hors de question d’en profiter, hein ? Ça reste des copines… platoniques, on va dire. Quand on part en patrouille, on a toujours des Kub sur nous. Un cube jeté dans un litre d’eau bouillante, ça vous fait une boisson chaude rapide, c’est pratique le soir.</p><p>C’est un bon calcul : les populations nous soutiennent plus ou moins, ou en tout cas, ne nous mettent pas des bâtons dans les roues.</p><p>Nos patrouilles ne consistent pas uniquement à parader avec nos flingues et nos pare-balles. Dès que possible, on file un coup de main : depuis qu’on a repris les patrouilles, on a rattrapé des moutons égarés, reconstruit une maison effondrée, creusé un puits… Encore une fois, c’est un bon calcul.</p><p>Les mecs commencent à se tourner vers nous pour des problèmes de voisinage, de bornage, d’arbitrage, de police, en fait. Lin apprécie, ça sape le pouvoir des barons du coin et c’est que cherche l’ONU nouvelle formule. Avec l’isolation des US, l’ONU est venu s’installer à Paris, donnant à la France un sacré pouvoir. Rajoutez à ça la CEDH à la Nouvelle-Hague, l’OTAN à Bruxelles, et Interpol à Lyon et l’Europe est devenue un gros morceau, un peu trop gros à avaler pour la Chine ou la Russie. Ou même l’Inde, qui commence à vouloir sortir de ses frontières.</p><p>Et nous, on est tout au bout de l’appareil européen. On est le couteau, le scalpel avec lequel l’Europe – qui tente de remplir le vide laissé par l’isolation des US – fait lentement (et difficilement) disparaître les métastases héritées du terrorisme et de Daech.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Une dizaine de jours après le départ d’Higgins, on est rentrés de patrouille tard le soir, assez crevés et vachement crados.</p><p>Kris étant le seul lieutenant en état de marche, il sortait avec les hommes de son frangin ou avec les siens, au hasard. Pour les patrouilles, y avait pas de volontariat qui tenait. Le Gros et Lin avaient établi un roulement et le seul qui roulait pas, c’était Kris, dans le sens où il était tout le temps de patrouille. Au début. Après, la convalescence d’Erk étant un peu longue, les sergents ont remplacé le Viking, parce que le Kris commençait à montrer des signes d’usure.</p><p>On était crados parce qu’on avait aidé un village à un jour de marche de la base à curer la fosse à… merde. Ouais, la fosse à merde, c’est ça. C’est dégueulasse, comme boulot, mais ça évite une épidémie de dysenterie, alors, quand on a vu que c’était essentiellement des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards, on a relevés nos manches, sauf Baby Jane  et Mac. Elles sont restées en sentinelles.</p><p>Mac, c’est le deuxième caporal de Kris –l’autre, c’est Stig. C’est une femme de 75 kg pour 1m65. Elle est compacte. Et pas écossaise pour un rond. C’est une Italienne au crâne rasé – ça l’arrange, elle dit, parce que c’est rapide à coiffer. Ah ! – et c’est la femme de Bloody Mary, notre deuxième anglaise. Elle a un avantage, c’est qu’une fois qu’elle a planté ses deux pieds au sol, y a que les Islandais qui arrivent à la faire tomber. C’est comme un camion-nacelle qu’a baissé ses vérins de stabilisation. C’est macache – d’où son surnom – pour la faire bouger. Le Viking aime bien l’affronter, parce qu’il est obligé de forcer un peu, comme avec son frère ou Lin.</p><p>Bref, on a laissé nos flingues à Mac, Baby Jane est allé se percher avec son Adlerauge et son casque antibruit, on a sorti les pelles-bêches et on a tous pataugé, Kris inclus, dans la merde. Heureusement, ce sont des toilettes sèches, donc le mélange de terre, débris végétaux et autres reste gérable. A part l’odeur. Au bout d’un moment, on ne sentait plus rien, forcément. C’est la réaction des deux femmes de la patrouille qui nous a rappelé dans quoi on avait pataugé.</p><p>On a fini le soir, crevés. On avait brassé leur truc toute la journée, on l’avait mélangé à des débris végétaux et on l’avait mis sous le vent du village, pour que ça sèche. Ensuite, une fois sec, ils le mettraient dans des sacs et vendraient ça aux cultivateurs de pavot. Engrais bio garanti !</p><p>Les femmes du village nous avaient chauffé de l’eau pour qu’on puisse se laver un peu. Pour le village, ces quelques seaux d’eau représentaient une journée de travail, alors on a économisé l’eau au maximum. On a dormi sur place et le lendemain, après un petit-déj pris avec le village entier et nos deux sentinelles qui se tenaient au vent, pour l’odeur, on est repartis.</p><p>Notre patrouille approchait de sa fin, on est rentrés à pied, aux aguets, tout de même. On était plutôt contents en commençant la grimpette du promontoire. Kris a appelé le PC Ops.<br/>- BLC, ici Patrouille Serval, de retour.<br/>- Ici BLC, bienvenue les gars. Kris, c’est toi ?<br/>- Ouais.</p><p>Laconique, le gars. Il était crevé, le Lieutenant. C’était la troisième patrouille qu’il s’appuyait d’affilée. Nos patrouilles duraient trois à quatre jours. C’était le maximum qu’on supportait en termes de propreté et de rations militaires. On se reposait deux jours et on repartait. Mais pas Kris, car on patrouillait à pied tous les jours. Les patrouilles en Land étaient plus courtes et allaient plus loin, mais c’était Frisé et Tondu qui se les tapaient, en alternance. A pied, c’était Kris. Quand son frangin serait rétabli, ils alterneraient. En attendant, il usait ses semelles tous les jours. En fin de patrouille, il avait à peine le temps de se laver, manger un bon petit plat de Cook et tomber sur son pieu après avoir regardé dormir son frère. Et le lendemain, il était reparti aux aurores.</p><p>Et ce soir-là, il était tellement vanné qu’il trébuchait et répondait par monosyllabes.<br/>- Kris, c’est toi ?<br/>- Ouais.<br/>- Y a une surprise qui t’attend à la barbacane.<br/>- Vu.</p><p>On s’est regardés, un peu surpris du manque d’enthousiasme du blond. Puis il a trébuché et on a réalisé à quel point il était épuisé. Le danseur qu’il était se serait rattrapé plus élégamment que l’espèce de course/chute en avant qui s’est arrêtée quand il a réussi à poser une main sur un rocher.</p><p> J’étais décidé à exiger de Lin qu’elle arrête de l’envoyer en patrouille. Je savais pertinemment qu’elle était à court d’officiers valides, mais j’étais vraiment déterminé.</p><p>On a franchi le premier fossé, Kris a failli se vautrer. On a franchi le mur et le deuxième fossé, Kris marchait en pilotage automatique. On s’est approché de la barbacane. Mac et moi, on a vu la silhouette qui attendait derrière les sacs de sable et on a souri. Mais Kris n’a rien vu, les yeux sur ses pieds, à les poser l’un après l’autre en essayant de pas se casser la gueule.</p><p>Du casque, il a cogné un mur. Un mur qui a dit :<br/>- Bonsoir petit frère.</p><p>Il a levé les yeux et :<br/>- Erik ?</p><p>Le Viking a fait un grand sourire plein de joie puis il a tendu la main et rattrapé Kris dont les jambes venaient de céder.<br/>- Hé, <em>bróðir</em>, ça va ?<br/>- Erik, tu es…<br/>- En meilleure forme que toi, j’ai l’impression.</p><p>Il l’a serré contre lui, de son bras valide, pendant que l’autre essayait de se remettre debout. Kris a passé les bras autour de son frère pour l’étreindre très très fort, vu le petit grognement que le géant a laissé échapper.<br/>- Oh la la, qu’est-ce que tu pues, frangin !</p><p>Serrant toujours le Viking, Kris a rigolé faiblement. On s’est rassemblé autour des frangins, tous contents de voir Erk debout.<br/>- Vous schlinguez tellement, les gars, qu’on doit vous sentir au moins jusqu’au purgatoire ! Allez, à la baille et vous ne dînerez que lorsque vous ne sentirez rien de plus fort que votre savon. Exécution, les putois !</p><p>Il souriait de toutes ses dents, alors on s’est pas vexé et on est allés poser notre barda dans un coin de la cour. Nos fringues sont parties direct à la laverie où le type de garde a tout de suite lancé une machine. Nos bottes sont restées dehors, avec nos couvertures, casques et autres trucs qui passaient pas à la machine. Après une nuit dehors, l’odeur serait moins forte, on serait, nous, moins crevés et on pourrait nettoyer tout ça demain à la lueur du jour.</p><p>On est parti à poil vers la salle de bains, Stig et Tito nous ont distribué, à l’entrée, serviettes et gel douche et on a pu se décrasser. Kris était tellement crevé qu’il ne tenait pas debout, alors Erk l’a assis sur un tabouret et l’a aidé à se laver. Et comme c’est un mec généreux, il nous a frotté le dos, disant en rigolant que c’était plus pour protéger son odorat délicat que par pure bonté d’âme. Il nous a bien fait marrer. J’ai quand même eu l’impression qu’il nous a fait un petit massage « magique » du dos, aussi, mais j’étais tellement vanné que j’ai pu me tromper.</p><p>On s’est senti mieux, Kris a pu se traîner jusqu’au mess. Cook nous avait préparé un hachis Parmentier. L’avantage, c’est que ça descend tout seul. C’était marrant – enfin, à cause du contraste – de voir Erk faire manger Kris qui arrivait tout juste à se tenir assis, la tête appuyée sur les mains.</p><p>Le Viking a abandonné rapidement, Kris s’était endormi à table. Il l’a hissé sur son épaule valide, à notre plus grande surprise, et il est allé le coucher. On n’en revenait pas. Quinze jours plus tôt, il pissait le sang et ne tenait pas debout et là, malgré son épaule en écharpe et son putain de cocard, il portait son frangin jusqu’à son pieu !</p><p>Il est pas humain, ce mec, c’est pas possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avant d’aller me coucher, je suis passé voir Lin. Je m’étais fait une promesse, pour Kris, et j’avais l’intention de la tenir. La nuit où je lui avais tenu compagnie, à sa demande, elle m’avait fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas tirer profit de sa faiblesse. J’avais bien compris. Ce que je voulais faire ce soir-là, c’était m’adresser à elle en tant que frère d’armes du Lieutenant.</p><p>Je l’ai trouvée dans son bureau avec le Gros, ils discutaient de Kris, justement. Je me suis incrusté, je les ai interrompus et j’ai écopé d’un regard indéchiffrable de Lin et d’une mimique agacée du Gros. Puis la portée de ce que je venais de faire a traversé le brouillard de fatigue qui m’enveloppait et je me suis senti bien con.<br/>- Désolé, Lin, Gros, j’ai…<br/>- Tu es crevé, toi aussi, et tu es pardonné. Et j’accède à ta demande, a dit Lin. Mais dis-toi une chose, c’est que les sergents et les caporaux vont en baver, si mes trois lieutenants restent à la base.<br/>- C’est compris, Lin. On est là pour ça aussi. Puis si on n’est pas solidaires, autant se tirer une balle dans la tête tout de suite, non ?<br/>- Eh bien ! a fait Erk que je n’avais pas vu, planté qu’il était près de la porte. On a réussi, finalement, Lin !</p><p>Elle a rigolé.<br/>- Ouais, au bout de trois mois, on a réussi à vous donner un esprit de corps et quelques bases morales… Il était temps, je commençais à désespérer.</p><p>J’ai bafouillé, j’ai vacillé puis j’ai senti, au creux de mes genoux, un petit coup. J’en suis tombé sur le tabouret qu’Erk avait envoyé d’un coup de pied vers moi. Il m’a retenu pour éviter que je me vautre, mais j’étais content d’avoir ce truc sous les fesses. Par réflexe, j’ai tapoté sa main et je me suis appuyé sur le dossier de mon tabouret, à mi-chemin du sommeil.</p><p>Comment ça, y a pas de dossier sur un tabouret ? Je peux vous dire que là, y en avait un et qu’en plus il était rembourré.</p><p>Je me suis endormi.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Les mecs ont découvert que je tenais un journal et après les premières moqueries, quand je leur ai fait lire les premières pages, ils sont venus me raconter spontanément des trucs que j’avais loupés. Certains, je les mets dans mon journal, d’autres non, si j’estime que ça n’ajoute rien à l’histoire.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>En fait, ce soir-là, je m’étais appuyé contre Erk qui était debout derrière moi et je me suis endormi, assis sur mon tabouret, bien calé contre le géant. Le Gros m’a dit qu’il avait mis son doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant ce signe international qui signifie « chut », et qu’ils m’avaient laissé roupillé un peu en continuant leur discussion. Puis, comme je ne me réveillais pas, Lin m’a porté jusqu’à son lit, dans la pièce d’à côté – y a une porte entre les deux.</p><p>Je me suis réveillé dans son pieu pour la deuxième fois. Tout seul, cette fois-ci. J’ai appris qu’elle avait dormi dans mon lit. J’imagine la tête de mes camarades de chambrée, Frisé, Tondu, Stig, Le Gros, Dio – mon co-caporal –, quand, au réveil, ils ont trouvé le Lys de Sang sous mes couvertures.</p><p>Enfin, Frisé et Dio ont pas dû la voir, parce qu’ils étaient repartis en patrouille Ocelot.</p><p>Chez nous, les noms des patrouilles correspondent à une zone géographique. Serval, c’est le sud, Ocelot l’ouest, Puma le nord et Caracal l’est. Ça, c’est pour les patrouilles à pied. En Land, elles s’appellent Guépard pour l’est, Léopard pour l’ouest. Quand on aura les motos, on rajoutera Mustang au nord et Brumby au sud.</p><p>L’avantage de ces noms de code, c’est qu’on sait tout de suite où sont nos gars, où ils vont et d’où ils viennent. Qui compose la patrouille, c’est pas important quand on reçoit un appel radio.</p><p>On alterne les zones, parce qu’on n’est pas assez nombreux pour toutes les couvrir tout le temps. Puis notre rôle n’est pas franchement un rôle militaire classique.</p><p>Si on patrouille, c’est pour détourner les populations vers nous. Notre rôle, à part nettoyer le secteur des seigneurs de la guerre, c’est de préparer le terrain pour les forces de l’ONU, qui viendront occuper la zone quand les choses seront un peu moins dangereuses.</p><p>Alors, vous me direz, pourquoi est-ce que l’ONU ne vient pas tout de suite ?</p><p>Alors, ça, ça demande un peu d’histoire…</p><p>Quand les US se sont renfermés chez eux, ils ont embarqué avec eux la grande majorité de leurs troupes US et un bon nombre de leurs troupes engagées sous le couvert de l’ONU. Dans la débandade, un certain nombre de leurs soldats, moins religieux, moins chauvins, ou juste moins chanceux, se sont retrouvés coincés hors des frontières, sans moyens financiers de rentrer. Certains ont réussi, d’autres moins. Toujours est-il que ce vide a laissé des mecs comme le Vioque, feu le chef des FER et d’autres comme seules forces militaires. Avec en face des GI paumés et sans moyen.</p><p>Les mecs des SMP (sociétés militaires privées) comme Acadamy, CiCA ou Argentium s’en tiraient pas trop mal au début, mais le gouvernement US a cessé de les embaucher, puisqu’il ne faisait plus la guerre là-bas, et sans revenus, les mecs se sont mis à ne pas mieux valoir que ceux qu’ils combattaient. Bon, ce qui est certain, c’est que déjà, avant, les SMP américaines se faisaient des couilles en or en étant pas toujours très clean, comme nous l’étions avant l’arrivée des Islandais. Mais nous, on ne s’est jamais enrichis. C’est con pour nous, mais c’est comme ça.</p><p>Bref, le vide militaire a laissé les seigneurs de la guerre s’engraisser, les trafiquants d’opium (dont on tire morphine et héroïne) s’engraisser, les trafiquants de chair humaine s’engraisser et les pauvres autochtones honnêtes crever la dalle.</p><p>Donc, la CEDH a condamné les mercenaires, les GI et autres soldats abandonnés par leur pays pour crimes de guerre (faut avouer qu’on le méritait souvent, quand même). Puis l’OTAN, avec l’aval de l’ONU et les infos de la CEDH, a recruté des officiers avec un budget et carte presque blanche pour utiliser ces mecs (donc nous) pour faire le gros du nettoyage, en échange d’une amnistie si elle était méritée.</p><p>Pourquoi ne pas envoyer ses propres soldats ? Ben, parce que ce sont des soldats, qui coûtent cher à former, nourrir, payer, soigner, rapatrier, enterrer… Alors que nous, on est des moins que rien déjà formés, déjà sur place, et, sur leur budget, juste une ligne avant le total, dans la rubrique « Divers ».</p><p>Parce que, aussi, quand on élimine un groupe, y en a un ou deux qui renaissent. C’est comme des cafards, c’est chiant. L’avantage, c’est qu’on risque d’avoir du boulot pour un moment. L’avantage aussi, c’est qu’on n’aura sans doute pas à se préoccuper de notre retraite. A moins que ce soit un inconvénient… Bref.</p><p>Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’on est payés à la mission. Le reste, à Lin de se débrouiller pour nous payer.</p><p>On touche une solde mensuelle virtuelle, qui est faible car on est quand même nourris, logés, blanchis, soignés. On n’a aucun frais, parce que sans accès Internet, on pas envie de s’acheter des trucs. On va dire que notre solde, c’est de l’argent de poche et la cotisation au fonds de retraite, quoi.</p><p>Lin est maline, elle a mis en place une sorte d’intendance. Si on veut des trucs autres que ce qu’elle fournit, on fait une liste et c’est le PC Ops qui, une fois par semaine, se connecte à Internet via un PC qui est isolé du reste de la base, et qui fait les courses. Y a qu’une adresse de livraison, en France, et ensuite, c’est acheminé par la malle-poste militaire et ça finit par arriver avec l’hélico bimensuel. Si certains de nous veulent télécharger des bouquins/magazines dans leurs liseuses, c’est son contact en France qui le fait, et on reçoit une clef USB.</p><p>Je sais que Erk et Kris font venir leur brennivin d’Islande comme ça. Ceux d’entre nous qui ont des « hobbies » font pareil, tant que ça reste petit.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant la dernière patrouille Serval, celle dont on est rentrés puants, Erk avait atteint ce point dans sa convalescence où il supportait difficilement de rester allongé à ne rien foutre et donc Doc, agacée, l’avait viré de la piaule, l’obligeant néanmoins à la voir deux fois par jour minimum, pour qu’elle vérifie son épaule. D’après Nounou (confidence non demandée mais faite néanmoins), le Doc et le Viking ne se voient pas uniquement par devoir. Je suppose que l’un comme l’autre veulent vérifier que le géant est en parfait état de marche malgré sa minuscule blessure. Hé hé !</p><p>Et donc, avec son certificat de bonne (!) santé en poche, il a réintégré ses pénates et est allé filer un coup de main au Gros. A Lin qui râlait parce qu’avec les deux mecs dans son burlingue, y avait plus de place pour bouger, surtout avec le géant et sa carrure de déménageur, il a répondu qu’il fallait bien qu’il s’occupe et que le Gros avait besoin d’aide et que, de toute façon, avec leurs deux mains droites disponibles, c’était mieux que deux mains gauches, non ?</p><p>Elle a rigolé, parce qu’elle ne râlait que pour la forme et elle les a laissé faire. Quand elle avait nommé le Gros à ce poste administratif, elle avait abandonné toute prétention à avoir son mot à dire sur le sujet.</p><p>A deux mains droites, les gars ont pu ranger un peu le burlingue et faire avancer un certain nombre de projets, dont celui de nous équiper de motos.</p><p>La Land-Rover était un véhicule assez moderne, dont l’arrière avait été transformé en plateau à ridelles, agrandi un peu, avec un sacré porte-à-faux, compensé par le poids de la 12.7 à l’avant. C’était, comme quasi tous les véhicules militaires de notre époque, un moteur hybride. Faut dire que le gasoil est limité, dans notre coin. C’est pas comme si on pouvait faire cinq bornes et trouver une pompe à essence.</p><p>Il fallait que les motos le soient aussi, parce que, encore une fois, dans notre trou, y avait pas non plus d’alimentation électrique facile. J’veux dire, y avait pas EDF, ni Iberdrola, ni… vous m’avez compris.</p><p>Tiens, ça me fait penser qu’il faudrait que je vous parle de l’électricité…</p><p>On avait deux groupes électrogènes qui marchaient au gasoil : un gros balèze et un plus petit, de secours, qu’on faisait tourner de temps en temps.</p><p>Le petit se mettait en route en cas de panne du premier et alimentait le PC Ops, les congélos et l’infirmerie. Sauf s’il n’y avait personne là-bas. Dans ce cas-là, uniquement les congélos et le PC Ops, où se trouvait l’informatique de la base.</p><p>On avait appris à se passer d’électricité autant que possible. Y avait quasiment pas d’éclairage extérieur la nuit, en temps normal. Quand, au début de nos travaux de terrassement, l’un des barons nous avait canardés, il avait eu du mal à viser, avec le black-out sur la base.</p><p>On avait donc appris à se déplacer dans le noir, à éteindre en sortant d’une pièce. On utilisait des petites loupiotes à friction, si vraiment on en avait besoin. Les seuls endroits éclairés après la tombée du jour étaient le mess, l’infirmerie, le PC Ops et, parfois, le bureau de Lin.</p><p>On avait aussi des panneaux photovoltaïques nouvelle génération, dont certains avaient été cassés lors du bombardement pendant le terrassement. Ça coûtait la peau des fesses, alors on attendait un peu avant de remplacer.</p><p>Donc, toute notre énergie dépendait du gasoil et, un peu, du soleil. Et donc, on économisait l’électricité et nos motos devaient être hybrides.</p><p>Erk et le Gros ont hésité entre des Honda et des Kawasaki, pour finalement choisir des Kawa. Des petits machins de trial, 300 cm<sup>3</sup>, 70kg plein fait, équipés d’une selle double. Les Lieutenants et le Capitaine commanderaient, en plus de bombes de peinture ocre (la moto la moins chère était livrée peinte en vert pomme et noir !), des étuis pour les EMA 7.</p><p>Une fois réveillé, Kris se mettrait à réfléchir avec Jo pour une version moto de la civière pliante, mais en 2m20 de long. On se demande bien pourquoi, tiens ! Ou plutôt, pour qui… Les deux zouaves finiraient par utiliser l’idée du filet de pêche dont nous avait parlé Kris, avec une perche dépliable pour soutenir le filet et deux supports qui se boulonnaient –avec des écrous papillons pour aller plus vite– sur les porte-bagages, histoire que les fesses du blessé ne traînent pas au sol.</p><p>Du coup, les 300 cm<sup>3</sup> de cylindrée –qui étaient beaucoup pour du trial–, c’était pas de trop pour porter deux d’entre nous ou un blessé entre deux motos.</p><p>Mais là, je pars un peu dans le futur.</p><p> </p><p>Kris a dormi presque 24 heures. Et, le deuxième soir, alors qu’il entamait sa deuxième nuit de sommeil, on a reçu de la visite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ça a commencé par un appel radio.</p><p>On a deux opérateurs radio, qui se relayent toutes les quatre heures, Mike, une grande fille maigre avec un super sourire, et Phone, un p’tit gars renfermé mais très pro.</p><p>Ce soir-là, c’est Mike (raccourci de microphone en anglais) qui a prit le message en anglais.<br/>- de R&amp;R-G1 à BLC. Mayday, Mayday. Appareils en détresse, niveau de carburant faible et base en IFAD.<br/>- de BLC, bien reçu. Standby R&amp;R-G1.</p><p>Mike a appelé dans le vide : « Lin pour le PC Ops » Et comme Lin a l’oreille très très fine, elle est arrivée rapidement. En plus, sa piaule est pas très loin du PC Ops.</p><p>Mike lui a répété le message. Lin a souri et pris le micro.<br/>- De BLC, bien reçu R&amp;R-G1. Nombre et type d’appareil ? Parlez.<br/>- de R&amp;R-G1, deux hélicoptères E-assault. Parlez.<br/>- de BLC, Autorisation d’atterrir. Pas de signalisation au sol. Vent latéral sud-sud-ouest, 10 nœuds. Cherchez des pots à fumée blanche.  Parlez.<br/>- De R&amp;R-G1, reçu et merci, on va atterrir aux instruments, terminé.</p><p>Lin a rendu le micro à Mike et est allé chercher ses Lieutenants.<br/>- Erik… Où es ton frère ?<br/>- Il est retourné dormir. Pourquoi ?</p><p>Sur la défensive qu’il était, le géant. Lin l’a dévisagé un moment.<br/>- Deux hélicos des Roses &amp; Rifles vont se poser à l’est de la base, sur le promontoire. Tu vas avec… t’as qui de dispo ?<br/>- L’Archer. Tu crois que Katja est à bord ?<br/>- Je ne pense pas. Tu as l’air déçu ? Tu sais pourtant qu’elle est hors-limites !<br/>- Je sais, Lin. Je l’aime bien, c’est tout. Je n’ai pas l’intention de braconner.<br/>- Mouais… Bon, prenez des pots à fumée, blanche, et allez marquer une landing-zone là-bas. Trouve un endroit plutôt plat, d’accord. Et pense au vent : 10 nœuds SSO.<br/>- Vu.</p><p>Erk étant mon lieutenant, j’ai tendance à le coller un peu, surtout quand je n’ai de mieux à foutre. Donc, comme je lui collais déjà au train, on a pu vite aller chercher les pots à fumée, on s’est couverts un peu parce que, soleil couché, y fait frais ici-bas, et on approchait de l’hiver, on a collé oreillettes et laryngophones et on est sortis avec un petit coucou pour Tito de garde à la barbacane.</p><p>On a eu à peine le temps d’en placer trois et de les allumer qu’on a entendu les rotors. Et comme, si mes souvenirs sont bons, les E-assault sont très silencieux, ça voulait dire qu’on allait se faire écrabouiller si on caltait pas vite fait.</p><p>J’ai chopé Erk par sa manche et on s’est tirés de dessous les pales. Puis le Viking m’a envoyé à la base, disant qu’il leur ferait moins peur puisqu’il n’était pas armé.</p><p>Pas armé ? Mon cul, oui ! Deux couteaux dans les bottes et sa main droite, si ça c’est pas des armes ! Vu comment il avait porté son frangin la veille, il était parfaitement capable d’en prendre un par surprise et de le placer comme bouclier avant que les autres aient le temps de réagir. Mais s’il voulait leur faire croire qu’il n’était pas dangereux, c’était pas moi, son caporal, qui allait le faire changer d’avis.</p><p>Donc, j’ai obéi. Mais, comme il était encore manchot et que Lin me tiendrait responsable s’il lui arrivait une bricole, je me suis planqué à proximité, dans l’ombre. J’ai coupé mon micro, je ne voulais pas risquer de me faire surprendre à avoir désobéi à mon officier, quand même.</p><p>Y a eu une rafale de vent qui a éteint nos pots à fumée. Merde ! J’espère que les pilotes ont pu voir où poser leurs patins !</p><p>Les deux coucous se sont posés, vachement près l’un de l’autre, mais après tout, c’était peut-être normal, j’suis pas spécialiste hélico, moi.</p><p>Quatre types sont sortis des machines, très pros, les gars, périmètre de sécurité, et tout, et tout. J’étais un peu inquiet pour le Viking, alors j’ai dégainé mon Behemoth et je l’ai armé le plus silencieusement possible. J’ai regretté de pas avoir pris mon arc. Bon, les mecs étaient en position de parade, mais leur index, sur le pontet, était tout de même un peu trop près de la détente pour ma tranquillité d’esprit.</p><p>Ensuite, de l’hélico le plus proche d’Erk est descendu un type de petite taille et… Ah, vue sa silhouette, ça doit plutôt être une minette. Ah oui, elle a retiré son casque. Plutôt mignonne, mais un peu trop sérieuse.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, j’ai vu le grand sourire du géant. Ouais, il la trouvait mignonne, lui aussi. Elle s’est renfrognée. Le sourire d’Erk s’est un peu flétri. C’était qui, celle-là, pour le rendre triste, notre Viking ?</p><p>En fait, à force de le voir, son sourire, à force d’y succomber, on oublie que les autres n’y sont pas forcément sensibles. Oui, c’est vrai, le sourire était un peu charmeur. Mais les sourires du géant sont toujours sincères et honnêtes. J’veux pas dire qu’un mauvais sourire, ça lui arrive pas, mais c’est rare.</p><p>Bref, tout ça pour dire que de voir ce grand et beau sourire se flétrir un peu, ça m’a refroidi. Mais bon, après tout, c’étaient pas des camarades…<br/>- Bienvenue chez nous, il a dit en anglais. Je suis Erk. On vous a gardé du bœuf bourguignon et on s’est poussé pour vous faire un peu de place pour dormir.</p><p>Il lui a tendu la main. Elle a eu l’air surpris puis elle a serré la main tendue. Peut-être par diplomatie ?<br/>- Enchantée, je suis le Sous-lieutenant Élise Delarcy, commandant du V<sup>ème</sup> Escadron, merci de nous accueillir.</p><p>Elle s’est tournée vers ses hommes et leur a parlé dans une langue incompréhensible. J’ai juste compris des prénoms : Igor, Hermann, Fred. Y en a un des trois qui s’est placé derrière la p’tite Elise. Un type presque plus large que haut. En tout cas, même s’il est plus petit que le Viking, il a l’air d’être nettement plus large d’épaules. Un vrai bûcheron.<br/>- Mes hommes et moi pouvons dormir où vous voulez, elle a dit en anglais, avec un putain d’accent français. Cependant j'en maintiendrai juste deux autour des appareils.</p><p>Le géant eut un grand sourire.<br/>- Enchanté, il a répondu en français. Je vais voir si on peut vous trouver un lit avec les filles et on mettra vos gars dans la carrée qu’on a libéré. Pour les hélicos, on a huit sentinelles en périmètre, donc il n’y a pas de raison que vos hommes se les gèlent dans les machines…</p><p>Il lui a jeté un regard en coulisse puis a repris :<br/>- Après, ce sont vos hommes, à vous de voir. Vous voulez faire un roulement, pour le dîner ?</p><p>La jeune femme – si je continue à l’appeler minette, je vais me faire remonter les bretelles par Lin, Kris ET Erk. Non merci – a enfin regardé le géant en face. J’ai eu l’impression que sa vision des choses changeait.<br/>- Ecoutez, Erk, nous allons profiter de vos sentinelles. Pouvez-vous loger deux hommes de plus ?</p><p>Il réfléchit un instant.<br/>- Je dois voir ça avec Cook, mais je pense qu’on peut arriver à faire deux lits de plus au mess. Et comme ça, vos hommes seront les premiers pour le p’tit déj, rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.</p><p>J’ai eu l’impression qu’elle se dégelait un peu, la miss Casque-à-boulons. Puis elle s’est refermée de nouveau. Putain, je sais pas quels sont ses principes, mais j’ai l’impression que y a un crâne bien dur tout autour…</p><p>Il s’est un peu raidi, puis il a fait demi-tour vers la base. Je l’ai suivi, discret, en parallèle. A sa démarche, j’ai vu que quelque chose le contrariait légèrement. La froideur du sous-lieut’ ? En tout cas, comme nous tous il connaissait le chemin plutôt bien et avançait un peu vite, les laissant se démerder dans le noir. Ils ne sont pas cons non plus, ils ont allumé leurs lampes de poche.</p><p>Il s’est retourné vers eux.<br/>- Désolé, on est en furtif, donc si vous pouviez éteindre vos loupiotes…</p><p>Hein ? Quoi ?</p><p>Elle a traduit puis a demandé pourquoi du furtif. Il a répondu qu’il y avait un sniper dans le coin [première nouvelle, ça !] et qu’on restait en furtif pour éviter de se faire descendre [de quoi, de quoi ?!!].</p><p>Elle a eu un drôle d’air, comme si, un : elle le croyait, deux : elle comprenait, trois : elle se foutait de nous. J’ai pas trop aimé, mais comme j’étais sensé être à la base, je pouvais pas moufter.</p><p>Il a eu un sourire narquois avec un haussement de sourcils qu’on connaissait bien et il est reparti vers la base. Je continuais à suivre dans l’ombre. Il s’est tourné vers moi à un moment, comme par hasard. Putain, j’ai dû me faire repérer ! Je me suis immobilisé.<br/>- Radio ? il a demandé soudain, dans le vide. Miss Casque-à-boulons a sursauté, surprise, et failli répondre, mais il a continué. J’imagine qu’avec la lune au premier quartier, elle n’avait pas vu le laryngophone. En même temps, c’est ce qu’on voulait, nous, qu’il soit invisible.<br/>- Oui, Erk ?<br/>- Tu peux dire à Lin qu’ils sont là ?<br/>- Elle est là, elle a entendu.<br/>- OK. Et préviens Cook : deux lits de plus au mess et du bourguignon pour neuf. Dix, j’ai un petit creux.<br/>- Ventre à pattes !<br/>- Quoi ?<br/>- Lin a dit : « ventre à pattes » et m’a demandé de transmettre.<br/>- Ah ah, très drôle. Je te signale que je suis en pleine convalescence, hein !<br/>- La bonne excuse ! Bon, votre ETA ?<br/>- Répète ?<br/>- Je demandais votre ETA. T’es sourd ?<br/>- Oh ! Non, y a du vent. ETA 3 minutes. Over and out.</p><p>Il s’est tourné vers elle.<br/>- Bon, le dîner vous attend. Par contre, je suis bien embêté pour vos hélicos.<br/>- Comment ça ? Vous disiez avoir des sentinelles…<br/>- Oui, bien sûr et deux chiens-loups. Mais c’est bien <em>tankkaus</em> que vous avez dit tout à l’heure. Ça vaut bien dire faire le plein en finnois ?<br/>- Oui, en effet. Vous parlez finnois ?<br/>- Non, mais ça, je connais. Quand on se balade à moto, ça fait partie des choses qu’on apprend dans toutes les langues. Ça, et les mots d’amour.</p><p>Encore un grand sourire, mais il y avait un peu d’ironie.<br/>- Malheureusement, nous n’avons que du gasoil pour la Jeep, pas de kérosène.<br/>- Ah. C’est fâcheux.<br/>- Oui.</p><p>Erk approchait de la barbacane alors j’ai filé rejoindre Frisé à la porte. Pour ce faire, j’ai sprinté à travers la caillasse, en faisant rouler quelques-unes, puis j’ai sauté par-dessus les sacs de sable. Tito m’a regardé passer sans rien dire et Frisé, un peu plus loin à la porte du caravansérail, m’a fusillé du regard. Je lui ai donné mon meilleur sourire de Viking, mais, j’sais pas pourquoi, ça marche moins bien quand c’est moi qui le fais. Il a secoué la tête en me disant qu’il ne me couvrirait pas. Je m’y attendais pas, de toute façon.</p><p>A la barbacane, Tito a posé une question qui fait office de mot de passe, puisqu’elle est en islandais. On sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais on doit répondre par son nom.<br/>- <em>Hver er þar</em> ?<br/>- <em>Víkingurinn </em>et neuf amis.<br/>- OK, passez.<br/>- Merci Tito. Va falloir que tu soignes ton accent, mon petit.</p><p>Tito a grommelé un truc du genre : « Je t’en foutrais du ‘mon petit’. Attends un peu d’avoir récupéré tes deux bras, <em>mon grand</em>, que je te mette une déculottée à l’ahemvé » puis a prévenu Frisé en argot. Ça a donné un truc comme : « Vingt-deux Frisé, v’la le loufiat qui se radine avec neuf aminches. ».</p><p>Le géant et les neuf R&amp;R se sont donc pointés, Frisé leur a demandé poliment de baisser leurs armes, vu qu’on était entre amis ici et qu’ils pouvaient se détendre.</p><p>Mam’zelle Casque-à-boulons s’est raidie un moment, puis, voyant le sourire narquois du Viking, a dit à ses hommes de ranger l’artillerie. Enfin, elle est très service-service, alors elle a plutôt dit ça militairement, mais j’ai oublié comment alors hein…</p><p>Erk lui a proposé de coucher tous ses gars au même endroit, ce qui voulait dire au mess sur des matelas par terre. Ça a eu l’air de lui convenir.</p><p>Il a demandé à Frisé de prévenir les sentinelles de garder un œil sur les appareils et d’envoyer JD poster Alpha près des tondeuses à gazon inversées (les hélicos).</p><p>Les yeux bleu bourrache d’Erk se sont ensuite posés sur moi et je me suis senti encore plus petit que Tito ou même que Doc.<br/>- L’Archer, demain t’es de corvée laverie.</p><p>Meeerde… C’est pas la corvée la pire. La plus chiante, c’est de vider la fosse septique. Comme pour le village. Mais la laverie, c’est d’un ennui mortel. T’as trois grosses machines à laver à hublot et deux séchoirs. J’ai tendance à me laisser hypnotiser par le linge qui tourne, comme avec la télé, mais c’est un peu toujours le même programme : ocre, ocre, ocre, avec, depuis trois mois, un peu de sang séché par ci par là. Des fois, c’est comme Koh-Lanta, mais je sais jamais si c’est le tee-shirt ou le slibard qui va se faire virer… On s’amuse comme on peut, hein ? Oh, on a le droit de bouquiner, mais j’ai plus rien à lire. Ça me fait penser qu’il faudra que je passe commande. Y a un bouquin d’heroic fantasy qui me plait bien, une histoire de paladin avec un monde plutôt bien construit. Bref…<br/>- En attendant, il a continué, emmène les gars au mess, qu’ils se posent un peu. Tu leur montres la salle d’eau et le reste. Mets des serviettes et du gel douche à dispo. Tu me retrouves au mess dans cinq minutes, avec tes invités. Compris ?</p><p>J’ai voulu répondre une bêtise, mais ses yeux étaient tellement sérieux que j’ai salué et : « A vos ordres ! ». J’avais failli rajouter un « mon lieutenant » retentissant, mais l’habitude de ne plus utiliser les grades m’a évité une bourde.</p><p>Erk a accompagné la p’tite Elise jusqu’à la piaule des filles. Oui, on a huit filles, alors on les a mises dans la plus grande des chambrées. Et comme Lul… Higgins est partie, on avait un châlit de dispo.</p><p>Quand j’ai rapatrié mes gonzes au mess, le Viking était déjà là, avec Lin, le Gros et Kris qu’avait l’air de pas avoir les yeux en face des trous. La p’tite Elise aussi. J’veux dire qu’elle était là aussi, pas qu’elle avait pas les yeux en face des trous.</p><p>Pendant que les R&amp;R se régalaient du bœuf bourguignon de Cook et que Kris – et non Erk – partageait leur repas, le géant m’a chopé du regard et m’a intimé de sortir.</p><p>Sous les arcades, il m’a dévisagé un moment.<br/>- Tu sais pourquoi tu es de corvée laverie, demain ?<br/>- Oui.<br/>- Bien. Quand je te donne un ordre, veille à l’exécuter recta, mon pote. Sinon, ça va mal se finir.<br/>- Erk, je pouvais pas te laisser seul face à ces types surarmés et en meilleure forme que toi.</p><p>Il a froncé les sourcils, j’ai senti poindre une colère. Merdouille.<br/>- Ecoute, si tu m’as dans les pattes ces derniers temps, c’est pas uniquement parce que t’es mon officier. C’est aussi parce que Lin m’a demandé de garder un œil sur toi.<br/>- Pourquoi ? A cause de… de ce qui s’est passé ?<br/>- Ouais, mais pas que… et j’ai rougi, bêtement.</p><p>Il s’est redressé. Comme il est vachement plus grand que nous, quand il nous remonte les bretelles, il se penche toujours vers nous.<br/>- Oh. T’es son petit toutou, maintenant ?<br/>- Bordel, pourquoi t’es aussi vexant ? Aussi con, même ? C’était juste une fois, d’accord ? J’en attends rien, même si elle me plaît ? OK ?</p><p>Il a eu encore un grand sourire un peu ironique, a tendu le bras et m’a ébouriffé les cheveux. Bon, avec la coupe daguet, y a pas grand-chose à décoiffer, mais le geste était là.<br/>- Je voulais être sûr que tu ne t’en servirais pas.</p><p>J’étais vexé comme un pou.<br/>- Merci pour elle, l’Archer. C’est difficile, à son niveau, de trouver quelqu’un qui veuille bien lui tenir compagnie sans faire pression sur elle.<br/>- Ben …</p><p>J’savais pas quoi répondre. Son sourire est devenu vachement plus gentil. Il a passé son bras sur mes épaules et m’a reconduit au mess.<br/>- Allez, viendez, mon pote. T’es quand même de corvée demain.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p>L’ahemvé dont parle Tito, c’est finalement le nom de notre Art Martial Vicelard, dont les initiales sont A M V : ahemvé. Ça emmêle les ceusses qui connaissent pas, c’est plutôt marrant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une fois le dîner terminé, Miss Casque-à-boulons et nos officiers se sont installés à part, au mess, pendant que j’aidais les R&amp;R à s’installer.</p><p>On s’est enfin servi de la belle table holographique ! Pour une histoire de licence des cartes (bravo l’intendance) on n’avait pas encore pu s’en servir professionnellement. Mais je m’en étais servi pour créer des cartes pour nos jeux de rôles et je me démerdais plutôt bien à l’utiliser.</p><p>Lin m’a donc demandé de venir la piloter – on avait reçu la licence, quand même – pendant que les officiers discutaient le bout de gras.<br/>- Donc, Elise, il vous faut du kérosène pour vos appareils. Bon, comme a dû vous le dire Erk, nous n’en avons pas. Il va donc falloir trouver une solution.<br/>- Resterait pas dans le coin des réserves des Ricains, des fois ? a demandé le Gros.<br/>- Ça fait un bail qu’ils se sont barrés, les GI, a répondu Erk. Je crains que le jus soit éventé s’il n’a pas été siphonné avant.</p><p>J’ai regardé Elise du coin de l’œil. Elle avait l’air un peu perdu, la belette ! J’imagine qu’elle a pas dû souvent pratiquer l’argot, la miss. Ça colle pas avec son côté casque-à-boulons.<br/>- Sinon, a dit Kris, y a toujours la base aérienne française à Abou Dhabi, mais ça fait un peu loin.<br/>- Oui, dans ce cas-là, a répondu Elise, autant attendre la fin de l’IFAD de notre base et qu’on vienne nous apporter du carburant.</p><p>Ils se sont un peu tous tus, le temps de réfléchir. Et puis le Gros, qui était dans cette zone du monde depuis un moment, a ouvert la bouche.<br/>- J’ai bien une idée, mais ça va faire du bruit dans le Landerneau.<br/>- Accouche, a dit Erk.<br/>- Y a pas que l’aviation militaire qui utilise du kérosène. Et à moins que le kéro militaire soit pas le même que le civil – et j’en doute –, on devrait trouver notre bonheur.<br/>- Viens en au fait, tu veux, a fait Lin les sourcils froncés.<br/>- Y a des gens qui n’iront pas se plaindre à l’ONU si on va leur siffler un peu de kérosène, même si on va en entendre parler, nous…<br/>- Les trafiquants ! a fait Kris, enfin réveillé. Les trafiquants d’opium. Ils ont forcément des coucous pour trimballer leur came des centres de transformation aux ports ou autre pour lui faire quitter le pays.<br/>- Exactement, Kris. L’opium va nous permettre de vous faire rentrer chez vous, Elise.<br/>- En plus, continua Kris, ça risque de freiner un peu la diffusion de leur merde. Ça me plaît, le Gros. L’Archer, affiche-nous une carte du coin, à… Elise, si vous siphonnez un des hélicos dans l’autre, vous avez quelle autonomie de vol ? Et à quelle vitesse ?</p><p>La belette coincée (et non la belotte coinchée) a semblé réfléchir un moment puis nous a annoncé une autonomie de 35-40 minutes à 300km/h sans tomber dans la réserve.<br/>- OK. Donc, l’Archer…<br/>- Vu. Ceci dit, si on y va avec la Land, on fera pas 200 bornes, donc, si ça vous va, je cherche à 50, puis à 100 si on ne trouve rien.<br/>- Bonne idée, a dit Erk.</p><p>J’étais content du compliment. J’ai bidouillé les contrôles et une carte de 100km de côté, avec notre base au centre, s’est affiché sur la table holographique. J’ai trifouillé les contrastes et on a presque eu l’impression qu’elle était solide, cette carte en 3D.</p><p>La table fait un mètre de côté, en dimensions utiles. Y a un petit bord de 3cm de haut et après, <em>the sky is the limit</em> ou presque.</p><p>Sur le bord, il y a un mini écran plat et un clavier virtuel. Ensuite, j’ai enfilé une paire de gants un peu spéciaux, qui allaient me permettre de manipuler la carte comme si c’était un écran de smartphone.</p><p>J’ai commencé par faire ressortir les routes, les constructions. J’ai rajouté une couche thermique, pour faire ressortir les champs, puisqu’un champ irrigué n’a pas la même température qu’un terrain sec. J’ai fait ressortir le macadam, aussi, au cas où l’aérodrome serait goudronné. On ne sait jamais.</p><p>Kris, de son côté, a dégainé sa tablette de combat. Il allait utiliser les données fournies par la carte pour obtenir des images satellites et affiner la zone de recherches.</p><p>J’ai fait un signe de tête à Lin et tous se sont penchés sur la table. Y avait quelques taches rouges intéressantes. J’ai bloqué la taille maxi de la carte, pour ne pas aller trop loin si on doit dézoomer.</p><p>Lin et le Gros m’ont montré chacun une tache. J’ai zoomé sur celle du Gros. Y avait des champs, y avait du goudron, y avait des bâtiments. J’ai filé les coordonnées GPS à Kris, qui a interrogé les satellites. Il a projeté son écran sur le mur blanc. Rien. Il a joué avec les contrastes, la balance des couleurs. Rien.<br/>- Forcément, a remarqué Erk. Il fait nuit et ils éclairent peu, dans le coin. Je pense qu’il faudra revoir ça demain matin.<br/>- Fait chier ! On perd du temps, là, a râlé Kris.</p><p>Erk lui a envoyé un sourcil levé, il a répondu par une grimace.<br/>- OK, OK. Elise, je sais que vous êtes pressés de rentrer, vous et vos hommes, mais… est-ce qu’attendre demain ça vous va ? De toutes façons, faudra attaquer demain au crépuscule, mais ça ira pour vous, pas trop tard ?</p><p>J’ai vu le regard de la Miss Casque-à-boulons qui passait d’un frangin à l’autre, avec un détour vers Lin. Apparemment, elle n’avait aucune idée de qui commandait réellement ici. Elle a hésité, encore, puis a hoché la tête.<br/>- Il faudra que je vérifie si notre base est toujours en IFAD demain après-midi. Inutile de prendre des risques si on peut venir nous ravitailler par hélicoptère.<br/>- OK. Bon, l’Archer, a dit Erk. Avec Kris, notez les coordonnées des lieux qui vous paraissent coller dans un rayon de 50 bornes autour de la base et demain matin, puisque mon frangin sera debout avant moi, vous regarderez ça par satellite. Comme ça, après le p’tit-déj, on pourra commencer les vérifs.<br/>- Ça me va, a dit Lin.</p><p>Là, c’est sûr, la belette a l’air largué.<br/>- En attendant, a continué Lin, faudrait voir qui part. Ce qui est sûr, Erk, c’est que tu restes ici, toi.<br/>- Ouais, je sais. Kris, tu te sens d’y aller ?<br/>- <em>Of course</em>, frangin. Par contre, il nous faut les gars les plus silencieux possibles. Donc, Tito. Et je verrais bien l’Archer et… j’allais dire Lullaby… Désolé, Lin.</p><p>Elle a balayé l’excuse d’un geste.<br/>- C’est Quenotte que tu veux, Kris, j’ai dit.<br/>- Quenotte ?<br/>- Ouais, troisième meilleur archer.<br/>- Oui, mais je ne vois pas qui c’est.<br/>- Le p’tit gars qu’est tellement roux qu’on croirait un feu de forêt. Même que, l’autre jour, Erk lui a dit qu’il devrait se tondre ou se teindre les cheveux, il était trop visible.<br/>- Oh merde, c’est vrai, j’ai dit ça. Faut que je m’excuse, c’était un peu vache.<br/>- Non, ça l’a fait marrer. Il a dit qu’au contraire, il va les laisser pousser aussi longs que les tiens pour être bien bien visible, j’ai dit avec un grand sourire que le Viking m’a renvoyé.</p><p>J’ai trouvé qu’il avait l’air un peu pâle, le géant, d’un coup. J’ai rien dit mais j’ai pensé qu’il allait falloir écourter.<br/>- Bon, très bien, a fait Lin. Donc, il faut rajouter P’tite Tête et Tondu.</p><p>Elle s’est tournée vers la p’tite Elise.<br/>- De vôtre côté, je pense que vous devriez rester ici avec vos appareils. Quels hommes pourraient venir avec les nôtres ?</p><p>La miss s’est un peu cabrée – c’est marrant, elle est devenue toute raide, le haut du corps légèrement en arrière, et elle a bien pris deux centimètres en hauteur. Le bûcheron, Igor, lui a jeté un coup d’œil et quelques mots dans cette langue bizarre qu’ils utilisent et elle s’est détendue.<br/>- Igor, déjà. Il choisira deux hommes en fonction du terrain.<br/>- Ça me va, a fait Kris. Bon, si y a rien de plus à voir, je vous propose d’aller border les hélicos puis de se coucher.</p><p>Là encore, la minette a tiqué. Puis elle a semblé traduire et a désigné le nommé Fred pour accompagner Kris, qui devait venir avec lui à cause du chien, Alpha, qui risquait d’attaquer Fred qu’il ne connaissait pas.<br/>- Très bien, a dit Erk. Je dois aller voir Doc avant d’aller me pieuter, donc à plus.</p><p>Kris a eu un sourire entendu que son frère a soigneusement ignoré mais pas nous. Moi, je savais ce qu’il en était grâce à Nounou, mais la rumeur avait fait le tour de la base et tout le monde supposait. On a tous fait des grands sourires entendus au dos du Viking.</p><p>Et puis direction nos pages et au dodo.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin, on était tous là au p’tit déj, sauf le géant qui nous a rejoints à la fin, l’air pas réveillé du tout, mais on n’était pas trop surpris, il a le réveil difficile. C’est encore pire en ce moment parce qu’à cause de son épaule en vrac, Doc continue à lui filer de la morphine le soir, pour qu’il puisse dormir. Il est un peu comateux, au réveil, du coup.</p><p> Il s’est servi un bol de café, sans sucre – beuargh ! –, Ketchup lui a mis une demi-baguette coupée en deux dans le sens de la longueur, beurrée et tartinée de miel, sur son plateau, Moutarde y a posé une pomme en quartiers, toute épluchée, Cook des œufs (six !!) au plat et au bacon tous chauds, avec deux saucisses à côté. Y a du favoritisme, je dis, moi. Nous on a eu que deux œufs. Mais bon, on n’a pas un trou à réparer dans notre corps. Et vu comment il en a bavé, j’aime autant être à ma place plutôt qu’à la sienne…</p><p>Moutarde a eu pitié de lui, elle lui a pris le plateau des mains – de la main – et l’a posé à notre table. Il l’a remerciée d’un grand sourire encore un peu chiffonné en s’asseyant et elle lui a tapoté la tête en repartant, n’osant pas toucher à son chignon.</p><p>Bien sûr, Kris s’est foutu de lui à propos de toutes ces femmes qui l’aidaient mais il l’a ignoré et s’est appliqué à démolir son petit-déj, en commençant par les œufs. Il a beau avoir des allures de Viking, il mange très élégamment, même d’une seule main. Par automatisme, Kris a pris ses propres couverts et lui a coupé ses saucisses en petits morceaux, vu que c’était pas possible d’une seule main pour lui – trop mignons, les frangins, quand même –, tout ça en continuant la discussion sur quel site était le meilleur. Il était tôt, il faisait encore un peu sombre pour le satellite, mais j’avais rallumé la table holographique et on pensait avoir trouvé quelques sites prometteurs.</p><p>Kris a posé ses couverts, dégainé sa tablette et tenté de joindre un satellite. On a eu, comme toujours projetée sur le mur blanc, une image un peu floue du site le plus proche de la base.</p><p>Comme toujours chez nous, tout le monde était présent, discutant le bout de gras et proposant des solutions. Les R&amp;R, assis à une table autour d’Igor, nous regardaient bizarrement. Je pense que notre manque de formalisme doit leur poser un problème. Igor dévisageait Erk. De chacun des groupes, ils étaient les plus forts, grands, massifs, balèzes… bref, si on ne devait que s’en tenir à la force physique, les chefs. Je me demande si le sourire appréciateur du géant à Elise, la veille au soir, n’y était pas pour quelque chose, aussi.</p><p>J’ai entendu un grand « Ahhh », comme quand l’image apparaît enfin dans une salle de cinéma, et on a tous vu, enfin bien nette sur le mur blanc, une exploitation agricole à quelques trente bornes à peine de chez nous.<br/>- Kris, l’Archer, a commencé Lin, qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que ça peut être ce qu’il nous faut ?</p><p>On s’est regardés et Kris s’est levé. Il a montré différents points sur l’image en expliquant.<br/>- Ici, les champs. Ça pourrait être n’importe quoi, sauf si tu regardes bien l’ombre de cette silhouette, là. Si ça c’est pas le canon d’un AK-47, je veux bien manger mon béret sauce béarnaise.<br/>- Je pense, a fait Erk d’une voix traînante, que ton béret – et ton estomac – sont à l’abri de tes expériences culinaires.<br/>- Mais je n’ai fait ce pari que parce que j’ai vu ça.</p><p>Et il a montré une prairie longue et étroite, vachement droite.<br/>- Ça, c’est une piste d’envol pour un tagazou siffleur, un tout petit machin avec une distance de décollage très courte, moins de 350m. Je pense à un Piper JA-22. Ça décolle sur 220m, idem pour atterrissage, avec un roulage de 100m. Sérieusement, c’est ce que j’utiliserais ici : c’est un petit avion, avec une bonne autonomie et qui brûle du kérosène lambda.</p><p>Il montre un rectangle parmi d’autres.<br/>- Si vous regardez l’ombre de ce hangar, vous verrez que son toit est bombé, ce qui est assez commun pour un hangar à avions. Et, à l’ombre de ce hangar, admirez ces deux belles cuves cylindriques qui doivent contenir le fameux kérosène.</p><p>Les visages tournés vers lui avaient l’air d’accord.<br/>- Maintenant, la cerise sur le gâteau, devinez sur le territoire de qui se trouve cette exploitation ? Ouais, je vous le donne en mille : notre pachtoune préféré, Ashraf Abdâlî Durrani.<br/>- Duran Duran en personne, a murmuré Lin.<br/>- Pourquoi cela en fait-il la cible privilégiée ? a demandé la p’tite sous-lieut des R&amp;R.<br/>- Duran Duran, dit Lin, ne s’est jamais caché de son soutien à cette culture-là, disant qu’elle fournissait un revenu non négligeable aux populations locales et ayant déclaré un jour que si les non-musulmans voulaient se tuer avec de l’héro, c’était pas son problème.<br/>- Son problème, a fait Kris, c’est que, sans la culture du pavot, les populations locales ne peuvent pas lui verser le tribut qu’il réclame et donc, pov ti chou, sans ce tribut, il ne peut pas maintenir son train de vie. Pensez donc, ça coûte cher, dans nos régions, une écurie de pur-sang, un harem, des fontaines qui coulent en permanence, trois Porsche, deux Ferrari et une Lamborghini, sans parler du personnel nécessaire…<br/>- La mauvaise nouvelle pour lui, et le sourire de Lin était plus que prédateur, c’est qu’il est sur la liste et que nous avons besoin de kérosène…<br/>- Il y a quand même quelque chose à savoir, a dit Erk. Même si, au final, le fric tombe dans les poches de Duran Duran, quand cet opium est vendu à des labos, il sert à faire des médocs codéinés, entre autres. Et vous savez tous combien nous autres soldats avons besoin de ça et de la morphine. Donc, quand on va s’y attaquer, je pense qu’il faudra éviter de brûler les cultures.<br/>- T’es sérieux, Erik ? Lin avait l’air choqué.<br/>- Très. Si on fout en l’air les moyens de subsistance des agriculteurs, ils se tourneront vers Duran Duran pour vivre, plutôt que vers nous ou l’OTAN.<br/>- Pas faux… Donc, reprit Lin après avoir réfléchi un peu, on va plutôt détruire les installations non-agricoles : hangar à avion, avion lui-même, bâtiments et la piste d’atterrissage. Bon. D’accord. Voici les heureux élus qui vont avoir la chance d’aller risquer leur peau pour fournir du kéro aux hélicos des R&amp;R : L’Archer, Tito, Tondu, P’tite Tête, Quenotte, Kris.<br/>- Moi, je pense qu’il faut que je vienne.<br/>- Bloody Mary ? Pourquoi ?<br/>- Vous oubliez ma spécialité, Lin, qui est la même que celle de Tito.<br/>- Tu as raison, ma chère. OK, tu fais partie du lot. Sauf si Kris s’y oppose ?<br/>- Nope !<br/>- Parmi ceux que j’ai cités, y en a-t-il qui veulent rester ici au chaud ?</p><p>La formulation de la phrase nous a bien sûr poussés à dire qu’on voulait y aller, par fierté.<br/>- Très bien, vérifiez vos équipements, pensez à prendre des Smoking et un ou deux Bulldog. On part ce soir deux heures avant le crépuscule. Ceux que je n’ai pas cités, voyez le Gros pour votre affectation.</p><p>Erk s’est dirigé vers moi.<br/>- Tu l’as échappé belle, l’Archer. Te voilà privé de corvée laverie.</p><p>J’ai pas pu retenir un sourire.<br/>- T’inquiète, va, tu le seras demain.</p><p>J’ai fait la gueule. Puis j’ai fini par sourire de nouveau, parce que le Viking me souriait et que, y a rien à faire, j’ai beau marcher sur le bon trottoir, je me laisse toujours séduire par ses sourires.</p><p>J’ai jamais fait cette punition. Mais à y bien réfléchir, j’aurai préféré.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">Après le déjeuner, les élus ont fait une sieste. Obligatoire. L’idée, c’était d’être à peu près dispo pour la boum de la nuit. L’avantage, dans notre métier à la con, c’est qu’on apprend à dormir n’importe où, n’importe quand. Ça s’est vite vu.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Puis, vers l’heure du goûter – qu’on a jamais parce qu’on est adultes, quand même –, Erk a fait le tour des belles au bois dormant et les a réveillées, mais pas avec un baiser, sauf son frangin, qu’il aime bien asticoter. C’est réciproque, je dois dire.</p><p class="MsoNormal">On s’est retrouvé au mess, devant un dîner anticipé bien costaud, histoire de ne pas être trahi par un estomac vide. Ensuite, on s’est équipé, avec nos gilets tactiques, qui font office de pare-balles aussi, avec nos casques, laryngophones et oreillettes, les R&amp;R se sont mis sur notre fréquence.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Quenotte et moi, on a bien vérifié nos arcs et nos flèches, une par une. J’en ai rejeté quelques-unes, lui aussi. On avait bien sûr nos EMA 7 et nos Behemoth, comme les autres. Tondu et Tito se sont trimballés un Bulldog et deux roquettes chacun. C’est un lance-roquettes – lance-missile, on dit, normalement – assez moche mais vachement efficace. Ça fait un peu lourd à porter, mais Tondu et Tito sont des costauds.</p><p class="MsoNormal">On aurait bien emmené Baby Jane avec nous mais l’exploitation est en plein milieu d’une plaine assez vaste, sans arbres et son fusil de snipe serait bien inutile. Et trop bruyant.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Igor a désigné deux mecs pour partir avec nous, un petit mec assez balèze, un certain Curtis, assez typé amerloque, j’ai trouvé, et un autre un peu plus grand, assez silencieux, nommé Ladislas. Quand Lin a distribué les pains de RDX DOA « Smoking » – sept fois plus puissant que du TNT –, ses yeux se sont allumés comme ceux d’un môme dans un magasin de jouets ou de bonbons. Quelque chose me disait qu’il aimait bien faire sauter des trucs, lui. J’ai espéré qu’il était expert, aussi, parce que si c’était juste pour le plaisir, ça risquait de faire mal.</p><p class="MsoNormal">L’idée, c’était que, deux heures avant le crépuscule, on soit partis tous les dix en Land avec Lin au volant et JD comme escorte. Ça rassurait Erk et Lin avait dit d’accord. Ensuite, on devait encercler et faire tomber un max de sentinelles silencieusement, soit à l’arc, soit avec Tito et Bloody Mary – vous savez d’où elle tient son surnom, maintenant. On s’est réparti nos secteurs, je ne risquais donc pas de planter une de mes flèches dans le cul de nos assassins.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Une fois les lieux sécurisés, on appelait les hélicos qui venaient se ravitailler. Selon la quantité de jus dans les réservoirs, on faisait venir un ou deux hélicos. On en profitait pour rentrer à la base et selon l’heure, les R&amp;R repartaient ou finissaient la nuit chez nous.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Juste avant d’embarquer dans la Land, Erk a vérifié une dernière fois nos gilets pare-balles, en prêtant une très grande attention à celui de son frangin.<br/>- Fais gaffe à toi, p’tit frère, OK ?<br/>- Promis, <em>bróðir</em>.<br/>- T’as intérêt. Je ne me vois pas dire à Hella que…<br/>- Hey, je t’ai dit que je ferai attention, OK ? Tu crois que je me sentais comment, moi, quand les FER t’ont alpagué ?<br/>- Excuse-moi, c’est juste que…<br/>- Je sais, frangin, je sais. T’inquiète, ma poule, j’ai pas l’intention d’y rester.<br/>- Ma poule… Erk a secoué la tête… Crétin, va !</p><p class="MsoNormal">Kris était le dernier à monter dans la Land, alors après nous avoir souhaité bonne route, Erk a fait demi-tour pour repartir vers le PC Ops d’où il allait suivre notre affaire par radio.<br/>- Hé, ma poule, a crié Kris, garde ton cul au chaud pour moi, tu veux ?</p><p class="MsoNormal">Le Viking, sans se retourner, a levé son  médius bien raide et bien haut et Kris a éclaté de rire. Mais quand la base a disparu, il s’est assombri et a regardé dehors, vachement silencieux.<br/>- C’est votre façon de vous dire adieu, Kris ? j’ai chuchoté.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Il s’est tourné vers moi, les yeux tristes. Ben merde…<br/>- Si on veut. On est rarement partis en mission séparément. Mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de déconner quand … tu vois, quoi.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Je voyais, ouais. Exprimer ses émotions, quand on est un mec, c’est jamais facile. Et les frangins, plutôt que de se taire, s’envoyaient des vannes.</p><p class="MsoNormal">J’ai vu Kris se concentrer un moment, puis un joli sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il a fermé les yeux puis il a chuchoté en islandais. J’ai supposé – à raison – qu’Erk lui avait parlé en privé par la radio et lui avait remonté le moral.<br/>- Kris, j’ai continué à chuchoter, pourquoi ne pas vous étreindre comme tu l’as fait l’autre jour, tout simplement ? Vous êtes frères, on pensera pas à mal…<br/>- On n’est pas vraiment frères. Enfin, si, un peu… c’est compliqué, bordel. Nos parents habitaient sur les Iles Vestmann, au sud de l’Islande. Le père d’Erik pilotait l’hydravion qui faisait la navette avec le continent. Un mois avant sa naissance, on a retrouvé l’hydravion posé sur l’eau, vide. Le corps de son père a été retrouvé quinze jours plus tard. Sa mère, déjà pas très solide, a tenu jusqu’à la naissance mais est morte quatre heures après, au moment où moi je naissais. Mes parents, Hella, ma mère, et Dýri, mon père, l’ont adopté dès qu’ils ont su qu’il était orphelin. Donc, nous sommes frères adoptifs. Mais nous n’avons aucun lien de sang.<br/>- Oh… Et ce que tu éprouves pour lui, c’est… ?<br/>- Par moment, un peu plus que purement fraternel, et ça me fait peur. Pas parce que c’est un homme. Juste que j’ai l’impression d’être complètement dépendant de lui, tu vois ?<br/>- Oui, je crois que je vois. S’il venait à disparaître, tu serais, quoi, perdu ?<br/>- Dévasté, je pense. Sans but, seul… Quand je pense à sa disparition, et ça m’est arrivé il n’y a pas si longtemps, je me rends compte que sans lui, ma vie n’a aucun sens. Je veux dire que je pourrais continuer à faire mon job de soldat, mais ça serait par automatisme, par habitude, avec une partie de mon âme en moins… Il fait de moi un homme bon, qui fait attention aux conséquences.  Si je perdais mon âme, si je le perdais, lui, je serais toujours un soldat, mais penserai-je aux autres ? Je ne sais pas et je ne crois pas. </p><p class="MsoNormal">J’ai plein de questions en tête, mais il est hors de question que je les pose. Il y en a une, cependant…<br/>- Kris, vous vous appelez Hellason et pas Dýrison.<br/>- Ah, tu veux me changer les idées, hein ?<br/>- Ouais, un peu… Et je sais que chez vous, on prend le nom de son père et -son ou -dottir.<br/>- Mon père adorait tellement ma mère qu’il a voulu prendre son nom comme patronyme, ce qui ne se fait jamais chez nous. Mais il y tenait mordicus. Il s’est fait appeler Hellaseiginmaður, époux d’Hella et a tenu à ce que ses deux fils, le biologique et l’adoptif, s’appellent Hellason, fils d’Hella. Comme tout le monde trouvait ça mignon, le maire a dit OK. Voilà. T’as d’autres questions ?<br/>- Non, enfin oui, mais ça peut attendre. Je t’ai changé les idées, j’espère ?<br/>- Oui mon pote. Merci.</p><p class="MsoNormal">On a entendu un couinement aigu dans nos oreillettes – on a tous sursauté –puis le baryton du Viking. Kris et moi, on s’est regardés, espérant qu’il n’avait pas entendu les aveux du blondinet.<br/>- Désolé les gars. Update météo : ça se couvre, l’œil de Caïn aura du mal à vous suivre [ce sont les satellites, qui nous survolent et nous surveillent, donc…]. Donc, soyez sympa, jactez.<br/>- Bien reçu, BLC, a répondu Tondu.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Kris s’était penché vers Igor et avait traduit le message du géant en un très mauvais russe. Ça devait faire un truc comme : « trop nuages, pas voir, parler. » Curtis nous a surpris en traduisant fluidement en russe. Kris a rougi et Curtis lui a souri. Y avait un peu de satisfaction dans ce sourire, je me suis demandé ce que l’Islandais en ferait.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Lin a freiné et éteint ses phares. On était arrivés. Plus question de penser à autre chose qu’à la mission, maintenant.</p><p class="MsoNormal">On s’est rassemblés autour d’elle, elle nous a tous serré la main, même aux R&amp;R, et souhaité bonne chance. Elle est repartie.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Erk nous a passé en circuit fermé entre nous dix et lui. P’tite tête s’est mis à chevaucher les ondes, et quand il a trouvé son chemin vers la base et notre télépathe receveur, il a hoché la tête. La p’tite Elise tenait compagnie à Erk au PC Ops, ses hélicos parés au décollage. Y avait juste assez de carbu dans les coucous pour atteindre l’exploitation.</p><p class="MsoNormal">On a avancé lentement vers notre cible, puis, à moins d’une demi-borne, chacun de nous dont la mission était de tuer les sentinelles est parti de son côté vers sa zone. Tito a refilé son Bulldog à Curtis.</p><p class="MsoNormal">On a confirmé à Erk, via P’tite Tête à qui on a chuchoté, qu’on était en place. Il a donné le go à nous quatre. Je me suis redressé, une flèche encochée, visant ma première victime. La flèche a transpercé la nuit, j’ai déjà encoché la deuxième, vers ma deuxième victime. Les deux sont tombés presque en même temps. J’ai confirmé les deux morts à Erk.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Quenotte a confirmé ses trois victimes. On a attendu le retour de Tito – trois victimes aussi – et Bloody Mary – deux, comme moi.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Toutes les sentinelles ont été éliminées sans bruit. On a donc avancé, rejoints par le reste de la bande sous les ordres de Kris. On faisait le moins de bruit possible pour se rapprocher du hangar.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Et puis, pas de bol, y en a un qui est sorti fumer. Et à ce moment-là, la lune est sortie de derrière les nuages et s’est reflétée sur l’un des écrans de visée des Bulldogs. Et le type était sûrement un ancien biffin, il n’a pas réfléchi, il a tiré. Putain de réflexes !</p><p class="MsoNormal">On a riposté à l’EMA 7, à plat ventre ou derrière des caisses, en serrant les fesses pour passer entre les gouttes – de plomb. D’autres mecs sont sortis d’un bâtiment, alors Tondu, super calme, s’est redressé et, posément, comme au champ de tir, a aligné la porte et lâché sa roquette.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Ça a volé dans tous les sens et ce qui retombait n’était pas uniquement des bouts de béton ou de ferraille. Curtis a visé le troisième bâtiment et a fait pareil. Là, y a eu une sacrée putain de bordel de merde d’explosion, parce qu’il a touché le laboratoire de transformation du suc de pavot et que tous les produits chimiques hautement inflammables ont pris feu d’un coup.</p><p class="MsoNormal">On a été éclairés comme en plein jour et on s’est retrouvé la cible des quatre mecs encore debout. Je me suis à peine redressé pour pouvoir viser. J’ai reçu un putain de coup de marteau sur la calebasse, j’ai été projeté en arrière et je suis resté étendu comme ça, sur le dos, à me demander ce qui s’était passé.</p><p class="MsoNormal">J’étais sourd, j’étais aveugle, j’étais…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Kris ! Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?<br/>- Erk, ici Tito. Exploitation sécurisée. Deux blessés graves.</p><p>Le cœur d’Erk a fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Tito a continué.<br/>- L’Archer et Igor.<br/>- OK. Il avait l’air soulagé, le Viking. Diagnostic ?<br/>- L’Archer a pris une balle dans la tête, à travers le casque. Ça pisse le sang, il est dans le coaltar. Il respire.<br/>- Calme-toi, Tito. Je t’envoie Kris, c’est lui qui a la trousse à pharmacie. Eclaire bien la blessure : est-ce que la balle a pénétré la boîte crânienne ?<br/>- J’ai pas l’impression. Putain, y a du sang partout… Merde, tiens bon mon pote ! Meeerde !<br/>- Tito, calme-toi…<br/>- Erik, ici Kris, je suis avec l’Archer. Le pouls est fort pour l’instant, relativement rapide, la balle a bien mangé le cuir chevelu, l’os est touché mais j’ai l’impression que le casque a joué son rôle.<br/>- OK. Fais un pansement pour limiter l’hémorragie. Si le cerveau n’est pas à nu, utilise du cyste en HE. On arrive.<br/>- Quoi ?<br/>- On est en route pour l’hélico G1, on arrive dans quinze minutes. G2 va suivre. Parle-moi d’Igor.<br/>- Erk, ici Tondu. Je suis avec Igor.<br/>- Attends un instant, a dit Erk en grimpant dans l’hélico. Phone, préviens Lin des blessés, pas utile qu’elle fasse demi-tour. Dis-lui que j’y vais. Préviens le Gros, aussi. OK, Tondu, je t’écoute.<br/>- Igor a pris une balle juste sous la clavicule à gauche, ça saigne beaucoup.<br/>- OK, le sang est clair ou foncé ?<br/>- Foncé je crois.<br/>- Tu crois ? Tondu, faut savoir, là !<br/>- Putain, Erk, c’est difficile de voir la différence, de nuit !<br/>- OK, OK, reste calme, Tondu. Ça sort par saccade ou fluidement ?<br/>- Euh, fluidement.<br/>- Bonne nouvelle, ça doit être la veine sous-clavière ou le poumon.<br/>- T’appelle ça une bonne nouvelle ?</p><p>Le visage d’Elise, assise à côté d’Erk dans la carlingue, reflétait la même question et le même outrage.<br/>- Oui, ça aurait pu être l’artère sous-clavière, et là…<br/>- Oh. Désolé. Bon, je fais quoi ?<br/>- La balle a traversé ?<br/>- Euh, je… oui, j’ai vérifié, oui.<br/>- Très bien. Tu lui retires son gilet, sa veste et son tee-shirt, tu fais pression sur la blessure des deux côtés et tu l’installes dans une position confortable pour lui, qu’il puisse respirer. Ne le couvre que s’il frissonne. Le froid va ralentir un peu l’hémorragie. On n’est plus très loin.</p><p>Elise avait appelé G2 pour savoir s’il avait décollé. Il devait charger deux matelas et des couvertures et décoller ensuite.<br/>- Kris, si l’Archer est stabilisé, va voir Igor, tu veux ? Et surtout ne les bougez pas.<br/>- OK. Vous êtes loin ?<br/>- Attends, je demande. Elise, notre ETA sur site ?</p><p>Elle s’est levée, est allée voir son pilote.<br/>- Kris, ETA trois minutes.<br/>- OK. Pourvu qu’Igor tienne le coup.<br/>- A ce point-là ?<br/>- Ouais, notre homme est stabilisé, mais pour le Ruskof, c’est plus juste. Pouls rapide et faible.</p><p>Elise est retournée dans le cockpit pour demander au pilote d’accélérer.<br/>- Je vois. Signale-moi ta position par un fumigène, tu veux ?<br/>- J’ai du rouge, j’envoie dès qu’on entendra les rotors. Putain !<br/>- Quoi ? Kris, quoi ?<br/>- L’avion a décollé !! Bordel ! Curtis, roquette, roquette !</p><p> </p><p>Devant l’hélico, le petit Piper JA-22 a jailli de son hangar, suivi par la traînée lumineuse de la roquette Blazt-8. Pendant un moment, ils ont cru que l’avion échapperait au missile puis il y a eu une boule de feu et plus rien. Mais Erk et Elise n’ont rien vu de tout ça. L’hélico s’était posé, Erk a jailli du coucou, déséquilibré par son bras en écharpe il a failli tomber, s’est précipité vers le fumigène rouge.</p><p>Il a posé sa main droite sur la blessure et sa main s’est mise à briller, un blanc chaleureux. Igor, dont la respiration était très superficielle jusque là, a pris une grande inspiration et a ouvert les yeux. Elise s’est agenouillée à côté de lui, inquiète.</p><p>Erk avait arrêté l’hémorragie et réparé la veine sous-clavière et le haut du poumon gauche, déchirés par la balle. Dans le dos, il avait aussi bossé un peu. Restaient un trou dans la peau de chaque côté, qui se répareraient tous seuls. Kris a vérifié le pouls du Russe et a hoché la tête, satisfait. Il avait perdu suffisamment de sang pour être très faible et seul le repos arrangerait ça. Mais sa vie n’était plus en danger.<br/>- Bien joué, frangin. Tondu, tu restes avec lui. Elise, dites à vos pilotes de se poser à gauche du hangar et de faire le plein, Curtis et Ladislas sont là-bas. <em>Bróðir</em>, ça va ?<br/>- Ouais, ça va. L’Archer ?<br/>- Par ici.</p><p>Les deux frères se sont approchés de l’Archer et de Tito. Bloody Mary se tenait là aussi, debout en sentinelle. Erk s’est agenouillé à côté du blessé, a défait le pansement avec l’aide de son frère et a examiné la plaie.<br/>- Quelle veine de cocu ! Cette blessure et son casque serviront pour rappeler à tous l’importance de le porter, ce putain de casque.</p><p>Il a posé la main sur la blessure et sa main a de nouveau brillé. Encore une fois, il a arrêté l’hémorragie et réparé l’os, que la balle avait sévèrement entamé. La plaie se refermerait toute seule et lui avait perdu moins de sang que le Russe. Par contre, le choc avait dû lui mettre le cerveau à l’envers. Il était toujours dans les vapes, avec un pouls et une respiration à peu près normaux.</p><p>Erk s’est assis un peu brusquement.<br/>- Oops… Ça tourne…<br/>- Oh, ça va ? a demandé Tito, qui tenait la tête de l’Archer sur ses genoux.</p><p>Kris était parti vérifier, avec les valides restants, que la base était bien vide avant de demander à Ladislas, expert en démolition, de placer les pains de Smoking pour araser les bâtiments. Ils ont placé un pain ou deux sur la piste d’atterrissage, pour la rendre inutilisable. L’idée c’était de garder les champs et le matos agricole, mais c’est tout.<br/>- Ça ira mieux après une petite sieste, je pense.<br/>- Erk ?<br/>- Oui Tito ?<br/>- Si tu veux, tu peux t’asseoir dans mon dos et t’appuyer sur moi…<br/>- Je suis un peu grand, non ? a dit le géant en bâillant.<br/>- Ce sera toujours plus confortable que par terre. Et plus facile pour te relever.<br/>- C’est pas faux, tout ça.</p><p>Le Viking s’est levé et s’est assis derrière Tito, s’appuyant sur le dos de l’Albanais et posant la tête en arrière sur son épaule. Il dormait dans la minute qui suivit. Tito a tourné la tête vers lui et caressé les cheveux soyeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Quand Kris et Elise les ont rejoints, celui-ci a eu un sourire attendri en voyant le tableau. Tito a levé les yeux, sans bouger, pour ne pas réveiller le géant. Kris s’est accroupi devant lui.<br/>- Merci pour lui, Tito. Le plein des hélicos est fait, on va charger les blessés. P’tite Tête et Quenotte vont venir avec un matelas pour l’Archer, faudra les aider à le charger dans le coucou. Pour info, Doc est prévenue, elle et Nounou les attendent au bloc. L’Archer en premier, d’après elle, puis Igor. Il n’est pas trop lourd, le couillon dans ton dos ?<br/>- Ça va, j’ai équilibré.</p><p>Kris a fixé ses yeux gris bleu sur l’Albanais avec un sourire en coin et Tito a rougi.<br/>- Je m’en doutais un peu, figure-toi. J’espère que t’en as bien profité, tu sais comment il est. Oh, mon pote, rougis pas autant, tu vas prendre feu !</p><p>Tito a fini par rigoler faiblement. Kris s’est relevé, est passé derrière lui pour réveiller son frangin. Ça a été un peu dur, mais le Viking a fini par ouvrir les deux yeux et accepté l’aide de son frère pour se lever.</p><p>Le matelas est arrivé, l’Archer a été déposé dessus, délicatement, Tito s’est relevé, engourdi et ils ont tous embarqués dans l’hélico G1, qui a rejoint G2 déjà en l’air. Erk a encore roupillé pendant le trajet.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>De retour à la base, les deux blessés sont partis direct au bloc et Doc a décidé de faire passer Igor d’abord. Elle a admiré le boulot du géant et a demandé à Nounou de mettre Igor sous perfusion dans un des lits de l’infirmerie, après avoir suturé et fait un pansement.</p><p>Pour l’Archer, plus d’inquiétude, et après avoir suturé la blessure, elle l’a mis, avec l’aide de Tito toujours couvert du sang de son pote, dans la chambre qu’Erk avait occupée avant, en lui collant plein d’électrodes pour surveiller ses constantes.</p><p>Elise est allée chercher le Viking, qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle lui a pris sa grande paluche dans ses deux minuscules menottes et, avec un trémolo dans la voix, elle l’a remercié. Elle a dit à Kris, qui soutenait vaguement son frère, qu’elle comprenait ce que le capitaine Haïmalin trouvait à BLC : pas orthodoxes pour un rond, limite anticonformistes, mais rudement efficaces. Kris l’a remercié et est allé coucher son frère. Chacun son tour.</p><p>Quand Lin est enfin arrivée à la base, Doc lui a fait son rapport. Quand elle a appris que l’Archer était dans le coma, son visage est devenu de marbre. Elle a rejoint Kris dans la chambre et elle a pris la main de l’Archer dans la sienne. Puis elle s’est penchée à son oreille et a murmuré quelque chose.</p><p>Kris lui a fait son rapport. Elle a eu l’air satisfait de la tournure des événements, malgré les deux blessés.<br/>- Où est ton frère, Kris ?<br/>- Il dort. Ce <em>hálfviti</em> … je ne devrais pas l’appeler comme ça. Il a donné tout ce qu’il avait pour sauver les deux gars. J’espère que l’Archer sortira vite de son coma.<br/>- Moi aussi.</p><p>La voix de Lin était bizarre, alors Kris l’a dévisagée. Puis, il l’a prise dans ses bras et lui a caressé les cheveux, chuchotant des mots de réconfort en islandais. Le capitaine, si forte, si dure-à-cuire, si badass, pleurait. Ça n’a pas duré longtemps, car le Lys de Sang est réapparu une fois les larmes sorties.</p><p>L’Archer resterait dix jours dans le coma. Puis, un matin, il ouvrirait les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Au final, les R&amp;R sont restés un jour de plus, le temps que le blizzard sur leur base s’arrête. Igor a profité des compétences du Doc qui lui a dit de se reposer un maximum avant de retourner faire l’idiot. Je crois qu’ils étaient contents de repartir, parce que passer trois nuits au mess sur des matelas par terre, c’était pas terrible.</p><p>Le bon côté, c’est que les hommes ont appris à se connaître. Il y a eu échange d’indicatif de la compagnie pour des mails, au cas où. Kris ne s’est pas vengé du sourire satisfait de Curtis. Ils ont donné l’impression de bien s’entendre.</p><p>La vie a repris son cours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Reviens-moi, Tugdual »</p><p>« Ben alors, mon pote, faudrait penser à revenir, hein ? »</p><p>« L’Archer, reviens, tu veux ? Tu nous manques, putain. » Ah, cette voix, je la connais bien. C’est… C’est qui ?</p><p>C’est qui, Tugdual ? C’est qui, l’Archer ?</p><p>Pourquoi Higgins a-t-elle tiré sur Kris ? C’est qui, Higgins ? Et Kris ?</p><p>Comment Erk a-t-il pu se faire un chignon avec une seule main ?</p><p>Mais c’est qui, ces mecs, putain ?!</p><p>Je suis qui, moi ? Je suis qui ?</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>J’ai ouvert les yeux sur du blanc. Trop blanc, ça fait mal. J’ai refermé les yeux. Trop tard !<br/>- L’Archer ? Tudic ?</p><p>Y en a qu’un qui m’appelle Tudic. Je suis Tudic.</p><p>Mais je suis aussi apparemment l’Archer.</p><p>Ça me revient. Doucement, ça revient.<br/>- Tito ?<br/>- Ouais, c’est moi. Content de te revoir, mon pote.</p><p>Je retrouve mon copain l’Albanais, tout petit, tout mince et létal. Il a pris ma main, comme moi j’ai, un jour, prise celle d’un géant. Me souviens pas de son nom, au géant, mais je me souviens de sa grande paluche. L’Albanais serre doucement et j’essaie de serrer en retour mais j’y arrive pas.<br/>- T’inquiète, il me dit, Doc et Erk ont dit que c’était normal. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, ça va te revenir.<br/>- Tito ?<br/>- Oui ? Il a l’air content que je le reconnaisse, en tout cas.<br/>- C’est qui, Erk ?<br/>- Tu te fous de moi ? C’est le Viking, enfin ! Là, il est moins content.<br/>- Qui ?<br/>- Ton lieutenant.<br/>- Non, mon lieutenant, c’est l’autre salopard.<br/>- Il est mort, celui-là. Tué par le Viking le jour de leur arrivée. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il a l’air inquiet, le Tito.<br/>- Je… je sais pas, Tito. C’est qui, le Viking, alors ?<br/>- Ecoute… peu après leur arrivée, il a été capturé, battu, blessé et… tu lui as tenu la main, comme ça. Sauf que ses mains à lui sont vraiment immenses.<br/>- C’est un géant ?<br/>- Oui. Ça te revient ?<br/>- Un peu.</p><p>C’est tout mélangé, dans ma tête. Tito me raconte tout, les R&amp;R, le kérosène, la balle dans mon casque, mon sang sur ses mains, sur son treillis, les soins d’Erk… J’ai des flash, des images, et puis y a un sourire qui ressort. Un sourire de mec, avec un bouc doré autour. Y a des yeux bleus, aussi. Un oiseau lumineux. Des yeux gris bleu et des cheveux blond foncé. Des yeux noirs avec une mèche blanche.</p><p>Je pose mes questions à Tito, il me répond. Tito, depuis son arrivée dans la compagnie, c’est mon binôme, mon partenaire, mon <em>buddy</em>. Celui qui veille sur moi et sur qui je veille. Un frère.</p><p>Y a encore des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Je me souviens qu’il est homo et que, dès qu’il a vu le fameux Viking, il en est tombé raide dingue. J’arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de ce type.<br/>- Tito, c’est qui, Lin ?<br/>- Notre Capitaine. Elle est arrivée avec les deux frangins. Tu as même passé une, non, deux nuits dans sa piaule.<br/>- Hein ?!</p><p>Il se marre, l’enfoiré. Dès que je tiendrai tout seul sur mes pattes de derrière, je vais lui faire payer ça.<br/>- La première fois, si j’ai bien compris, c’est elle qui t’a demandé. Tu avais un sourire un peu idiot, au petit-déj. La deuxième fois, t’as dormi tout seul dans son pieu, t’étais crevé après une patrouille. Il paraît que tu t’es endormi la tête sur les couilles du Viking. Veinard !<br/>- Hein ?! Quoi ?!</p><p>Alors là, je suis perdu. Je suis hétéro, moi, jamais j’aurai…<br/>- Enfoiré… tu te moques de moi, Tito !<br/>- Oui, mais tu verrais ta tronche !<br/>- P’tit con, va !<br/>- En fait, tu étais assis sur un tabouret, appuyé sur lui. J’ai juste supposé que ta tête était à la bonne hauteur. Mais sincèrement, je t’envie, tu sais.</p><p>J’ai pitié de lui. Je ne me souviens toujours pas de la tête du Viking, mais je sais que lui est à 200% hétéro. Et je comprends, doucement, la souffrance de mon pote, amoureux fou d’un homme qui ne supporterait même pas qu’il le touche.</p><p>Ça y est, j’arrive à serrer mes doigts et c’est ce que je fais.<br/>- Tu sais, Tudic, pendant qu’il dormait, après t’avoir soigné, j’ai pu caresser ses cheveux. Ils sont très doux, comme de la soie. Et ils sentent bon.</p><p>Il a un sourire idiot, à son tour. Pauvre Tito. Il me regarde et il rougit tellement que j’en rigolerai presque.<br/>- Je m’en souviens, des élans de ton cœur, mon pote. Tu lui as dit ?<br/>- Non, mais Kris le sait. Son frère, il a ajouté devant mon regard interrogatif.</p><p>A ce moment-là, y a une petite femme qui passe la tête par la porte. Le Doc. C’est la seule de la base qui soit plus petite que Tito.<br/>- Bon, ça fait un moment que je vous entends papoter, tout a l’air d’aller donc je vais venir faire quelques vérifications, puis après j’autoriserai les visites.<br/>- Et lui ? je demande en montrant mon pote du doigt. C’est pas une visite ?<br/>- C’est un garde-malade.<br/>- On s’est relayés, Tudic, avec Baby Jane, Frisé, Erk, Dio, même Mac, Kris et Lin. Et d’autres. T’es jamais resté seul, mon pote. Même les chiens sont venus te tenir compagnie.</p><p>Doc nous écoute un peu, puis elle envoie Tito chercher Erk. Elle en profite pour m’aveugler avec une loupiote, pour me faire serrer sa main, bouger mes doigts, compter à l’envers… Elle me demande mon nom, date et lieu de naissance… Plus je lui réponds, plus  j’ai de souvenirs qui se remettent en place.</p><p>Elle me rassure quand je lui demande si je suis amnésique.<br/>- Non, pas amnésique.<br/>- Mais alors, les trous de mémoire ?<br/>- C’est parce que tu n’as pas utilisé ton cerveau depuis dix jours, feignasse.</p><p>Je me vexe. Puis …<br/>- Dix jours ?<br/>- Oui.<br/>- Ben merde…<br/>- Comme tu dis, L’Archer.</p><p>Ça c’est un baryton plutôt chaleureux qui résonne dans la petite pièce. Le type se plie sacrément pour y entrer et quand il se redresse, je vois deux yeux bleu bourrache qui me fixent et un putain de grand sourire heureux.</p><p>Ça y est, je sais qui c’est, le Viking. Je réponds à son sourire. Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Ça aussi, je m’en souviens. Je ne peux pas y résister.</p><p>Ça me fait plaisir de le voir, ce type. Je remarque très vite qu’il n’a plus de cocard et que son keffieh couleur sang séché est noué autour de son cou en écharpe, son bras gauche passé dedans. Il n’a plus de pansement, son bras n’est plus immobilisé et la plupart du temps il le laisse dans son foulard. Ça tire moins, comme ça, ça lui fait moins mal. Mais il peut s’en servir quand même.<br/>- Content de te voir de retour parmi nous, mon pote. J’étais un peu inquiet, avec notre bouchère de toubib.</p><p>Le Doc, qui passait derrière lui, lui pince les fesses. Il sursaute et son expression me fait marrer. Je rigole, il sourit en se frottant le postérieur.<br/>- Oops, elle était là.<br/>- Erk, tu vas me payer ça, dit-elle.<br/>- Quand tu veux, ma belle, il répond avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus.</p><p>Ça aussi, je m’en souviens.</p><p>Lentement, il y a un sentiment de camaraderie qui refait surface. Je rebâtis une carte mentale des membres de la compagnie, de leurs relations. Quand j’ai mis la clef de mon esprit sous la porte, Erk et Doc étaient en couple. Apparemment, c’est toujours le cas. La plus petite avec le plus grand. Ça fait bizarre…</p><p>Et puis, j’oublie toutes mes questions, parce que d’un seul coup, y a toute la compagnie dans ma piaule. Enfin, c’est l’impression que ça donne. Même Mike, qu’est pas d’astreinte radio. Je vois aussi deux pattes grises sur le bord de mon lit, deux yeux jaunes et une truffe froide. C’est Yaka, la chienne. La plus maline des deux. Je lui caresse la tête.</p><p>Il manque une personne. En fait, depuis un moment, je cherche des yeux noirs. Kris voit mon regard qui fait le tour des présents, il me chuchote un : « Plus tard », alors je profite des démonstrations d’amitié, de camaraderie de mes frères d’armes.</p><p> </p><p>Plus tard, il fait nuit. J’ai encore dans la bouche le goût du bouillon de poulet de Cook. Cook le taiseux, qui, sans rien dire, m’a apporté sa recette miracle pour malades : un bouillon de poulet bien riche, bien gras, avec des petits oignons, des miettes de poulet, des pâtes microscopiques et du sel. Pour remettre un estomac en marche y a rien de mieux.</p><p>Il fait sombre dehors, parce qu’aucune lumière n’est allumée. Dans ma piaule non plus. Je vais m’endormir quand j’entends un frottement. Je cherche une arme, je récupère le câble du moniteur maintenant éteint, je le prépare comme un garrot, tout en restant allongé. J’attends…<br/>- C’est moi, Tugdual.</p><p>Elle a une façon de prononcer mon prénom qui me fait tout drôle, avec sa voix de velours. Et, là, en ce moment, y a pas d’acier sous le velours. Je lâche mon garrot. Elle pose son magnifique postérieur sur le lit, se penche et m’embrasse tout doucement. Je l’enlace, je respire son odeur. Elle sent le sable, la poudre, le lys.<br/>- Tu m’as manqué, Tugdual.<br/>- Toi aussi, Lin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je viens de relire ce que j’ai écrit. Surtout sur leur arrivée, aux Islandais, parce que c’est le seul truc dont je ne me souvienne pas. Dommage, parce que ça a dû être spectaculaire, la mort des deux sales types.</p><p>Par contre, en relisant le reste, je mets des images et puis, oui, des souvenirs qui sont bien à moi.</p><p>L’avant-dernier chapitre, ce n’est pas mon écriture. Kris ? Erk ? Tito ? Qui d’autre ? Peu importe.</p><p>Par contre, ce dernier chapitre, c’est cucul la praline, bon sang… Qu’est-ce qui m’est passé par la tête vraiment ? On va mettre ça sur le coup de la blessure…</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>A partir du moment où j’ai ouvert les yeux, Erk a refait un soin sur ma tête, pensant me rendre ma mémoire. Mais bon, jusqu’à présent, pas de bol. Je veux dire que tout est revenu, sauf ces quelques minutes le jour de leur arrivée. Entre le coup de feu, parce que ça m’en souviens, et les tombes. Parce que je me souviens aussi avoir buggé en voyant le géant torse nu. C’est la première fois que j’ai vu l’oiseau lumineux au complet. Enfin, presque, puisque la queue de l’oiseau disparaît sous la ceinture du treillis.</p><p>Au bout d’une seule journée où, tout comme Erk, je ne supportais plus d’être assis dans un lit à rien foutre, Doc m’a foutu dehors, en m’ordonnant de la voir elle ou le Viking si ma vision était floue, si je voyais des moucherons noirs, des étincelles blanches ou si j’avais mal au crâne.<br/>- Et si j’ai tout ça à la fois, Doc ? j’ai demandé pour déconner.<br/>- Dans ce cas-là, y a qu’une solution. <br/>- Ah ? Laquelle ?<br/>- L’ablation.<br/>- Ablation… de quoi ? J’étais méfiant.<br/>- De ta tête, l’Archer.</p><p>Je l’ai pas trouvée drôle, sa blague.</p><p> </p><p>J’ai retrouvé la piaule que je partage avec les sous-offs : les deux sergents, Frisé et Tondu, et deux autres caporaux, Stig et Dio, un grand Sénégalais. Le quatrième caporal, c’est Mac, l’Italienne. Elle a beau être mariée à Bloody Mary, y a pas la place pour une piaule de couple, donc elle dort dans la carrée des filles, la seule à avoir huit places.</p><p>Alors, si vous comptez bien, vous saurez que Lin a dit qu’on était à six par chambrée et que là, avec Mac chez les filles, on n’est plus que cinq. Ben, le sixième, c’est Le Gros. Vu que sa chambre sert de bureau à la compagnie, il faut bien qu’il dorme quelque part, le pauvre.</p><p>Pourquoi une chambre de sous-offs : parce que quand y a besoin de l’un de nous, les gars savent où nous trouver.</p><p>Et pourquoi Mac dort pas avec nous, puisque les douches sont mixtes ? Ben, parce que faut bien qu’on puisse parler entre mecs, comme elles ont besoin de parler entre filles. Paraît que c’est important pour notre équilibre psychologique, de nous retrouver entre nous. Moi, ça me va. Y a des trucs que les filles n’ont pas besoin d’entendre. Ni de voir. Et j’imagine que c’est pareil en face.</p><p> </p><p>On a reçu les motos le jour où j’ai ouvert les yeux. Erk et moi, comme on ne servait pas à grand-chose pour l’instant, on s’est retrouvés à les repeindre, chacun la sienne. Il m’avait placé face au mât qui porte notre étendard. Le problème, c’est que, au pied du mât, posé sur un pieu d’un peu plus d’un mètre de haut, y a mon casque. Celui qui a été traversé par la balle.</p><p>Donc, en ce moment, pendant que je peins une des douze bécanes Kawasaki, je vois mon casque troué.<br/>- Erk ?<br/>- Oui ? il est concentré sur sa peinture, il a répondu d’une voix un peu absente.<br/>- Pourquoi y a mon casque là ?</p><p>Il s’arrête, me fixe. Putain, ces yeux ! Des vrais lasers. Je ne peux pas détourner le regard. Puis son sourire illumine son visage et j’oublie ma question. Comment il fait, putain ? J’suis pas attiré sexuellement par les mecs, sinon y a longtemps que Tito et moi on aurait franchi le pas, mais devant le Viking, je me retrouve comme une pucelle… Je crois que s’il m’avouait d’un seul coup qu’il était attiré par moi et qu’il me proposait de coucher avec lui… ben je dirai oui. Je m’égare, comme toujours avec les Islandais. Fait chier.</p><p>Bref, il me sourit, je perds le fil de mes pensées. Comme moi, il porte son chapeau de brousse, parce que le soleil cogne comme un sourd. Tout ce que je vois, c’est sa bouche et son putain de sourire. Et ses deux yeux qui me transpercent.<br/>- Ton casque, l’Archer, va servir d’exemple. J’ai trouvé que certains d’entre vous étaient un peu trop légers sur le port du casque. Dommage que ce soit toi qui aies pris.<br/>- Je trouve que ça fait un peu trop pierre tombale, tu sais, comme dans les vieux films sur la première guerre du Vietnam ou autre. C’est un peu macabre.</p><p>Il m’a regardé, pensif.<br/>- Si tu veux, je peux mettre un écriteau : « Ci-gît la mémoire de l’Archer, morte au champ d’honneur »<br/>- Pff, t’es con !</p><p>Ça le fait marrer.<br/>- Erk ?<br/>- Quoi encore, mon pote ?<br/>- Les motos ? Je les trouve un peu trop unies.</p><p>La sienne est finie, la mienne aussi et c’est vrai que sur le sable, elles sont bien, mais quand j’y pense, y a plusieurs couleurs sur le sol, ici.<br/>- Je suis plutôt d’accord avec toi. Allons voir si on n’a pas de la peinture noire ou grise, on va jouer les Michel-Ange.</p><p>On a trouvé de la peinture grise, on l’a mélangé à la peinture ocre en pot, avec des variantes, et on s’est amusé à barbouiller les bécanes au petit bonheur la chance. Une chose est sûre, y en a pas deux pareil. Erk se l’est joué Dali, en se tortillant la moustache et en roulant les R, et Lin, qui passait par là, a secoué la tête en râlant qu’il était temps que ces deux couillons retournent sur le terrain.</p><p>J’en ai profité pour poser des questions à Erk.<br/>- Erk, une question idiote pour toi : je sais pas pourquoi, ça me travaille depuis ce matin-là : comment t’as pu te faire un chignon avec une seule main ?</p><p>Il me regarde avec de grands yeux puis il éclate de rire.<br/>- J’ai un petit frère.<br/>- Mais… il était au mess bien avant toi…<br/>- Il m’avait réveillé et coiffé avant de vous rejoindre. Je n’avais plus qu’à me débarbouiller, à me fringuer et me traîner jusqu’au mess… Et pour répondre à la question que tu ne te poses pas, c’est aussi lui qui m’a aidé à me laver tous les soirs.<br/>- Oh.</p><p>Je me suis tu un moment, en le fixant. Il avait un peu de peinture sur la joue droite. Comme j’avais arrêté de peindre un instant, il m’a regardé bizarrement.<br/>- Qu’y a-t-il mon pote ?<br/>- Dis-moi, pourquoi Lu.. Higgins a tiré sur ton frère ? On sait pourquoi ?<br/>- Pas vraiment. D’après Lin, elle ne s’est pas adaptée à notre mode de fonctionnement et l’autre crétin de chasseur de primes a dû lui faire une offre intéressante, genre partager la prime, si elle l’aidait. Ou il a dû lui promettre de lui faire quitter l’Afghanistan. Mais je me demande s’il n’y a pas quelque chose de plus profond.<br/>- Comment ça ?<br/>- Tu trouves ça rationnel, toi, de croire que tirer sur le lieutenant de ta compagnie ça te permettra de rentrer chez toi en étant protégée contre le mandat d’arrêt ?<br/>- Non, pas trop. En effet. Elle était peut-être déséquilibrée ?<br/>- Oui… Ou alors… Non, c’est pas logique.<br/>- Quoi ?<br/>- Je me disais … Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, si elle avait eu une aventure avec l’ancien Capitaine ou le Lieutenant ?<br/>- Le lieutenant non. C’était un sadique, une brute, et les filles l’évitaient comme la peste et le choléra réunis. Nos homos aussi. Même certains mecs plus légers que lui. Il faisait feu de tout bois, du moment que ça le soulageait. Il a coincé Tito, une fois, et heureusement qu’il est toujours armé, celui-là. Sinon… Je laisse passer un moment. Tu vois, ce mec, il aurait adoré Kris. Parce que c’est ton frère.</p><p>C’était risqué, cette phrase, mais je voulais faire passer le message. Ce type utilisait les amitiés pour faire souffrir, il s’en était pris à Tito pour me blesser. Erk n’a pas l’air de réagir.<br/>- Sale type, dis-moi. Ah, sa voix est un peu plate. Ça l’a touché…<br/>- Oui, une ordure. Un vrai salopard. Le Capitaine, par contre… Un peu plus correct de ce côté-là, mais ça lui arrivait d’utiliser son grade pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Pourquoi ?<br/>- Parce que je me suis dit qu’elle aurait pu vouloir les venger, mais les responsables, là, ce sont Lin et moi, pas Kris.<br/>- Sauf si elle voulait vous faire souffrir, comme elle aurait souffert de la mort de son amant… Peut y avoir de la jalousie, aussi.<br/>- Ah ? Envers qui ?</p><p>Là, j’hésite. Parce que Erk n’a jamais rien su de la tendresse de Tito et de Baby Jane quand on est rentrés de chez les FER pour la première fois, quand ils l’ont veillé de nuit. Et puis Erk n’a jamais rien fait vers Baby Jane.<br/>- Baby Jane.<br/>- Mais, pourquoi ?</p><p>Et je lui parle de cette nuit-là. De la p’tite Anglaise gironde qui se relayait avec nous à l’infirmerie pour lui parler et le rassurer. Des regards qu’elle lui lance dès qu’il a le dos tourné.</p><p>Il rougit et la fine cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, reçue en s’échappant de chez les FER, apparaît.<br/>- Pourtant, je n’ai rien fait vis-à-vis de la miss.<br/>- Je sais, tu n’as … disons que Doc c’est la première et que t’as attendu d’être sorti de convalescence pour…<br/>- Non, ce n’est pas tout à fait ça. Je ne pouvais pas me jeter sur les filles dès notre arrivée, c’aurait été déplacé. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle serait jalouse de quelque chose qui n’existait pas…<br/>- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? La psyché féminine, c’est beaucoup trop complexe pour nous, tu ne crois pas ?</p><p>Et sur ce commentaire macho – honte à moi – on s’est marrés et on s’est replongés dans notre barbouillage de bécanes.</p><p> </p><p>C’est un bien curieux visiteur qui a interrompu nos travaux de peinture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donc, on était en train de barbouiller notre troisième ou quatrième moto chacun, on commençait à avoir la même couleur que les bécanes, sur le visage, les mains, et les vieux tee-shirts enfilés sur nos pulls d’uniforme – on est en Novembre, je crois, et ça commence à cailler –, et je voyais Erk qui remettait son bras gauche dans son écharpe quasiment tout le temps. Il fatiguait.</p><p>C’était calme, et puis, tout à coup, ça ne l’était plus. Tito était de garde au premier fossé, le fossé d’Erk, comme on l’appelle, et m’a raconté l’arrivée du type.</p><p>L’ami Tito a entendu rouler quelques cailloux puis le ronflement d’un cheval qui s’ébroue. En alerte – et remerciant le cheval –, il a prévenu Mike, au PC Ops, qui a alerté les autres. Il a vu arriver le cavalier. Le type montait un grand canasson noir. Un étalon, une très belle bête, nous a dit Baby Jane quand elle l’a vu.</p><p>Il avait une drôle de dégaine : saharienne, pantalon sable et bottes lacées en cuir jaune, un chèche beige et blanc sur la tête et une cartouchière en bandoulière. Il avait un côté Lawrence d’Arabie, je sais pas trop pourquoi… Il portait un vieux pistolet-mitrailleur et Tito a aperçu, enroulé autour du canon, un chapelet à grains d’ivoire.</p><p>En anglais, le mec a demandé à parler à notre chef, Tito a répondu qu’il pouvait lui parler à lui. Le gars l’a fixé. Mais comme il avait des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux et que le reste de son visage était camouflé par le chèche, Tito a supposé qu’il se faisait dévisager.</p><p>Le gars lui a dit qu’il voulait parler au chef, de nouveau, et Tito a répondu pareil.<br/>- Le vrai chef, a dit le mec. Le grand blond.</p><p>Ah, s’est dit Tito, encore un qui se base sur le physique pour savoir qui est qui. Et puis l’Albanais s’est souvenu de la remarque d’Erk, quand il avait accueilli les R&amp;R. Remarque que je lui avais rapportée, espérant qu’il pourrait éclairer ma lanterne. Mais walou.</p><p>En argot, via laryngophone, il a prévenu que le visiteur voulait parler au Viking, qu’il croyait être le chef.</p><p>Et nous, on a entendu Lin qui gueulait.<br/>- Michel-Ange et Picasso, dans mon bureau !<br/>- C’est qui Picasso, c’est qui Michel-Ange, à ton avis, Erk ? j’ai demandé en me levant pour obéir.<br/>- Picasso, c’est toi, t’as déjà la tête à l’envers, il a répondu en touchant ma cicatrice. J’ai le crâne rasé, en ce moment, les cheveux repoussent lentement. Je vais peut-être devoir les laisser longs pour cacher la trace de la balle.</p><p>Et donc, on a rejoint Lin dans son burlingue et elle nous a envoyés nous faire propres et nous armer et armurer.</p><p>On s’est tous équipés pareils, gilet pare-balles, casque lourd, pull et veste, lunettes de soleil, keffieh sang séché, Behemoth à la cuisse et EMA 7 en parade.</p><p>On était une escouade de huit, Lin, Kris, Erk, Frisé, Bloody Mary, Dio, Baby Jane et ma pomme, en rang par deux dans le désordre. Obéissant aux ordres de Kris, on s’est rendu au pas jusqu’au fossé d’Erk. On avait de la gueule, m’a dit Tito plus tard.</p><p>En arrivant, on s’est rangés sur deux rangs de quatre et on s’est mis au garde-à-vous. De sa voix de sergent instructeur, Kris, derrière son géant de frangin, a gueulé : « Repos » et avec un bel ensemble et ce bruit merveilleux que font des soldats qui font le même geste ensemble, on a obéi.</p><p>Le cavalier nous a regardés, surpris. Sa tête n’a pas bougé, mais j’imagine que ses yeux ont dû passer de l’un à l’autre. On a senti que son attention se fixait sur le géant, il s’est redressé sur sa selle.<br/>- Ne faites plus affaire avec les Roses &amp; Rifles.</p><p>Erk a levé un sourcil derrière ses Ray Ban Aviator. Lin, derrière moi, a soufflé très légèrement. On est restés immobiles, attentifs et il a fini par faire faire demi-tour à son canasson et partir au pas, nous tournant le dos, vachement cool. Si on avait encore eu le salopard comme lieutenant, le gars serait mort.</p><p>On a attendu qu’il soit reparti puis Kris nous a remis en marche vers la base.</p><p>De retour dans la cour intérieure, Lin est repartie vers son burlingue, nous on est allés déposer nos armes et équipements à l’armurerie, sauf les Behemoth, bien sûr. Même Erk et moi, on les portait, alors qu’on n’avait rien de plus dangereux face à nous que des motos de trial.</p><p>Ce soir-là, au mess, Lin nous a annoncé qu’on aurait la visite des R&amp;R le lendemain. Elle nous a dit qu’il était possible que certaines des choses qu’ils nous diraient seraient confidentielles et qu’il ne faudrait pas qu’on s’étonne de ne pas être conviés au briefing.</p><p>On a rappelé la patrouille, Puma cette fois-ci, puis Erk et moi on est retournés à notre barbouille.<br/>- Dis, l’Archer, tout à l’heure, quand j’ai touché ta cicatrice, je l’ai trouvée un peu chaude. Va voir Doc, je pense que tu as un peu de fièvre. Et va te faire chouchouter par Lin un peu, après. Je pense qu’elle aussi en a besoin.<br/>- Tu fais la mère maquerelle, maintenant, Erk ?</p><p>Il a plissé les yeux, vaguement en pétard.<br/>- Tu veux que je te porte à l’infirmerie, ducon ? Ou tu préfères y aller sur tes pattes arrière comme un grand garçon ?<br/>- Oh, te vexe pas comme ça, mon…</p><p>J’allais dire « mon pote » à mon supérieur. Oops. J’ai vite corrigé le tir. Je n’ai pas salué, mais je me suis mis au garde-à-vous vite fait. Il est tellement cool dans sa façon d’agir avec nous qu’on en oublie son grade.<br/>- La Compagnie a besoin d’hommes solides, pas de types qui tombent comme des mouches pour un peu de fièvre. File voir Doc ou je te porte en pompier jusque chez elle.</p><p>J’ai obéi recta. La corvée de laverie, promise dix jours plus tôt et jamais faite, j’avais pas envie d’y retourner. Comme je n’ai pas d’allergie, moi, elle m’a filé de l’ibuprofène et de quoi me faire de la tisane d’écorce de saule pendant deux jours.<br/>- Mais, Doc, je suis pas allergique…<br/>- Ecoute, l’Archer, l’ibuprofène, c’est efficace, mais c’est pas franchement idéal pour la santé. Donc, j’aime autant que tu commences par la tisane et du repos. L’ibuprofène, c’est si ta température dépasse 39°C. Je sais que Lin a un mélange d’huiles essentielles pour les frangins, demande-lui de te masser le dos avec.<br/>- Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez tous, avec Lin et moi ?<br/>- Ben, tu as bien… tu sais… passé une nuit avec elle ?<br/>- Oui mais c’était qu’une nuit, je vois pas…</p><p>Elle a penché la tête sur le côté, elle devait me trouver un peu lent à la comprenette, faut croire. Puis je me suis souvenu d’un baiser et de caresses, de nuit, dans l’infirmerie. Je me suis aussi souvenu d’une petite phrase quand j’étais dans le coma : « Reviens-moi, Tugdual ». J’ai rougi, me suis frotté le crâne en rigolant bêtement et je suis allé trouver mon capitaine.<br/>- Qui t’envoie, l’Archer ? J’ai du boulot, là.<br/>- Erk. Et Doc. Et je pense que le Gros doit pouvoir bosser tout seul, non ?</p><p>Le lieutenant a souri et hoché la tête, confirmant.<br/>- Je veille sur votre bien-être, Capitaine, souvenez-vous. Et lui fait partie des remèdes. J’ai cru comprendre que c’était de la médecine douce.</p><p>Son sourire est tellement bourré d’allusions que Lin rougit. Notre badass de capitaine, le Lys de Sang, qui pique un fard ! Putain, faut l’avoir vu pour le croire.<br/>- Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez, tous, à nous maquer, l’Archer et moi ?<br/>- C’est exactement ce que j’ai dit à Erk et Doc, j’y suis allé de mon grain de sel.</p><p>Elle me jette un regard qui fait que je me sens tout petit – problématique pour la suite du programme, ça – et que j’essaye de rentrer dans le mur pour me faire oublier.<br/>- Capitaine, depuis votre arrivée, vous avez fait ressortir en nous de bonnes choses. Je vais vous parler de votre prédécesseur et de mon co-lieutenant, si vous le voulez bien. Votre prédécesseur était ravi de laisser la discipline entre les mains de mon collègue et fermait ses oreilles aux plaintes des subalternes. Quand il voulait une fille, il faisait pression sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle cède pour avoir la paix. Il lui est arrivé d’exercer une pression physique. Il n’a jamais touché aux femmes mariées : Ketchup, Bloody Mary et Mac. Sacré, pour lui, le mariage. Higgins l’appréciait un peu, je crois savoir. Mais elle était pas nette, elle.</p><p>Sa remarque a fait <em>tilt</em> dans ma tête. Un début de réponse pour savoir pourquoi elle avait voulu abattre Kris ? Le Gros a continué.<br/>- Le lieutenant… C’était une vraie ordure, un immonde salopard et j’en viendrais presque à regretter que sa mort ait été aussi rapide. Presque. Car je sais que je m’abaisserais à son niveau si je le voulais vraiment.</p><p>Il s’est passé une main sur le visage, a bu une gorgée d’eau.<br/>- Toutes les filles étaient ses proies et lui ne faisait pas pression. Il prenait. Les homos aussi, parce que vu qu’ils avaient l’habitude de prendre des coups de bite, un de plus, un de moins, hein ? Voilà sa façon de faire. Je crois que seuls Mac et Tito lui ont échappé. Tito parce qu’en bon Albanais il est toujours armé d’un couteau et qu’il a menacé de lui couper les couilles et de les lui faire bouffer en goulasch et Mac…</p><p>Il a souri, il se souvenait. Moi aussi.<br/>- Mac, après avoir retiré sa main de ses fesses, lui a demandé s’ils pouvaient oublier leurs rangs respectifs. En général, ça veut dire castagne.</p><p>Lin a fait signe qu’elle savait.<br/>- Il a dit oui, elle lui a dit que s’il arrivait à lui faire toucher le sol des deux épaules, elle ouvrirait les jambes pour lui, à l’endroit même où elle serait tombée. Elle n’a jamais eu à le faire.<br/>- On a vu de quoi elle est capable, a dit Lin. Je crois qu’il n’y a que Erk qui peut la mettre à terre, et c’est parce qu’il est le seul capable de la soulever.<br/>- Exactement. Après les femmes et les homosexuels, il s’attaquait aux hommes plus petits que lui, et choisissait ses victimes pour blesser quelqu’un d’autre. S’il avait connu les deux frères, il aurait violé Kris pour faire mal à Erk. Parce que c’était du viol, tout ça, ne nous voilons pas la face. Mais le seul qui aurait pu le punir fermait les yeux.</p><p>Il a fixé Lin droit dans les yeux.<br/>- Depuis que vous êtes là, Capitaine, on peut de nouveau afficher nos amitiés, notre orientation sexuelle, nos faiblesses, même, sans craindre qu’elles ne soient utilisées contre nous. Les filles peuvent de nouveau rembarrer un galant dont elles ne veulent pas sans rien craindre d’autre qu’un sourire triste ou des yeux de chiot.<br/>- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec…<br/>- J’y viens. Depuis votre arrivée, outre ceci et le code moral et éthique que vous vous efforcez de nous inculquer, on peut de nouveau aimer et des amours renaissent, hésitantes ou passionnées. Mais vous, vous restiez seule. Alors quand, il y a quelque temps, le page du caporal qui se planque à votre droite est resté vide toute une nuit, et qu’au petit-déj il avait un sourire idiot sur sa face de crapaud – je lui ai fait une grimace, je ne suis pas laid. Je vaux pas Kris mais quand même… – et que, dans votre démarche, il y avait une certaine légèreté malgré les blessures des frangins, on a additionné 2 et 2 et trouvé 4 et on était contents pour vous, Capitaine. Et comme on est tous d’indécrottables romantiques, il a ajouté avec un sourire ironique, on voudrait que ça continue, <em>happy end</em>, vécurent heureux, et tout et tout.<br/>- Je suis un peu vieille pour la partie « enfants » du « et tout et tout »…<br/>- Voyons, Lin, des enfants, vous en avez une cinquantaine, ici !<br/>- Ce n’est pas faux, ça.</p><p>Elle a dévisagé le Gros un moment, puis elle s’est approchée de lui et lui a posé un baiser sur la joue, le faisant rougir, lui.</p><p>Puis, lui faisant un clin d’œil, elle a chopé ma main et m’a entraîné de force – j’ai pas beaucoup résisté, hein ? – dans sa carrée. Après tout, elle avait un massage à me faire, ordonnance du médecin de la compagnie.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Vous avez dû remarquer que, si la Compagnie appelle le Viking « Erk », Kris et Lin, eux, l’appellent « Erik ». Sauf quand on a des étrangers (Elise par exemple) et qu’il faut rester cohérent. Vous avez aussi dû remarquer que, sous la surprise, Lin l’a appelé « Erik » devant Elise.</p><p>Je me suis demandé pourquoi ces deux-là ne lui donnaient pas son surnom. Et puis, ça m’a frappé : ils le connaissent depuis tout petit sous son vrai nom, alors que « Erk », c’est son surnom au sein de la Compagnie.</p><p>Donc, c’est logique.</p><p>Sur ce, bonne nuit, hein ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, quand j’ai ouvert un œil, j’étais seul dans son pieu mais le drap était encore tiède. J’ai plongé le nez dedans. Elle sent bon, cette femme. J’adore son mélange sable, poudre – j’entends par là la cordite, la poudre à canon, quoi – et fleur.</p><p>J’étais censé me reposer, mais j’étais trop curieux de la raison pour laquelle les R&amp;R revenaient. Alors, je me suis levé, trainé jusqu’aux douches, me suis fringué dans la carrée des sous-offs, où mon lit bien propre, au carré, pas dérangé, m’a nargué. Merde ! Le lit de Lin…</p><p>Je suis retourné vite fait là-bas refaire son lit au propre, j’en ai profité pour changer les draps. Je n’allais pas commencer à me conduire comme un goujat, quand même. J’ai récupéré mes fringues de la veille, rangé sa chambre, bref, fait disparaître toute trace de mon passage. Pas pour le secret, puisqu’apparemment toute la compagnie était au courant. Par courtoisie.</p><p>Je me suis trouvé bien emmerdé, puisqu’en théorie je devais me reposer. Ce qui voulait dire interdit de barbouillage, aussi. Ça m’a fait suer, parce que ça m’occupait, la peinture. C’était reposant, je trouvais, de cacher le noir et vert pomme par des ocres variés. J’ai bien essayé de fléchir Doc, mais tintin. Apparemment, peindre sous le soleil, c’est mauvais pour ma pomme. C’est sans doute vrai, j’suis pas toubib, moi.</p><p>Donc, je suis allé au mess, espérant pouvoir me planquer dans un coin et assister à la discussion. J’y ai partiellement réussi, puisque Erk, de corvée d’accueil, m’a trouvé et m’a demandé de  me mettre en uniforme.</p><p>Chez nous, ça veut dire que sur notre treillis ocre, on allait porter, en plus du pull – parce que, depuis que je suis sorti de mon voyage au paradis des boxeurs, on s’est rapprochés encore plus de l’hiver – la veste écussonnée, le béret et le keffieh sang séché.</p><p>Et nous voilà tous les deux beaux comme des camions, à faire le pied de grue là où avaient atterri les premiers hélicos des Roses &amp; Rifles. Cette fois-ci, c’était en plein jour, il faisait beau, le ciel était de la couleur des yeux du Viking et y avait pas de vent.</p><p>Comme la dernière fois, c’est un E-assault qui s’est posé. Et comme la dernière fois, une fois la turbine arrêtée, c’est une femme qui en est descendue. Elle était plus grande que Miss Casque-à-boulons et n’était pas en tenue de combat. Elle portait un treillis gris, un béret bleu et un flingue à la ceinture. Un peu comme nous, quoi. Sauf que nous on porte nos flingues sur la cuisse, mais sinon, treillis d’uniforme ou presque, on dirait.</p><p>Derrière elle, par contre, les deux gars qui sont descendus étaient des armureries ambulantes. Le premier, la petite trentaine, ce qui le faisait juste un peu plus jeune que moi, blond, mastoc, une petite attelle sur le pif et deux beaux cocards. Il m’a donné l’impression d’être un tantinet plus grand qu’Igor mais à peine moins large. Ses yeux, légèrement fendus, m’ont fait penser que c’était un Polonais ou à tout le moins un Slave. Et avec ses cocards, on dirait un raton-laveur élevé au grain. Belle bête.</p><p>L’autre… c’est marrant, il m’a fait penser à Tito. Il était aussi mince, un peu plus grand – parce que Tito est vraiment petit, quand même –, mais il m’a fait autant flipper qu’un serpent à sonnette. Tito, c’est plus le mamba noir. Mais ce mec-là m’a fait un peu le même effet.</p><p>J’ai pas trop eu le temps de m’attarder sur les deux gonzes, parce qu’Erk s’est avancé vers les R&amp;R, les bras grand ouverts et son putain de sourire sur le visage. Il a attendu qu’ils ne soient plus sous les pales et c’est heureux, parce qu’il a attrapé la miss par la taille, à bras le corps et l’a soulevée pour l’embrasser. Je l’ai vu viser la jolie bouche, je me suis demandé quelle connerie il allait encore faire et puis, au dernier moment, les deux ont tourné la tête et Erk a embrassé la joue de l’officier.<br/>- Katja ! Ma toute belle ! Te voilà enfin décidée à m’épouser, alors ? demanda-t-il en la reposant.<br/>- Absolument, Erk, je viens demander ta main à Lin.<br/>- Y a pas besoin, la voilà, ma main. Et je suis assez grand, maintenant, pour la donner tout seul.<br/>- Ah, t’as enfin fini ta croissance ? Il était temps, dis-moi !<br/>- Du coup, Lin m’a privé de soupe, répondit-il avec une fausse moue de tristesse.<br/>- Pov ti père, va ! C’est vrai que tu as l’air maigrichon…</p><p>J’ai réalisé, en le voyant nous précéder et passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui s’est laissé faire, qu’il s’agissait d’un jeu. J’y avais cru, à un moment. Enfin, presque. Enfin, si.</p><p>J’ai laissé passer les deux armureries ambulantes et j’ai suivi. Le Polak avait un sourire sur le visage, ça avait l’air de le faire rigoler, l’échange amoureux entre Katja et Erk. Le serpent à sonnette, lui, semblait avoir du mal à avaler la couleuvre (elle est pas mal, celle-là, tiens !).</p><p>La belle Katja a dévisagé le géant. Il a levé un sourcil interrogateur.<br/>- Oh, Elise m’avait dit que tu avais une sale gueule.<br/>- Merci…<br/>- Contente de voir que ça va mieux, elle a dit avec un sourire. Tu veux me raconter, Erk ?<br/>- Ecoute, je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler. Il a détourné le regard. Disons que les Fils de l’Enfer des Roumis ont cessé de nous faire chier. Définitivement.<br/>- Oh. Dis donc, tu ne me ferais pas un coup de calcaire, toi ?</p><p>Elle a eu l’air inquiet. Il a ricané.<br/>- Ma belle, si je devais me taper un PTSD à chaque fois, avec tout ce que j’ai déjà vécu, y a longtemps qu’on m’aurait offert un smoking avec les manches qui s’attachent dans le dos. Et puis, ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai ma nounou attitrée.</p><p>J’ai fini par comprendre qu’il parlait de la camisole de force. Par contre, « tout ce qu’il a déjà vécu ». Il a quoi, 25 ans, et… et puis ses cicatrices me reviennent en tête. Ouais. J’imagine qu’elles ne sont pas apparues, comme ça, sans raison. Elles ont une histoire, forcément. Les deux qui me tracassent le plus, on va dire, sont dans son dos : les quatre lignes parallèles, tellement différentes de nos habituelles blessures de soldat. Et puis cette étoile tordue sur son épaule droite. Ça non plus, ce n’est pas commun, comme cicatrice.<br/>- Katja, a murmuré Erk à la belle plante, c’est bien Vlad, le raton-laveur avec toi ?</p><p>Si vous vous demandez comment je sais ce qu’ils se murmurent, c’est que les laryngophones/oreillettes sont de rigueur dès qu’on franchit la barbacane.<br/>- Oui, pourquoi ? a-t-elle répondu sur le même ton. Tu as peur qu’il te flanque une branlée pour m’avoir draguée ?<br/>- Non, c’est son nez qui me fait de l’œil depuis tout à l’heure. Je n’étais pas sûr que ce soit lui, avec ses lunettes de soleil intégrées. Ça me démange de le soigner.<br/>- Ah oui, je me souviens de cette espèce d’attirance étrange vers les blessures.<br/>- C’est plus fort que moi. Des fois, ça me rend fou de ne pouvoir rien faire. Tu crois que je peux le soigner ?<br/>- Va falloir le surprendre alors, tu sais ce qu’il pense des sorciers.<br/>- Ouais…</p><p>Erk s’est planté sur le chemin, laissant Katja faire deux pas avant de s’arrêter aussi. Il s’est tourné vers les deux hommes en parlant d’une voix normale.<br/>- Désolé, les mecs, j’étais tellement ébloui par la belle Katja que… et il a haussé les épaules avec un grand sourire penaud puis a tendu la main droite.</p><p>Le Polak, Vlad donc, lui a rendu son sourire et tendu la main. Je pouvais donc supposer qu’ils se connaissaient. Erk a saisi la main, a commencé à la serrer puis a tiré légèrement, déséquilibrant le Polonais qui s’est retrouvé à portée. La main gauche du géant a jailli et il a posé deux doigts sur le front du mec, un au-dessus de chaque œil. Ses doigts ont brillé et le raton-laveur a disparu. Le serpent à sonnettes s’est raidi.<br/>- <em>Pierdol się</em>, Erk ! Tu sais que je déteste ça ! Tu fais chier !<br/>- Dis pas merci, surtout, mon gars, a fait le Viking avec un sourire plus sardonique que ça, c’est pas possible.<br/>- Va brûler en enfer, foutu sorcier !<br/>- Pas été invité, mon pote.</p><p>Il s’est penché sur lui, l’a dévisagé.<br/>- Si tu continues avec tes grossièretés, mec, je te fais boire ton kawa sans sucre. Et à l’entonnoir.<br/>- Crétin… Mais j’ai vu un sourire sur le visage du Polonais. T’es franchement le roi des cons, Erk.<br/>- Moi aussi je t’apprécie, Vlad. Tu peux enlever ton déguisement, maintenant.<br/>- Mon… ah oui, l’attelle.</p><p>J’ai remarqué que l’attelle n’est pas blanche, elle est… camouflée, on dirait. Un modèle spécial R&amp;R ? Ou un modèle spécial Vlad ? Parce que, quand j’ai enfin vu son nez, j’ai remarqué que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait été cassé.</p><p>Avec ces conneries, on était arrivé à la barbacane, on n’a pas échangé de phrases ni de poignées de mains secrètes avec JD, puisqu’il nous connaissait et nous avait vu arriver. On n’est pas si nombreux qu’on ne se connaisse pas tous de vue.</p><p>On s’est rassemblés au mess, Katja a eu l’air un peu surpris qu’on y soit presque tous. Lin a soupiré.<br/>- Désolée, les gars, pour une fois ce sera en petit comité. Je veux tout le monde dehors, Cook et les filles y compris.<br/>- Mais, Lin, pour la bouffe, je vais faire comment, moi ? a râlé Ketchup. Elle sert souvent de voix à Cook le taiseux.<br/>- On bouffera froid, tu nous feras des sandwichs. Bon, je veux Dio et Mac à la porte, pour éviter les curieux.</p><p>Il restait donc Lin et les trois lieutenants, les deux sergents et Stig et moi, les deux derniers caporaux. Erk et les sergents sont allés chercher de quoi boire du café et il a posé le sucrier juste devant le Polak avec un grand sourire ironique. Vlad lui a montré tout la longueur de son médius et a mis cinq morceaux de sucre dans sa mug. Beuargh ! Le café pas sucré, c’est pas bon, mais trop sucré, c’est dégueu aussi. Enfin, bon, chacun son sale goût. Erk lui a ébouriffé les cheveux, Vlad a rien dit. Ouais, ils se connaissent, ces deux-là.</p><p>Le serpent à sonnette s’est assis raide comme un piquet devant sa tasse de café. Katja a fait les présentations, j’ai appris qu’il s’appelait Alkan. Il avait l’air nerveux, l’animal. Aussi nerveux, finalement, qu’un serpent à sonnette au milieu d’un troupeau de chevaux qui n’ont pas peur de lui.</p><p>Puis Katja, enfin, le capitaine Haïmalin, est entrée dans le vif du sujet et a demandé une description très précise du gars. Comme nous on avait joué aux bons petits soldats, on n’avait pas forcément fait attention.<br/>- Frisé, va me chercher Tito.</p><p>Quand l’Albanais est entré au mess, Alkan s’est raidi – il va finir tellement raide qu’on pourra s’en servir pour enlever les toiles d’araignées en le chopant par les chevilles – et a posé la main sur une poche. Kris, l’air de rien, a posé sa main sur celle-ci et a serré un peu. Alkan a froncé les sourcils et lâché sa poche.<br/>- Détends-toi, l’ami. T’as avalé un manche à balai, ou quoi ? il a dit tout doucement, le lieutenant.</p><p>L’autre l’a fixé sans sembler comprendre. Kris l’a lâché, il a reposé sa main sur la table.</p><p>De son côté, Tito a levé un sourcil dédaigneux et a ignoré l’autre. Allons bon, que se passait-il ?!</p><p>Tito, à la demande de Lin, a décrit très soigneusement la copie de Lawrence d’Arabie, ou El Aurens comme on l’appelait autrefois. A l’évocation du chèche, Katja est devenue un peu plus pâle encore. Elle a bu une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance et a fait la grimace. Il devait être froid, alors Erk, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, a reversé du café chaud. Elle l’a remercié distraitement, il s’est penché pour chuchoter à son oreille des petits mots un peu dragueurs. Sans doute voulait-il la faire rire pour lui changer les idées.<br/>- Eiríkur … a-t-elle murmuré.</p><p>Il a tout de suite arrêté, a posé la verseuse de café et s’est assis, hyper sagement. Il n’a plus dragué Katja de toute la session. Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire ce mot, mais ça été radical !</p><p>Elle a attendu que Tito ressorte. Il a lancé un regard au Viking, cherchant à l’amadouer, mais macache.<br/>- Bon, Lin, ce type est un Turban [elle le prononce Turbane]. C’est… c’était une des meilleures unités de chez nous. Un jour, ils ont disparu en mission, on les a crus morts au combat. Mais ils ont refait surface et ont repris contact. Nos buts sont semblables, mais leurs méthodes sont beaucoup plus… violentes ? pragmatiques ? Ils sont dangereux. Erk ?<br/>- Oui Katja ?</p><p>Même si elle a utilisé son surnom, il reste très pro.<br/>- Le sous-lieut… Elise m’a dit que vous étiez en furtif, d’après toi, que vous aviez un sniper…<br/>- En fait, lors d’une patrouille au sud, on a trouvé sur le flanc de la montagne en face de chez nous, complètement par hasard, des traces d’occupation d’un sniper.<br/>- Ça peut pas être un Turban, a fait Vlad.<br/>- Vlad, c’était discret, les traces. c’est Baby Jane, notre sniper, qui les a trouvées. Elle cherchait un endroit où se percher et …<br/>- Comment tu sais que c’était un Turban ?<br/>- J’ai pas dit que c’en était un. Juste qu’on avait un sniper. Mais quand un type, un Turban, se pointe après le passage de deux de vos hélicos et nous dit de ne plus avoir à faire à vous, ben… Un plus un plus un, ça fait souvent trois, chez moi.<br/>- Bon. Lin, écoute, ils sont très très dangereux, ceux-là, d’accord ? Ils sont capables de rester planqués sous la neige pendant toute une journée juste pour pouvoir tuer un type.<br/>- Heureusement qu’on crapahute rarement dans la neige, nous, alors, a fait remarqué Kris.</p><p>Katja l’a regardé d’un air vaguement dégoûté.<br/>- Oh, je suis pas con non plus, il a répliqué. Je sais bien qu’un type capable de rester dix heures à plat ventre dans la neige doit trouver que camper dans les montagnes afghanes sous la limite de la neige est une partie de plaisir.<br/>- Lin, faut vraiment que vous fassiez gaffe. Je ne pense pas qu’ils cherchent à vous faire la peau, après tout, vous pacifiez le coin. Mais ils … leur cible, c’est nous, si j’ai bien compris. Donc si vous êtes en travers de leur route…<br/>- Tu diras à Simo qu’il peut compter sur nous si besoin. Et, ce qu’on va faire, c’est utiliser nos patrouilles pour essayer de trouver des traces de ces mecs. Et comme on s’est fait des amis parmi les pashtounes du coin, on va pouvoir, peut-être, obtenir des renseignements.<br/>- Merci Lin. Je n’en demandais pas tant.</p><p> </p><p>On s’est préparé à sortir. Tito nous attendait dans la cour, les oreilles et les yeux à l’affut.</p><p>Et là, on a entendu trois syllabes. Et Tito a bondi.</p><p> </p><p><em>[Pierdol się </em>: polonais :<em> fuck you,</em> en bon français]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les trois syllabes, ça ressemblait à « tourpékesh », mais j’en suis pas sûr. Toujours est-il que l’ami Tito a bondi pour s’arrêter devant Alkan, à un mètre à peine.</p><p>Ils ont échangé des mots et ils se comprenaient très bien, tous les deux. Donc, Alkan est Albanais.</p><p>Le ton est monté, les gestes sont devenus secs et agressifs. Y a eu le nom de Katja et un doigt d’Alkan pointé sur Erk, qui a levé un sourcil étonné, y a eu un majeur de Tito brandi haut et fort, et j’ai entendu les mots « homo » et <em>kanun</em>.</p><p>Et tout à coup, les deux Albanais en sont venus aux mains. Tito avait l’avantage de sa petit taille et de ne porter que son Behemoth, Alkan celui de sa grande taille et d’une certaine force.</p><p>Je dois avouer que Tito nous a fait honneur. En tout cas, honneur à l’enseignement des Islandais, parce qu’à une ou deux reprises, il s’est sorti d’une situation difficile avec un coup vicieux d’ahemvé. Il a même fait voler l’autre, qui s’est ramassé comme un chat et est reparti illico à l’attaque.</p><p>J’ai été tenté à un moment de les séparer, j’ai même fait un pas en avant, mais Kris a mis son bras devant moi. Je l’ai regardé sans comprendre.<br/>- Je n’approuve pas, mais parfois, c’est la seule manière de vider une querelle, m’a-t-il susurré au creux de l’oreille. Et puis, regarde mon frangin, il est prêt à intervenir.</p><p>Et en effet, je voyais le Viking qui s’était mis à portée de la bagarre. Ce que je voyais aussi, c’était le regard furieux du géant. Il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, prêt à gicler vers les combattants.</p><p>Les autres s’étaient séparés par camp, inconsciemment, mais ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup. J’ai ramené mon attention sur les deux Albanais. Ces deux cons avaient le visage en sang, les jointures complètement écorchées, Tito favorisait sa jambe droite, Alkan son bras gauche.</p><p>Tout à coup, le sang chaud des Albanais a pris feu et deux couteaux ont jailli, les deux crétins se sont jetés l’un sur l’autre, une arme létale à la main.</p><p>Erk a poussé un rugissement de lion en colère, les a chopé par le colbak avant qu’ils n’entrent en contact et les a soulevé de terre, sous nos yeux ébahis. Il a jeté Tito dans ma direction, j’ai rattrapé mon pote et puis j’ai dû le retenir, avec l’aide de Kris, parce qu’à peine ses pieds ont-ils touché le sol qu’il a voulu repartir.</p><p>Alkan a volé vers Katja, qui a fait un pas sur le côté et c’est Vlad qui a ramassé son Albanais et, pour la même raison, a dû le retenir.</p><p>Les deux adversaires étaient proches l’un de l’autre et face à un Viking au bord du berserk. On l’a vu prendre une grande inspiration puis il a poussé un mugissement de taureau de combat, un rugissement de dragon. Comme ça, un hurlement, sans mot. Même Kris et Lin ont eu l’air surpris. Ben merde…</p><p>Deuxième inspiration, on s’est préparé à un autre coup de gueule. Mais le géant s’est redressé, a remis son keffieh en écharpe et y a glissé son bras gauche. Aïe…<br/>- Je peux comprendre que vous ayez envie d’en découdre, les gars, mais les couteaux, c’est <em>niet</em>.</p><p>Putain, il paraissait tellement calme. C’en était flippant, juste après les cris et la démonstration de force. Parce que mon p’tit pote Tito pèse quand même 60 kg et que le Viking les a soulevés à bout de bras, ces soixante kilos, et que, quand je les ai réceptionnés, ces fameux kilos, j’ai bien senti la  puissance du jet. Et qu’Alkan, à mon avis, avec son merdier sur le dos, doit avoisiner les 80 kg et, pareil, Erk les a soulevés à bout de bras. Et Vlad, en réceptionnant son pote, a dû mettre une jambe en arrière, sous le choc.</p><p>Qu’Erk ait pu faire ça avec son bras gauche, blessé, ça, ça m’a fait flipper aussi. Je me suis souvenu que les berserkers ne sentaient pas la douleur ni l’épuisement et combattaient jusqu’à mourir de leurs blessures ou de fatigue…<br/>- Maintenant, vous allez nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous foutre sur la gueule comme ça. Même si, Alkan, j’ai entendu l’insulte que tu as lancée à Tito. Même si, Tito, j’ai vu ton doigt.</p><p>Les deux mecs se sont regardés et, parfaitement synchro, se sont mordus la lèvre inférieure et ont fini par parler.<br/>- C’est le <em>Kanun</em>, a dit Alkan.</p><p>Erk s’est tourné vers Tito pour des explications.<br/>- C’est la loi des montagnes, Erk. C’est le <em>Kanun</em>.<br/>- Tu parles d’une explication ! Sois plus clair !<br/>- C’est un truc de chez nous, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.</p><p>Erk a continué à exiger des explications et les deux couillons ont répété en boucle : « C’est le <em>Kanun</em> » pendant que Lin et Katja discutaient rapidement dans une langue que je n’ai pas comprise. Par contre, ce que j’ai compris, c’était à quel point les Islandais, Katja et Vlad se connaissaient et se faisaient confiance. Normalement, jamais un officier en aurait laissé un d’un autre corps engueuler son subalterne. Mais faut avouer que le Viking en colère est vachement efficace.</p><p>Puis, la sentence est tombée.<br/>- Tito, tu me déçois.</p><p>Le regard de mon pote… Blessé au cœur par la remarque de l’homme dont il était amoureux. J’ai cru voir un peu d’humidité suspecte au coin de son œil.<br/>- Quatre jours de trou. A partir de tout de suite !<br/>- Mais, Erk, j’ai voulu plaider sa cause, il fait trop froid la nuit.<br/>- T’as qu’à partager sa punition, vous vous tiendrez chaud comme ça !</p><p>Oh merde ! Il était encore en pétard. Dans ces cas-là, il est blessant. Puis il s’en veut et s’excuse après. Mais là, la colère était toujours là. Finalement, moi aussi, j’étais un peu en pétard.<br/>- Très bien, c’est ce que je vais faire ! j’ai répliqué.<br/>- Non, Tudic, murmura Tito, tu ne peux pas. Ta tête…<br/>- Ta gueule, p’tit con, j’ai répliqué à son oreille. Je fais ce que je veux.</p><p>Lin est intervenue. Elle est la seule à pouvoir annuler une punition décidée par ses lieutenants mais elle ne l’a pas fait cette fois-ci non plus. Elle m’a juste interdit de suivre Tito. Et j’ai hésité à me rebeller. Ça m’aurait permis d’aller au trou avec Tito, mais c’est vrai que j’avais mal au crâne.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, Katja était en train de remonter les bretelles d’Alkan et il avait l’air bien piteux, l’autre crétin. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle lui a dit, mais il s’est approché de Tito qui s’est hérissé – je le tenais toujours, sans m’en rendre compte. Il s’est tourné vers Katja, espérant sans doute ne pas devoir aller jusqu’au bout. Elle est restée inébranlable. Même Vlad avait l’air fâché contre lui.</p><p>Il a marmonné quelques mots en albanais, Katja a dit en anglais : «  Je n’ai pas entendu ! » Sa voix a claqué comme un coup de fouet.<br/>- Je vous présente mes excuses, il a marmonné un peu plus clairement, en anglais.</p><p>Tito a commencé par avoir un rictus désagréable puis, voyant le regard bleu d’Erk qui le fixait, il a paru ruminer un moment et a tendu la main droite à son compatriote.<br/>- Moi aussi, Alkan, je vous présente mes excuses.</p><p>Ils se sont serré la main. Seraient-ils amis ? Jamais. Mais en tout cas ils se sépareraient en étant un peu moins cons.</p><p>Frisé a accompagné Tito au trou, Erk a proposé à Katja de soigner Alkan mais l’autre couillon a secoué la tête en murmurant en albanais – il a parlé de sorcier, lui aussi, m’a dit Tito quand je lui ai demandé de me traduire – et comme le Viking avait mal à l’épaule, il a laissé tomber.</p><p>Les R&amp;R sont repartis. Je trouvais injuste qu’Alkan ne soit pas puni mais Lin, qui avait bien compris l’expression sur mon visage, m’a expliqué qu’il ferait lui six jours de trou, pour avoir provoqué.</p><p>Il était à peine midi. On a bouffé froid, comme prédit. Y avait quand même une soupe chaude. J’ai demandé à Cook d’en mettre de côté pour Tito, avec un peu de pain.</p><p>Lin et Doc m’ont occupé une partie de l’après-midi, et j’ai pas pu apporter sa soupe à mon <em>buddy</em>. Quand j’ai pu aller la chercher, Cook m’a dit qu’Erk l’avait déjà prise.</p><p>J’étais furax. Il allait faire froid, Erk pouvait quand même laisser mon pote boire un truc chaud. En plus, il était blessé, il avait besoin de chaleur. J’ai pris une couverture de rechange et je suis parti d’un pas plein de colère jusqu’au trou, le fameux trou qu’Erk avait creusé sous l’effet de la fureur, quand il faisait encore chaud dans la journée. Ça m’a paru être une éternité plus tôt.</p><p>Au bord du trou, j’ai trouvé Erk assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide, le bras gauche toujours en écharpe.<br/>- Qu’est ce que tu fous là ? j’ai demandé, hargneux. Et pourquoi tu as piqué la soupe que j’avais…<br/>- Assieds-toi l’Archer.<br/>- Explique-toi, Erk !<br/>- Pas à un subalterne et pas tant que tu n’auras pas obéi.</p><p>Son ton était sans appel alors j’obéi. J’étais fumasse mais, en me penchant pour voir mon pote, j’ai réalisé deux choses : qu’il avait une couverture sur les épaules et « mon » bol de soupe dans les mains et que mon attitude était infantile.<br/>- Désolé, Erk.<br/>- En fait, tu tombes bien, je vais pouvoir m’excuser.<br/>- Erk, je peux te parler librement ?<br/>- Je t’écoute.<br/>- C’est bien de t’excuser, mais ce serait mieux de ne pas avoir à le faire, en évitant d’être blessant, par exemple.<br/>- Tu n’as pas tort, mon pote, mais tant que vous jouerez aux cons, ça risque d’être difficile.<br/>- Mais Tito n’a pas joué au con, il a été provoqué…<br/>- Tu as l’art de faire les bonnes remarques au bon moment, toi. Tito, si tu nous expliquais ce qu’est le <em>Kanun</em> ?</p><p>Mon pote n’a pas ouvert la bouche, Erk s’est penché.<br/>- C’est un ordre, Tito, pas une demande.</p><p>Il a soupiré, puis :<br/>- C’est une très vieille loi qui régit la vie sociale dans les montagnes des Balkans et donc, du nord de l’Albanie. C’est du droit coutumier du Moyen-âge, qui prime parfois sur le droit national.</p><p>Il a bu un peu de soupe.<br/>- C’est un ensemble de règles, qui régit la place et le comportement de chacun. Deux points importants, la famille et l’honneur. Ton jeu de drague avec Katja l’a offensé. Pourquoi ? Elle est mariée ?<br/>- Fiancée. Mais ce n’est qu’un jeu entre nous, commencé avant qu’elle ne rencontre son Sean. Ils sont bien assortis. Alors qu’elle et moi… elle est trop petite pour moi.<br/>- Dit celui qui sort avec le Doc, 1m55 à l’ombre, a remarqué Tito ironique.</p><p>Erk a gloussé.<br/>- Donc, si j’ai suivi, il t’a reproché mon jeu de drague.<br/>- Pas tout à fait. Il a dit « Honte à toi » en passant à côté de toi et, comme je suis un peu couillon, j’ai voulu défendre ton honneur.<br/>- Juste pour ça ? Erk a secoué la tête.<br/>- C’est un peu plus fort en Albanais, surtout pour un putain de paysan du nord du pays. Y sont tous un peu cintrés, là-haut.<br/>- Quelque chose me dit que t’es un citadin, toi. Et du sud, en plus.<br/>- Bingo.<br/>- Mais pourquoi vous en êtes venus aux mains ? J’ai bien compris qu’il te traitait de tante, mais…<br/>- Comme je le disais, famille et honneur. L’homosexualité, ça va à l’encontre de la famille, hein ? Et pour eux, ce n’est pas honorable de servir de femme à un homme… Encore que l’honneur dont il s’agit est plus… Comme autrefois, quoi.<br/>- Attends, j’ai dit, j’ai dû voir ça dans un vieux film en 2D. Y a des histoires de dettes de sang, de vendetta, et tout ça ?<br/>- Oui, tout ça. La dette de sang avait tendance à décimer les familles, donc on a mis en place un paiement de la dette, par de l’argent, ou autre.<br/>- <em>Weregeld</em>, a murmuré le Viking. Je comprends. Ça a été abandonné par mes ancêtres il y a un moment déjà. Mais nous avions un peu le même système. A l’époque où une vie en moins pouvait signifier la famine ou l’esclavage… Mais ça n’explique pas pourquoi tu as tiré ton couteau, Tito.<br/>- Tu aurais préféré qu’il me saigne, Erk ?<br/>- A tout prendre, oui.</p><p>On s’est exclamés, Tito et moi, on comprenait pas.<br/>- C’est simple. Dans un combat à mains nues, celui qui dégaine son arme le premier reconnaît sa faiblesse ET passe pour le connard fini, puisqu’il ne suit plus les règles. Il devient la honte de sa bande, de sa famille… Donc, si tu avais laissé Alkan te planter, il aurait été le connard fini et on aurait même pu exiger de lui un <em>weregeld</em>. Les gars, quelle que soit l’offense, il ne faut pas escalader mais plutôt laisser l’autre frapper. Se défendre plutôt qu’attaquer le premier. Comme ça, on s’en sort toujours les mains propres. C’est pas toujours facile à suivre, et parfois, on morfle. Mais ça en vaut la peine.<br/>- Et laquelle de tes cicatrices, j’ai dit pour rigoler, en a valu la peine, Erk ?</p><p>Il m’a jeté un drôle de regard.<br/>- Celle de la cuisse droite. J’ai défendu l’honneur d’une femme, ça m’a valu un peu d’hosto et les faveurs de la dame. Mais surtout, l’autre a perdu les faveurs et de la dame et de ses potes.<br/>- Les faveurs de la dame, hein ? j’ai insinué.<br/>- Ouais, le temps de ma convalescence. Elle avait l’honneur flexible…</p><p>On a échangé un regard de mecs et on a rigolé.<br/>- Bon, il a dit en se levant, Tito, ton pote t’a gentiment apporté une deuxième couvrante, donc tu devrais passer une bonne nuit. L’Archer, t’es chargé de le nourrir, mais ne le gave pas. Vu qu’il ne bougera pas pendant quatre jours, on ne voudrait pas le mettre au régime dès sa sortie, hein ?</p><p>On est rentrés à la base.<br/>- Erk, pourquoi tu ne lèves pas sa punition ?<br/>- Et pour quelle raison je ferais ça, mon pote ? Tu as remarqué que lui ne me l’a pas demandé.</p><p>J’ai opiné.<br/>- Ecoute, l’Archer, on a été assez sympa avec vous mais laisser un étranger à la Compagnie le pousser à dégainer son surin, c’est inacceptable. Si l’autre trouduc est assez con pour être offensé par l’orientation sexuelle des gens, qu’il aille se faire foutre.</p><p>Il a fait une pause. Puis, avec un sourire :<br/>- Ce qui lui posera un sacré problème de conscience s’il est homophobe.</p><p>Je me suis marré.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Le soir, je suis allé porter à dîner à mon <em>buddy</em>. Comme il ne répondait pas et que sans lampe je n’y voyais rien, j’ai fini par descendre dans le trou, avec la corde à nœuds. J’ai tâtonné dans le noir et j’ai touché un corps chaud et à moitié conscient.<br/>- Tito ?</p><p>Il a gémi. J’ai dû lui faire mal. Je l’ai tâté. Il n’était pas seulement chaud, il était brûlant. Et à chaque fois que je le touchais, il gémissait.<br/>- Putain, Tito…</p><p>J’ai maudit Erk de ne pas l’avoir soigné. J’ai réfléchi à un moyen de sortir mon pote de là pour l’emporter à l’infirmerie. Je devais avoir le cerveau encore bien à l’envers pour oublier que je portais mon laryngophone et que je pouvais demander de l’aide au PC Ops.</p><p>J’ai commencé par retirer sa ceinture à Tito, ça l’a fait glousser comme un crétin et il a voulu défaire la mienne.</p><p>J’ai mis ça sur le compte de sa fièvre.</p><p>Avec sa ceinture, j’ai attaché ses poignets ensemble, devant lui, pour pouvoir le prendre sur mon dos et avoir les mains libres.<br/>- Savais pas que tu étais dans le bondage, Tudic, il a marmonné en gloussant encore et en essayant de m’embrasser.</p><p>J’ai mis ça sur le compte de sa fièvre.</p><p>J’ai défait ma ceinture, que j’ai gardée à la main, j’ai passé ma tête entre les bras de Tito et je l’ai hissé sur mon dos. Il m’a fait une proposition indécente.</p><p>J’ai mis ça sur le compte de sa fièvre.</p><p>J’ai utilisé ma ceinture pour bloquer ses jambes et je me suis péniblement hissé à la corde. Putain ! Heureusement que c’est une corde à  nœuds. Neuve. Parce qu’à nous deux on faisait 140 kg et qu’il fallait espérer qu’elle ne pète pas. Le pauvre Tito gémissait dans mon oreille pendant toute la montée. A tel point qu’en arrivant en haut, je l’ai tout de suite posé à terre, me demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Puis je me suis souvenu que pendant le combat il favorisait sa jambe droite. Meeerde… j’avais peut-être empiré sa blessure.</p><p>Je l’ai pris dans mes bras, j’ai réussi à lui faire mettre les siens autour de mon cou, pour tenir, et j’ai cavalé autant que possible jusqu’à l’infirmerie. P ‘tite Tête, de garde à la barbacane, a eu le bon réflexe, lui, en nous voyant, de demander du monde à l’infirmerie via son laryngophone.</p><p>Quand j’y suis arrivé, y avait Doc, Nounou, Erk et Lin qui m’attendaient. J’ai déposé Tito sur la table, j’ai chopé le géant par son col et je l’ai sorti de l’infirmerie.<br/>- Pourquoi tu l’as pas soigné tout à l’heure ?! Hein ?! la punition était pas assez forte ?!<br/>- Oh, tu te calmes, Tugdual Kerhervé, et tout de suite !</p><p>D’une seule main, il a bloqué les deux miennes.<br/>- J’ai plusieurs réponses, il a repris quand j’ai arrêté de me débattre. Faut dire qu’il m’avait soulevé et que mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Dans le désordre : j’ai appris à ne pas soigner quand j’ai mal, sauf en cas de vie ou de mort. Il ne l’a pas demandé. J’ai mal. L’autre crétin avait refusé. Tu ne me l’as pas demandé non plus.</p><p>Là, j’ai tiqué. Meeerde…<br/>- Désolé, Erk.</p><p>Il m’a lâché.<br/>- Je suis vraiment désolé, Erk. Dis ?<br/>- Oui ?<br/>- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ?<br/>- On va voir ce que me demande Doc. Lui n’a pas d’allergie, donc la  médicine moderne fonctionne.<br/>- Mais ton don ?<br/>- J’ai mal. Et dans ce cas-là, je risque de lui transmettre ma douleur. J’y peux rien, c’est comme ça. La douleur m’empêche de me concentrer et de soigner comme il faut. D’où le cas de vie ou de mort. Ou d’infection à stopper, comme dans le cas du Gros.<br/>- Et pour sa punition ? j’ai osé demandé.</p><p>Il m’a regardé longuement, Lin à ses côtés.<br/>- Franchement, Kerhervé – c’est sérieux, s’il utilise mon nom –, y a que le Capitaine pour lever la punition. En ce qui me concerne, t’es de corvée laverie demain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tito a fait sa punition à l’infirmerie, refusant les soins d’Erk. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il a répondu qu’il préférait faire ses quatre jours au chaud et dans un bon lit, même si ça voulait dire qu’il en baverait un peu, plutôt que devoir pisser et autre dans un petit trou dans le sol. C’est vrai que le trou, point de vue confort, ça pèche un peu…</p><p>- Tu serais pas un peu masochiste, toi ? j’ai demandé.</p><p>Il a regardé ailleurs puis, en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, m’a répondu.</p><p>- Tu sais, dans mon pays où ce que je suis n’est toujours pas vraiment accepté, on peut dire que ça fait partie du territoire.</p><p>- Mouais… Pendant que j’y pense, mon pote, tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu jouais pour l’é… pardonne-moi. Que tu étais homosexuel. Tu as envie de me dire pourquoi ?</p><p>- Quand as-tu su ?</p><p>- La nuit où tu as veillé sur Erk, au bord de la rivière. Quand on a récupéré le Gros et les journalistes.</p><p>- Oh ! Je croyais que tu savais…</p><p>- Arrête, Tito, tu sais très bien que je ne me suis jamais mêlé des histoires de cul de qui que ce soit.</p><p>Une fois encore, il a détourné le regard. Alors j’ai pris son menton et je l’ai tourné vers moi.</p><p>- Allez, mon p’tit pote, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais rien dit. Je suis ton <em>buddy</em>, quand même. Ton partenaire.</p><p>- Justement.</p><p>J’y comprenais plus rien, d’un coup. Ça a dû se voir parce qu’il a continué.</p><p>- Je t’apprécie beaucoup, Tudic. Tu as toujours été le seul à me voir tel que je suis, sans jamais me juger.</p><p>J’ai rougi du compliment.</p><p>- Et j’avais tellement besoin de ton amitié de mec, sans fard, sans… masque, j’avais tellement peur que si tu savais, tu croirais que tout ce que je voulais c’était grimper dans ton pantalon, et que je perdrais cette amitié à laquelle je tiens tellement que…</p><p>- Et tu ne t’es pas dit que si je le découvrais de mon côté, je risquais de… j’sais pas, moi, piquer une crise ?</p><p>Il a rougi, les yeux baissés.</p><p>- T’es vraiment trop mignon, Tito. J’ai souri. Oh, à propos, quand je t’ai sorti du trou, tu m’as dragué à mort. Et pas que en paroles…</p><p>- Non ?!</p><p>Il est mortifié. Je le laisse mariner un peu.</p><p>- Je te rassure, j’ai mis ça sur le compte de tes 39°C de température.</p><p>- 39°C !</p><p>- Oui, quand je t’ai sorti du trou, t’étais chaud bouillant mon pote. Dans tous les sens du terme !</p><p>Il rigole faiblement, écarlate, à tel point que j’ai mal pour lui, on dirait qu’il a un coup de soleil.</p><p>- Allez, repose-toi bien, profite de ta punition.</p><p>Et pour le foutre bien mal à l’aise, je pose un baiser sur son front.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Evidemment, je n’ai pu voir Tito que le deuxième jour de sa punition, jour où je n’étais plus de corvée laverie. Comme je le disais quand je l’ai évoqué, c’est un peu chiant, comme truc. Mais bon, si on veut des draps et des fringues propres…</p><p>La plupart du temps, le jour de lessive est fixe dans la semaine. Si l’un de nous a besoin d’un peu de repos et n’est pas indispensable aux patrouilles, sentinelles et autres, il se propose pour faire tourner les machines : faut remplir, vider, remplir, vider… ça laisse quand même un peu – beaucoup – de temps libre. Et puis des fois, on se fait coller par Erk et c’est sa punition préférée.</p><p>J’ai une technique : je mets les pulls, sous-vêtements, chaussettes dans une des deux petites machines, à 30°, les pantalons, vestes et t-shirts dans l’autre, à 60°. Les keffiehs, là où il reste de la place. Et dans la troisième, la grande, capacité 15 kg, vitesse d’essorage 2000 tours/minutes, je mets la literie, à 90°. On n’a pas de draps avec élastique, ce qui accélère le séchage. Les draps de dessous sont cousus comme des taies d’oreiller qu’on enfile sur les matelas et qu’on zippe au bout. Les matelas ont des alèses intégrées, qui se lavent d’un coup d’éponge.</p><p>Une fois les lavages finis, je vide la machine avec les pantalons et autres dans le petit sèche-linge, les draps dans le grand et je sors la troisième machine, les trucs en lainage ou avec élastique qui ne supportent pas le sèche-linge, et je les étends au soleil dans la cour, à l’envers, sur des tancarvilles.</p><p>Quand j’ai fini l’ocre, j’attaque le blanc : les blouses médicales, les pyjamas et les draps d’infirmerie, les vestes ignifugées des cuistots (à ré-ignifuger après, mais ça c’est le boulot des cuistots). Ça, ça tourne à 90°C avec de la javel.</p><p>Au début, ça me faisait bizarre d’étendre les calbars des autres. Et je ne vous raconte pas les soutiens-gorge des filles… j’en rougissais.</p><p>La dernière chose à faire, c’est de plier et de ranger par taille et d’apporter tout ça au magasin. Faut dire que même nos sous-vêtements sont d’uniforme, si je puis dire. Les boxers des mecs et les soutiens-gorge et shortys des nanas ont été élaborés spécialement pour les militaires, pour que rien ne bouge et que rien ne gêne. Se faire descendre parce qu’on remet ses petites affaires en place, c’est un peu con… Bref.</p><p>Et puis, c’est tout. Mes collègues viennent chercher leurs fringues au magasin. S’ils ont des trucs particuliers qu’ils préfèrent, ils se démerdent pour les laver.</p><p>Y a un truc particulier qui est lavé avec les uniformes : les draps du Viking. Il est tellement grand que les lits normaux (90 par 200) sont trop petits pour lui. D’ailleurs, il s’était fait livrer son lit – 140 par 230, sommier renforcé – par le premier hélico, en pièces détachées. Apparemment, il en a l’habitude. En attendant, il avait dormi sur deux ou trois matelas. Ses draps sont tellement grands qu’il me faut de l’aide pour les plier.</p><p>Pendant que les machines tournent, je bouquine. J’avais commencé mon roman d’heroic-fantasy quand le géant est venu s’asseoir à côté de moi, sur un banc de pierre sous les arcades, devant la laverie. Fait trop chaud et moite – et bruyant – dedans.</p><p>Il m’a tendu une bière. Je l’ai décapsulée et je l’ai salué avec.</p><p>- T’es plus calme, mon pote ?</p><p>- Ouais. Brasser le linge sale des autres, ça détend… ou pas, j’ai ricané. T’es toujours hors service ? j’ai demandé en montrant son bras en écharpe.</p><p>- Oui, je n’aurais pas dû soulever Alkan. Il pèse son poids de connerie, celui-là, je te jure…</p><p>Il a secoué la tête d’agacement.</p><p>- Ça m’embête que Tito ait perdu son calme comme ça, quand même. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le remettre sur le terrain. Et Lin non plus.</p><p>- Erk, tu sais, je pense que c’est plus à cause d’Alkan.</p><p>- Comment ça ?</p><p>- Tu sais que Tito est homosexuel ?</p><p>- Depuis hier soir, oui.</p><p>- Il en a entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, le lieutenant a essayé de se le faire, et je suppose que chez lui ça a dû être pareil et que c’est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il a choisi de fuir et de venir se perdre dans ce trou. Je pense qu’Alkan, avec son relent de <em>Kanun</em>, a dû faire remonter bien des choses à la surface, des choses qu’il avait mises au fond de sa poche.</p><p>- Tu crois ?</p><p>- Je n’en sais trop rien, je te dis ce que je ressens.</p><p>- Dis-moi, l’Archer, quelle est ta relation avec lui ?</p><p>- Comment ça ?</p><p>- Hier, tu as pris sa défense comme si c’était ta moitié.</p><p>Je me suis braqué.</p><p>- Mais… putain, je suis pas homo !</p><p>- Hé, te fâche pas ! Je sais. Mais bon, vue ta réaction, excuse-moi de poser la question…</p><p>- Pardon. Non, je suis aussi hétéro que toi. C’est juste que, depuis notre arrivée ici, on est <em>buddies</em>.</p><p>- Y avait un <em>buddy system</em> dans la compagnie ?</p><p>- Non. Juste un truc que lui et moi avions mis en place entre nous. Il n’est pas très grand, hein, et jusqu’à votre arrivée, c’était le benjamin. Je l’ai protégé comme j’ai pu. Mais vu comment on fonctionne ici, je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche aussi. Parce que, à part Kris et toi et Tito et moi, il n’y a pas vraiment de paires. Et encore, en ce moment, Kris et toi n’êtes pas souvent ensemble.</p><p>- Et ça me fait bien suer, je peux te dire.</p><p>- Une conséquence inattendue du béguin que le chef des FER a eu pour toi, Erk…</p><p>- Je m’en serai bien passé. Ce qu’il m’a dit… Il a frissonné un bon coup. Je me doute qu’entre hommes il y a une certaine façon de faire, mais là… ce n’était pas de l’amour, c’était de la torture, du sadisme, du… le besoin de dominer, d’abîmer quelque chose de …</p><p>- Beau ? je lui ai demandé avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>- Si tu veux.</p><p>- Ben c’est ce que tu es, tu sais.</p><p>- Il paraît…</p><p>Je l’ai regardé, me demandant s’il ignorait vraiment sa beauté ou s’il partait à la pêche aux compliments. Et en me remémorant ses façons de faire, j’ai réalisé qu’il n’en était pas convaincu mais qu’il ne cherchait pas non plus à être rassuré.</p><p>Je suis allé sortir une machine et vider un sèche-linge, je lui ai demandé de l’aide pour plier les draps, j’ai relancé une machine et on s’est rassis sur le banc.</p><p>- Erk, j’ai… je t’ai entendu dire à Katja que tu avais vécu beaucoup de choses et… avec tes cicatrices… Oh merde ! Désolé, je suis curieux et maladroit.</p><p>- Tu aimerais connaître l’histoire de mes blessures ?</p><p>Je l’ai regardé, gêné.</p><p>- Pourquoi pas, vu que je connais l’histoire de celle-ci, moi, dit-il en m’ébouriffant les cheveux. Il est pénible, avec ça. Bon, en ce moment, je n’ai pas grand-chose à décoiffer, mais quand même. En fait, c’est un tactile.</p><p>- A mon avis, celles qui te travaillent le plus, parce qu’elles sont différentes d’une entaille au couteau ou d’une plaie par balle, ce sont les quatre lignes dans mon dos.</p><p>- Oui. Et l’étoile sur ton épaule, aussi. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te faire une marque comme ça ?</p><p>- Il va falloir que tu choisisses, l’Archer. Parce que chacune a un lourd passif et a laissé une forte empreinte sur moi, tu vois.</p><p>- Oh. Si ça te gênes d’en parler ou si c’est trop dur, laisse tomber, Erk.</p><p>- Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Et c’est un peu dur, mais les psys que j’ai vus m’ont tous dit qu’il fallait que j’en parle.</p><p>- Mais tu disais à Katja que tu n’avais pas de PTSD…</p><p>Il m’a regardé avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>- Ah ouais, tu as une réputation à préserver.</p><p>- En quelque sorte. Il n’y a qu’un épisode, juste avant notre arrivée, qui me réveille encore parfois la nuit. Le reste, ça va, c’est en train de s’assourdir.</p><p>- Un épisode ?</p><p>Il a secoué la tête, la main droite sur son flanc. Je ne me souvenais pas de cicatrice à cet endroit... Comme il ne bougeait plus, ni ne répondait à mes sollicitations, je me suis levé pour mieux voir son visage, détourné. Il avait l’air absent. J’ai passé une main devant ses yeux, mais rien. Je me suis souvenu du mot prononcé par Katja, alors je me suis lancé.</p><p>- Eiríkur …</p><p>Il a cligné des paupières, son regard s’est fixé sur moi. Son front était couvert de sueur, ses pupilles élargies sous le coup de la terreur qui s’était emparée de lui. Il s’est mis à trembler. Je me suis mentalement foutu un coup de pied au cul.</p><p>- Erk, reviens sur terre. Erk ?</p><p>Je lui ai pris l’épaule, j’ai secoué doucement. Il a de nouveau cligné des paupières puis s’est passé la main sur le visage. Je me suis excusé de devoir lui toucher le cul puis j’ai cherché dans ses poches-révolver sa flasque en argent. Je l’ai tendue déjà débouchée. Il en a bu une grosse rasade puis a exhalé une longue bouffée d’air parfumé au carvi.</p><p>Il s’est adossé au mur, tête en arrière et yeux fermés, la flasque toujours ouverte dans sa main droite relâchée. J’ai rattrapé le bel objet et je l’ai soigneusement rebouché, lui donnant le temps de se reprendre.</p><p>- Erk ?</p><p>- Mmh ?</p><p>- Je suis désolé. Je suis curieux comme un chat et… je n’aurais pas dû te poser cette question.</p><p>Il est resté un moment sans rien dire.</p><p>- Tugdual… Merci.</p><p>Hein ?</p><p>- Je n’ai pas voulu consulter de psy après cet épisode, parce que c’est très très difficile à aborder. C’est encore très récent, cinq, six mois… Mais je viens de réaliser, grâce à toi, que j’avais tort. Que ça me rendait dangereux pour Kris, et pour la Compagnie. Un jour, peut-être, je serai prêt à en rigoler, mais j’en doute. C’était…</p><p>Il a secoué la tête, de manière un peu véhémente.</p><p>- Par contre, je peux te parler des griffures dans mon dos.</p><p>J’ai hésité. Dans ses beaux yeux bleus, il y avait tant de douleur.</p><p>- Erk… Je ne sais pas… à moins que ça t’aide ?</p><p>Il a gloussé. De nouveau, il a tendu la main pour ébouriffer les 5mm de cheveux que j’ai sur le caillou en ce moment.</p><p>- Dis-moi, l’Archer, comment tu connais mon prénom ?</p><p>- Ton prénom ?</p><p>- Tu m’as appelé Eiríkur…</p><p>- Oh. Je ne savais pas que c’était ton prénom, je croyais que c’était Erik. C’est Katja, hier matin. J’ai vu l’effet que ça avait, alors j’ai tenté le coup.</p><p>- Alors il faudra que je la remercie encore plus la prochaine fois. Bon. Les griffures.</p><p>Il s’est éclairci la gorge.</p><p>- Il était une fois…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Il était une fois…</p><p>Il m’a regardé du coin de l’œil, avec un sourire.<br/>
- Kris et moi nous sommes engagés dans la Légion Etrangère il y a sept ans, en janvier. On venait d’avoir 18 ans. En février de l’année d’après, on était stationnés à Abou Dhabi, on avait fait des entraînements dans le Sahara, en Guyane, au Vietnam… Il nous manquait le grand froid.</p><p>Il a fait une petite pause.<br/>
- Bon, tu te doutes bien que nous deux, natifs d’Islande, nous connaissions ça. Mais pas les autres. Nous voilà donc embarqués dans des A400M, tassés les uns sur les autres, le cul sur nos fauteuils de toile et les yeux sur notre barda au milieu, avec des bouchons d’oreille pour ne pas devenir sourds et trois pulls et quatre paires de chaussettes contre le froid. Enfin, les autres. Nous on n’avait que deux pulls.</p><p>Il a gloussé.<br/>
- On s’était un peu trop habitués à la chaleur. Bref. On débarque dans un trou paumé au nord nord nord de la Sibérie. Pas loin de la mer des Tchouktches. Plus au nord, y avait de l’eau. A l’est, encore un peu de terrain avant le détroit de Béring. En plein milieu de nulle part. L’avantage, c’est qu’on ferait pas suer le local. L’inconvénient, c’est qu’on était loin de tout, logés dans des préfabriqués, avec des groupes électrogènes qui souffraient du froid comme nous.</p><p>Il a bu une gorgée de sa bière qui devait commencer à tiédir. Ça faisait bizarre de l’entendre parler de grand froid alors qu’il faisait bon, ici. J’ai vu du mouvement du coin de l’œil, mais je suis resté concentré sur lui. Sa façon de raconter était prenante. A peine commencée, son histoire me fascinait déjà.<br/>
- L’exercice était fait avec l’armée russe. Même si l’amitié franco-russe est morte et enterrée – paix à son âme – depuis un bon moment, la Légion est toujours bien accueillie là-bas. Sa réputation est… Tu connais.<br/>
- Oui, oui.<br/>
- C’était une série d’exercices type capture de drapeau, escorte et autres joyeusetés. L’idée n’était pas de faire de nous de meilleurs soldats – on n’était pas trop mauvais, hein ? –, l’idée était de nous aguerrir aux conditions extrêmes. Pour te donner une idée, c’est un pays où tu ne peux pas pisser dehors en hiver. Si tu as besoin et que t’es loin des chiottes, tu te pisses dessus, à l’intérieur de tes fringues, et t’es bon pour une corvée de lavage et une bonne douche en rentrant. On avait un peu tous ce même parfum, le soir. De toutes façons, t’as tellement de couches entre ta bite et dehors que t’as jamais le temps de dégainer. Ni l’envie. Surtout après les photos que nous a montrées l’instructeur russe, d’un pauvre type qui avait oublié. C’était moche.</p><p>J’ai frissonné à mon tour. Je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir ce que ça fait, et je ne pouvais donc m’empêcher d’imaginer le pire.<br/>
- On nous avait distribué des tenues spéciales, à porter durant toute la durée de notre séjour. Pour moi, ils avaient eu un peu de mal pour la longueur des jambes et des manches, surtout. Du coup, j’avais un seul caleçon long et un seul sous-pull. J’étais obligé de le laver le soir et de le mettre au-dessus du poêle, en espérant de pas être réveillé dans la nuit et devoir sortir sans.<br/>
- Pourquoi ne pas le mettre ? Sous tes vêtements ça aurait été, non ? C’est comme si tu avais un peu transpiré…<br/>
- Ah non, ce n’était pas pareil. La matière n’absorbait la sueur que si elle commençait parfaitement sèche. Et les sous-vêtements mouillés c’était la mort assurée. Je me suis fait remonté les bretelles parce qu’un matin je l’avais enfilé légèrement humide. J’ai été interdit de sortie de toute la journée et mon équipe a perdu des points. Je n’ai jamais recommencé.</p><p>Il but encore un peu de bière.<br/>
- Donc, la seule chose qui était à nous, c’était nos boxers. Le reste, tenue spéciale : chaussettes, caleçon long, sous-pull à col roulé et un gros pull avec un col haut. La matière était purement synthétique, avec un peu de mérinos dedans. Kris et moi étions couverts d’une rougeur irritante, une sorte d’urticaire sur tout le corps. Atroce. Bizarrement, se pisser dessus calmait les démangeaisons.</p><p>Il a haussé les épaules.<br/>
- Ensuite, on avait une sous-veste et un sous-pantalon en polaire très épaisse, attaché l’un à l’autre par des pressions, pour éviter que la neige se glisse dessous au cas où. Par-dessus, on avait un pantalon en goretex, à bretelles. Heureusement, les bretelles se faufilaient dans des passants sur la sous-veste et se décrochaient à la taille devant et derrière. Une parka en goretex et duvet d’eider, cintrée à la taille, avec de la fourrure de renne dans la capuche et de glouton autour, parce que la respiration ne gèle pas dessus. Tu rajoutes à ça une cagoule en laine, des sous-gants en soie et des gants en peau et des putains de moufles en peau fourrée, avec une fente en haut de la paume pour pouvoir sortir les doigts si besoin. Tout ça, tout blanc. Sous la cagoule, on portait un bandeau en laine qui tenait nos oreilles au chaud et maintenait nos écouteurs. Dans la cagoule, on avait le micro. Enfin, une paire de bottes en peau de renne…</p><p>Je l’ai regardé, surpris du matériau.<br/>
- Si si, je t’assure. Peau de renne. Facile d’entretien et avec deux paires de chaussettes – la norme – tu ne sentais pas le froid, même quand tu étais immobile. Bien sûr, le pantalon était glissé dedans et la sangle au mollet devait être bien ajustée, encore une fois pour éviter que la neige n’entre. Dans les baraquements, on se baladait sans le goretex et avec des pantoufles au pied. Se harnacher, c’était chiant, putain, mais vu les -30°C maximum, on prenait le temps. Et on avait toujours un pote pour vérifier qu’on avait rien oublié. Comme des astronautes, en somme. Tu t’en doutes, Kris et moi…</p><p>Il s’est arrêté, perdu dans ses souvenirs.<br/>
- Je viens de penser à un truc marrant. A la Légion, quand on nous appelait, on répondait toujours tous les deux. Forcément. Et ce surnom de Viking que vous m’avez donné, on me l’avait déjà donné à la Légion, pour faire la différence. A l’appel, c’était Hellason puis Viking. Pas Hellason l’autre.<br/>
- Marrant. Faut que je t’avoue que c’est l’impression que tu m’as fait quand je t’ai vu le premier jour : un Viking sous stéroïdes…<br/>
- Je n’en ai jamais pris, tu sais. Je suis juste gaulé comme ça.<br/>
- Oui, ça se voit.<br/>
- Comment ça ?<br/>
- Ta musculature est impressionnante, mais elle est fonctionnelle. On sent qu’elle s’est faite au fur et à mesure de ta croissance, en portant tes 30 kg de barda, et pas dans un club à soulever de la fonte. C’est pareil pour Kris. Simplement tu es plus massif que lui.<br/>
- C’est vrai. Bon. Je disais… Ah oui. Ils avaient essayé de nous séparer, au début, parce que deux Hellason dans le même peloton ou la même escouade, c’était pénible. Mais on se retrouvait toujours. Ils ont vite réalisé qu’on travaillait mieux ensemble et que, s’ils nous mettaient dans des équipes opposées, comme on savait comment pensait l’autre, l’avantage tactique apporté était annulé par le fait que justement on savait comment pensait l’autre tous les deux.</p><p>Il secoua la tête.<br/>
- Je m’égare. Bref, en Sibérie, on était donc ensemble, tous les deux, dans la même escouade, sous les ordres d’un sergent un peu casse-couilles mais qu’on adorait et d’un lieutenant que tu connais vachement bien. Bibliquement, même.</p><p>Bibliquement… ça veut dire quoi, déjà ? J’ai fouillé dans ma mémoire, mes cours de caté, mais…<br/>
- Cherche pas l’Archer. Si t’es catho, t’es foutu, c’est dans l’Ancien Testament : Lot et ses filles…<br/>
- Ah ! Si, je vois. Mais comment t’as su pour ma religion ? Même si…<br/>
- T’es Français, la majorité des Français est chrétienne ascendant catholique. J’ai juste tenté le coup.<br/>
- Chrétienne ascendant catholique. J’aime bien. Donc, le lieutenant, c’est Lin ?<br/>
- Ouaip ! C’était sa dernière année de Légion, après, elle a intégré l’armée française. Bon, je reprends. Donc, on a passé quelques jours à faire les cons dans la neige, histoire de s’habituer, puis les choses sérieuses ont démarré. Vers la fin de notre séjour, on avait prévu un scenario d’infiltration. L’idée de nos chefs n’était pas d’entrer, de tuer tout le monde et de voler quoi que ce soit. L’idée, c’était de faire ce que les Amérindiens considéraient comme le summum du combat : <em>counting coup</em>. Ils se glissaient dans la mêlée avec comme seule arme un bâton avec une extrémité recourbée, comme une crosse de pasteur, en plus court, tu vois ?</p><p>J’ai hoché la tête. Et du coin de l’œil, j’ai noté que les mouvements du début étaient Baby Jane, Mac, Cook, Nounou, Phone, entre autres. S’était-il rendu compte qu’il avait des auditeurs ? Ça c’était fort possible.</p><p>Il a repris son récit.<br/>
- Et quand ils touchaient leur victime, ils ne la tuaient pas, mais lui montraient juste qu’ils auraient pu. Et ce que voulaient nos chefs, c’était qu’on aille, sans se faire prendre, déposer une bouteille d’Armagnac – rien que ça –, avec les compliments du commandant, dans le bureau du commandant russe. Il y avait trois escouades avec trois bouteilles qui devaient se la jouer à l’amérindienne, les autres, dont la nôtre, servant de diversion.</p><p>Il a voulut boire une autre gorgée, mais sa bière était vide. Il a haussé les épaules et a reposé la canette au sol.<br/>
- Pour nous battre, nous avions des fusils laser et… C’est important pour la suite de l’histoire. On avait un harnais avec un ordi qui comptait les coups et nous annonçait notre destin. Mais comme mort ne suffit pas, parce qu’on n’abandonne pas un blessé, surtout dans ces parages, on avait des rubans avec une puce au cou, chevilles, poignets et autour de la tête. Ces bracelets permettaient à l’ordi sur notre poitrine de calculer l’endroit où on était touché. On devait se trimballer les blessés et les morts devaient rentrer à la base, leur ordi désactivant tout tir de laser sur eux et désactivant leur arme, aussi. Les officiers avaient droit à leur pistolet d’ordonnance, au cas où des loups ou autres nous auraient emmerdés, mais sinon, <em>laser gun</em>.</p><p>Il a levé les yeux, surpris, quand une canette de bière fraîche s’est présentée sous son nez. Bon, il n’avait pas vu son auditoire. Il a souri, les sourcils froncés.<br/>
- J’espère que vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire, les gars.</p><p>Une série de sourires innocents l’a fait glousser.<br/>
- On faisait partie des escouades les plus loin de la base et on commençait à rentrer chez nous après avoir dézingué une de leurs patrouilles quand Lin a crié : « Je suis touchée ! » et l’ordi a répondu : « Non, vous êtes mort. Une balle en plein front » Pas de bol. Comme on était loin de la base, que la nuit tombait et que c’était dangereux de rentrer seul, je l’ai ramassée, en pompier, et on est repartis. On n’est pas allés très loin. J’ai reçu une « balle » dans la jambe et je me suis effondré en lâchant Lin au moment où Kris tombait également, touché au cœur. Le mec en face était drôlement bon. A ta hauteur, Baby Jane.</p><p>Il a souri à la petite poupée de porcelaine anglaise.<br/>
- On était tombés dans une embuscade et nous voilà prisonniers, avec deux « morts » et un « blessé ». On nous a assis en rond, se tournant le dos, nos morts au milieu. J’ai joué le jeu avec ma jambe « blessée » tendue devant moi et un foulard rouge noué là où le tir m’avait touché.<br/>
- Pourquoi, a demandé Mac, puisque l’ordi t’avait dit que tu étais touché ?<br/>
- C’était le moyen pour un combattant de savoir que j’étais blessé, ennemi, pour m’achever, ou ami, pour me porter secours. C’était aussi, pour moi, un moyen de m’en souvenir. Dans le feu de l’action, le temps que l’ordi te rappelle que t’es manchot, t’as dégainé et tué ton ennemi alors que …</p><p>Il a haussé les épaules.<br/>
- Donc, nous voilà le cul dans la neige, désarmés - pistolet d’ordonnance inclus –, sages. Et dans notre dos, nos deux « morts » qui s’agitaient et râlaient parce qu’ils avaient froid. Faut dire qu’ils étaient allongés tout du long, eux. Je leur ai conseillé de se faire un câlin pour se réchauffer et j’ai reçu un coup de pied au derche pour ma peine. Ingrats !</p><p>On a gloussé, imaginant la scène.<br/>
- J’avais remarqué que nos gardiens étaient des bleus. Enfin, encore plus que nous, quoi. L’un d’eux parlait à la radio, je suppose qu’il appelait un officier supérieur, puisqu’il y avait juste un caporal avec eux. Il commençait à faire presque nuit. Et voilà que je vois, derrière le gardien en face de moi, une ombre qui se déplace très furtivement, en silence. Je ne dis rien, je pense que c’est l’un des nôtres qui vient nous délivrer.</p><p>Il se frotta le visage et but une gorgée de bière.<br/>
- Putain ! C’était un tigre de Sibérie ! Un mâle, 350 kg et des griffes de 10 cm de long. J’essaye d’attirer l’attention du garde, mais il croit que je me fous de lui, alors il s’approche et me cogne avec son flingue, je vois 36 chandelles pendant qu’il reprend sa place. Et là, le tigre lui saute dessus. Mes camarades l’avaient vu et le pointaient du doigt. Le pauvre type s’était tourné vers lui et la bête l’a éviscéré, le déchirant du cou jusqu’aux couilles. Mais avec notre équipement, il n’a pas pu le faire proprement et le pauvre gars a dû mettre quelques minutes à crever en hurlant. Moi, de mon côté, je flippais mais je devais bouger, alors je me suis levé, précipité sur le pauvre type et je lui ai arraché son couteau. J’étais pas tout à fait en berserk, mais pas loin. La peur est parfois aussi efficace que la colère.</p><p>Il a fait une pause, buvant de nouveau un peu de bière.<br/>
- Attends, Erk, t’es pas en train de dire que… Mac a pas pu continuer, stupéfaite par ce que sous-entendait la remarque du géant.<br/>
- Si ma belle. J’ai chopé l’oreille du tigre, pour l’éloigner du soldat, j’ai glissé mon bras dans sa gueule le plus loin possible pour qu’il ne puisse pas mordre trop occupé qu’il était à essayer de vomir, j’ai glissé ma main armée du couteau sur ses flancs en comptant les côtes et j’ai frappé au cœur en tournant la lame. Il a failli me tomber dessus et me bloquer. Même moi, 350kg, j’ai du mal à les déplacer.</p><p>On a vaguement rigolé, histoire de relâcher un peu la tension.<br/>
- J’ai voulu me tourner vers sa victime mais… A ce moment-là, la femelle s’est jetée sur un autre soldat qui l’a vue arriver et a voulu lui tirer dessus oubliant qu’on avait des <em>laser gun</em>. Tout ce qu’il a réussi à faire, c’est l’énerver. Elle a planté ses griffes dans sa cuisse et là, j’ai hurlé comme un malade.<br/>
- Un peu comme hier avec les deux couillons ? a demandé Nounou.<br/>
- Ouais. Elle a eu peur, et s’est écartée un peu, j’ai pu toucher le soldat, endiguer l’hémorragie et commencer un soin puis la femelle s’est jetée sur moi. J’ai juste eu le temps de me mettre en boule avant qu’elle ne me saisisse par la nuque et me déchire le dos en essayant de me retourner pour atteindre mon ventre. J’ai hurlé de terreur quand j’ai senti ses crocs dans mon cou. Je n’avais pas eu le temps de mettre mes mains sur ma nuque et je craignais qu’elle ne la rompe. Et quand elle a déchiré mon dos, j’ai hurlé de douleur et je me suis évanoui. C’est la parka qui m’a sauvé la vie. La parka et les bracelets.</p><p>Il avait soif, visiblement, parce qu’il a encore bu un peu de bière.<br/>
- Quand j’ai rouvert les yeux, j’étais sur le ventre à l’hosto, avec notre toubib, vrai médecin et guérisseur – moins puissant que moi –, qui essayait de refermer les plaies avec des sutures de soie et son don. Et Kris accroché à ma main, au bord de l’effondrement. Lin m’avait shooté avec une dose de sa morphine maison. Je ne sentais rien, je flottais, je me sentais bien. C’est plus tard que j’ai réalisé l’étendue des dégâts…<br/>
- Erk, j’ai demandé, tu as aussi des marques dans le cou ?<br/>
- Oui. Tiens, regarde.</p><p>Il a penché la tête en avant, écartant sa queue de cheval. J’ai scruté sa nuque et j’ai découvert des marques rondes toutes petites, deux de chaque côté. Elles étaient distantes d’un peu plus de 10 cm.<br/>
- Putain ! je me suis exclamé. Sacrée bestiole, dis-moi !<br/>
- Oui, elle était grosse, pour une femelle.<br/>
- Mais, Erk, si vous n’étiez armés que de laser, comment avez-vous pu la tuer, la femelle ? a demandé Mac, pragmatique.<br/>
- Tu te souviens qu’un de nos gardiens parlait à la radio à un moment ? Elle a hoché la tête. Eh bien l’officier qu’il avait appelé venait d’arriver à motoneige. C’est d’ailleurs comme ça qu’on nous a ramenés à l’hosto, le Russe et moi. Cet officier, un capitaine, avait un pistolet et il a tué la femelle pendant qu’elle était concentrée sur moi. Très bon tireur, lui aussi. Il l’a eu dans l’œil, la tuant immédiatement et la faisant s’effondrer sur moi. Kris m’a dit qu’ils avaient eu du mal à la bouger. Il m’a dit que tout s’était passé tellement rapidement qu’ils n’avaient rien pu faire.<br/>
- Si tu mentionnes le tir dans l’œil, c’est que c’est important. Je me trompe ? a demandé Baby Jane.<br/>
- Tu ne te trompes pas du tout. Pour une raison que j’ignore, les Russes m’ont accusé d’avoir provoqué les tigres et ont exigé que je sois puni. De notre côté, le commandant a déclaré que mes blessures suffiraient comme punition. Mes camarades, ceux de l’escouade et les autres qui avaient eu vent de l’attaque, voulaient qu’on me décerne une médaille mais, par souci d’apaisement, rien n’a été fait<br/>
- Erk, attend. As-tu su ce qui a poussé les tigres à attaquer ? Et, des tigres ?<br/>
- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, il y a une vingtaine d’années, de l’annonce mondiale de la création d’un parc dédié à la préservation de ce fameux tigre ? C’était un parc naturel, où toute chasse était interdite, et non clôturé. Les tigres, avec abondance de nourriture, se sont multipliés, ont grossi et ont… essaimé, si je puis dire. Et loin. Et nos gardes, les Russes, qui ont traîné les carcasses pour récupérer les peaux, ont pensé qu’on était soit un peu près de leur tanière, soit qu’on les a dérangés pendant une chasse. Je pencherais pour la tanière. Bref.<br/>
- Dernière question ?<br/>
- Oui, Mac ?<br/>
- Tu dis que tu as compté les côtes pour trouver le cœur. Comment as-tu su ? T’as étudié l’anatomie du tigre ?<br/>
- Non, l’anatomie humaine.<br/>
- Comprends pas…</p><p>Il l’a considérée un bon moment avant de répondre.<br/>
- Nous, les mammifères, on est tous un peu foutus de la même façon. Donc, chez l’humain, tu peux choper le cœur en passant entre les cinquième et sixième côtes en partant du haut. C’est pareil pour le tigre, le chien, le cheval… la différence, c’est la longueur de la lame nécessaire.</p><p>Il a haussé les épaules, encore une fois. On était plutôt estomaqués, encore une fois, par ce que sous-entendait cette remarque. On s’est tus. Je crois qu’aucun de nous n’a voulu savoir ce qui avait appris à un gars de 19 ans comment tuer d’un seul coup au cœur. Non, vraiment pas. Il a repris.<br/>
- J’ai donc été privé de médaille et de félicitations. Pourtant, le commandant russe avait eu sa bouteille d’armagnac. Je me suis même fait engueulé, encore, parce qu’à cause de moi notre retour était différé de plusieurs jours, pour que je puisse supporter le voyage. Je l’avais un peu mauvaise, quand même. J’avais sauvé une vie, peut-être même d’autres et… Mais le plus beau est venu du p’tit gars que j’avais sauvé.</p><p>Il a souri, un beau sourire tout doux.<br/>
- Mon soin avait stoppé l’hémorragie et réparé l’artère, notre toubib en a rajouté une couche et le reste, c’était de la chirurgie. La veille de notre départ, il est venu me voir avec ses camarades, les potes du mort, dans ma… dans notre chambre, puisque Kris dormait sur un matelas par terre. Heureusement que l’un d’entre eux parlait anglais, parce que notre russe était franchement mauvais.<br/>
- Ouais, j’ai vu ça, j’ai dit. Le soir du ramdam chez Duran Duran.<br/>
- En effet. Et donc le p’tit gars m’explique qu’il me doit la vie et sa jambe. Les toubibs lui avaient dit qu’il remarcherait, alors, tu penses ! Bref, il avait appris que leurs officiers voulaient que je sois puni, me refusaient une décoration, et tout le tintouin. Alors, ils avaient eu l’idée de me décorer eux-mêmes. J’étais touché, mais je n’en voulais pas vraiment, de cette décoration. J’avais fait mon job de soldat, c’était tout.</p><p>Il a porté la main à son médaillon, le seul bijou qu’il porte. Je m’en souvenais, pour l’avoir vu dans le keffieh enterré le jour de son enlèvement.<br/>
- Ils m’ont offert une médaille de Saint George, patron de la chevalerie, en argent, qu’ils s’étaient fait envoyer de Moscou par la maman du p’tit gars, en express pour pouvoir me la remettre avant notre départ. Il paraît que c’était un héritage familial et que la maman l’avait fait bénir par le pope de son église. J’ai voulu refuser, ne voulant pas l’en priver mais sa mère avait insisté, pour me remercier. J’ai accepté. J’étais vachement touché. Cette « décoration » a pour moi une valeur immense, parce qu’elle est le prix d’une vie. Et que, pour moi, une vie n’a pas de prix.</p><p>Il a regardé sa main assez longtemps. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, je suppose.<br/>
- J’arrive à la fin de mon histoire. Le lendemain, on est rentrés, le toubib estimant que je survivrais au voyage. L’enfoiré. J’ai douillé ! On est repartis en A400M, et au milieu du nôtre, on m’avait posé un matelas et on m’avait bien calé avec le barda des autres. Lin avait fabriqué une potence et j’étais sous perfusion, morphine maison uniquement, à cause de notre allergie. Un peu avant chaque décollage et chaque atterrissage, elle augmentait la dose. Et pendant le vol, elle réduisait, histoire que je ne fasse pas d’overdose. A chaque trou d’air, je morflais. On a fini par atterrir à Abou Dhabi et j’ai terminé ma convalescence dans un hosto digne de ce nom et par un climat… pfiou ! La sueur sur les morsures ou les griffures, ça fait mal… Et, un mois plus tard, alors que je commençais à pouvoir de nouveau bouger presque normalement, je reçois un colis de Russie.</p><p>Il nous a regardés avec un sourire diabolique et il s’est tu. On a vite compris.<br/>
- Oh allez, Erk, dis-nous !<br/>
- Non, devinez.<br/>
- De la vodka ! Des doubitchouks ! je me suis marré en l’entendant celui-là.<br/>
- Non et non.<br/>
- Des matriochkas datant de l’arrière-arrière-grand-mère…</p><p>On a continué à déconner, en mentionnant les clichés sur la Russie. Puis c’est Mac qui a trouvé.<br/>
- La peau du tigre. Non, des deux, puisque les Russes les ont récupéré tous les deux.<br/>
- Bravo Mac, je comprends pourquoi tu es caporal, toi, il a dit avec un grand sourire.<br/>
- Oui, ce n’est pas uniquement grâce à mon physique de rêve, elle a dit en mettant en avant sa silhouette trapue. On a éclaté de rire.</p><p>Puis ce qu’elle a dit a atteint notre cerveau et on s’est tus, scotchés. On n’en revenait pas : deux peaux de tigres de Sibérie, en guise de remerciement…<br/>
- J’ai trimballé la peau du mâle avec moi, comme dessus de lit, pendant toute ma Légion. Maintenant, elle est rangée sous vide avec l’autre dans un garde-meubles, en  attendant d’avoir une maison où les montrer. Et un certificat prouvant que ce n’est pas du braconnage.<br/>
- Tu parles d’une aventure ! a dit Phone, ses premiers mots depuis le début.</p><p>Ouais, ça résumait bien l’affaire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était pénible de rester à la base sans pouvoir faire son métier de soldat. Oh, Erk et moi avons fini la peinture des motos mais on n’a pas eu le plaisir de les tester.</p><p>Par contre, on… enfin, il a eu une surprise lors de la livraison hebdomadaire par hélico.</p><p>Au début, un hélico arrivait, un truc capable de porter beaucoup, comme 12 motos de trial, par exemple. Ou une Land Rover… Il posait un filet, et se posait ensuite à côté, les pilotes allant boire un jus au mess pendant qu’on ouvrait et vidait le filet.</p><p>Quelqu’un, peut-être Lin, a trouvé que c’était pas très efficace, donc maintenant, l’hélico pose délicatement le filet au sol, l’un de nous le décroche du treuil, raccroche le filet de la semaine passée et le merdier repart.</p><p>Ce jour-là, Tito venait de finir sa punition, Doc l’avait libéré de l’infirmerie et, avec moi et quelques autres, il s’est trouvé à devoir vider le filet. Erk, avec l’interdiction formelle d’utiliser son bras, se contentait de flasher les codes-barres sur sa tablette, pour s’assurer que la liste de colisage et la livraison correspondait. Barbant, comme truc, mais nécessaire. Heureusement, le poids de nos péchés étant très lourds, on utilisait des diables (hé hé !).</p><p>Les objets sur la liste de colisage correspondaient à la liste des courses, sauf deux paquets, l’un adressé à E.Hellason et l’autre à Fratelli Hellason. On les a déposés au mess et on s’est agglutinés autour comme des scarabées sur une bouse bien fraîche.<br/>- C’est qui, Fratelli ? Un troisième islandais ? a demandé Tito.<br/>- Non, ça veut dire Frères en italien.<br/>- Ah.<br/>- Oui. Et des Italiens, on n’en connaît pas tant que ça. Donc ça ne peut venir que de Rizzi.<br/>- J’ai entendu le nom de Matteo ? a dit la voix de Kris, qu’on n’avait pas vu depuis un moment.<br/>- T’es rentré, p’tit frère ?</p><p>Les frangins ont échangé un regard puis Kris est venu se placer à côté du Viking. Ils se sont penchés sur la lettre de transport.<br/>- Là, instructions : <em>per aprire a Natale</em>. Va falloir attendre Noël, mon grand.<br/>- Mais qu’est-ce qu’un parrain de la Mafia peut bien nous envoyer à Noël ?<br/>- Une tête de cheval, a commencé quelqu’un. Y a eu un ricanement de Tondu, puis une inspiration soudaine de Frisé.<br/>- Attends, attends, Matteo Rizzi, LE parrain de la Mafia lombarde ?<br/>- Tu peux rajouter le Piémont, la Vénétie, la Ligurie et, en fait, tout le nord de l’Italie jusqu'à Bologne et San Marin, a fait Kris.</p><p>Frisé s’est assis un peu brutalement.<br/>- Putain, j’y crois pas ! LE Rizzi qui vous envoie des cadeaux pour Noël… Pourquoi…</p><p>Les deux frangins se sont encore regardés.<br/>- <em>Nei</em>, Kris, <em>nei, </em>a fait Erk en secouant la tête très fort.</p><p>Kris l’a fixé droit dans les yeux avec un sourire diabolique.<br/>- Erik lui a sauvé la vie… il nous a dit sans lâcher son frère du regard.</p><p>Dans les yeux bleu bourrache, j’ai vu le sentiment d’être trahi, de la colère, de la tristesse, puis Erk a fait demi-tour et est sorti en coup de vent.<br/>- <em>Skítt</em>, a fait Kris et il a filé derrière lui en s’excusant.</p><p>On a suivi et on est arrivés dans la cour au moment où Kris a rattrapé son frère.<br/>- Excuse-moi, mon grand, je…</p><p>Erk a chopé son frangin par son pull, de sa bonne main, et l’a presque soulevé de terre en le secouant.<br/>- Je t’avais demandé de ne rien dire, mais non, il a fallu que tu ouvres ta grande gueule et que tu déballes tout !<br/>- Mais quel est le problème, Erik ?<br/>- C’est un putain de mafieux, Kris ! Un criminel !<br/>­- Et alors ? C’est un mec bien ! Tu as vu ce qu’il a fait pour réguler tout ça !<br/>- Ça reste un mafieux, un criminel, un… un… un truand !<br/>- C’que tu peux être balai dans le cul, des fois.<br/>- Peut-être, mais quand je te demande de ne pas en parler, j’aimerais que tu m’obéisses.</p><p>Kris s’est hérissé en frappant sa main pour se libérer.<br/>- Que je t’obéisse ?! Mais je ne suis pas ton subalterne, ducon, je suis ton frère !<br/>- Petit frère ! a rugi Erk en insistant sur petit.<br/>- Et ça change quoi, hein, grand frère ? Je suis fier de toi, <em>hálfviti</em>, fier, moi, que tu lui aies sauvé la vie, à ce type que j’apprécie. Fier que tu aies mis ton dégoût de côté pour faire ton boulot en vrai pro que tu es. Tu n’as pas eu le temps de le connaître comme moi je le connais, puisque tu as passé la plupart de ton temps soit à l’éviter soit dans le coaltar. Mais moi j’ai découvert un type avec un grand sens de l’honneur, et qui a rétabli dans le nord de l’Italie une criminalité certes organisée, mais honorable et sans dommages collatéraux. Et sans lui…<br/>- Sans lui, quoi ?</p><p>Kris s’était arrêté pile sur ce mot et sa colère avait disparu.<br/>- Dis-le, Kris, dis-le, cette fois, je te l’ordonne !<br/>- Et cette fois encore je vais te désobéir, frangin.<br/>- Espèce de petit con !</p><p>Et Erk a levé son poing massif, prêt à l’abattre sur son frangin. Et Lin, qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire, laissant comme toujours les choses se passer par elles-mêmes, s’est soudain trouvée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait bougé tellement vite qu’on aurait dit qu’elle s’était téléportée.<br/>- Assez, Hellason. L’un comme l’autre.</p><p>Le poing gigantesque s’est abaissé lentement, le géant s’est affaissé, Kris s’est approché, passant ses deux bras autour de la taille de son frère et s’appuyant contre lui.<br/>- Pardon, Erik. Je suis tellement fier de toi, tu sais, que je voulais le partager.</p><p>Le Viking a pris une grande inspiration tremblante, s’est passé une main sur le visage.<br/>- Crétin.<br/>- Moi aussi je t’aime Erik.</p><p>Un sourire a enfin déridé le géant et il a ébouriffé les cheveux de son frangin, laissant sa main reposer sur la tête blonde de son petit frère.<br/>- Bon, a dit Lin. Erik, le colis à ton nom est de ma part, je veux que tu t’y mettes au plus vite, ça devrait te faire du bien.</p><p>Il y a eu une lueur d’espoir sur le visage du Viking.<br/>- Il y a trois colis à mon nom, elle a continué, j’aimerais les avoir dans mon bureau avant ce soir. Et je pense qu’un jour il faudra satisfaire la curiosité dévorante – et maladive – des spectateurs de votre algarade.</p><p>On s’est sentis un peu mal d’avoir assisté à l’engueulade fraternelle. Mais Lin avait raison, la curiosité nous bouffait littéralement tous crus. Comment deux Islandais, ex de la Légion Etrangère, pouvaient-ils être suffisamment appréciés par le parrain de la Mafia lombarde pour qu’il leur envoie des cadeaux de Noël au fin fonds de l’Afghanistan ? Et comment… pas pourquoi, pourquoi, dans le cas d’un mafieux, on peut imaginer, non, comment Erk avait-il été obligé de lui sauver la vie ? Et à quel prix ? Kris avait bien dit coaltar, ce qui voulait dire qu’Erk avait morflé, pour changer. Après l’histoire du tigre, on s’attendait à tout.</p><p>Mais en voyant la lueur d’espoir dans l’œil bleu, j’ai décidé de jouer les petits chefs et j’ai viré tout le monde de la cour, les renvoyant à leurs occupations qui étaient, pour certains, de tester les bécanes. Ils sortirent les douze motos vers l’héliport, la zone à peu près plane où s’étaient posés les E-assaults des R&amp;R et l’hélico de ravitaillement.</p><p>On avait reçu lors du ravito une série de bidons de gasoil, qu’on avait roulé jusqu’au générateur et pendant que les couillons faisaient un rodéo sous les ordres de Kris, Tito et moi activions la pompe pour remplir la cuve.</p><p>Encore une fois une activité peu physique et prenant peu de temps réel. Il suffisait de dévisser le bouchon – fallait pas mal de force, vu qu’on pouvait pas arroser les paysans avec un bidon mal fermé –, glisser la pompe et son tuyau par l’orifice, amorcer à la main et ensuite appuyer sur le bouton du moteur et écouter jusqu’au moment où on entendrait l’air se faire aspirer par la pompe. Et rebelote avec le bidon d’après.</p><p>Erk, avec l’aide de Frisé, avait trimballé son paquet dans sa piaule et s’était enfermé. Quand il a émergé le soir, il était tout détendu, heureux et il avait de la glaise sur le nez, le front et sous les ongles.</p><p>Bon, donc, dans son colis, y avait de la terre glaise. Il en faisait quoi ?</p><p>On a eu la réponse trois jours plus tard. Avec une seule main et l’aide silencieuse de Cook, il a dégagé une étagère au mess. Faut dire que le mess étant aussi le « living room » de la Compagnie, y a une bibliothèque avec des vrais bouquins, des magazines, des jeux de cartes, de plateau, des trucs, des fois… On va dire des souvenirs.</p><p>J’étais tranquillement assis à une table en train de tenter de lire mon bouquin d’heroic-fantasy – ouais, toujours le même –, quand Cook et Erk ont commencé à poser des choses qui sortaient du four. Sur l’étagère est apparue une petite maison à trois murs. Bon. Ça m’évoquait vaguement quelque chose. C’est quand sont apparus un bœuf et un âne que j’ai compris. Je me suis approché.<br/>- Dis-moi, le Viking, je croyais que les Islandais étaient chrétiens ascendant protestants…<br/>- Et ?<br/>- Eh bien, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous n’êtes pas très crèche…<br/>- Tu as plus ou moins raison. Ça dépend. Mais ici, c’est une tradition de la Légion, dit-il en déposant devant les deux animaux couchés un homme et une femme, Joseph et Marie.</p><p>Les santons – parce que c’est bien de ça qu’il s’agissait – faisaient 5 cm de haut et n’étaient pas peints. Comme les détails étaient très fins, c’était facile de voir qui était qui. Mais le géant avait pris des libertés avec les santons traditionnels.</p><p>Par exemple, j’ai vu une femme en treillis, avec une mèche qui tombe à moitié sur des Aviator, mais avec une crosse de berger. Lin. La symbolique n’était pas subtile. Elle était accompagnée de deux chiens. Bon, quand j’ai vu Doc en montreur d’ours avec Nounou comme ours, ou quand j’ai vu Kris en ravi, j’ai supposé que les autres seraient les moutons. Je me suis gouré mais bon…</p><p>Il avait mis Cook en gardian sur un cheval et Ketchup en arlésienne – en croupe –, Moutarde en marchande d’ail, le Gros en petit vieux au fagot de bois… Avec de l’alu il avait fait un étang et au bord posé JD en pêcheur. Au fur et à mesure qu’il les prenait sur la plaque et les déposait sur l’étagère, je reconnaissais chacun d’entre nous. Certains étaient identifiables aux personnages classiques des crèches provençales, d’autres non. Mais je dois avouer que Tito en rémouleur, avec sa meule et un grand couteau à la main, ça m’a bien fait marrer.</p><p>Ensuite Ketchup est venue avec une saupoudreuse et la neige – de la farine – s’est mise à tomber sur les santons. Je me suis senti tout bizarre, comme si on me comprimait le cœur. Des souvenirs d’enfance qui remontaient à la surface, des odeurs de cannelle, de bougie chaude, le goût du chocolat chaud et de la brioche d’après la messe de minuit. J’ai dû laisser échapper quelque chose, parce que l’instant d’après j’avais la main du Viking sur l’épaule. Et ses yeux dans les miens.<br/>- Cook, tu pourrais nous faire du chocolat chaud ? il a demandé puis il m’a conduit vers une des tables et on s’est assis.<br/>- J’avais oublié…<br/>- Oui, dans notre métier, c’est difficile de garder trace du temps qui passe. C’est une des traditions de la Légion que j’ai beaucoup aimé, cette crèche. On faisait des concours, entre unités, tu sais.<br/>- Et tu faisais toi-même les santons ?<br/>- Oui, la Nativité était toujours présente : Jésus, Marie, Joseph. Ensuite, les gars représentaient ce que leur unité avait vécu dans l’année. T’imagine bien le sujet après la Russie…<br/>- Ouais… Erk, tu sais que dans la Compagnie, y a un peu de tout, comme religions ou philosophies.<br/>- Je m’en doute. Mais tu vois, s’il y a bien une fête commune à tous, c’est bien celle-là. C’est une fête romaine, celte, viking… la victoire du Soleil sur la Nuit, de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres. Sol Invictus. Récupérée par l’Eglise Catholique, c’est devenu une fête de la famille. La Légion, pour beaucoup, représente une sorte de famille. Et, avec Lin et Kris, on s’est dit qu’on en ferait une tradition de la Compagnie. Le 24 décembre, on fait la fête, tous ensemble. On boit, on danse, on chante, on s’amuse et, si on veut, on se fait des cadeaux. Pas d’obligation. Le 25, on ira au village, on distribuera des douceurs et des trucs utiles, on partagera du jus de pomme chaud et épicé et je distribuerai des petits cadeaux aux mômes. Ma prochaine fournée.<br/>- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?<br/>- Oh, des animaux. Sauvages ou domestiques…<br/>- Un ou deux tigres ? j’ai demandé avec un sourire en coin.<br/>- Ça se pourrait bien.<br/>- Tu sais que tu es doué avec tes mains, j’ai dit sans trop réfléchir, mais je dois avouer que j’avais été surpris par la délicatesse et la finesse des santons.<br/>- C’est ce que m’ont toujours dit mes petites copines.</p><p>Pouf ! J’ai rougi, le vrai homard !<br/>- Mais je te remercie du compliment, mon pote.<br/>- Tu réponds toujours à un compliment par une connerie, Erk ?<br/>- Plains-toi à Kris, c’est de sa faute.<br/>- Ah ouais ? a demandé le Kris en question, qui rentrait en apportant avec lui comme une odeur de gasoil.</p><p>Grand sourire du Viking.<br/>- Il reste du chocolat chaud ? Ça commence à cailler, dehors…<br/>- Demande à Cook, frangin et viens donc nous rejoindre.</p><p>Sa tasse en main, le p’tit frère est venu s’asseoir en face du grand.<br/>- Bon, a demandé Erk, ces bécanes ?<br/>- Toutes testées. Il y en a une dont le moteur déconne un peu, je vais demander à Jo d’y jeter un œil. Et puis, on va réfléchir à une civière, pour ramener un blessé rapidement.<br/>- Bonne idée. Je pourrais tester, tiens, vu que je suis le plus lourd.<br/>- C’était prévu, étant donné que c’est surtout pour toi qu’on la fait.<br/>- Mais… Prévu ? Comment ?<br/>- Erik, tu le fais exprès ?</p><p>Silence du géant, soupir du petit frère.<br/>- Malgré le fait que tu devrais mettre ton don merveilleux à l’abri pour pouvoir soigner les autres, tu es généralement le premier à foncer prendre des coups. Et tu en as les traces sur tout le corps… On parle de la Sibérie ? De Milan ? De la Guyane ? En remontant, on peut aussi parler de l’élingue du <em>Varda</em>…</p><p>Le géant a plongé le regard dans sa mug, pensif.<br/>- Dis-moi que j’ai tort, Eiríkur. Ou dis-moi que tu ne le feras plus. Même si je sais que tu ne pourras pas t’en empêcher.</p><p>Erk s’est assombri, tête toujours baissée il a détourné le regard. Ses émotions, toutes sombres, étaient inscrites sur son si beau visage. Kris, très doucement, très tendrement, a tendu le bras et caressé la joue de son frère, essuyant du pouce une larme que je n’avais pas vue. J’ai vu le géant accepter la caresse d’un homme pour la première fois. Je pense qu’ils m’avaient oublié.</p><p>Kris a glissé sa main sous le menton de son frangin et lui a relevé la tête.<br/>- <em>Bróðir</em>, je ne te demande pas de changer. Jamais. Tu es comme tu es, toujours à servir de bouclier aux autres, prêt à t’épuiser pour les soigner. Ça fait partie de ce que j’aime chez mon grand frère. Sois juste un peu plus réaliste, des fois. J’adore cette innocence que tu n’as pas perdue, mais j’ai besoin que tu sois pragmatique, par moments. Tu veux bien essayer ?</p><p>Le Viking n’a pas bougé puis il a hoché la tête, relevant le regard vers son frère. Il y avait encore une larme au coin de son œil bleu. Il a dégluti. Kris lui a souri, un sourire tout doux, tout tendre. Erk a essayé de lui rendre mais apparemment il avait la gorge serrée, encore. La remarque de Kris n’était pas, enfin à mon avis, si chargée. A moins qu’elle n’ait rappelé au géant ce qu’il avait enduré et qui l’avait marqué physiquement…<br/>- Tu me passerais un mouchoir, Kris ? a demandé Erk d’une voix rauque.<br/>- Je croyais que tu en avais dans ta poche…<br/>- Mauvaise poche, a grommelé Erk qui avait toujours le bras gauche en écharpe et était un peu limité dans ses mouvements.</p><p>Kris a souri, il a fouillé dans ses poches à lui et lui a tendu un mouchoir en batiste très fine. Propre et plié. Blanc. Avec de la dentelle. J’ai écarquillé les yeux. Erk aussi. Puis une petite lueur s’est allumée dans l’œil bleu bourrache.<br/>- Tu t’es trompé, ça, c’est ta petite culotte.</p><p>Kris en est resté comme deux ronds de flanc. Puis, le visage redevenu inexpressif :<br/>- Non, c’est la tienne. Tu sais bien que je me la joue commando, moi.</p><p>J’ai pas pu me retenir et j’ai essayé – et pas réussi – d’étouffer mon rire mais j’ai failli m’étrangler. Erk m’a tapoté le dos en rigolant à son tour, rejoint par Kris. Dans sa cuisine, Cook a secoué la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.<br/>- J’ai vu que tu as fait la crèche, mon grand. Tu as mis Lin en Marie et lui – en me montrant – en Joseph ?<br/>- Pas très subtil. Mais non, Lin en Marie, plus jamais !</p><p>J’étais dévoré de curiosité, mais faut dire aussi qu’ils ont eu des vies vachement intéressantes ces deux… ces trois-là !<br/>- Regarde-le, Erik…</p><p>Les deux frères se sont tournés vers moi et j’ai tout à coup trouvé que le fond de ma tasse était vachement fascinant.<br/>- Plus curieux qu’un chat, celui-là.</p><p>J’ai rougi, alors que je me remettais à peine de l’échange fraternel.<br/>- Tu sauras peut-être un jour, mon pote, mais tu dois pouvoir deviner.<br/>- Oh, je devine que ça lui a pas plus. C’est sa façon de gérer qui m’intéresse.<br/>- Ah. Elle a pris Marie et l’a soi-disant laissée tomber par maladresse. Devant le commandant.<br/>- Ah. Lin, maladroite ? C’est une première…<br/>- Après, elle m’a dit, toujours en présence du commandant, que si je recommençais, elle me fesserait en public, comme quand  j’étais petit. Ils ont donc tous appris qu’elle avait été notre baby-sitter…<br/>- Alors c’est comme ça qu’elle te fait obéir, Erk ?</p><p>Et j’ai réalisé que j’aurais mieux fait de fermer mon clapet. Il m’a regardé d’un air bizarre alors j’ai replongé dans ma tasse, histoire de me faire oublier.<br/>- J’ai eu une seule fessée. Kris aussi. Une tape sur la couche. Pour une colère. Après, elle a juste eu besoin de menacer. Heureusement pour nous trois, quand on a eu cinq, six ans elle est partie en Allemagne faire ses études en chimie puis a intégré la Légion un peu plus tard.<br/>- Elle est chimiste ? j’ai demandé, surpris.<br/>- Oui, c’est sa formation de base. C’est comme ça qu’elle peut synthétiser pour nous ce que Kris appelle la morphine maison. A partir de suc de pavot bio et avec le moins d’étapes  et de produits annexes possibles. Pas aussi efficace que le truc légal, mais mieux que rien. Et pas addictif comme l’opium.<br/>- Toujours votre allergie ?<br/>- Ouais.</p><p>Et, inexplicablement, il a piqué un fard. Kris a rigolé bizarrement, un mélange de gloussement idiot et de ricanement.</p><p>Erk l’a regardé de travers. Mais, ce jour-là, je n’ai pas appris pourquoi il avait rougi. J’avais eu mon quota de confidences, je suppose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le temps a passé, Noël s’est rapproché.</p><p>Le lendemain de notre édifiante conversation sur la Légion et ses traditions, Kris, Tito et moi sommes allés poser nos sentinelles électroniques. C’était un des trois paquets de Lin.</p><p>Ça ne remplace pas les sentinelles humaines, ni le nez des chiens, mais ça aide. Et ça nous permettrait, le soir de Noël, de tous nous rassembler au mess pour faire la fête tous ensemble. On prenait un risque calculé mais contrôlé grâce aux sentinelles électroniques.</p><p>Pendant que j’étais dans les choux, les gars avaient fini le fossé d’Erk. Il avait la même profondeur partout et surtout, il était infranchissable sans notre aide. Bon, un mec à cheval ou à  moto un peu taré pouvait espérer le franchir. Mais la réception était mauvaise. Je m’explique.</p><p>Les gars avaient posé un pont tournant : deux grandes traverses de métal renforcées, assez écartées pour la Land ou un camion léger. Les traverses pivotaient autour d’un axe déporté, planté dans un truc en béton et sur roulement à billes. Il fallait deux hommes pour tendre le câble qui soulevait l’autre bout et faire pivoter le merdier pour franchir le fossé. On relâchait le câble pour ne pas gêner le véhicule, et on recommençait la manœuvre dans l’autre sens pour ranger. Bon, pour les motos on n’en ouvrait qu’un, hein ?</p><p>Aucun cheval digne de ce nom n’accepterait jamais de franchir ces traverses qui ondulaient ou résonnaient sous leur poids.</p><p>Quand je disais que la réception était mauvaise, le terrain de notre côté du fossé était creusé de petits trous étroits et profonds, véritables casse-pattes pour chevaux, d’où émergeait un pieu métallique dont la pointe, parfaitement polie et à facettes, brillait au soleil. Ces pointes étaient mortelles pour les pneus des motos ou des voitures. Sur cinq mètres tout le long du fossé.</p><p>Bien sûr, il y avait un chemin sûr. Mais surtout, nous avions des pneus pleins en silicone, increvables – indispensables aussi loin de tout –.</p><p>Si ça ne suffisait pas, le deuxième fossé – franchissable par un vrai pont-levis, toujours les mêmes traverses métalliques – était précédé d’un genre de mur de remblais – c’était la terre qui était dans le fossé avant qu’on le creuse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire – qui empêchait quiconque de prendre de l’élan pour franchir le trou, même à  moto : la pente du mur était trop forte (70% !). Ou alors, si le mec arrivait à cheval ou à moto en haut du mur, il avait perdu son élan et finissait au fond du fossé, empalé sur les piques métalliques qu’on y avait planté au tout début.</p><p>Si ça ne suffisait toujours pas, il y avait la barbacane et le troisième fossé, à 10 m des murs du caravansérail. Et à portée de nos flingues, mortiers et autres, tout en nous gardant à l’abri.</p><p>Quand Erk s’était fait chopé par les FER, il avait franchi « son » fossé par le pont de terre qui existait encore à l’époque, se plaçant finalement entre les mains de ses ravisseurs.</p><p>Nos sentinelles, au nombre de huit, avaient des portions du pourtour du terrain qui commençait de notre côté du fossé d’Erk et finissait aux falaises tout au sud du promontoire, au-dessus du village. Elles marchaient d’un bout à l’autre de leur section, sans attendre de rencontrer leur pote, puisque elles étaient suivies par la puce GPS de leurs ceintures.</p><p>Tous les jours, les points de départ des sections changeaient, histoire d’être imprévisibles. Lin et le Gros programmaient ça le matin même. On avait peint des numéros sur des cailloux et on commençait donc la section au numéro indiqué.</p><p>Ce que Tito, Kris et moi avons posé ce matin-là ressemblaient à des piquets de tente de 10cm de long. Chaque piquet fut planté un peu à l’extérieur du périmètre des piétons, à 5 m les uns des autres.</p><p>Bien sûr, c’était pas des piquets de tente. C’était des trucs qui coûtaient une blinde parce que leur technologie était secrète et leur électronique surprotégée. On pouvait les griller avec un flash EMP, mais c’est pas discret ça et dans ce cas-là, le piquet sifflait : une capsule d’air sous pression maintenue fermée par le programme s’ouvrait par la « mort » de l’électronique du piquet et un jet jaillissait d’une petite ouverture avec une anche, comme les flûtes, produisant le sifflet.</p><p>Ces piquets se parlaient en permanence, sur ondes radio très courtes, mais que ce pauvre P’tite Tête pouvait parfois capter. Il ne serait plus jamais sentinelle, lui.</p><p>Le piquet B envoyait un petit signal aux piquets A à sa droite et C à sa gauche, par exemple, et les piquets répondaient en lui renvoyant son signal plus un petit quelque chose. Qu’il renvoyait à son tour. Au bout d’une douzaine d’échanges, il changeait de signal et rebelotte. Tout ça à toute vitesse. Et bien sûr, chaque piquet était à tour de rôle B, A ou C.</p><p>Il suffisait que le signal soit interrompu par le passage d’une jambe ou d’une botte et les piquets augmentaient leur signal pour parler à tous les piquets en même temps. Si le passage était confirmé, on recevait une alerte. Tout ça, encore une fois, à une vitesse folle.</p><p>La seule bestiole capable de se trouver dans le périmètre sans déclencher les piquets était un oiseau, et les piquets ne détectaient que les choses qui passaient entre deux d’entre eux, donc on n’a jamais été réveillé en pleine nuit parce qu’une chouette venait de choper un mulot. Encore qu’avec nos deux chiens, les mulots avaient un peu disparu du coin. Enfin, je dis mulot, mais c’était des rongeurs locaux. Donc un rat ? un campagnol ? J’y connais rien, moi.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec une impression étrange. J’étais dans mon pieu, dans notre grande chambre de sous-offs, et les autres dormaient encore. Lin nous avait tous rapatriés parce qu’aujourd’hui, c’est le 24 décembre.</p><p>J’ai regardé ma montre, il était très tôt. Genre 4h du mat’.</p><p>Pas la peine de se rendormir, le temps que j’arrive à fermer les yeux, il serait l’heure de se lever. Et puis, si je me levais maintenant, j’aurai la douche pour moi tout seul et je pourrais tenir compagnie à Cook et ses aides, sûrement déjà debout pour le pain…</p><p>J’ai pris mes affaires et, en boxer et tee-shirt, Behemoth en main, pieds nus dans mes bottes, je suis sorti vers les douches. La lune était encore sortie, presque pleine, il faisait super clair. Et ça caillait, ce matin, putain !</p><p>J’ai eu l’impression que le monde était en attente. Impossible de savoir de quoi, mais on aurait dit que le temps était suspendu.</p><p>J’ai haussé les épaules et je suis allé me laver, peinard tout seul. Heureusement, si on doit économiser l’électricité, y a un truc dont Lin ne nous privera jamais, c’est l’eau chaude. Ya un circuit normal, par la chaudière à gasoil, et y a quelques tuyaux qui passent par la cuisine et donnent une eau tiédasse, suffisante pour se raser mais un peu juste pour une douche. Ces tuyaux servent à refroidir les meubles des fours et absorbent l’excès de chaleur des frigos et chambre froide. Du coup, ils arrivent tièdes dans les douches, qui sont juste à côté.</p><p>Une fois propre et réchauffé, je me suis rasé de près et j’ai filé au mess. Après un café et une pomme parce que les petits pains du p’tit déj n’étaient pas cuits, je me suis chargé d’une autre mug de kawa et je suis allé voir JD, de garde à la barbacane.</p><p>Il a apprécié le jus bien chaud. Cook a beau être américain, son café est toujours top. Il y a le café allongé du matin, qu’on prend en grandes mugs ou dans des bols, doux comme un moka, et un p’tit jus bien serré, un peu plus âpre mais gouleyant. Et depuis que Lin est là et se fournit en café en Italie, c’est encore meilleur.</p><p>Et d’un seul coup, alors que j’étais debout à côté de JD, en train de siroter ma deuxième tasse de café, j’ai compris ce qui m’avait donné l’impression que le monde était en attente.</p><p>Il neigeait.</p><p>Des flocons d’une belle taille, qui tombaient régulièrement et étouffaient tout bruit.</p><p>Un Noël blanc. J’y croyais pas.</p><p>J’ai regardé JD, il a souri.<br/>- Ouais. La dernière fois qu’on a eu de la neige à Noël, c’était avant ton arrivée, l’Archer. Ça fait quoi, cinq ans, maintenant ?<br/>- Six, si je me trompe pas.<br/>- Hmm. Ça tiendra pas. Ça tient jamais longtemps, à cette altitude.</p><p>Ça a tenu. Parce que le lendemain… Ah zut, je vais trop vite.</p><p>J’ai surtout pensé aux sentinelles et je suis retourné au mess demander à Cook un thermos de café et des tasses en polymère.</p><p>Et j’ai fait ma tournée des sentinelles, leur offrant à tous une tasse de café chaud et un sourire. J’ai vu Bloody Mary, qui râlait un peu parce que Mac était bien au chaud et pas elle, mais qui a souri quand elle a vu que Yaka m’avait suivi.</p><p>Yaka et moi avons continué notre tournée. Je me suis fait des petites frayeurs, par moment, me souvenant des mésaventures du Viking, commencées lors d’une tournée, justement. Mais je n’avais vexé – ou séduit – personne, moi, et j’ai fini tranquillement, rapportant le thermos vide et les tasses sales au mess pour les laver.</p><p>Du coup, j’ai pu petit-déjeuner avec Cook et les demoiselles, et c’était bien sympa de s’enfiler un petit pain tellement chaud que le beurre fondait immédiatement. Du beurre salé, hein ? Je suis breton, quand même !</p><p>Le prix à payer, c’est que je me suis retrouvé à servir le petit déj aux autres, puis embauché en cuisine pour aider à préparer le dîner de ce soir. Mais ce qui était sympa, c’est qu’on a goûté avant les autres et… mmh, je vous en parlerai plus tard.</p><p>Toute la Compagnie savait que, cette année, le 24 décembre serait différent. Donc, toute la journée, toute la Compagnie attendait que Lin donne le signal des festivités. Et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, l’attente devenait insupportable plus le temps passait.</p><p>Vers 19h, Lin est sortie du mess où elle complotait avec Cook et les lieutenants. On avait été éjectés du mess, interdits d’entrer et on piaffait comme des gamins.</p><p>On avait fini par tous se rassembler dans la cour, autour du mât et, pour tuer le temps, on avait lancé une compétition d’ahemvé, juste pour le fun : je m’étais mis au centre de l’arène et j’avais titillé les autres jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux me défie pour prendre ma place. Pour gagner, il fallait immobiliser l’autre pendant dix secondes. Pas facile, je vous assure.</p><p>J’en ai immobilisé un certain nombre puis mon p’tit pote Tito s’est présenté et… il m’a eu. Il m’a sauté sur le dos et ses 60 kg ne m’ont pas fait grand-chose. Jusqu’à ce que, faisant pression à l’arrière de mon genou, m’étranglant aussi un peu, il me fasse lentement plier, tomber au sol où il en a profité pour me retourner sur le dos ­– sur lui, donc – bloquant mes jambes avec les siennes et m’obligeant à utiliser mes bras pour essayer de desserrer sa prise pour pouvoir respirer.</p><p>Petit, souple, pas très lourd et létal. C’est Tito. Comme je le disais, y a que le Doc qui est plus petite que lui.</p><p>Tito a tenu le titre un certain temps. Dio, le plus grand de nous après Erk – enfin, il est à peine plus grand que Kris –, s’est présenté et a… on peut pas dire qu’il ait triché, y a pas vraiment de règles à l’ahemvé. En tout cas, il a chopé Tito par son pull et l’a soulevé de terre, s’attendant à pouvoir le plaquer au sol et l’immobiliser. Le p’tit gars s’est accroché au poignet du caporal, a lancé ses jambes en l’air pour les enrouler autour du cou de Dio, lâcher son poignet et se laisser tomber vers le sol, en laissant son pull dans le poing du grand type. Déséquilibré, Dio est parti tête la première, concentré sur sa réception pour pas s’éclater la tronche au sol, et Tito s’est retrouvé sous le caporal, la tête entre ses genoux et ses précieuses à portée de main. Y a pas de règle, dans l’ahemvé. Dio y tenait, à ses bijoux de famille. Il a cédé.</p><p>C’est Mac qui a eu Tito. Il a pas réussi à la mettre à terre mais elle l’a chopé et immobilisé. Elle a dû y mettre du sien, mais bon… elle l’a eu.</p><p>Elle est restée invaincue, ensuite. Si Erk avait participé, c’est sans doute lui qui serait resté invaincu… En rigolant, on s’est tous précipités sur elle et c’est comme ça qu’on a réussi à l’avoir. Par le nombre.</p><p>On était en train de se démêler, riant aux éclats, quand on a entendu de lents applaudissements. Lin, qui s’était postée à l’entrée du mess, un petit sourire sur sa belle bouche (je sais, je suis biaisé), nous applaudissait.<br/>- Bravo ! Belle technique ! Bon, allez-vous faire un peu propre, pas de sable dans le mess. Vous avez dix minutes.</p><p>On a calté, secouant nos pulls et rigolant. Puis, sagement mais en même temps pressés de voir ce que les officiers avaient concoctés, on s’est dirigés vers le mess.</p><p>Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs, voire carrément démontées pour certaines (ce sont des planches sur des tréteaux, avec un écrou papillon pour les verrouiller), couvertes de draps blancs et de victuailles.</p><p>Les bancs étaient placés en demi-cercle autour de la sono, à bonne distance. Les frangins étaient invisibles.</p><p>Le Gros nous a distribué à chacun une coupe de champagne ! Et quand on a tous été assis, y compris Cook, sa femme et Moutarde, on a eu la surprise de se retrouver dans le noir. Un spot a éclairé le sol devant la sono et on a entendu les premières mesures de « Dancing Queen », d’ABBA.</p><p>Et les deux couillons se sont pointés et nous ont régalé d’un numéro de danse disco vachement sympa, complètement synchro, et putain qu’ils étaient gracieux malgré leurs treillis et leurs bottes ! On a applaudi, déchaînés. Puis, Lin et Erk ont enchaîné avec « Does your mother know », toujours d’ABBA, et c’était marrant de voir Lin jouer la minette encore mineure séduisant le Viking, plus jeune d’elle de quinze ans, quand même. Là encore, on a applaudi.</p><p>Puis Kris est venu rejoindre Erk et ils ont entamé un tango. Putain !! La danse de Kris face à Larsen était érotique, mais là, leur tango était d’une sensualité… Erk, comme un torero, quasi immobile, impavide, insensible et Kris, complètement séducteur, tour à tour jeune fille timide ou femme fatale, insensible ou dégoulinant de sensualité. Et tout ça sans un sourire, sans jamais regarder son partenaire droit dans les yeux. Ils ont fini classiquement pour un tango, avec Kris à 45°, dans les bras d’Erk penché en avant et là, ils se sont regardés. Et nous, on a rien fait. Rien dit. On était scotchés.</p><p>Les deux frangins ont échangé un regard discret, un peu emmerdé, j’aurais dit. Lin est venue à leur secours en applaudissant. Alors on a sifflé, on a applaudi, y a eu un ou deux hurlements de loup et les frères ont eu chacun un grand sourire et se sont redressés.<br/>- Putain, Erk, Kris ! j’ai dit en tendant une coupe de champagne à chacun. Comment ? Où ?<br/>- Précise, l’Archer, a dit Kris après avoir trempé ses lèvres.<br/>- La danse !</p><p>Je n’arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, sur ce que je voulais savoir. Erk a rigolé et m’a fait son putain de sourire qui me fait, parfois, regretter d’être hétéro.<br/>- En Islande, on avait cours le lundi après-midi, pour nous laisser le temps d’arriver de chez nous jusqu’au pensionnat puis au lycée, mais sinon, les cours commençaient à 8h et s’arrêtaient vers 14h. L’après-midi, on devait faire du sport ou une activité artistique. On a choisi la danse classique, l’escrime et moi la sculpture. Enfin, le modelage. Kris, lui, c’était la guitare.<br/>- Pourquoi la danse ?<br/>- Parce que ça t’apprend à poser tes pieds exactement où tu veux, ce qui te donne un avantage pour les sports collectifs, que ça fait travailler tout le corps. Et… tu as vu la musculature de Kris, quand il a « dragué » Larsen ?<br/>- Ouais, je vois. Mais passer de la danse classique au tango ou pire, à ce que tu nous as fait l’autre jour, Kris, c’est…<br/>- Juste un pas à franchir, tu sais, l’Archer, il a répondu.<br/>- Mmh. En tout cas, tu nous as bien eu, à nous faire croire que tu voulais absolument séduire ton frangin…</p><p>Et là, j’ai cru voir, parce que je le regardais, un sourire étrange. J’ai dû rêver, parce qu’il avait un grand sourire moqueur.</p><p> </p><p>On est passé à table – enfin, c’était un buffet, plutôt – et Cook s’était surpassé : foie gras maison, à point, crémeux, parfumé, avec une confiture d’échalotes, du gros sel et du pain brioché, la classique dinde aux marrons, mais tellement parfumée et moelleuse qu’il n’y en avait pas assez, et pourtant il avait compté huit personnes par oiseau, servie avec des pommes dauphines et des haricots verts frais… Et pour finir une omelette norvégienne. Je ne suis pas fan de ce dessert, mais il est tellement spectaculaire…</p><p>En dégustant une autre coupe de champagne, on a ouvert les quelques cadeaux, emballés et posés sous la crèche.</p><p>La première à ouvrir fut Baby Jane : elle découvrit, dans sa caisse métallique, un fusil de précision EMA 720 MKSR : un modèle plus léger, plus courte portée que l’Adlerauge, et correspondant plus à son rôle chez nous. Formée comme sniper, tireur d’élite incroyable – rappelez-vous la balle dans la cerise à 2km – mais notre façon d’agir correspondait plus à un rôle de tireur de précision moyenne distance qu’à un vrai rôle de sniper.<br/>- Tu te doutes bien, ma belle, lui a dit Lin, que ce n’est pas vraiment un cadeau de Noël…<br/>- Oui, Lin, mais merci quand même. Ce sera plus facile de bouger avec. Merci.</p><p>Le Gros, qui sortait de deux jours de convalescence – accélérée par Erk –après une opération destinée à poser sur son bras gauche des ports de connexion pour une prothèse, découvrit, donc, une belle prothèse. Lin lui expliqua que l’amélioration était son cadeau : en effet, ce n’était pas la prothèse basique qu’il avait commandé, mais un truc mécanique qui lui permettait une grande variété de mouvement. La prothèse était assez brute, et il y avait une sorte de gant de peau synthétique pour camoufler les vérins et autres trucs, mais il finit par la porter sans. Il se ferait faire, plus tard, une paire de grands gants de cuir et ne les quitterait quasiment plus.</p><p>Sur le champ, Doc la posa sur son moignon et connecta les ports et le Gros nous fit une démonstration, les larmes aux yeux, bougeant les doigts et attrapant une tranche de pain avec sa main gauche. Il l’a écrasé et Doc lui a dit qu’il faudrait qu’il travaille tous les jours une série d’exercices qui lui permettraient d’affiner son contrôle moteur.<br/>- Y a plus qu’à mettre un flingue dedans, caché par la main, et ce sera top ! Sa voix était rauque d’émotion.</p><p>On s’est marrés, on imaginait notre lieutenant avec un flingue dans chaque main, un cigare au coin de la bouche, avec son béret et ses Ray-Ban, très badass de films de guerre.</p><p>Il y avait un tout petit paquet pour Tito. Surpris, il m’a regardé, mais j’étais aussi étonné que lui. L’ayant ouvert, il nous a montré une figurine de terre cuite qui portait l’empreinte du Viking. Elle représentait Tito en uniforme, avec un grand couteau, et un bonnet conique. Il a regardé Erk.<br/>- C’est un nain de jardin, ton autre choix de carrière. Il fallait que je le fasse, mais comme il n’y en a pas dans la crèche… La base pointue, c’est pour le planter dans la terre, pour le rendre à son milieu naturel.</p><p>Il avait la gorge serrée, mon p’tit pote. Il a peine réussi à couiner un « Merci ». Le nain a trouvé sa place entre la bougainvillée et le jasmin.</p><p>Les deux frères ont ouvert leur colis italien. Nous étions tous très impatients de savoir ce qu’un parrain de la Mafia pouvait bien offrir à deux légionnaires.</p><p>Sur le dessus du colis, emballée dans du papier bulle avec le nom de Kris écrit, il y avait une boîte en bois ciré – une œuvre d’art en soi – que Kris ouvrit délicatement pour découvrir une très belle édition ancienne, reliée cuir, de la Divine Comédie, de Dante, en italien. Sur le dessus, il y avait une petite enveloppe qu’il ouvrit. Il éclata de rire.<br/>- Erik, Matteo dit que quoi que tu penses, tu dois absolument ouvrir ton cadeau.</p><p>Le Viking eut un grand sourire de gamin.<br/>- J’en avais l’intention de toute façon !</p><p>Il plongea les deux mains dans la paille qui emplissait la caisse. Il sortit deux grands panettones qu’il tendit à Cook pour partager et découvrit dessous du panforte, une sorte de nougat italien, qui suivit le même chemin. Encore de la paille puis le trésor : 2 bouteilles de grappa, 12 de prosecco et 1 de Lacryma Cristi, de l’année de naissance des frangins. C’est comme ça que j’ai su qu’ils étaient nés en 2095 et avaient donc 25 ans. Les plus jeunes de la Compagnie. Je m’en doutais, mais là, c’est confirmé.</p><p>Erk avait la voix un peu enrouée, quand même, quand il a fait une blague idiote sur une tentative de corruption de Rizzi. Il a immédiatement partagé la grappa – on en a tous eu un petit fond, pour goûter – et le prosecco a filé au frigo.</p><p>On a passé un bon moment, sans être dérangés par les méchants. Je pense qu’ils ne savaient pas encore qu’à cette époque de l’année, on se fiait à nos piquets de tente hi-tech pour nous protéger.</p><p>Faut quand même dire que Phone et Mike avaient sur eux des bippers reliés au PC Ops, au cas où. Ce que m’a dit Lin plus tard, c’est qu’elle savait que cette soirée-là serait exceptionnelle, avec tous nos camarades autour de nous, mais que l’an prochain, les autres étant au courant, il faudrait poster des sentinelles et être très vigilants.</p><p>Mais en tout cas, cette année-là, on en a bien profité.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, comme promis, on s’est tous équipés comme pour une patrouille et on est partis vers le village. Il ne neigeait plus, mais la neige n’avait pas encore fondue. C’était tellement beau, notre promontoire, sous cette couche immaculée…</p><p>Les non-combattants nous accompagnaient : Cook traînait un chariot avec un réchaud à gaz et une grande gamelle soigneusement fermée mais déjà chaude et d’où s’échappaient des odeurs de jus de pomme chaud, de cannelle et d’orange. Dans des sacs à dos, Ketchup et Moutarde trimballaient des brioches tièdes avec planche et couteau. Doc et Nounou, Mike et Phone étaient là aussi, chacun chargé d’une caisse contenant la deuxième fournée d’Erk. Lui ne portait rien, Doc lui ayant dit que s’il voulait retourner sur le terrain, il devait se reposer encore un peu, surtout après avoir dansé ce putain de tango avec son frangin.</p><p>On a retrouvé les villageois au pied du promontoire, juste à l’endroit où notre chemin quitte la route du nord. Cook a mis en place son réchaud avec son jus de pommes et a commencé à le distribuer, avec des tranches des brioches. En échange, les gens du village nous ont offert des petits gâteaux et du thé. On a discuté ensemble en turkmène, la principale langue du coin, avec le dari.</p><p>Le plus mignon, c’était le Viking. Et comment un homme aussi grand peut être aussi mignon, ça, je n’en sais rien.</p><p>Il s’est assis à même le sol, ses armes vidées de leurs chargeurs respectifs, glissés sous son pare-balles pour être facilement attrapés et enclenchés mais hors de portée des enfants qui pourraient se blesser. Il s’est appuyé contre un rocher, entouré des caisses… et des enfants. Et des deux chiens, qui laissaient les petits leur grimper dessus.</p><p>Pas de chignon aujourd’hui, juste une très longue queue de cheval, que certains enfants touchaient, fascinés par la couleur et la longueur. Ses cheveux sont exactement de la couleur de l’or. Si vous avez un bijou en or chez vous, regardez, vous saurez de quoi je parle. Lâchés comme ça, on dirait une cascade du métal précieux.</p><p>L’un d’eux a remarqué qu’il avait des cheveux de fille. Cela l’a fait rire. Un tout petit s’était assis dans le creux de ses jambes, tenant une mèche en main et suçant son pouce de l’autre.</p><p>Erk a commencé à raconter une histoire en turkmène, se faisant aider par une des grandes quand un mot lui manquait. Du peu que j’ai compris, il racontait l’histoire de Samson et Dalila, expliquant en rigolant que c’est pour ça qu’il laissait pousser ses cheveux. Il est ensuite passé à des contes de fées, la Belle au Bois Dormant, le Chat Botté, mais à sa façon et les enfants se tordaient de rire. Certains de nous, comprenant le turkmène et traînant à portée, souriaient discrètement quand le narrateur déviait un peu du conte, pour se permettre une remarque amusante ou hors contexte ou alors carrément moderne. Il me semble que le Chat Botté avait un smartphone avec une appli type AirBnB, pour trouver le château et une autre, du genre Tinder, pour trouver une princesse disponible. Et je suis sûr que le Prince avait un GPS avec une voix énervante pour trouver la Belle endormie. On avait beau nous trouver loin de tout, les smartphones étaient relativement communs, même si, dans ce village, seul le chef et quelques autres en avaient.</p><p>De temps en temps l’un de nous lui apportait un verre de jus de pomme ou de thé et il glissait un « Merci » dans sa narration.</p><p>Il faisait les voix des personnages, et sa voix haut perchée pour imiter les princesses ou les fées était à mourir de rire, surtout avec son baryton si chaleureux. Il utilisait aussi beaucoup de gestes. Les enfants étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.</p><p>J’ai remarqué qu’une de ses mains était posée, protectrice, autour des épaules du bébé qui tenait ses cheveux.</p><p>Un des enfants lui demandant ce qu’il y avait dans les caisses, Erk a pris des mines de conspirateur et les a ouvertes une par une. Et avec de pseudo gestes de magicien, il a extirpé tout un bestiaire de terre cuite qu’il a distribué aux enfants au milieu des cris de joie.</p><p>Et puis il a fallu se séparer et celui qui a eu le plus de mal à voir partir les villageois, c’était le géant. La mère du bébé, ravie d’avoir pu se détendre, l’a embrassé sur la joue, le faisant rougir.</p><p>On est repartis sagement, toujours en alerte, comme lorsqu’on échangeait avec nos villageois, le géant totalement silencieux.<br/>- Kris, j’ai demandé, pourquoi il est triste, ton frangin ?<br/>- Oh. Il adore les enfants et tu as vu comme ils sont à l’aise avec lui…<br/>- Oui.<br/>- Eh bien, pendant un moment, il a oublié ce qu’on faisait ici et là, ça vient de lui revenir en pleine gueule. Tu as remarqué qu’il a remis ses chargeurs en place ?<br/>- Ouais. Il va rester longtemps comme ça ?<br/>- Non, ça va aller. Il va redevenir le Viking qui t’a collé à la laverie ou a menacé de t’envoyer rejoindre Tito au trou.</p><p>Kris avait un sourire sarcastique et j’ai répondu avec un grand sourire innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, réunion de planification.</p><p>On s’est tous réunis au mess, comme d’hab, avec des litres du café doux de Cook.</p><p>Lin a commencé par annoncer qu’on changerait nos patrouilles de façon à ne plus être prévisibles et que, maintenant qu’on avait tous bossés ensemble depuis quatre mois, les compositions des patrouilles seraient fixes, jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Ces quatre mois avaient permis à nos officiers de découvrir les meilleures synergies possibles entre nous.</p><p>Puis elle est entrée dans le vif du sujet.</p><p>Ces derniers temps, après l’enlèvement du Viking, on avait surtout réagi. A part le vol de kérosène. Lin a décidé qu’il était temps de s’attaquer au deuxième gros poisson de notre liste, Duran Duran, soit Ashraf Abdâlî Durrani, celui à qui on avait volé le carburant.</p><p>La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il ignorait qui l’avait volé. La mauvaise, c’est qu’on n’était pas si nombreux que ça dans le coin et qu’il devait avoir une vague idée, de vagues présomptions, sur l’identité du coupable.</p><p>Donc, réunion de planification.</p><p>Lin nous annoncé qu’on traiterait le problème Duran Duran en guérilla, parce qu’on n’avait pas les moyens de lui faire une guerre frontale, ce qui, de toutes façons, risquait d’écorner l’image positive que nous avions commencé à projeter auprès des populations, témoin notre thé avec les villageois.</p><p>Nos actions devaient être envisagées avec plusieurs buts : démoraliser Durrani et ses hommes, réduire ses troupes, le transformer en salaud pour ne pas en faire un martyr quand on lui ferait la peau, le pousser à réagir sans réfléchir, bref, en un mot comme en cent, le déstabiliser.</p><p>Elle nous a demandé de réfléchir à des moyens de faire chier Durrani.<br/>- Au début, je vous demande de faire attention aux populations. Mais il va falloir faire en sorte, à un moment, que Duran Duran les moleste un peu, si on veut qu’ils le voient comme le salopard qu’il est.</p><p>Erk a fait la gueule à ce moment-là. Lin l’a regardé, compréhensive.<br/>- Je sais, <em>litla mín</em>. Mais sur ce point, nous devons être un mal nécessaire.</p><p>Il a soupiré.<br/>- Je vais paraphraser je ne sais plus quel auteur polonais, mais le mal, qu’il soit moindre, moyen ou grand, qu’il soit nécessaire ou non, reste le mal.<br/>- Erik…<br/>- Non, Lin, je comprends. Je sais qu’il le faut, même si ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis devenu soldat. Et même si je comprends que nous devons faire de Duran Duran un salaud plutôt qu’un martyr, j’ai du mal à accepter que les populations innocentes doivent souffrir pour arriver à ce résultat. Surtout avec ce qui s’est passé chez les FER et dont je suis responsable.<br/>- Arrête avec tes conneries, Hellason, elle a dit sèchement. Je te rappelle que sur ce coup tu es une victime, pas un responsable.<br/>- Mais si je n’avais pas…<br/>- Mais si tu n’avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, la journaliste et son caméraman seraient morts, sans parler du Gros. Donc, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Et grâce à tes phénoménales colères, nous sommes débarrassés des FER.</p><p>Il a détourné le regard, n’aimant pas qu’on lui rappelle le massacre qu’il avait perpétré. J’ai eu l’impression que ce qui le choquait le plus, dans ce qu’il avait fait, n’était pas tant d’avoir tué, après tout, en tant que soldat, c’était ce qu’il faisait. Je crois que ce qui le choquait le plus, c’était de l’avoir fait à mains nues – ou presque – et je vous avouerai que savoir qu’un homme, ou une femme, poussé à bout, peut tuer sans armes, ça fait flipper. Je suis en même temps en admiration devant l’exploit du Viking et horrifié qu’il ait dû faire ça et qu’il ait pu le faire.</p><p>Dans nos yeux à nous, il y avait quelque chose qui, si ce n’était pas de la pitié, parce qu’Erk la refusait, était de la compréhension. Nous avons tous tué, au moins une fois. Nous savons ce que c’est de prendre une vie. Mais tous ici, à part les Islandais, l’ont fait avec une arme, à feu ou blanche. De Lin ou de Kris je ne peux dire s’ils ont tué à mains nues, mais je ne peux jurer qu’ils ne l’aient pas fait. Quant à Erk, certains d’entre nous ont vu le résultat et ça me réveille encore la nuit, parfois.</p><p>Lin a longuement regardé le géant, puis, très doucement :<br/>- Erik, ce jour-là, tu nous as rendu un immense service. La guérilla n’aurait pas marché. Un assaut classique, frontal, nous aurait coûté cher en hommes. Grâce à toi, non seulement nous n’avons perdu personne, mais nous avons même gagné un Lieutenant de plus.</p><p>Elle s’est encore interrompue puis elle s’est approchée de lui, a posé une main sur son épaule.<br/>- Je sais que le prix que tu as payé pour nous est immense. Je sais combien cela te pèse, tant ça va à l’encontre de tes croyances. Je ne peux que t’en être reconnaissante et te remercier, encore, de nous avoir débarrassés des FER, c’était les pires. Les moins nombreux, mais les pires. Grâce à toi, les enfants sont un peu plus à l’abri. Grâce à toi, ils ont l’espoir d’avoir une vie un peu plus normale, un peu moins violente, peut-être même plus longue qu’elle aurait pu l’être.</p><p>Parler des enfants, c’était une bonne idée. Le Viking a levé les yeux vers elle, l’a dévisagée puis lui a fait un tout petit sourire. Elle lui a serré l’épaule et est retournée à sa place. En chemin elle a demandé :<br/>- Erik, tu te souviens des principes de la guerre ?</p><p>Le Viking s’est gratté le front, pensif. Et détourné de son inquiétude, ce qui était, je crois, le but de Lin.<br/>- Ce n’est pas Sun Tzu, ça doit être von Clausewitz. Il disait que les principes de la guerre sont les suivants : diviser et conquérir, identifier les points faibles et s’y attaquer sans pitié et égarer l’esprit de l’ennemi au point qu’il n’ose plus rien faire de peur de commettre une erreur. Il a aussi dit qu’il fallait avoir l’opinion publique de son côté.<br/>- Merci. On va se baser là-dessus, même si diviser et conquérir est déjà plus ou moins fait, puisque les barons se tirent la bourre entre eux. Mais rien ne nous empêche de trouver une faille dans les alliances que chacun a de son côté et de l’exploiter aussi. Je vais demander aux Renseignements de me fournir un maximum d’informations. Il faudrait essayer, lors de vos patrouilles, d’en récolter aussi. Donc, le mot d’ordre, c’est de faire parler la population, de les aider, d’être les gentils. Rendez leur service, comme quand la patrouille Serval a curé une fosse septique.</p><p>Elle a bu un peu de café et a continué.<br/>- Il est évident que le plus facile est d’identifier les points faibles. On va s’y attaquer, en utilisant les coups les plus pourris, les plus délirants, les plus… Elle a haussé les épaules et continué. Tout ça pour lui faire perdre la boule. Toutes les idées sont les bienvenues, sauf une : l’empoisonnement de la nappe aquifère. C’est trop dangereux pour les populations.</p><p>Une pause, pour qu’on comprenne bien que cette idée-là irait droit aux oubliettes et que c’était même pas la peine d’y penser. Forcément, on y a tous pensé…<br/>- J’ai déjà quelques idées, mais je voudrais voir ce que vos esprits tordus peuvent imaginer, elle a conclu avec un sourire sarcastique. Surprenez-moi.</p><p>Le Gros a pris la parole.<br/>- En attendant, les gars, patrouilles : Hellason frères, Puma, Frisé et Dio, Léopard…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donc, le soir même, on est repartis en patrouille avec les frangins.</p><p>Comme il était impossible à Lin de séparer les deux frères sans les rendre nettement moins efficaces, on était donc : les deux Islandais, Tito, Baby Jane avec son nouveau joujou, Quenotte, JD et Yaka. Il en manque un... Et moi. Je m'oubliais, crétin que je suis.</p><p>On est partis au nord, en patrouille Puma. Quatre jours à crapahuter dans la caillasse. Oh, on s'est pas emmerdés du tout, à cause d'Erk. Le pauvre, il ne l'a pas fait volontairement, mais on a tous passé une sale nuit à cause de lui.</p><p>C'était la troisième nuit, les autres roupillaient, j'étais de garde avec JD. Comme on était un peu près du territoire du Vioque, on préférait être deux de garde.</p><p>J'ai entendu des gémissements sourds, Yaka s'est réveillée et est allé pousser Erk du nez. Mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. Kris oui, par contre, et il a tout de suite compris le problème.</p><p>Il a commencé par vouloir réveiller son frangin tout doucement, le secouant par l'épaule droite (réveils sans danger à droite, prêt pour la castagne à gauche) mais, macache, pas de réveil et Erk a commencé à marmonner et tout ce qu'on a pu identifier, c'était le nom de son frère. La façon dont il l'appelait était... c'était déchirant. On aurait dit un petit garçon perdu. C'était... voir ce grand type pleurer comme un enfant, c'était très dur, pour nous. Il y avait tellement d'angoisse dans cet appel.</p><p>Puis le cauchemar a changé et Erk s'est mis à se débattre en criant « Non non non » et a échappé à Kris et c'était étrange de le voir se débattre tout en étant quasi immobile.<br/>- Foutus Tchétchènes ! a fait Kris.</p><p>Il s'est mis à genou, à califourchon sur son frangin, lui a pris le visage entre ses mains et a commencé à lui parler très doucement. Erk s'est calmé petit à petit puis un caillou a roulé sous la patte de Yaka et Erk s'est vraiment mis à se débattre, bras et jambes frappant dans tous les sens, s'arquant et soulevant Kris qui pesait de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser.</p><p>On a voulu aider, alors Quenotte et moi on lui a pris les mains et on les a bloqués au-dessus de sa tête.<br/>- Surtout pas, putain, a fait Kris. Le long du corps, tout de suite. Tito, Baby Jane, sur ses jambes, mais gardez-les serrées.</p><p>On s'est exécutés, JD est resté en sentinelle. Et Kris a continué à parler à son frère, lui caressant le visage, lui tapotant les joues, parlant, parlant à en perdre le souffle.</p><p>Et le géant s'est calmé. Lentement, il a cessé de se débattre, sa respiration s'est ralentie. Kris a posé une main sur son plexus, la faisant glisser jusqu'au nombril et remonter au plexus, sur un rythme toujours plus lent que la respiration saccadée du Viking. Et sa voix était toujours aussi calme, apaisante.</p><p>Sans ouvrir les yeux, calmé, apaisé, Erk a attrapé sa main et ne l'a pas lâchée, alors Kris s'est allongé à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule et sa main prisonnière de celle de son frère.</p><p>Baby Jane a récupéré la couverture du Viking et en a couvert les frangins, avec les remerciements de Kris et ils se sont rendormis.</p><p>On a repris notre garde, avec JD, secoués comme les autres par cet épisode. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'était une attaque de panique digne d'un PTSD, ça. Un PTSD causé par des Tchétchènes, donc.</p><p>Avec le retour de la Russie vers une monarchie religieuse (chrétienne ascendant orthodoxe, pour le coup), la Tchétchénie, musulmane, intégriste et belliqueuse, avait plus ou moins fait sécession et compensait sa petite taille par une agressivité incroyable. N'ayant plus les subsides de Moscou, le gouvernement se tournait vers le racket, l'extorsion et le kidnapping pour se fournir en fonds. Sans parler du trafic en tous genres (êtres humains, drogues, armes...).</p><p>Pour l'instant, l'ONU et l'OTAN regardaient de loin en essayant de se dépêtrer du Moyen-Orient. Il est possible qu'une fois cette région stabilisée elle serve de base avancée pour lutter contre la Tchétchénie. Et d'autres dans le coin qui essaieraient de foutre le bordel.</p><p> </p><p>Au matin, Erk a ouvert un œil, ensuqué de sommeil, surpris qu'il soit aussi tard. Il avait eu une garde de prévue, mais, vu son état et en l'absence d'officiers supérieurs – ils roupillaient tous les deux –, j'avais décidé de lui retirer. En sentant un poids sur son épaule, il a sursauté, réveillant son frangin.<br/>- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?<br/>- Cauchemars, a dit Kris en clignant des yeux tout ensommeillés.<br/>- A ton âge ?<br/>- Non, toi, crétin. Il était bien réveillé maintenant, le p'tit frère, se dépêtrant du grand.<br/>- Moi ? Mais...</p><p>On n'osait rien dire, alors Kris a dit à Erk de nous demander. Il nous a suffi de hocher la tête quand il nous regardait pour qu'il comprenne. Il s'est assis, les mains crispées dans les cheveux. Il savait, lui, ce qui provoquait ses cauchemars. Et puis Kris lui a pris les mains, dont les jointures étaient blanches, et les a retirées de ses cheveux, se foutant à genou devant lui et recommençant à lui parler.</p><p>Quenotte, qui avait fait du café, lui a tendu une tasse pour Erk et le Viking a bu son jus lentement et quand sa tasse fut vide, il était calmé. Penaud, désolé, mais calmé. Il s'est excusé, on lui a pardonné, on a même essayé de rigoler un peu, même si le cœur n'y était pas trop, et du coup on a tous ri un peu jaune.</p><p>On est repartis vers la base, attentifs à ce qui se passait autour de nous mais je voyais bien que l'épisode de la nuit nous travaillait tous. Les frangins ont échangé des mots en islandais, puis j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont eu un désaccord. Ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole de la journée, après. C'était pénible.</p><p>On a eu la chance que Kris accepte de nous en parler rapidement, le soir, pendant qu'Erk était allé pisser. Il savait, on l'a vu quand il est revenu, que Kris nous en parlerait, mais il ne voulait pas entendre, d'où son excursion.</p><p>Un peu avant leur arrivée chez nous, les deux frères, en mission à Sotchi, au bord de la Mer Noire, avaient été agressés et enlevés, à la sortie d'un bar, par une quinzaine de Tchétchènes qui avait fini par immobiliser Kris en lui démettant une épaule pendant qu'Erk cassait la gueule à une demi-douzaine de mecs, en tuant deux ou trois à mains nues involontairement. Une balle au côté droit (souvenez-vous, avant qu'il me raconte la Sibérie) et un coup de taser plus tard, et les deux frangins avaient été embarqués vers la Tchétchénie.</p><p>Pour avoir tué ses hommes le chef avait puni Erk en l'immobilisant mains au dessus de la tête – d'où les ordres de Kris – et en le privant, par des drogues et d'autres moyens, de tous ses sens, à part l'odorat. Pendant deux jours. Kris, lui, avait été forcé de regarder son frère se débattre, hurler, appeler à l'aide. Se perdre. Sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, puisqu'Erk ne l'entendait pas, ne le voyait pas...</p><p>Lin et quelques Roses &amp; Rifles étaient venus à leur secours grâce à la puce GPS de leurs ceintures et il avait fallu le cadre idyllique de la villa de Matteo Rizzi, au bord du lac de Côme, pour qu'Erk retrouve ses esprits, suite à cette privation sensorielle. Sans parler des dommages physiques à soigner pour les deux, bien sûr. Ou des drogues à éliminer. Kris a eu un regard lointain à ce moment-là. J'imagine que ça a dû être particulièrement dur pour lui, aussi.<br/>- Pourquoi vous ? j'ai osé demander.</p><p>Kris s'est frotté le front, hésitant.<br/>- Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment...<br/>- Merde...<br/>- Comme tu dis.<br/>- Il a la poisse, ton frangin, ou un prix sur sa tête, ou... ?</p><p>Il m'a regardé un moment.<br/>- Ils voulaient des militaires. C'est tout.</p><p>J'étais pas convaincu.</p><p>Erk est revenu sur ces entrefaites, alors on s'est tus. Il s'est assis très près de son frère, à le toucher, a accepté la tasse de soupe – les fameux bouillons Kub – et a soigneusement évité de croiser nos regards. Sous le poids des regards que nous évitions, nous aussi, de poser sur lui, par pitié en ce qui me concerne et sans doute aussi pour les autres, il a commencé à craquer et s'est appuyé contre son frangin, sa tasse oubliée dans la main. JD la lui a retirée avant qu'il se la renverse dessus.</p><p>Kris a passé un bras autour du géant, attirant sa tête contre son épaule de l'autre main et appuyant sa joue sur les cheveux dorés. Yaka est venue s'asseoir sur les genoux du Viking, tentant de lui lécher le visage.</p><p>On s'est regardés, finalement, puis Baby Jane est venue se placer derrière Erk et lui a passé les bras autour du cou, posant sa tête contre la sienne, lui murmurant à l'oreille. Tito s'est posé devant lui, s'appuyant d'une main sur son genou et on est tous venus le toucher, le rassurer.<br/>- Erk, j'ai dit, on ne pourra jamais savoir ce que tu as enduré, d'accord ? On aura beau essayer, on ne pourra pas. Mais certains d'entre nous, ici, ont un passé qui n'est pas tout beau non plus.</p><p>J'ai regardé Baby Jane, Tito, Quenotte...<br/>- Ce que je veux dire, Erk, c'est que si on est ici, c'est pour échapper à ce passé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je crois pouvoir dire que la fuite en avant n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Mais on a tous fui quelque chose. Je crois aussi pouvoir dire, et sens donc le contact de ta patrouille, que les gens qui sont autour de toi maintenant, qui ont vu ta crise cette nuit et ce matin, ces gens-là te soutiennent quoi qu'il se passe.</p><p>Je me suis arrêté, un peu surpris de mon éloquence.<br/>- Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est clair, mais si Kris nous a... parlé de ce qui vous était arrivé, c'est sans doute parce que, en tant que membres de la même patrouille, nous devons pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Maintenant, Erk, nous connaissons ta faiblesse. Tu en as une, finalement, toi que l'on croyait surhumain.</p><p>J'ai tenté l'humour. Ça a vaguement marché, y a eu quelques gloussements discrets, même Kris a souri.<br/>- Mais surtout, nous savons comment la contrer, comment t'aider à t'en sortir, avec l'aide de ton frangin. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous tous pour t'aider, Erik. Tu ne seras jamais seul avec ta souffrance.</p><p>J'ai cherché le regard des autres et tous ont hoché la tête. Et comme Erk, visage toujours niché dans le cou de son roc de petit frère, ne pouvait pas les voir, ils ont tous dit oui, bien sûr, absolument.<br/>- Merci, il a répondu, la voix étranglée.<br/>- De rien. Tu sais, lieutenant, sans vouloir te donner d'ordre, je pense que tu devrais parler à Cook. Après tout, il est psy avant d'être cuistot. Et il t'a aidé pour les FER, non ?</p><p>Il a hoché la tête.<br/>- Bon. Je sais pas ce que t'en penses, lieutenant bis, mais on devrait pouvoir bouffer, maintenant, non ?<br/>- Ouais, caporal. J'espère que ta tambouille est comestible, à défaut d'égaler celle de Cook.<br/>- Ah mais attention ! Je suis français, hein, alors la cuisine, c'est dans mes gènes !<br/>- Et c'est bien connu que dans les gènes, y a pas de plaisir, il a rétorqué, Kris, avec un clin d'œil. Il semblait avoir compris mon but, avec mes conneries.</p><p>On a échangé quelques vannes, pendant qu'Erk se reprenait. Il s'est redressé, a sorti de sa poche gauche un mouchoir tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.</p><p>Je n'avais pas vraiment fait la tambouille, juste tiré la languette qui déclenchait le réchauffement de nos rations et j'ai distribué du bœuf en daube à Erk. Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup ce plat. On a déconné encore pendant le repas, les yeux attentifs à ce qui se passait derrière le mec en face de nous, les oreilles aux aguets. On a ignoré Erk. Enfin, pas ignoré, ignoré... On l'a juste pas forcé à participer. Il s'est contenté d'écouter et de sourire, des fois.</p><p>Il a voulu faire la première garde de la nuit, je lui ai tenu compagnie. Il m'a longuement regardé, à tel point que je me suis senti mal à l'aise.<br/>- Je pense que je devrais t'appeler « Saint Jean Bouche d'Or », Kerhervé, plutôt que l'Archer.</p><p>J'ai rien dit, surpris. J'ai attendu.<br/>- Parce que tu as su dire les mots qu'il fallait que j'entende. Merci l'Archer. Merci de ton soutien. Je me suis bien douté que vous aviez tous, comme moi, des histoires moches. Je n'y pensais pas, tout simplement.<br/>- Erk, je ne suis pas Cook, mais je me dis que si tu as envie d'en discuter, je peux aussi écouter. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais orienter tes paroles comme lui le ferait, mais je pense que je peux au moins d'écouter.<br/>- Merci mon pote.</p><p>On a fini notre garde dans le calme. On était proche de la base, maintenant, donc on était relativement tranquilles, mais on faisait toujours attention. Comme pour la bagnole, c'est sur les trajets quotidiens, les trajets sûrs – la partie sûre de nos patrouilles – qu'ont lieu les accidents.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au p'tit déj le lendemain, le Viking avait meilleure mine. Il recommençait à blaguer avec nous. Tant mieux.</p><p>On est repartis, j'ai réussi à isoler Kris en queue de patrouille, hors de portée de voix des autres. Il s'est laissé faire, il se doutait que je voulais lui parler seul à seul.</p><p>Devant nous, au milieu, Erk discutait avec Baby Jane, la faisant rire et lui souriant de son grand sourire encore un peu flou aux bords.<br/>- Il la drague, là, non ? j'ai demandé.<br/>- C'est pour ça que tu m'as tendu une embuscade, l'Archer ?<br/>- Non. Je me pose une question sur vous deux. Et comme ça me travaille depuis un moment, j'ai... je préfère te la poser. Tu y répondras si tu veux.<br/>- Je t'écoute.<br/>- Quand je vous regarde, je vois un type de grande taille, vachement bien gaulé et, surtout, avec un mental d'acier. Et puis, en face, un géant, beau comme un dieu, tellement canon que si je penchais comme Tito, j'aurais tenté ma chance, un type qui soulève deux mecs à bout de bras pour les balancer avec force et... mentalement, c'est le plus faible de vous deux. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Alors, forcément, je me pose des questions.</p><p>Il m'a regardé, puis son regard est parti faire un tour autour de nous. J'ai remarqué que, comme nous tous, sauf Baby Jane, bien sûr, il avait une barbe de trois jours – enfin, quatre jours, hein ? Trois jours, c'est l'expression – et que sa main droite frottait sa joue sans oser gratter.<br/>- Figure-toi que je me suis posé la question, moi aussi. Je le connais depuis tout petit, hein, et malgré tout, je me pose la question de temps en temps. Tant qu'on était dans la Légion, ça allait. Oh, il a fait des cauchemars, suite aux tigres, mais c'est vite passé. Tu vois, si toutes ses cicatrices sont la trace de ce qui lui est arrivé, tout ce qui lui est arrivé n'a pas forcément laissé de trace physique. Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il n'a pas gardé trace des coups de fouets ou du coup de couteau des FER.</p><p>Il a regardé le sol, un moment, puis a levé les yeux sur le large dos de son frangin.<br/>- J'ai plusieurs explications, ou raisons, pour lesquelles il est comme ça. La première, pour moi la plus importante, si tu veux, c'est que c'est, fondamentalement, un gentil garçon. Et beaucoup m'ont demandé pourquoi, avec le don de guérison qu'il a, si puissant, et sa gentillesse, n'est-il pas médecin ?<br/>- Pourquoi ?<br/>- Parce qu'il n'est pas capable de le rationner. Il donne tout, pour le bien de l'autre. Je n'ai pas une seule cicatrice, pas même celle d'une égratignure. Il me soigne, quelle que soit la gravité. C'est devenu un réflexe, chez lui. C'est même pire que ça, c'est inconscient. Après les... Au bord du lac de Côme, alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait... revenu, il m'a complètement soigné. Il... on m'avait remis l'épaule en place, mais elle était gonflée, douloureuse et, cette nuit-là, il a fait un cauchemar, le même, et je l'ai touché pour le calmer, et...</p><p>Kris a soupiré, secouant la tête. Il a semblé regarder au loin, encore, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai vu que c'était surtout en lui qu'il regardait.<br/>- Je te parlerai un jour en détail l'histoire de l'élingue du Varda, mais sache que ce jour-là, sans son incapacité à se rationner, nos îles auraient compté trois habitants de moins, au moins deux handicapés sévères, dont moi, et un grand nombre de blessés. Et le médecin qui a pris la suite d'Erik pour sauver les blessés ce jour-là lui a déconseillé de faire médecine. Parce qu'il n'est pas mesuré dans l'utilisation de son don.</p><p>Il s'est tu, j'ai respecté son silence.<br/>- Ce gentil garçon, ce gros nounours, quand il est confronté à la violence maligne, volontaire, gratuite, ne sait pas la gérer, l'assimiler. Nos années de légionnaires lui ont fait du bien, mais ça reste un gentil garçon. Regarde avec les enfants, l'autre jour. Ou avec les femmes.</p><p>Encore une pause, une gorgée d'eau. On arrivait au fonds de nos gourdes, il était temps qu'on rentre.<br/>- Quand il est avec une femme, il se préoccupe d'abord d'elle. Quand quelqu'un a besoin de vider son sac, il l'écoute complètement, de toute son âme. Quand quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, il se précipite, sans toujours prendre en compte tous les paramètres. Regarde la journaliste.</p><p>J'ai repensé à tout ça, mais ça ne me suffisait pas, comme explication. On peut être gentil et fort mentalement, non ? Kris m'a regardé, a vu mon doute.<br/>- J'ai une autre explication, plus subtile. Il n'a pas de racines.</p><p>Je l'ai regardé, ébahi. Je n'ai pas compris le lien.<br/>- Il n'a pas connu ses parents, il ne sait pas d'où il vient. Il n'a pas d'ancrage, il est fragile. Et même si mes parents lui ont donné le même amour qu'à moi, au plus profond de lui, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais partir à la recherche de ses parents, comme le font parfois les enfants adoptés, pour trouver ses racines. Il sait qui sont ses parents, Harald et Sæfríður,qu'il descend sans doute de Leifur Eiríksson, mais sinon ? Quelle est l'histoire de sa famille ? Tu remarqueras qu'il ne dit jamais Maman, mais toujours Hella. Ecoute, tu comprendras.</p><p>Il s'est frotté la joue. Sa barbe naissante devait le démanger, lui qui déteste ça.<br/>- Enfin, il a souvent été la cible d'attaques, d'agressions et je pense que malgré nos années de Légion, ça l'a fragilisé. J'aimerai pouvoir rebâtir mon grand frère, mais tant qu'il sera attaqué, agressé comme ça, ça sera difficile.<br/>- A ton avis, Kris, pourquoi est-il souvent une cible ?</p><p>Il m'a regardé longuement, continuant à avancer, sans se casser la gueule malgré les cailloux.<br/>- Je dirai que c'est sa beauté qui attire certaines attentions qui ne lui conviennent pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sa taille attire les regards, sa force les provocations, les agressions, comme avec les FER.<br/>- A Sotchi aussi ?<br/>- Oui, je pense que, malgré ce que je t'ai dit, si c'est tombé sur nous, c'est parce qu'il est beau. Après tout, on n'était pas les seuls soldats.<br/>- Merci, j'ai de quoi réfléchir, là.<br/>- Mmm. Si tu vois une solution pour le rendre plus fort, fais-moi signe, d'accord ?<br/>- Tu peux compter sur moi, Kris. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Cook, de tout ça, tu sais. Ça pourrait l'aider à... aider Erk.<br/>- J'y penserai.<br/>- Tu disais que quand vous étiez dans la Légion, ça allait. Je me dit que le simple fait d'être dans un corps d'armée, même juste cinquante bonshommes, ça peut l'aider.<br/>- L'esprit de corps ?<br/>- Notre soutien ? La camaraderie ?<br/>- Mmm. Oui, tu as peut-être bien raison.</p><p>Il a eu l'air de réfléchir un peu, alors j'ai attendu. Puis, comme il semblait se perdre en lui-même, encore, j'ai de nouveau meublé le silence.<br/>- J'ai juste une toute dernière question : pourquoi le métier de soldat, s'il est si gentil ?</p><p>Il a eu un petit sourire attendri.<br/>- Parce que, pour lui, être soldat ça peut aussi vouloir dire sauver des vies. Et que c'est tout ce qui compte, pour lui.<br/>- Je vois.</p><p>On a continué en silence. La matinée s'est transformée en après-midi puis, alors qu'on était à une petite heure de la base, on a entendu des coups de feu, devant nous. Une rafale puis un coup isolé. Puis nos oreillettes ont crachoté.<br/>- BLC à Puma, BLC à Puma.<br/>- Ici Puma, a répondu Erk.<br/>- Coups de feu entendus ici. Ça a l'air de venir de votre secteur.<br/>- Oui, on a entendu. On va voir. Puma out.</p><p>Le Viking est de retour. La crise de la veille est oubliée. Il a donné des ordres, on s'est remis le mental dans la bonne configuration et c'est parti.<br/>- Kris, à ton avis, distance ?<br/>- 1 kilbus et des brouettes.</p><p>Erk a secoué la tête.<br/>- Tu repasseras pour la précision.<br/>- Comment tu veux que je sois précis avec ce putain d'écho ? Et puis, je ne suis pas Lin.</p><p>JD a envoyé Yaka en éclaireur. On a continué à avancer prudemment. Elle est revenue, s'est dressée, pattes avant sur les cuisses de JD et l'a fixé. Il a eu l'air sonné. Kris s'est porté à ses côtés.<br/>- Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre ?<br/>- Elle vient de me montrer une image.<br/>- Pardon ?!</p><p>On a tous entendu. Et on a tous réagi comme Kris.<br/>- Mais putain, JD, tu ne pouvais pas nous dire que tu comprenais les animaux ?<br/>- Mais j'savais pas. C'est la première fois, Kris, bordel, c'est...</p><p>S'il avait pas eu son casque sur la tête, je crois qu'il se serait arraché les cheveux.<br/>- C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est attachée à toi, JD, a dit Erk. Elle a senti que tu la comprendrais un jour. C'était quoi l'image ?<br/>- Il y a une jeune femme blessée pas loin d'ici.<br/>- Des hostiles ?<br/>- Négatif. Et non, elle ne peut pas me montrer l'étendue des blessures.</p><p>Erk a eu un petit sourire désolé.<br/>- Bon, renvoie-la auprès de la blessée, qu'elle la rassure. Et qu'elle soit prudente.</p><p>Tito est resté avec JD, qui nous rejoindrait quand Yaka aurait reçu sa mission. On a continué à trotter, attentifs. Yaka nous a dépassés à toute vitesse, les deux zouaves nous ont rattrapés. On a vite rejoint la chienne. Elle était debout près de la blessée, en alerte, baissant de temps en temps le nez pour la rassurer.</p><p>JD l'a félicitée pendant qu'Erk se penchait sur la minette. On s'est placés autour, en sentinelles.<br/>- Kris, amène-toi et sors la pharmacie.<br/>- La balle est sortie ?<br/>- Non, il me faut les pinces et de quoi nettoyer. Bonjour Mademoiselle. Tout va bien, on s'occupe de vous.<br/>- Qui êtes-vous ? Le ton était sec, mais comme le visage était pincé, couvert de sueur, ça devait être la douleur qui parle.<br/>- Des amis. Laissez-nous vous soigner, on fera les présentations plus tard, d'accord ?<br/>- Pouvez-vous éloigner le chien, s'il vous plaît ?<br/>- Elle est très gentille mais on va le faire quand même. Vous avez peur des chiens ? Kris a demandé pendant qu'il stérilisait la pince et qu'Erk découpait le pantalon gris après avoir retiré les pads qu'elle portait aux genoux. Kris tendit la pince à son frangin et un rouleau de tissu à la miss qui le regarda avec des grands yeux.<br/>- Il est très doux, mais ça va faire un peu mal quand même...</p><p>Alors, au lieu de répondre à la question sur les chiens, elle a accepté le truc à mordre. Et même si Erk a fait au plus vite et le plus doucement possible, on a bien vu que c'était douloureux. Le Viking a tendu la pince et la balle à Kris, lui demandant de la garder soigneusement. Pendant que Kris lui obéissait et nettoyait la pince, Erk a posé ses mains sur la peau de la fille, ses mains ont brillé et la blessure s'est complètement refermée.</p><p>Kris m'a lancé un regard entendu, j'ai haussé un sourcil tout aussi entendu. Puis le géant a passé une main sur sa tête et là encore, sa main a brillé et le visage pincé de la miss s'est détendu. Il l'a prise sous les bras et s'est redressé d'un coup, la soulevant pour la poser ensuite sur ses deux pieds.<br/>- Ça va, Mademoiselle... ? Il attendait qu'elle se présente.<br/>- Alyss Litzer.<br/>- Enchanté Alyss. Je suis Erk, à genou en train de me préparer une horrible concoction, c'est Kris...</p><p>On s'est présentés tour à tour, par nos surnoms, elle a eu l'air surpris mais n'a rien dit.</p><p>Kris avait pris sa gourde à son frère, en avait versé une partie dans la sienne puis, farfouillant dans les restes de nos rations, avait récupéré un paquet de sel et deux de sucre. Il a tout versé dans la gourde du géant, a bien secoué pour que ça fonde et lui a tendu.</p><p>Erk a fait une grimace qui nous a bien fait marrer, genre cocker qui essaye de faire pitié pour ne pas boire, mais Kris a été inflexible. Erk a prit la gourde, a murmuré : « Mère poule » et a bu très très vite. Son grand corps a été secoué par un gigantesque frisson et il a exhalé longuement.<br/>- Tu pourrais éviter le sel, quand même, frangin.<br/>- Sûrement pas, tu sais que tu as besoin de ça pour te réhydrater, a dit Kris en tirant sur l'encolure du pull du géant et dévoilant, sur le col de son tee-shirt à manches longues, une auréole de transpiration toute neuve, malgré la température plutôt caillante.<br/>- Evite de me déshabiller, tu veux. Il fait froid.<br/>- Le descendant d'Erik le Rouge qui se plaint du froid ! On aura tout vu ! Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe, ton ancêtre !</p><p>Erk a roulé des yeux, Kris s'est marré en lâchant son pull.</p><p>Alyss, prise entre les deux frères, ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands. Je la trouvais un peu pâlotte, mais c'est vrai qu'Erk ne remplace pas le sang perdu. J'ai fouillé dans mes poches, j'ai trouvé une barre de céréales un peu écrasée, je lui ai filé.<br/>- Merci. L'Archer, c'est ça ?<br/>- Oui, miss. Je vais prendre votre sac, vous allez marcher à côté de Quenotte, le rouquin avec un arc, il vous aidera si besoin.<br/>- Bon, les affreux, en route, a dit Erk. Et soyez...<br/>- Ouais, on sait, attentifs, a dit Tito, l'arme de la miss à la main.</p><p>Erk s'est marré. On est tous repartis. On était crevés, sales et pressés de rentrer. On n'a pas forcément fait bien attention à notre environnement, mais faut dire qu'à moins d'une heure de la base, on était tranquilles, loin du Vioque et de Duran Duran.</p><p>J'ai vu, parce que je la regardais, le regard d'Alyss glisser vers son arme, passée dans la ceinture de l'Albanais. J'ai aussi vu ses yeux glisser sur sa droite à un moment puis revenir vite fait sur le chemin. J'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Comme je le disais, on était crevés.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une fois à la base, Erk nous a envoyés aux douches et, franchement, on y serait allés sans son autorisation. Sérieux, quatre jours sans douche, sans pouvoir se laver, en ayant juste la possibilité, le matin – et encore, pas toujours – de changer de caleçon, et parfois, luxe suprême, de tee-shirt, sans pouvoir se raser ou quoi, c'est difficile. C'est pour ça que c'est la durée max de nos patrouilles. Et encore, nous, on peut pisser debout. Je plains les filles.</p><p>Oh, on a des lingettes lavables qu'on met dans le lave-linge à notre retour de patrouille, avec nos treillis, tee-shirts et sous-vêtements avant d'aller à la douche, mais franchement, ça remplace pas une douche. C'est un truc pratique, mis au point pour l'Armée Française : des carrés de coton de la taille d'un mouchoir, imprégnés d'une solution lavante qui s'évapore vite, dans une pochette étanche double : d'un côté y a les carrés propres, de l'autre on met ceux qu'on a utilisés. C'est super commode, ça décrasse un peu et supprime – presque – les odeurs. Mais, encore une fois, ça ne remplace pas une douche. Une douche en fin de patrouille, c'est le paradis... Lin nous laisse traîner un peu, histoire d'être vraiment propres. Comme je le disais, on n'est jamais rationnés en eau chaude, ici.</p><p>Avant de nous rejoindre, pendant que Kris s'occupait de nos fringues, Erk avait escorté Alyss chez Doc, lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé, puis il était passé chez Lin faire son rapport. J'ai appris plus tard que la miss avait été installée dans la carrée des invités, qui avait servi à Sanchez.</p><p>Puis on a vu apparaître le géant à poil, son Behemoth à la main, comme nous tous. Le flingue ne craint pas l'eau, c'est déjà ça. Dans les douches, y a des casiers où, normalement on dépose nos affaires. Ils ne servent pas beaucoup. Erk y dépose généralement, comme nous, le holster de son flingue, le contenu de ses poches, et sa médaille de Saint George. En rentrant de patrouille, on se dessape juste à l'extérieur en laissant nos fringues en tas dehors, poches vidées. C'est notre officier qui les apporte à la laverie avant de venir se laver. Avec Lin, les plus hauts gradés n'ont pas plus d'avantages, juste plus de devoirs. Je trouve ça sympa pour les troufions de base.</p><p>Comme Lin veut qu'on soit toujours prêts à se défendre, même dans les douches, elle a fait mettre des crochets sous chaque pommeau de douche, à l'endroit que le jet d'eau n'atteint pas. On y accroche nos flingues par le pontet – je sais, c'est pas terrible – comme ça, on est prêts.</p><p>Bon, je me dis que si un mec arrive à nous surprendre ici à poil et de un, il aura une sacrée surprise et de deux, on sera pas dans la merde : ça voudra dire qu'il aura tué tous les autres, puisque les quartiers d'habitation sont vraiment les plus protégés. Mais en même temps, ça nous donne de bonnes habitudes.</p><p>On s'est retrouvés autour du dîner avec un couscous du tonnerre. Décidément, Cook c'est le meilleur ! On s'est régalés, même Alyss qui avait quand même l'air un peu pâlichon. Elle était à table avec Lin et les Lieutenants. Mais franchement, je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place : ils menaient, l'air de rien, un sacré interrogatoire.</p><p>Moi, j'ai regardé le géant. Quand il est entré dans les douches, j'ai jeté à œil à son flanc droit, parce que je ne me souvenais pas d'une quelconque marque, là. Mais j'ai vu quelque chose, la trace d'une balle qui avait mordu la chair et glissé sur la côte en-dessous. C'était plutôt beau, bizarrement. On aurait dit une comète.</p><p>Au dessert, Tito a soupiré un bon coup, assez discrètement, mais comme je suis à côté, j'ai saisi le léger souffle. Je l'ai regardé, mon p'tit pote. Lui aussi fixait le Viking. Puis il s'est levé, son assiette et ses couverts sales à la main et est allé préparer la plonge, notre corvée de ce soir. Profitant que les autres plongeurs étaient encore en train de bouffer, je l'ai rejoint en cuisine.<br/>- Tu vas bien, Tito ?</p><p>Il a commencé par opiner puis il a secoué la tête et l'a détournée. J'ai chopé son menton et je l'ai tourné vers moi. Cook m'a fait signe d'aller dans la réserve avec lui. Je l'ai poussé devant moi, soigneusement refermé la porte et l'ai pris par les épaules.<br/>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?</p><p>Il a eu une espèce de rire étranglé puis ses épaules ont été secouées de sanglots. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je l'ai consolé. Y a rien à dire. Je sais pourquoi il pleure. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est être là pour ses crises de larmes, c'est frotter son dos pour le réconforter et lui offrir un mouchoir – et pas ma petite culotte – quand la source est tarie.<br/>- Tu sais bien, mon p'tit pote, que ...<br/>- C'est pas ça, Tudic. C'est sa crise, sa peur, sa douleur. J'ai eu mal pour lui, j'ai eu des envies de vengeance, de tuer ceux qui lui avaient fait tant de mal... et j'avais aussi envie de le prendre dans mes bras, moi, l'avorton de la Compagnie, de prendre le géant dans mes bras, de le bercer contre moi, de le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien et...<br/>- Holà, t'es complètement mordu, toi...<br/>- Oui, et c'est sans espoir...</p><p>Ses bras autour de ma taille, serrant très fort, il a recommencé à sangloter. J'étais surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Jusqu'ici, ses déboires amoureux s'étaient résolus avec une bonne cuite ou une bonne séance de sport. Je l'ai vu une fois courir à en tomber. Mais là, avec le Viking, c'est... extrême. Je vais devoir en parler à Lin ou à Kris, parce qu'on doit absolument être quelques-uns à connaître son état d'esprit et à pouvoir y faire face si jamais il recommence.</p><p>En attendant, je le soutiens pendant sa crise. A un moment Cook est entré et m'a dit de ne pas sortir, de rester à l'abri avec lui. C'est vrai que, même si son amour à sens unique pour le Viking est un secret de Polichinelle – sauf pour l'objet de cet amour –, Tito reste un homme et qu'un homme, ça pleure pas. Ou alors, comme le chantait Sinatra, ça pleure sous la pluie. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'il chiale comme une adolescente.</p><p>Je me moque, quand j'écris, mais je l'aime bien, mon p'tit pote. Je souffre pour lui, de cet amour non partagé. Moi, j'ai la chance d'avoir Lin, qui m'a choisi et à qui j'ai dit oui, un soir où elle se sentait seule. Mais lui, mon Albanais favori ? Il est seul. Il y a quatre hommes homosexuels dans la Compagnie en plus de Tito et ils sont déjà en couple.</p><p>Ses larmes se sont taries, il est épuisé par son chagrin. Je le tiens, je le soutiens. Il me fait de la peine, mais, quoi que je fasse, je ne peux pas lui offrir ce type de réconfort. Ce ne serait pas sincère. Et puis, je ne suis pas celui qu'il veut.</p><p>Un discret toc sur la porte. Cook me dit qu'on peut sortir. Il est là, avec un verre d'eau et un torchon humide, pour que Tito efface toutes traces de son chagrin. Dans la salle, les inquisiteurs sont toujours là mais sans Alyss.</p><p>Une fois que Tito a retrouvé figure humaine, il repart seul vers sa piaule et moi je me dirige vers la table des officiers, une question dans les yeux. Erk se retourne et me fait son grand sourire. Putain, juste après la crise de larmes de Tito, c'est un peu rude !<br/>- Amène-toi, l'Archer. On discutait d'Alyss et on voudrait avoir tes oreilles neuves.<br/>- Je vous écoute.<br/>- Bon, quand je l'ai soignée, tout à l'heure, j'ai fait une découverte intéressante : en plus de la blessure par balle, elle avait la trace d'un coup à la nuque. Un coup récent, qu'elle a dû recevoir hier ou avant-hier. Ensuite, le chargeur de son arme était complètement vide quand on l'a récupérée tout à l'heure. Et Tito m'a confirmé que l'arme sentait encore la cordite quand il l'a reniflée.<br/>- Donc elle aurait reçu un coup sur la tête hier et vidé son chargeur cet aprème. On l'a entendu, le chargeur.<br/>- D'accord, mais sur qui a-t-elle tiré ? On n'a pas mis très longtemps à aller la chercher et pourtant, aucune trace d'un quelconque agresseur.<br/>- Elle dit qu'ils portaient des chèches beige et blanc.<br/>- Ah. Ouais. Bon, des Turbans, donc. Et vous avez-pu savoir quelle arme a tiré la balle qu'elle avait dans la jambe ? j'ai continué.<br/>- 9mm Parabellum OTAN, a répondu le Gros sans inflexion.<br/>- Autrement dit, 99% de ce qui est utilisé par ici pour les armes de poing, j'ai dit puis j'ai remarqué sur la table un flingue et un couteau. C'est quoi, ce merdier ?<br/>- Un Tachanka Alkalinov, arme russe du siècle dernier, qui chambre du 9mm Parabellum Ru, a répondu Lin.<br/>- Quelle surprise... j'ai fait en prenant l'arme.</p><p>Je l'ai démonté assez facilement, je l'ai regardé sous toutes ses coutures, et je l'ai remonté. Une arme ancienne – pas autant que le 44 Magnum de Lin –, très bien entretenue. Le numéro de série avait été limé. J'ai pris le couteau. C'est une dague de combat, lame en acier carbone, manche en polymère, léger, solide, bien équilibré. Numéro de série limé également.<br/>- Bon, j'ai dit. Et ?<br/>- Et quoi ?<br/>- Et pourquoi vous voulez entendre ce que j'ai à dire, je l'ai à peine côtoyée depuis qu'on l'a ramassée sur le bord de la route.<br/>- Elle nous cherchait, a dit Lin.<br/>- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi nous ?<br/>- Paraîtrait qu'on correspond à son « idéal », elle a continué.<br/>- Ah parce que son idéal, c'est être mercenaire ? Y a d'autres groupes, au Moyen-Orient, avec de meilleurs moyens et de quoi se faire des couilles en or. Surtout pour une Américaine. J'veux dire, si elle va chez Acadamy ou CiCA, ce sera plus facile pour elle de s'acclimater. Ici, faut qu'elle apprenne une langue et qu'elle suive nos codes. Je ne comprends pas.<br/>- Je savais qu'il nous aiderait à y voir plus clair, celui-là, a marmonné Kris. T'as beau avoir la tête dure du Breton, l'Archer, t'es moins con que t'en as l'air.</p><p>Je me suis tu, me demandant si c'était un compliment ou pas. Erk s'est marré.<br/>- On lui a fait la remarque. Elle a dit qu'elle cherchait l'utilité publique plus que la fortune, il a dit.<br/>- Putain, on n'est pas assez célèbres pour qu'elle sache ça, a râlé le p'tit frère. C'est bien Quenotte qui l'a accompagnée ?<br/>- Oui, j'ai dit. Pourquoi ?<br/>- Y a une odeur qui traîne sur elle, et je n'arrive pas à l'identifier, il a répondu.<br/>- Boulettes de pois chiches et haricots rouges à la menthe et au cumin, frites, a dit Lin.<br/>- Kaboul ! a fait le Gros.<br/>- Kaboul, a confirmé Lin.<br/>- Ben, ça, y en a un peu partout par ici, non ? a fait Erk, surpris.<br/>- En fait, cette recette en particulier, frites dans de l'huile de sésame, y a qu'à Kaboul que je l'ai goûtée, chez Baqir, un tout petit resto dans le centre-ville.<br/>- Comment tu sais que c'est de l'huile de sésame ? j'ai demandé à Lin.</p><p>Elle m'a regardé bizarrement et je me suis souvenu de son odorat surdéveloppé. J'ai fait un vague signe de la main, genre « Oublie ça ».<br/>- Y a quasiment mille bornes d'ici à Kaboul... a dit Kris.<br/>- L'odeur a entre 1 et 3 jours, a fait Lin.<br/>- Trop d'inconnues, Lin, je ne suis pas favorable.<br/>- Objection notée, a fait Lin. Mais comme on n'est pas en démocratie et qu'il nous manque un homme... On va attendre que Doc la déclare apte, puis on va l'intégrer dans votre patrouille, les frangins.<br/>- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Lin ! a dit Kris, énervé, en se redressant et prêt à frapper du poing sur la table.<br/>- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Hellason. Entre eux trois, quand y a du patronyme qui vole, c'est que ça barde. Il vous manque un gars dans votre patrouille, ce sera elle.<br/>- Mais justement, a continué Kris, même avec un gars en moins notre patrouille est bien rodée. Et je ne lui fais pas confiance.</p><p>Erk a posé une main sur celle de son frangin, mais ça ne l'a pas fait taire.<br/>- Tant mieux, Kris, a dit Lin. J'aime autant que ce soit un type qui s'en méfie qui la surveille.</p><p>Il a bougonné, le Kris, mais il n'a pas eu gain de cause.</p><p>En partant, il m'a murmuré un truc à l'oreille et j'ai fait oui de la tête. J'en ai profité pour rapidement lui parler de Tito. Il a suivi son frère du regard en faisant une drôle de tête.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Lin m'a demandé de la rejoindre dans sa carrée. Je dois lui plaire. Ou alors elle a pris l'habitude de ne plus être seule. Allez savoir.</p><p>Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé de venir.<br/>- Tu as une odeur étrange sur toi, Tugdual. Tito. Et... des larmes ?</p><p>J'ai beau savoir que ses sens sont surdéveloppés – tous ses sens –, et elle me l'a rappelé y a pas vingt minutes, ça me surprend toujours.<br/>- Les larmes ont une odeur ?<br/>- Eh oui. Mais dis-moi, quelle était la cause du chagrin de Tito ?</p><p>J'ai hésité un peu, ne voulant pas dévoiler un secret. En parler à Kris, c'était différent, il sait. Mais Lin sait-elle ?<br/>- Tugdual, si c'est dangereux pour la Compagnie, je dois savoir.<br/>- C'était Erk.<br/>- Merde.</p><p>Elle s'est tue, son visage s'est assombri. J'ai décelé de la douleur sur ce visage que j'aime. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle sur son lit, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne m'a pas rejeté mais je n'ai pas insisté plus. J'ai posé un baiser sur sa tempe.<br/>- Tu veux m'en parler, Lin ?</p><p>Elle n'a rien dit pendant un moment.<br/>- Ça arrive trop souvent, hélas, dit-elle en se frottant le visage.</p><p>J'ai attrapé sa main, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Elle n'a pas refusé mon intervention. J'ai porté sa main à mes lèvres et y ai posé un baiser, aussi.<br/>- J'aimerais... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerais. Il n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait choisi d'être aussi beau, aussi gentil. Si encore c'était un salopard égoïste, un narcissique, mais même pas.</p><p>Elle s'est tournée vers moi.<br/>- Tu sais qu'il ne comprend pas l'effet qu'il a sur les hommes ? Ni sur les femmes, parfois.<br/>- J'en ai eu un aperçu une fois, oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a aucune idée de sa beauté. On dirait qu'il croit juste que ce sont son sourire et son charme qui lui ouvrent toutes ces portes.<br/>- C'est tout à fait ça. J'espère que ça ne nous retombera pas dessus, pas comme avec Joseph.<br/>- Joseph ?<br/>- Légion. Amoureux. Il a tenté de se suicider parce qu'Erik n'a pas répondu à ses avances. Mais Erik est aveugle à ce genre d'avances discrètes. Il est évident que si le type lui met la main aux fesses, ou au panier, il riposte violemment. Mais Joseph était trop subtil et Erik n'a jamais rien vu. Quand il a appris que la tentative de suicide de Joseph était à cause de lui, ça l'a mis dans un état... Tu ne le connais pas assez, mais il s'est senti coupable d'avoir, en quelque sorte, poussé Joseph à l'aimer. Comme s'il était responsable de ça, ce <em>hálfviti</em>...</p><p>Elle s'est appuyée contre moi, j'ai resserré un peu mon étreinte.<br/>- Tugdual, surveille Tito, tu veux bien ? Pour lui comme pour Erik. J'aimerais ne pas revivre ça.<br/>- Revivre ? Joseph ?<br/>- Oh non, lui s'en est bien sorti, Erik et notre toubib se sont occupés de lui, l'ont soigné et il a décidé que ce n'était qu'une tocade, finalement, et il a trouvé un autre qui l'a accepté. Mais entre temps, il m'avait laissé un Viking dans un sale état de culpabilité. Au bout d'un mois où Erik se tourmentait, Kris et lui se sont enfermés dans un des gymnases et ça a gueulé en Islandais. Comme je comprenais, je suis partie à l'autre bout de la base. On est venu me chercher parce qu'on n'entendait plus rien. Ces deux crétins étaient allongés par terre, côté à côte, couverts de bleus, de sang et morts de rire. Erik avait l'épaule gauche déboîtée (elle est fragile, depuis) et Kris le nez cassé. Pas longtemps, bien sûr. Bref, cette culpabilité a été enterrée, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'elle ressurgisse.<br/>- Lin, je... j'ai rougi. Je n'aime pas que tu...</p><p>Elle m'a fait taire d'un baiser très sage. Et pas tant que ça en fait.<br/>- Tu es trop mignon, Tugdual. Surveille-le et ça devrait aller.</p><p>Elle m'a embrassé de nouveau puis s'est levée et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je sorte.</p><p>J'avais atteint la porte quand elle m'a rappelé.<br/>- Tout bien réfléchi... Amène ton cul par ici, Kerhervé.</p><p>J'ai obéi. Que voulez-vous, c'est mon officier supérieur !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, Kris a décidé de jouer au con. Pas de désobéir à Lin, non. Juste de jouer au con. Bon, au petit con. Mais quand même. Et au grand con aussi, après.</p><p>La veille, avant d’emmener Alyss dîner, Erk, après l’avoir laissée entre les mains de Doc, était allé lui chercher une tenue complète mais elle avait gardé son pantalon gris et sa veste M65 noire.</p><p>Au petit-déj, elle portait la même tenue. Lin l’a fixée de son regard sans pupille, la miss a dégluti bruyamment. Kris est passé derrière elle.<br/>- Litzer, dans 10 minutes en tenue au pied du mât.</p><p>Puis, à la cantonade : « Les gars, va falloir lui trouver un surnom ».</p><p>Au pied du mât, dix minutes plus tard, Kris était en position de repos, les mains dans le dos, chapeau de brousse sur le crâne et Ray-Ban sur le nez. Il avait de la gueule. Et Litzer s’est pointée et a ralenti quand elle l’a vu immobile sous le soleil.</p><p>Cette idiote ne s’était pas changée. Et elle s’est plantée les bras croisés, appuyée sur une jambe, devant le Lieutenant.<br/>- Litzer, la tenue, c’est la même que la mienne. Alors, à moins que tu ne sois daltonienne, je pense que tu t’es gourée. Donc, retour dans ta carrée et t’a cinq minutes, cette fois.</p><p>Elle a commencé par se cabrer puis comme Kris laissait planer la menace de pompes à faire en plein cagnard, elle a calté. Elle est revenue se planter devant le blondinet, en tenue, les bras le long du corps, cette fois-ci. Comme elle n’avait pas de bottes ocre à sa taille, elle avait gardé ses Rangers noires. Elle avait de tous petits pieds.</p><p>Il a fait le tour de la bleue, corrigeant sa position. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il fasse comme tous les sergents instructeurs, mais en fait, il a été plutôt gentil.</p><p>Nous, on traînait dans le coin. De retour de patrouille, on avait normalement une journée entière de repos. Mais si on intégrait la nouvelle, il était possible qu’on passe un peu plus de temps à la base.<br/>- T’as jamais été soldat, toi, a grommelé Kris. Ne réponds pas, c’est une remarque rhétorique. Bon. On a beau être des mercenaires, on n’en est pas moins des militaires. Donc, et il a eu un sourire pas très sympa, y a des bases à apprendre.</p><p>Il a sifflé.</p><p>En 5 secondes, briefés la veille au soir, on était rangés devant le Lieutenant, sur deux rangs. Premier rang : Tito, Alyss, Quenotte. Deuxième rang : Ma pomme, Baby Jane, JD. On n’a pas de place définie, mais la rapidité avec laquelle on se place impressionne toujours.<br/>- Demi-tour, droite ! En avant, marche ! Marche, marche…</p><p>Alyss a cafouillé et a fait ce qu’elle a pu. On a manœuvré dans la cour, au pas, en cadence, et elle suivait comme elle pouvait. Elle est loin d’être con, elle a vite saisi le principe. La forme viendrait plus tard.<br/>- Pas mal, la bleue. Sur le sable, les gars. Tito, tu lui apprends les bases.</p><p>Jusqu’à midi, elle a roulé sur le sable, cul par-dessus tête, elle a volé. Tito étant trop gentil, Kris avait pris la suite et il a été impitoyable. Elle était au bord des larmes, parfois, mais elle s’accrochait. A croire que sa vie en dépendait, de nous rejoindre.</p><p>A table, à midi, elle refoulait ses larmes en avalant sa bouffe rapidement. Tito a posé sa main sur la sienne pour ralentir sa cadence.<br/>- Alyss, <em>kotele</em>, ralentis, tu vas te faire mal. Et puis, la bouffe de Cook, il faut la savourer.<br/>- Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut, le lieutenant ? Pourquoi est-il aussi… ? </p><p>Elle a fait un geste avec sa main libre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.<br/>- Méchant ? j’ai répondu. T’as passé l’âge, non ? Mais pour te répondre, s’il te chouchoute, tu n’apprendras rien et le jour où tu auras vraiment besoin de te défendre, tu ne sauras pas comment.<br/>- Mais j’ai l’impression qu’il m’en veut…<br/>- Pour l’instant, peut-être un peu, j’ai dit. Tu sais, notre patrouille est bien rodée et tu viens d’y être ajoutée, comme ça, sans prévenir. Mais il changera vite si tu suis le mouvement. C’est un type bien, un gars qu’on suivrait au bout de la terre, nous tous de sa patrouille, tout comme son frangin.<br/>- Son frangin ?<br/>- Le géant qui t’a soignée ?<br/>- C’était quoi, d’ailleurs, la technologie ? Des nanites ?<br/>- Des nan… non, bien trop cher pour nous, ça, les nanites. Non, c’est un Don qu’il a.<br/>- Un Don. Avec une majuscule, si j’entends bien.<br/>- C’est ça.<br/>- <em>Bullshit</em> ! Ça n’existe que dans les histoires, ça !<br/>- Tu n’en as jamais croisé, des gens avec des Dons ? Et bien ici, il y en a plusieurs. On te laissera les découvrir, comme on a dû le faire nous aussi.</p><p>Elle m’a regardé bizarrement. Ça a un peu jeté un froid dans la conversion. Mais heureusement, y a Baby Jane.<br/>- Sinon, a dit Baby Jane, ce soir, après l’entraînement, je te ferai faire le tour de la base et tu viendras t’installer dans notre chambrée. Celle des filles, elle a ajouté quand elle a vu le regard d’Alyss. On se mélange partout, sauf là. Pour tes affaires, Lin te demandera sûrement de lui filer tes papiers et tout, elle les garde au coffre. Ah, oui, si tu as un téléphone portable, soit tu le laisses au coffre, comme beaucoup d’entre nous, soit, si tu dois ou veux t’en servir, avant, tu dois absolument le donner à Jo, pour qu’il le rende intraçable, non piratable. Ah, et sans accès à Internet ni GPS. Question de sécurité. Je t’en dirai plus ce soir. La Compagnie fournit tout, absolument tout. Et quand tu n’auras plus de crème pour le visage ou de trucs de filles – elle a cligné de l’œil, Alyss a souri –, je te montrerai où ça se trouve.<br/>- Mais, euh, pour la crème, le savon…<br/>- T’as pas d’allergie particulière ? Et comme Alyss secouait la tête, elle continua. Donc tu trouveras que la crème fournie a l’avantage d’être bio, non parfumée et écran total, sans laisser de film gras. Bien obligé, les gars ont la même !<br/>- Ah mais pas du tout, on met pas de crème, nous, Quenotte et JD se sont exclamés, vexés.<br/>- Eh, gros malin, à ton avis, ton écran total, c’est quoi ?</p><p>On s’est trouvés idiots, tous les quatre. Alyss s’est marrée. Premier rire chez nous.<br/>- Ah mais, attend, qu’est-ce que je viens d’entendre, <em>kotele</em> ? a fait Tito.<br/>- C’est un rire ! a dit Quenotte, comme s’il faisait une grande découverte. Alyss a ri ! Oh la la, va falloir que je plante un clou dans un mur pour m’en souvenir.<br/>- Et moi, a dit le baryton du Viking, je t’y suspendrai, mon p’tit père.</p><p>Il s’était approché de nous sans faire de bruit et on ne l’avait même pas vu. On était dégoûtés qu’un type aussi grand et lourd soit capable de nous surprendre.<br/>- Les gars, va falloir travailler votre conscience de situation. J’aurai pu tous vous tuer en moins de temps que ça me prend de le dire.<br/>- Sauf Tito, j’ai dit.</p><p>Erk a eu un sourire narquois en posant son plateau en face de Tito.<br/>- J’aurai commencé par lui, pas fou.<br/>- Je t’aurai planté, Erk, il a répliqué, l’Albanais.<br/>- Peut-être, mais tu serais mort.<br/>- Erk, a commencé Alyss, pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Pourquoi doit-on être sur le qui-vive ici ? On est à l’abri, ici, non ?<br/>- Pas vraiment. On est à peine une cinquantaine, et encore, on a une demi-douzaine de non-combattants, et face de nous, il y a quat… non trois barons qui voudront nous faire la peau à un moment ou à un autre. D’ailleurs, Baby Jane…<br/>- Oui, j’ai prévu de l’emmener faire le tour de la base, lui expliquer les règles et tout et tout.<br/>- Merci ma belle.</p><p>Alyss les a regardés, étonnée. Ce qu’elle ne sait pas c’est que le géant flirte avec toutes les femmes, même les mariées, mais que ça n’est qu’un jeu. Il flirterait avec Alyss, Ketchup (mariée, pourtant), même Mac et sa femme.</p><p>Après le café, on est sortis sur le promontoire. On a filé un laryngophone et des oreillettes à Alyss, on lui a expliqué la règle de toujours les mettre quand on sort du caravansérail. Le fait d’avoir une balise GPS pour que ses mouvements soient suivis a eu l’air de bien la faire chier.</p><p>On était armés, mais pas elle. Elle portait comme nous le pare-balles, le casque lourd et ses lunettes de soleil, mais c’était tout.<br/>- On fait quoi, maintenant ? elle a demandé.<br/>- On attend Erk et Kris.<br/>- En fait, vous ne savez rien.<br/>- C’est ça. On sait juste qu’on doit les attendre ici.<br/>- Pfft, c’est idiot.<br/>- Alyss, y a un truc que t’as pas intégré, j’ai l’impression, a dit JD. Comme l’a dit Kris, on est p’têt des mercenaires, mais on est surtout des militaires.<br/>- Et ?<br/>- Et ça demande d’obéir aux ordres quoi qu’on en pense. Mais de la part des frangins tu ne recevras jamais d’ordre idiot.<br/>- Sauf peut-être aujourd’hui, j’ai remarqué. JD m’a lancé un sale regard parce que je démolissais nos chefs. Non, attends, t’énerve pas mon pote. Je trouve que Kris est… énervé et on va le sentir passer. Demain, ça ira mieux, surtout si tu fais des efforts, Alyss.<br/>- Pourquoi ce serait à moi d’en faire ?<br/>- Euh… j’ai répondu. Ben paske t’es toute seule et que… Attends, que je sache, personne t’a forcée à venir chez nous, hein ?</p><p>Elle a eu une drôle d’expression, qui a si vite disparu que j’ai pas réussi à l’identifier mais elle n’a rien dit alors j’ai continué.<br/>- Parce que si vraiment t’es pas contente, je suis sûr que Kris sera ravi de te voir partir.</p><p>Elle s’est tue. Parce qu’à ce moment-là, y avait plus rien à dire.</p><p>Les frangins sont arrivés, Erk portant, calée sur son épaule et tenue d’une seule main, une caisse d’armes, et Kris un sac qui, dans ses mains, avait l’air à moitié vide et, en fait, pesait suffisamment lourd pour que, quand je lui ai pris des mains, je me sois plié en deux sous la surprise et ait failli le laisser tomber par terre. Du coup, personne ne s’est proposé pour prendre la caisse d’armes. Erk a fait une moue une peu déçue, mais dans son œil y avait une étincelle bien joyeuse. Je pense qu’il était content d’être de nouveau en pleine forme et de nous voir circonspects quant à l’aide qu’on pouvait lui apporter (ah !) le faisait marrer.</p><p>Au bout est du promontoire on avait établi des cibles. Pour éviter que les balles les traversent et retombent sur un paysan en-dessous – même si faut avouer qu’y en a pas des masses – on avait monté un petit mur de caillasses dans lequel on avait glissé des bouts de fil de fer pour y accrocher nos cibles.</p><p>Kris m’a envoyé en accrocher un certain nombre, avec Quenotte qui, lui, avait une autre tâche : peindre en jaune des cailloux de la taille d’une bille et les aligner sur le dessus du mur, à a peine dix centimètres les uns des autres, avec, toutes les cinq pierres, une orange. Je me suis mentalement gratté la tête.</p><p>Aujourd’hui, c’était des cibles rondes, le truc basique. Des fois, ils sortent les cibles « humaines », mais pas aujourd’hui.<br/>- Litzer, on va voir ce que tu vaux au tir, a dit Kris en lui tendant un EMA 7.<br/>- Je suis désolée, Lieutenant…<br/>- Stop.</p><p>Elle a eu l’air surpris et en même temps se demandant quelle connerie elle avait bien pu dire.<br/>- Dans la Compagnie, on n’utilise pas les grades. Jamais. T’as remarqué que sur nos uniformes, il n’y a pas de galon, pas de nom, rien. Un grade, c’est le meilleur moyen de perdre tous ses officiers. Et je tiens à ma tête. Donc, utilise les surnoms que tu apprends. Doc a dû te donner un scratch avec ton groupe sanguin ? Mets-le, c’est important. Sinon, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?<br/>- Oui Lieu… Kris. Je n’ai jamais utilisé de truc comme ça.<br/>- « Ça » est un fusil d’assaut EMA 7. Et tu apprendras à t’en servir. En attendant, voici un EMA PSAF V4, dit Behemoth et c’est par ce nom qu’on l’appelle.<br/>- Je préfèrerais utiliser mon Alkalinov…<br/>- Pas possible, ici c’est Behemoth, point barre. Erik, montre-lui.</p><p>Le Viking a montré le flingue à la miss : sécurité, chargeur puis Kris lui a montré une cible. Elle s’est mise face à la cible, l’arme à deux mains et Kris l’a tout de suite arrêtée.</p><p>Nous, on attendait des instructions parce qu’on savait que tirer n’était pas, pour nous, le but de la manœuvre.<br/>- Litzer… C’est pas possible… Comment t’as fait pour survivre avec une telle position ? Bon, les mains : déjà, pas une main sur l’autre mais une main qui tient la crosse, celle avec laquelle t’es confortable, et l’autre sous ta main, pour soutenir l’ensemble flingue/main. Ta main sur la crosse, c’est la tasse, ton autre main, c’est la soucoupe. Comme pour le thé, OK ?</p><p>Il avait dégainé son Behemoth et lui montrait. Elle a vite compris. Comme je disais, elle est loin d’être conne.<br/>- Ensuite, penchée en avant, tu vas te casser la gueule. Donc, surtout au stand de tir, il a montré nos cibles avec un sourire ironique, tu te tiens droite. Tito, tu lui montres ?</p><p>Tito a dégainé son flingue et était en position en 2 secondes. Elle l’a imité, avec plus ou moins de succès. Quand sa position a plu à Kris, il lui a montré les cibles d’un mouvement de tête.<br/>- OK, Litzer. Dernière chose, tu gardes ton flingue à bout de bras, jamais sur le côté de ton visage, c’est la meilleure façon de perdre du champ de vision. Et du temps pour viser que tu pourrais utiliser pour tirer. Bon, maintenant, tire. Quand t’es prête.</p><p>Elle a prit une grande inspiration et vidé son chargeur.<br/>- C’était pas nécessaire, ça ! Ça pousse pas dans le potager, les munitions !</p><p>Erk a jeté un regard à son frère, sourcil levé. Kris a fait semblant de ne rien voir et a continué à engueuler Alyss. Elle a commencé par se hérisser puis on l’a vu se faner. Erk s’est gratté la gorge, Kris s’est tu. Il se tenait bras croisés, devant elle, les yeux baissés sur elle. On aurait dit deux béliers ou chamois incapables de briser leur combat.</p><p>Tito était allé chercher la cible d’Alyss. Les résultats n’étaient pas terribles. Kris a encore plus froncé les sourcils et a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le Viking a dit un petit mot complètement incompréhensible et il s’est tu. Puis il a hoché la tête et Erk a pris Alyss sous son aile. Ils se sont isolés sur la cible la plus à l’extérieur du stand de tir, et Erk, patiemment, a commencé à coacher Alyss. Bizarrement, c’était lui le plus calme, sur ce coup.</p><p>On a entendu des tirs sporadiques, donc on n’y a plus fait attention. Parce que Kris avait une idée. Plusieurs mêmes.</p><p>[<em>kotele</em> : albanais : chaton]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La première des idées, c’était de mesurer et améliorer la capacité de JD et de Yaka à communiquer. Il a donné à JD trois noms : Quenotte, Tito, moi. Quenotte devait montrer à Yaka un insigne de la Compagnie, Tito, son groupe sanguin, et moi, une pointe de flèche. Yaka devait transmettre l’image à JD.</p><p>JD, incapable de comprendre comment parler dans la tête du chien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, a mis un certain moment à comprendre ce que Kris voulait. Puis il a eu l’idée de penser à Quenotte très fort, sans le regarder, juste dans sa tête. Yaka a tourné la tête vers le rouquin, puis vers JD. Elle avait compris de qui il parlait, mais pas ce qu’il voulait.<br/>- Attends, JD, j’ai une idée, on va demander à P’tite Tête de venir t’aider.<br/>- Je crois qu’il est de patrouille Ocelot, Kris. Je vérifie auprès de Phone, j’ai dit en appelant le PC Ops.</p><p>Et en effet, il était en patrouille.<br/>- Je vais me débrouiller, Kris. J’ai une idée.</p><p>Pendant tout ce temps, Yaka était très attentive. JD a pris sa tête entre ses mains et s’est concentré de nouveau. La chienne a aboyé, a échappé au maître-chien et est venue se poser devant Quenotte, qui a tout de suite obéi à l’instruction donnée. Elle est revenue poser ses pattes sur les jambes de JD et il a eu un rire incrédule.<br/>- Ça a marché ! Qu’est-ce que t’es maligne, toi !</p><p>Elle s’est tortillée de plaisir et lui a lêché le visage.</p><p>L’expérience, renouvelée avec Tito puis moi, a été plus que concluante. Plus tard, JD testerait avec Alpha, mais le mâle était nettement moins réceptif. Il comprenait les ordres oraux, mais mentaux, jamais. En tout cas, pas venant de JD. Mais aucun d’entre nous n’avait la patience ou le temps de dresser le chien-loup à autre chose que ce qu’il savait déjà faire et pour quoi il était plutôt bon, à savoir garder la base et tuer un humain discrètement. C’est pourquoi c’était Yaka en patrouille et pas Alpha.</p><p>Ensuite Kris est passé à la suite et nous a fait bien flipper, ce con. Il a dit à Baby Jane de se mettre en position de tir. Pour elle, ça veut dire à plat ventre avec son MKSR.</p><p>Ensuite, il est allé se placer devant une cible, jambes un peu écartées. Via le laryngophone, il a demandé :<br/>- Tu vois le noir, là, Baby Jane ?<br/>- Non.</p><p>Il s’est retourné, a tordu le fil de fer pour baisser le carton et a reposé la même question.<br/>- Ouais, juste sous tes couilles ! elle a dit pour rigoler.<br/>- Alors vise bien, ma belle.<br/>- T’es sérieux ?! Elle était complètement ahurie.<br/>- Très. Tire.<br/>- Mais… Putain, Kris, t’es malade !</p><p>Nous, on se demandait si on devait intervenir. Parce que là, ça devenait bizarre. J’ai regardé le Viking, mais il était concentré sur Alyss et n’avait pas vraiment fait gaffe, même si, comme nous tous, il entendait tout.</p><p>Ce que j’ai appris plus tard, c’est que Phone, inquiet de la tournure des événements, avait prévenu Lin qui s’était équipée elle aussi et qui écoutait tout. Et, pareil, elle ne savait pas si elle devait intervenir ou si Erk le ferait. Normalement, nos conversations ne sont écoutées que si on est en patrouille. Mais là, faut avouer que le sujet méritait qu’on s’y intéresse.<br/>- Baby Jane, j’ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me toucheras pas.<br/>- Mais…<br/>- Tire.</p><p>Il était super calme, les bras croisés, bien d’aplomb sur ses deux jambes.</p><p>Elle a obéi. Parce qu’il avait confiance en elle. Et parce qu’Erk était juste à côté.</p><p>Le coup est parti, Kris n’a pas bougé d’un poil. Il a quand même passé la main sur son pantalon, entre ses jambes, avant de rapporter le carton à Baby Jane, planqué dans son dos. Il avait un gigantesque sourire sur le visage.</p><p>Baby Jane, elle, avait été tellement tendue juste avant de tirer, qu’elle avait posé sa tête sur le flingue, lessivée. Il s’est approché, a posé sa main sur son épaule et a dit :<br/>- T’es vraiment la reine des tireurs d’élite !</p><p>Il lui a montré le carton : en plein dans le mille. Et son pantalon était intact.<br/>- C’était pour quoi, cet exercice, à part me faire perdre cinq années de ma vie ?<br/>- Attends, c’est pas fini, et il est reparti vers les cibles.</p><p>Au PC Ops, Lin a regardé Phone et Phone l’a regardé.<br/>- Il est vraiment malade, ce type, il a dit.<br/>- Je vais commencer à le croire, oui…</p><p>Kris s’est placé devant les cibles, de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il a montré un des petits cailloux jaunes à la miss.<br/>- T’es trop près, Kris.<br/>- Moins que mes bijoux de famille tout à l’heure. Tire.</p><p>Le coup est parti, le caillou a giclé. Kris s’est déplacé près d’un autre caillou.<br/>- Tire.</p><p>Elle a secoué la tête. Il était vraiment très près. Mais il avait confiance en elle et le Viking était juste à côté. Elle a tiré, Kris a changé d’aplomb et s’est retrouvé entre le caillou et la balle. Et c’était pas du 9mm. Et Erk a hurlé en se précipitant vers son frangin. Et le caillou a explosé, sans gerbe de sang. Et Kris a éclaté de rire avant de se retrouver secoué comme un prunier par son géant de frère.<br/>- Espèce de petit con ! Le Viking était franchement en colère et Kris était mort de rire. Putain, Kris, qu’est-ce qui t’es passé par la tête ?<br/>- Pas une balle, en tout cas, et il est reparti à rire.<br/>- Et tu trouves ça drôle, crétin de mes deux ?<br/>- Ouais !</p><p>Ça l’a désarmé, le Viking. Il a lâché son frangin. Et lui a balancé une droite. Bien sèche, au menton. Et Kris est parti en arrière, s’est retrouvé le cul par terre, un gros bleu naissant sur la joue. Et quand Erk a approché sa main pour soigner le bleu, Kris a eu un mouvement de recul.<br/>- Putain, tu cognes fort, ducon. Il a levé une main, je l’avais plus ou moins mérité.</p><p>Erk a soufflé, bien agacé, a soigné le bleu.<br/>- Bon, maintenant, tu nous expliques ?<br/>- Je voulais tester une théorie.</p><p>Comme on le regardait sans rien dire, il a continué, un peu moins sûr de lui.<br/>- La première fois, à la forteresse des FER, Baby Jane a touché ses deux cibles malgré leurs mouvements et sans les traverser. Avec les munitions de l’Adlerauge, même en tirant dans le cul, c’est quasiment impossible. Même à 700m comme on l’était. Et quand elle a flingué les types qui nous ont rejoints, les mecs étaient bel et bien traversés. Alors ça m’a fait réfléchir.<br/>- Un jour à marquer d’une pierre blanche ! a fait Erk, attentif mais passablement énervé par les risques pris par Kris, qui l’a fusillé du regard. Bon, accouche, un peu. T’as réfléchi, ça, c’est toi qui le dis, mais quels sont les résultats de tes réflexions, ô miroir sans tain ?</p><p>On a discrètement ricané. Kris a grimacé.<br/>- Baby Jane est télékinétique.</p><p>Gros silence et grands yeux ahuris de la susnommée.<br/>- Et comment arrives-tu à cette conclusion ? Erk était toujours sérieux, bras croisés. A part avec la forteresse, qui pourrait être un coup de bol.<br/>- Le tir à l’instant. Je me suis déporté devant la cible et pourtant la balle ne m’a même pas effleuré et le caillou a quand même été touché.<br/>- Et y avait pas moyen de tester ça sans mettre ta vie en danger ? Sans foutre la trouille de sa vie à Baby Jane ?<br/>- Non, parce que je pense que c’est instinctif. Baby Jane ne contrôle pas ce don.<br/>- Et comment tu le sais, ça ?<br/>- Baby Jane, vise le troisième caillou orange en partant de ma droite et touche le deuxième.</p><p>Elle a secoué la tête, puis a obéi. Et c’est le troisième caillou qui a explosé.<br/>- Désolée, Kris.</p><p>Celui-ci a regardé son immense frangin.<br/>- Je pense que si je me mettais devant ce caillou… Il se tut devant l’expression d’intense colère de son frère. Mais je ne le ferai pas, Erik, c’est promis.<br/>- Tu as intérêt à respecter cette promesse, Kris. Tu as beau être mon frère, je te promets que je te tannerai le cuir si je dois te soigner pour un truc aussi con qu’une balle de MKSR. Est-ce que c’est clair ?</p><p>Kris a hoché la tête. Erk lui a demandé de s’occuper d’Alyss pendant qu’il s’agenouillait devant Baby Jane. Elle tremblait, elle était trempée de sueur.</p><p>Il l’a entouré de ses bras puissants, a frotté son dos jusqu’à ce qu’elle se détende. Et elle s’est tellement bien détendue qu’elle a tendu une main pour caresser sa joue et a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis elle a sursauté et s’est reculée.<br/>- Excuse-moi, Erk, a-t-elle dit en rougissant.<br/>- Pourquoi ? Je suis flatté. Et, ma foi, si je n’étais pas avec Doc, je te l’aurais bien rendu, celui-là.</p><p>Elle était pivoine. Il a posé un baiser sur sa tempe, très grand frère. Elle s’est mise à glousser, détendue, mais toujours un peu rougissante.<br/>- Ecoute, ma belle, va donc prendre une bonne douche pour te détendre et tu es de repos jusqu’à ce qu’on ait fini. Tu t’occuperas d’Alyss, d'accord ?<br/>- Oui. Merci Erk.<br/>- Je t’en prie, a dit le géant.</p><p>Il a fixé son frère qui était plus détendu avec la bleue.<br/>- Baby Jane, je suis désolé.<br/>- Oh ? Mais de quoi ?<br/>- Je suis désolé que mon crétin de petit frère t’ait mise dans cet état.<br/>- Tu n’y es pour rien, Erk, j’ai dit, me souvenant de la révélation de Lin la veille au soir.<br/>- Je me dis que j’ai raté son… j’allais dire dressage.<br/>- Tu sais, Erk, j’ai l’impression que, un peu comme toi, quand ton frère a une idée en tête, il y a peu de gens qui sont capables de l’en faire changer.<br/>- Tu trouves que je suis comme lui, têtu et obstiné ?<br/>- Je dirais que tu es impulsif et obstiné. Pour la journaliste – et là, j’y allais doucement, ne voulant pas lui rappeler la suite – tu as foncé dès que tu as vu qu’elle était en danger, sans penser à comment t’en sortir. Quand tu m’as proposé de rejoindre Tito au trou, c’était aussi impulsif. Ton frère est plus réfléchi, mais tout aussi têtu que toi. Mais même si tu es le plus impulsif, je dirai que quand ton frère décide de déconner, il va trèèèès loin. La preuve.</p><p>Et j’ai montré Baby Jane toujours dans ses bras. Elle a essayé de se dégager mais il a resserré son étreinte, avec un petit sourire taquin. Et Baby Jane nous a prouvé que malgré la frousse que lui avait fait Kris, elle n’avait pas perdu ses moyens et, également, que l’ahemvé n’avait plus beaucoup de secrets pour elle. Elle a glissé sa main entre les jambes d’Erk qui s’est tout à coup raidi et son sourire s’est flétri.<br/>- Lieutenant, a-t-elle dit d’une voix mielleuse, je te conseille de me lâcher si tu veux pouvoir montrer à Doc à quel point tu l’apprécies.</p><p>Par compassion, nous, JD, Quenotte, Tito et moi, on a dégluti. On a tendance à oublier ce point faible.</p><p>Erk l’a lâché, elle l’a remercié d’un p’tit bisou sur la joue. Elle est partie vers les douches, Erk restant à genou.<br/>- Erk, ça va ?<br/>- Oui oui. Pas de dommages. Juste une menace.</p><p>Il a secoué la tête, admiratif. Puis a soupiré.<br/>- Quel dommage que je n’aime pas les amours plurielles. Sacrée bonne femme !</p><p>Il est resté un petit moment à la suivre du regard. J’ai fait pareil. Et j’ai vraiment bien regardé la poupée de porcelaine qui place une balle dans un noyau de cerise à 2km ou qui obtient du géant qu’il la lâche alors qu’elle doit peser moins que la moitié de son poids.</p><p>Baby Jane est un tout petit plus grande que Tito, 1,62m, je crois. Elle a les os fins, les attaches très fines. Elle est gracieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui l’a conduite dans ce coin perdu. Elle a la grâce d’une danseuse étoile. J’aimerais beaucoup la voir danser un pas de deux avec Kris. Tous ses gestes sont mesurés et d’une grâce incroyable. Je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez : elle est la Grâce incarnée.</p><p>Elle est délicate, peau blanche avec quelques tâches de rousseur, yeux bleu layette, cheveux blonds vénitiens, bouclés, portés juste assez longs pour se faire une petite queue de cheval. Malgré le treillis et la musculature nécessaire pour l’ahemvé et pour son métier de soldat, sa silhouette est un régal pour les yeux. Enfin, pas pour Tito, il penche de l’autre côté. Mais je vois bien qu’Erk, JD et Quenotte la suivent du regard.</p><p>De toutes les femmes de la Compagnie, c’est la plus féminine. Elle a des courbes là où nous, les mecs, on les apprécie, même avec le soutien-gorge militaire qui a tendance à comprimer, même à travers le treillis, cette fille, c’est un rêve.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, j’ai aperçu un sourire moqueur sur la bouche de Tito. Ses yeux sont passés de l’un à l’autre. Je crois qu’on avait l’air d’ados boutonneux en émoi devant une petite culotte. Il s’est gratté la gorge et s’est mis à glousser quand on a sursauté. Il avait retiré son casque pour s’éponger le front – il fait chaud au soleil à cette heure-ci, malgré la saison. Se relevant, Erk a tendu la main, lui a ébouriffé les cheveux. Tito, ça l’a immobilisé. Puis je l’ai vu fermer les yeux. Pour en profiter plus longtemps ?<br/>- Remets ton casque, bonhomme, a dit Erk, ça m’embêterait qu’il t’arrive quelque chose.</p><p>Tito a sursauté. Je le connais mon p’tit pote, il a dû interpréter ça de travers, pensant que le Viking tenait à lui, Tito, et pas à lui, soldat, corps chaud portant une arme. Mais je pensais que c’était au soldat que pensait le géant. Je me trompais mais je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir qu’Erik Hellason, ex-Légionnaire, guérisseur, guerrier, tenait à toute vie humaine comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et ce, d’autant plus que nous faisions partie de « ses » hommes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a fini l’après-midi à s’exercer au tir, quand même, JD et Yaka s’entraînant aussi, sous la férule d’Erk. Ce fut l’occasion d’une discussion intéressante sur les dons, que JD m’a rapporté, ayant besoin de faire le tri dans ce qu’Erk lui avait dit.</p><p>Erk a expliqué à JD qu’il avait découvert son don très tôt, vers trois-quatre ans, ce que l’on savait. Suite à un accident grave sur le port des Iles Vestman quand il avait quinze ans, un médecin lui avait déconseillé de faire médecine. Je savais qu’il s’agissait de ce que Kris appelait « l’élingue du Varda ».</p><p>Ce toubib avait exigé d’Erk qu’il vienne tous les jours à l’hôpital pendant tout l’été, avant d’entrer au lycée à Reykjavik, pour lui apprendre l’anatomie et le fonctionnement du corps humain, pour que sa connaissance puisse l’aider à compléter son instinct. Une fois au lycée, il avait continué et elle – oui, ce toubib était une femme, elle aussi – l’avait interrogé les week-ends quand il rentrait, répondant également aux questions qu’il avait auxquelles ne pouvaient pas répondre ses professeurs.</p><p>Dýri, le père de Kris, père adoptif d’Erk, infirmier à l’hôpital de Vestman, l’avait aussi aidé à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du corps humain. De là, il avait découvert que les mammifères étaient tous construits plus ou moins de la même façon et que, sous certaines conditions, et avec un coût en énergie bien plus important que pour un humain, il pouvait aussi soigner les animaux. Ici aussi la doctoresse était intervenue pour lui demander de ne pas être vétérinaire non plus, car, même si soigner les animaux était bien, il fallait donner la priorité aux humains. Même si c’était difficile à entendre pour un jeune homme prêt à donner de sa personne pour les autres. Le coût en énergie pour un soin sur un animal étant tellement élevé, Erk avait suivi les conseils du médecin.</p><p>Erk a expliqué à JD qu’il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour commencer à rationner son don mais qu’il ne le faisait que lorsque c’était nécessaire, sans pour autant pouvoir le contrôler. Il savait instinctivement qu’il aurait besoin de répartir son don, ou pas. Un peu comme Baby Jane qui pouvait, instinctivement, changer la trajectoire d’une balle de fusil.</p><p>Erk a dit à JD que, même s’ils étaient apparus il y avait un peu moins d’un siècle, les Dons étaient encore mal connus. Il n’y avait pas de règle qui définissait comment fonctionnait un Don. Certains télékinétiques pouvaient être précisément mesurés, pouvaient déplacer des objets volontairement et d’autres, comme la petite poupée de porcelaine, utilisaient leur Don uniquement à l’instinct. Certains guérisseurs pouvaient soigner juste en touchant le blessé, comme lui le faisait avec Kris ou quand il était extrêmement stressé, comme sur le port dix ans plus tôt et d’autres devaient toucher la plaie, comme lui le faisait la plupart du temps. Certains télépathes, comme P’tite Tête, pouvait chevaucher les ondes radio, et d’autres devaient toucher la personne pour lui parler d’esprit à esprit.</p><p>Il lui a dit qu’il était le premier « animal-pathe » qu’il ait jamais rencontré, mais il n’était pas vraiment un expert en Dons. Puis il a tenté d’aider JD à affiner son lien avec la chienne. Il lui a expliqué que pour faire son diagnostic, il entrait en rapport avec le blessé, avec sa conscience, et pouvait ainsi « écouter » son corps et savoir quels soins faire. Le toucher facilitait le contact et l’efficacité des soins, aussi JD a-t-il commencé par tenir la tête de Yaka dans ses mains et par plonger son regard dans le sien.</p><p>Ils mettraient encore un moment à se comprendre, à savoir se parler. La chienne avait réussi à transmettre à JD une image et ce que Kris puis Erk voulaient faire, c’était que ce soit JD qui transmette des instructions à Yaka, les plus fiables possibles. Ils finiraient par y arriver.</p><p>Kris a mis fin à l’entraînement d’Alyss, qui était fatiguée mais arborait un sourire heureux. Kris, derrière elle, avait perdu son expression du matin, qui disait clairement qu’il s’occupait d’elle parce qu’il suivait les ordres de Lin. Il avait maintenant l’air pensif et impressionné. J’ai cru comprendre, en écoutant les frangins, qu’elle savait écouter, qu’elle râlait quand on lui disait qu’elle faisait mal quelque chose mais que, quand on lui montrait comment bien faire, elle comprenait vite.</p><p>On avait récupéré nos cibles en carton et le matos de peinture, on les attendait pour rentrer à la base. Tito s’est placé à côté d’Alyss et il l’a fait marcher au pas pour rentrer. Je l’ai entendu lui expliquer que ça deviendrait automatique et lui donner le truc que je lui avais appris pour garder la cadence au début. C’est très simple, il suffit de marquer le pas dans sa tête, par une chanson ou autre, puis après ça devient de la mémoire musculaire. Nous autres, même si on n’était pas en rang, marchions au pas, aussi. L’habitude des militaires.</p><p>Il s’est amusé à changer de pas, à varier sa cadence et à lui demander de faire comme lui. C’est amusant. Il est le premier à lui avoir donné un surnom (<em>kotele</em>) et il agit comme… comme un grand frère, on dirait. Il faut dire, que n’étant pas intéressé par les femmes, il ne projette rien de sexuel vers elles, rien de dangereux. Et j’ai trouvé qu’Alyss réagissait bien à cette amitié fraternelle.</p><p>Est-ce ça permettrait à mon buddy d’oublier un peu son amour à sens unique ? J’ai espéré qu’en tout cas ça allègerait son fardeau. Ah, Tito… mon pauvre petit pote. C’est la première fois que j’ai regretté d’être hétéro sans que ça ait un lien avec le sourire du Viking.</p><p>Bref.</p><p>Baby Jane, toute propre et souriante, vraisemblablement remise de sa trouille, attendait Alyss. Elle m’a demandé de l’aider à trimballer les affaires de la miss dans la chambre des filles. Y avait pas grand-chose, mais ayant été bien élevé par ma maman, j’ai porté le sac d’Alyss.</p><p>Puis on est allés au magasin chercher ses armes et des uniformes et sous-vêtements, des draps. Là, oui, une paire de bras supplémentaires (les miens) était nécessaire.</p><p>Son casque lourd lui allait bien, mais son gilet tactique était trop grand, alors elle en a changé. Je lui ai expliqué qu’il était personnel, et qu’il serait marqué de son surnom dès que possible, qu’elle devait en prendre soin, et toujours savoir où il était, sauf aux retours de patrouille où elle avait le droit de le laisser en tas. Elle n’a pas eu l’air de comprendre, Baby Jane lui a dit qu’elle comprendrait très vite.</p><p>Même si tout est fourni par la Compagnie, et si, dans la même taille, les vêtements et sous-vêtements sont communs, il y a quelques trucs qui deviennent personnels, comme le gilet tactique et le casque lourd.</p><p>Il y a le béret. Comme le casque, il dépend du tour de tête.</p><p>Il y a le sac à dos : si la distance entre le haut et le bas de la bretelle est trop grande – ou trop courte – c’est inconfortable, au mieux, et on se blesse, au pire. Sans parler de la largeur du sac, bien sûr. Entre Erk et Alyss, y a une grande différence, en largeur. Et en taille. Et en poids. Et stop, l’Archer.</p><p>La ceinture : c’est une ceinture avec des bretelles pour qu’elle ne tourne pas, et avec une tonne de pochettes pour y ranger un tas de trucs utiles à un soldat : chargeurs supplémentaires, jumelles, barres énergétiques, pinces, couteaux, boussole…</p><p>Ensuite, le holster du Behemoth. La partie qui contient l’arme est standard. Ce sont le ceinturon et les sangles de cuisses qui doivent être réglées au plus précis, pour qu’on puisse le dégainer sans regarder et que ça ne frotte pas, ni ne se balade.</p><p>Le Behemoth lui-même. Même si, à part celui d’Erk, ils ont tous la même taille, on a chacun le nôtre, à nettoyer et entretenir. Celui d’Erk est un peu plus grand, car ses mains sont vraiment immenses. Enfin, sa crosse est plus grande et plus épaisse. Le reste est standard. Chacun d’entre nous est censé entretenir ses armes de poing (Behemoth et les diverses lames qu’on porte sur nous, que ce soit dans les bottes, à la ceinture ou sur le gilet). Les EMA 7 sont nettoyés et vérifiés collectivement.</p><p>La ceinture de pantalon, avec la puce GPS intégrée. Ça aussi, c’est perso.</p><p>Puis, les bottes. Comme elles sont faites sur mesure, ou presque, on a pris les mesures des pieds en chaussettes d’Alyss et on a donné ça au Gros pour qu’il puisse passer commande.</p><p>Enfin, elle a reçu ses plaques d’identification.<br/>- Eh bien voilà, Alyss, te voilà officiellement membre de la Compagnie du Lys de Sang.</p><p>Elle a fait une drôle de tête. J’ai mis ça sur le coup de l’émotion.</p><p>* *</p><p>Lin nous a donné encore quelques jours pour acclimater notre bleue, et le surnom que lui a donné Tito est resté. Elle l’a américanisé, et est devenue Kitty, chaton. Tito a continué à l’appeler <em>kotele</em>, lui. Puis on est repartis en patrouille. Ocelot, cette fois-ci.</p><p>Puis Serval. Puis Caracal. Ocelot. Puma. Kitty-Alyss faisait son trou dans la Compagnie. On a fini par oublier qu’elle était toute nouvelle. Ça faisait un peu plus d’un mois qu’elle était là.</p><p>Puis Ocelot de nouveau.</p><p>La Land-Rover, en patrouille Léopard, nous a avancé un peu, nous faisant gagner deux jours d’aller. Si besoin, ils nous prendraient au retour, sinon, on marcherait deux jours de plus. Il y avait un village où on pourrait se laver et se changer complètement, et même manger un vrai repas. Les deux jours de marche de plus ne seraient rien, dans ce cas-là.</p><p>Dans ce village, il s’est passé un truc bizarre. Enfin, non, pas bizarre, gênant pour nous, à plusieurs niveaux. Avec un arrière-goût de bizarre, quand même.</p><p>On devait se poser une nuit, se laver, manger chaud. Dormir dans des vrais lits. Au lieu de cela, on a dû s’éloigner du village et bouffer des rations sans faire de feu. Et dormir tout habillés dans les cailloux.</p><p>On est entrés dans le village, prudemment mais sagement, en pseudo-formation. Doigts sur le pontet mais détendus. Et les yeux qui regardaient partout.</p><p>Un homme a détaillé Baby Jane d’un œil méprisant mais l’Anglaise l’a regardé et lui a fait un beau sourire et un clin d’œil. Ça l’a déstabilisé, alors il a tourné le regard sur Kitty et a fait pareil. Et Kitty, ne sachant pas comment gérer le mépris absolu dans ce regard, mépris envers une femme soldat, envers une femme qui ne connaît pas sa place, n’a pas su réagir correctement. Elle est venue se coller sous le nez du gars et l’a insulté en turkmène et en dari, et pour faire bonne mesure, a même rajouté une bonne couche de pachto. Je ne m’attendais pas à un tel langage dans la bouche de la benjamine de la Compagnie. Elle insultait son lignage, la sainteté de sa mère et les mœurs de son père. Bref, une catastrophe.</p><p>Le Viking l’a attrapée par le dos de son gilet et l’a soulevée en gueulant un bon coup en anglais, histoire d’être sûr qu’elle comprenne, pendant que je m’approchais de l’insulté et lui présentait nos excuses, tout en lui faisant gentiment comprendre qu’il avait payé son mépris.</p><p>Kitty a échappé à Erk en lui frappant le poignet et sous la surprise il l’a lâchée. Elle a roulé et est allée bousculer un enfant. Le petit est tombé et s’est mis à pleurer. Erk a hésité une seconde entre la miss et l’enfant.</p><p>Kitty a pris la décision pour lui, elle s’est tirée vers l’est. Tito partant la rattraper, Kris lui a dit de sortir les zip-ties et de nous retrouver à deux kilomètres du village.</p><p>Erk a consolé l’enfant, les frangins ont encore présenté des excuses aux villageois et on a fait demi-tour, pour retrouver Tito et sa prisonnière. On venait de faire une croix sur une douche, un repas chaud et des lits. On n’était pas très bien disposés envers la miss.</p><p>L’attitude de Kris avait changé envers Kitty, au fur et à mesure qu’elle faisait des efforts pour s’intégrer. Mais il restait un peu méfiant. Erk avait toujours été courtois envers elle, voire un peu dragueur, comme avec toutes les femmes.</p><p>C’est pour ça que ça nous a tous pris par surprise que ce soit Erk qui se mette à lui gueuler dessus. Mais j’aurai dû m’en douter. Il avait parcouru les deux kilomètres au pas de charge et on avait couru derrière lui.<br/>- Putain, Litzer, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de lui sortir des choses pareilles ? Pourquoi avoir traité sa mère de trainée qui…</p><p>Non, je n’écrirais pas ce qu’il a répété. J’en suis incapable et lui n’a d’ailleurs pas pu aller jusqu’au bout. Dans sa propre langue, ou une langue qu’on maîtrise bien – comme le français pour les Islandais –, une insulte est toujours beaucoup plus dérangeante.<br/>- Il m’a regardé avec mépris, ce mépris du musulman pour la femme, je déteste ça.<br/>- Ce n’était pas une raison pour sortir des horreurs pareilles ! Tu viens de foutre en l’air nos efforts de cohabitation avec l’habitant. On essaie d’être les gentils, par ici, pas les…</p><p>Il a levé les mains au ciel, ne trouvant pas ses mots sous la colère.<br/>- Mais il n’avait pas à…<br/>- Mais j’en ai rien à foutre, Litzer, que ça te plaise ou pas, les regards des gens ! Tu n’es plus toute seule, tu dois penser au bien de la Compagnie, à la réputation de la Compagnie ! On est installés ici pour un moment et on a besoin du bon vouloir de ces gens, pas de mettre notre fierté perso au-dessus de la réputation de la Compagnie.</p><p>Il a repris son souffle. Le berserk n’était pas loin. Je craignais pour Kitty s’il n’arrivait pas à le maîtriser. Elle avait fini par saisir la profondeur du merdier dans lequel elle s’était mise et tremblait légèrement.<br/>- Si l’idée de disparaître derrière cet écusson te fait horreur, a-t-il dit en montrant son épaule droite, alors dégage. Rends ton uniforme, tes plaques et tes flingues et retourne à Kaboul vivoter entre deux missions. Mais si tu veux vraiment faire changer les choses, alors avale ta fierté, prends exemple sur Baby Jane et vis pour la Compagnie, putain !</p><p>Kitty était au bord des larmes. Ses yeux ont fait le tour de ses camarades, avec la respiration laborieuse du Viking en fond sonore, qui essayait de retrouver son calme. Mais même Tito, son « grand-frère », lui faisait la gueule. Même Baby Jane, insultée elle aussi par le mépris de l’autre abruti, lui faisait la gueule. Putain, on en avait eu tellement envie, de cette douche !</p><p>Elle a voulu partir en courant, Erk l’a rattrapée par le bras, vif comme un serpent, et l’a secouée, plus gentiment que quand il secoue son frère.<br/>- Ah non, tu ne te tires pas pour aller pleurer. Tu assumes tes conneries, tu serres les dents et tu te comportes normalement, compris ?</p><p>Il était plus calme. J’avais un peu de mal à réconcilier le Erk de tous les jours, sympa, plaisantant avec nous, se préoccupant de notre bien-être, avec ce Viking limite glacial. J’ai un peu mieux regardé son visage. Et j’ai vu, autour de ses beaux yeux à la couleur extraordinaire, des signes de tension. Donc ce n’était pas de l’indifférence, c’était de la colère. Il essayait de la contrôler, pour ne pas montrer à Kitty ce qu’il était quand il était vraiment en colère.</p><p>Elle a hoché la tête, il l’a lâchée.<br/>- Kris, je prends la tête, on retourne vers la base. Il faut trouver un campement pour la nuit.</p><p>Et c’est comme ça qu’on s’est retrouvés à bouffer des rations sans même un feu de camp pour une tisane.</p><p>Erk a collé Kitty de garde toute la nuit. Nous avons quand même fait nos gardes, normalement pour nous. Le matin, elle était un vrai zombie, surtout qu’on n’a toujours pas pu allumer de feu, donc pas de café. Ça faisait beaucoup de croix dans la mauvaise colonne pour elle. Comme elle grommelait, Erk lui a fait remarquer qu’elle aurait pu finir désarmée et les mains dans le dos pour l’avoir frappé, lui, son officier supérieur. Elle s’est tue. Elle nous avait pourri notre retour de mission et on lui en voulait. Faut dire qu’on était franchement crades.</p><p>On avait passé deux jours planqués près du haras de Duran Duran, couchés à plat ventre, couverts de terre, à regarder tout ça à travers nos jumelles. Tito et Kitty étaient allés chercher du crottin frais et on s’était frottés avec, puis on avait saupoudré de la terre dessus, pour faire disparaître notre odeur d’humains. Un pur-sang, c’est beau, mais c’est con. Ça a un odorat très développé et un instinct de fuite hallucinant. La moindre odeur qui sort de l’ordinaire, et que je m’agite et que je te renifle dans la direction où nous on se cache, et que je panique. Et les grooms de Duran Duran étaient suffisamment bons pour se douter que l’agitation des chevaux avait une cause externe. Surtout après avoir envoyé Yaka en reconnaissance.</p><p>Baby Jane, collée à ses jumelles, émettait des soupirs admiratifs, à tel point qu’Erk a fait une blague idiote et qu’elle lui a montré son médius. Elle nous a dit que les chevaux étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et qu’il devait en être fier, le pachtoune. Et ça m’a donné une idée, qu’il faudrait que je valide avec la Compagnie en briefing.</p><p>Toujours sentant fortement le cheval, on est donc rentrés dans le village et on l’a du coup très vite traversé. Merci Kitty.</p><p>Dans notre village à nous, sur le chemin de la bonne douche chaude qui nous attendait, on a eu une surprise.</p><p>On passait par le village pour toutes les patrouilles, sauf Puma – à pied – et Mustang – à moto –, au nord. Le village est au sud du promontoire et c’est de là que partent les routes vers l’est, l’ouest et le sud.<br/>- Erk ! Erk !</p><p>Les enfants se sont précipités vers le géant qui a mis un genou en terre pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, on ne comprenait rien.<br/>- Et alors ? a fait le Viking en prenant une grosse voix. Est-ce vraiment comme ça qu’on vous apprend à vous exprimer ? J’ai l’impression d’avoir une troupe de singes en face de moi, pas des enfants bien élevés.</p><p>Il y a eu des rires et les enfants se sont calmés. L’un d’eux, environ 7 ans, a été désigné comme porte-paroles.</p><p>Pendant qu’Erk calmait les petits, on a regardé autour de nous, essayant de sentir l’atmosphère du village. Ils font partie de nos dépendants et risquent de devenir monnaie d’échange quand on s’attaquera au Vioque. De Duran Duran, ils n’ont a priori rien à craindre tant que le Vioque est là, c’est pour ça qu’on se garde l’ancien pour la bonne bouche. Kris, Tito et moi avons échangé quelques regards, Yaka est revenue, trottinant comme si de rien n’était. Tout allait bien, nos villageois étaient sains et saufs.</p><p>Un jour, peut-être, des salopards enverraient les enfants au devant d’une patrouille pour servir d’écran de fumée et nous descendre dans les rues du village que nous défendons et qui nous apprécie.</p><p>Mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, il s’est passé quelque chose de spécial et les enfants sont tout excités.<br/>- Erk, y a une voiture qui est passée dans le village !<br/>- Et si vous êtes tous excités, c’est parce que ce n’est pas la Land…<br/>- Non, elle était toute noire, avec des grosses roues et des fenêtres noires aussi.<br/>- Attends, je te montre, fit l’un des garçons plus âgés.</p><p>Du bout du doigt, il dessina dans la poussière une silhouette plus proche de l’utilitaire haut sur roues que de la Land-Rover de la Compagnie. J’ai entendu une inspiration soudaine du côté de Tito, ce qui m’a étonné. Depuis le temps qu’il est dans la Compagnie, y a pas de raison qu’un utilitaire lui fasse de l’effet. J’ai tourné la tête, j’ai vu que Kris avait fait pareil. A côté de Tito, y avait Kitty. Kris et moi avons échangé un autre regard.<br/>- Et est-ce qu’il y avait une plaque derrière avec des chiffres et des lettres ?<br/>- Non, juste un rond avec plein de traits penchés dedans.</p><p>Et il a dessiné le logo Volkswagen dans la poussière. Kris et moi, on a regardé Kitty de nouveau. Elle était un peu pâlotte. On s’est de nouveau regardés. Bizarre.<br/>- Dis, Erk ?<br/>- Oui, bonhomme ?<br/>- Tu sens pas bon du tout.<br/>- Oh, s’il n’y avait que ça… J’ai très faim, aussi, il a dit en regardant l’enfant et en se léchant les babines.</p><p>Il a gentiment pris le petit garçon par le bras, qu’il a tâté, fait la moue.<br/>- Non, vraiment pas assez gras.</p><p>Il l’a lâché, s’est redressé et a dit lentement :<br/>- Je me demande lequel d’entre vous va me servir de déjeuner, aujourd’hui…</p><p>Il a fait un pas en avant, les enfants se sont égayés en hurlant de joie, de ce hurlement des enfants qui se font peur et que ça fait rire.</p><p>Dina, la maman du bébé qu’Erk avait couvé lors de notre goûter de Noel, s’est approchée, un grand sourire.<br/>- Ah, Erk, je m’offre en sacrifice pour que vous épargniez la vie de ces enfants et … Oh, par Allah, vous sentez vraiment trop mauvais !</p><p>On a éclaté de rire, Erk a fait la grimace, elle a posé un baiser sur sa joue barbue et puante, donc, et on est repartis, accompagnés un moment par les enfants accrochés aux basques du géant.</p><p>En arrivant à la piste qui monte vers le promontoire, Yaka, qui se baladait le nez au sol devant nous – on devait offenser son sens de l’odorat, j’imagine –, est revenue en courant et a montré une chose blanche à JD.</p><p>On a marché un peu plus vite et on a vu, posée bien en évidence sur un bloc de rocher, bloquée sous un caillou pour ne pas s’envoler, une enveloppe blanche. Quand Erk l’a prise, on a bien vu qu’il y avait un truc lourd dedans. Le caillou, c’était un peu redondant. En se relevant, il a dégainé un des couteaux planqués dans ses bottes et a ouvert la lettre d’un seul coup de couteau. Kris a fait la grimace : le papier, ça vous bousille le fil d’un couteau. Erk en serait quitte pour faire chauffer la pierre à aiguiser en rentrant.</p><p>Il a demandé à Tito de plonger ses doigts dans l’enveloppe, les siens étant trop épais pour attraper ce qui était au fond. Il en a sorti une mèche de cheveux blond cendré, attachés par un ruban rose à petits cœurs blancs, un peu sale et dont les bouts étaient effilochés. Puis un bout de métal qui ressemblait à un i gothique. On a entendu un gémissement et un bruit de chute. Kitty était à genou, blanche comme un linge, les yeux fixés sur le ruban.</p><p>On s’est regardés et Kris s’est agenouillé à ses côtés, desserrant ses doigts de son arme, commençant à lui parler.<br/>- Kris, pas ici, a dit Erk, trop dangereux, trop exposé. Je vais la porter jusqu’à la base, tu t’en occuperas. JD, l’Archer, voyez si vous trouvez des traces et prenez-les en photo.</p><p>Très doucement, très délicatement, il a soulevé la miss qu’il avait pourtant engueulée deux jours plus tôt et ils sont partis rapidement vers la base. Tito avait remis les trucs dans l’enveloppe et l’avait glissée dans sa poche. Il est resté avec nous, Baby Jane et Quenotte ont accompagné les frangins.</p><p>On a trouvé des traces de roues, des pneus moins dessinés que ceux de la Land, plus lisses. Des pneus presque citadins. Presque. On a pris des photos, au cas où. On savait déjà qu’ils appartenaient à un utilitaire Volkswagen noir à vitres teintées.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une fois à la base, Erk a posé Kitty au sol pendant que Kris lui enlevait son casque, son sac à dos et son pare-balle et s’agenouillait à côté d’elle, la prenant dans ses bras, frottant son dos, gardant toujours le contact ne s’interrompant que quand Erk l’a débarrassé de son sac à dos à lui, un bras après l’autre.</p><p>On a fait comme d’habitude, laissant nos affaires en tas dehors pour aller se laver, pendant que Kitty et les frangins restaient dehors.<br/>- L’Archer, quand vous serez propres, briefing patrouille au mess.<br/>- Vu.</p><p>Dans la cour, Kris murmurait à Kitty, lui frottant toujours le dos. Elle s’est légèrement détendue et il l’a convaincue d’aller prendre sa douche. Baby Jane l’a aidé à se laver, elle était à moitié en pilotage automatique.</p><p>On s’est retrouvés au mess, tous autour de la même table avec une tasse de tisane, de la lavande, ce soir. Erk s’était chargé de notre linge pendant que Kris s’occupait de la miss puis de son rapport à Lin. Quand ils nous ont rejoints, on avait déjà bien entamé le thé et Tito avait glissé un peu de gnôle dans celui de Kitty.</p><p>Kitty était assise dos à la porte, avec Tito d’un côté et Baby Jane de l’autre. Sur le banc, il restait de la place à la droite de Tito et c’est là que le Viking s’est assis. Tito a fait semblant de ne rien voir, mais je reste persuadé qu’il l’avait fait exprès, le filou.</p><p>Erk, cheveux lâchés pour sécher plus vite, a tendu la main vers Kitty, passant dans le dos de l’Albanais qui m’a fait un clin d’œil très discret, pour frotter gentiment le dos de la miss.<br/>- Kitty, tu as plein de choses à nous raconter, a dit Kris. On va commencer par la signification de ceci, il a rajouté en montrant l’enveloppe.</p><p>Il a sorti les cheveux et le truc en métal. Long et large comme mon index, avec à chaque bout comme un crochet qui revenait vers le centre tout en partant vers l’extérieur. Désolé, ce n’est pas très clair, mais ça ressemble beaucoup à la lettre i en écriture gothique.<br/>- Quelqu’un sait ce que c’est ? a demandé l’Islandais.<br/>- Lin pourrait savoir.<br/>- Pas la peine, a dit Quenotte. C’est allemand. C’est un vieux symbole héraldique, un <em>wolfsangel</em>. Ça représente un bout de métal utilisé au Moyen-âge pour fixer les échelles aux remparts lors d’attaque. J’espère que ce n’est pas un avertissement…<br/>- Un peu, a fait la voix étranglée de Kitty.</p><p>Erk a cessé de lui frotter le dos.<br/>- On t’écoute, il a dit de sa voix profonde. Il n’était que douceur, ce soir. A l’opposé du Viking quasi-berserk de deux jours plus tôt.<br/>- J’ai une petite sœur, Cassandra, qui a 6 ans. On a les mêmes yeux bleus, mais elle est blonde. Et comme toutes les petites américaines de cet âge, malgré notre histoire un peu compliquée, elle aime le rose. Ce ruban, je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire. Et…<br/>- Et on peut supposer que Cassandra sert de monnaie d’échange, n’est-ce pas ? a dit Kris très doucement.</p><p>Elle a hoché la tête, au bord des larmes.<br/>- Raconte, Kitty. On peut sûrement t’aider.</p><p>Elle a raconté. Une histoire pas sympa. Elle s’était faite enlevée à Kaboul par des types qui l’avaient cagoulée et menottée et l’avaient amenée à des Allemands. Sachant qu’elle cherchait à intégrer une société militaire privée – puisque c’est le nom poli des mercenaires – ils lui avaient proposé le Lys de Sang.<br/>- Pourquoi ? a demandé Erk.</p><p>Elle a secoué la tête. Il a insisté. Elle a refusé de parler.<br/>- <em>Kotele</em>, a fait Tito tout doucement. Ecoute-moi attentivement, tu veux bien ?</p><p>Elle l’a regardé, des traces de larmes sur le visage. Il a sorti son mouchoir, l’a trempé dans sa tisane à lui, un peu tiède, et a commencé à lui nettoyer le visage, tenant son menton d’une main, frottant doucement de l’autre, et parlant d’une voix douce.<br/>- Ecoute, <em>kotele</em>, ici, on t’a accueillie sans vraiment chercher à savoir pourquoi tu es venue chez nous, même si on s’est posé bien des questions. On n’est pas très connus, tu comprends. Alors quelqu’un qui vient d’aussi loin que Kaboul… Elle a sursauté, il a gloussé. On a des moyens que d’autres n’ont pas. Bref, tu viens de Kaboul, américaine, et tu veux intégrer notre compagnie pour un motif presque humanitaire, le bien public. Tu vois, ça fait bizarre.</p><p>Il a trempé son mouchoir de nouveau et a continué.<br/>- Par contre, si tu nous dis qu’on t’a un peu forcé la main, alors là, tout s’éclaire. Ou presque. Car je ne pense pas que tes Allemands aient eu ton bonheur en tête, pas plus que le nôtre. Alors, dis-moi, <em>kotele</em>, que devais-tu faire chez nous ?</p><p>Elle a repris son souffle, ses yeux ont dérivé vers la mèche de cheveux. Elle s’est tue, encore. Tito a regardé Kris qui a hoché la tête.<br/>- Alyss, si tu as peur pour Cassandra, on va s’en occuper, d’accord ? Mais on ne peut pas t’aider si on ne sait pas.</p><p>Elle a hésité longtemps. Elle nous a tous regardés par en-dessous. On était devenus ses camarades, ses frères d’armes. Et elle était à l’aise avec nous, la plupart du temps. Vraisemblablement, il y avait une histoire de trahison et elle devait, sans doute, peser le pour et le contre : d’un côté, le bien-être de sa sœur, de l’autre côté, le bien-être de ses frères d’armes, notre esprit de corps, l’amitié qu’on lui manifestait chaque jour… Elle est arrivée à une conclusion, vraisemblablement.<br/>- Je devais… elle a reniflé… saboter vos projets, vous discréditer auprès des populations.<br/>- Oh. Ta réaction disproportionnée, c’était ça, a dit Erk.<br/>- Pas uniquement, mais oui, j’en ai rajouté.<br/>- Eh bien là, tu as réussi.<br/>- Je suis désolée…<br/>- Ce qui est fait est fait, Kitty. Mais ce que je t’ai dit est toujours valable.<br/>- Et ça me convient, Erk. Mais je dois penser à Cassandra.<br/>- On y pense aussi. Continue, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur ces types.<br/>- Ils sont extrémistes, c’est sûr. L’un d’eux s’est fait tatouer le drapeau allemand avec aigle sur l’épaule et il portait une croix allemande autour du cou…<br/>- Et le wolfsangel, c’est pas un symbole nazi ? a demandé JD.<br/>- Non, pas celui-là, mais c’est subtil. Le symbole nazi a une traverse, celui-ci non. Mais quand on ne sait pas, on peut faire l’amalgame.<br/>- Heureusement que tu es là, Quenotte, alors ! a dit Baby Jane en souriant.<br/>- Oui, vous seriez perdus sans Mr Wiki !<br/>- Et Mr Wiki peut-il nous dire qui sont ces Allemands ?<br/>- Je peux déjà vous dire qui ils ne sont pas. Ce ne sont pas des réguliers, l’Allemagne a rapatrié ses soldats suite aux attentats à Berlin il y a bientôt … il a compté sur ses doigts, vingt-cinq ans. En représailles, ils ont fait un raid qui s’est mal passé et ils ont ramené leurs hommes, enfin, ceux qu’ils ont retrouvés, deux à trois ans après. Tous ceux qui sont restés ici ne sont pas morts.</p><p>Il s’est tu, réfléchissant encore. Quenotte est d’une taille tout à fait normale, un peu maigrichon mais, comme le Gros, c’est un faux maigre. Son surnom lui vient d’une canine manquante. Il est une mine d’informations, pas toujours utiles, pas toujours récentes, mais toujours super intéressantes. C’est lui qui m’avait fait remarquer que le patronyme des Islandais était bizarre.<br/>- Ecoutez, de mémoire, la base allemande, même désaffectée depuis vingt ans, est toujours là. Il n’y a plus personne, normalement, mais elle était autonome et un peu à l’écart, donc un type entreprenant qui redémarrerait un groupe électrogène pourrait s’y terrer facilement, en restant du côté de la cuisine, par exemple. C’était à… Kaman…<br/>- Kaymani center, a dit Kitty.<br/>- Oui, tu dois connaître, si tu es de Kaboul.<br/>- Oui, on logeait dans l’ancienne ambassade américaine.<br/>- Kaboul, ça fait loin… Mais, Erk a levé la main, comme Kitty se tournait vers lui, surprise qu’il semble abandonner aussi vite sa proposition d’aide pour sa sœur, on peut demander de l’aide aux Roses and Rifles. Ils nous doivent un service, je dirais…<br/>- Dis, Kitty, j’ai demandé, quand tu as dis que c’était des gars avec des chèches beige et blanc, c’était vrai ?<br/>- Non, ils m’ont dit de vous le dire. C’est eux, les Allemands, qui m’ont déposée là où vous m’avez trouvée, après m’avoir dit de vider mon arme et m’avoir tiré dessus.<br/>- Merci Kitty, a dit Kris. Je pense que cette enveloppe est une façon de te rappeler tes instructions.<br/>- Tu veux dire que je ne vais pas assez vite pour vous discréditer ? Mais je peux faire quoi, moi, toute seule ?<br/>- Kitty, calme-toi. Dis-toi que cette enveloppe était déjà là quand tu as insulté l’autre idiot, donc… On peut demander à nos villageois de faire semblant d’avoir peur de nous, mais ça ne marchera pas forcément très bien. Non, tu vois, Kitty, il a continué, ce qui m’inquiète le plus, c’est qu’ils nous surveillent. Et ça, ça me déplaît. Profondément. J’en parle à Lin tout à l’heure, on va voir ce qu’on peut faire. Erk, tu devrais en parler à Katja, voir si tu peux la draguer assez pour qu’elle nous prête un hélico et des bonshommes.<br/>- Dites, c’est qui, Katja ? j’ai demandé. A part un capitaine des R&amp;R ?</p><p>Les deux frères se sont regardés et ont souri.<br/>- C’est une copine de Lin, je ne sais pas trop comment elles se sont rencontrées. Nous, on l’a rencontrée début 2119, juste après avoir quitté la Légion. Erk est tombé sous le charme, mais elle allait se fiancer à Sean. Il continue à la draguer à chaque fois, mais c’est un jeu, hein, mon grand ?</p><p>Erk avait un grand sourire, son grand sourire à tomber, et ne disait rien. Tito s’est ramolli en le regardant.<br/>- Ce que je peux rajouter, c’est qu’il ne faut pas les défier quand il s’agit d’alcool. Katja la Finlandaise et Lin l’Islandaise tiennent l’alcool mieux qu’une confiture de vieux garçon.<br/>- J’ai tenté, une fois, a dit Erk. Je l’ai amèrement regretté. Non seulement elles m’ont fait rouler sous la table, mais en plus, elles étaient fraîches comme des jeunes filles le lendemain, m’a dit Kris, et moi, je me suis réveillé le surlendemain, avec une gueule de bois d’enfer. Kris s’est bien foutu de moi, d’ailleurs. Et aucune pitié à attendre ni d’elles ni de lui. Ma seule consolation, c’est qu’ils ont dû s’y mettre à trois pour me porter dans ma chambre.</p><p>Kris avait un grand sourire sur le visage.<br/>- Te traîner, plutôt. Mais t’étais vraiment parti, mon gars. Au tapis, le Viking !</p><p>Erk lui a fait une grimace puis une étincelle de malice s’est allumée dans son regard. Kris a froncé les sourcils, inquiet.<br/>- Ce n’était pas ma seule gueule de bois, mais c’était la pire. Cela dit, celle-ci, je l’avais, comment dire, travaillée. Kris lui, a découvert qu’il pouvait avoir une gueule de bois gratuite.<br/>- Je ne vois pas l’intérêt, a remarqué Quenotte.<br/>- Moi non plus, a répondu le géant, mais c’est comme ça. Offrez-lui un steak-frites puis une tarte au citron meringuée et il fait micro-brasserie ! Tous les inconvénients de la gueule de bois sans le plaisir de boire !</p><p>Et le Viking a éclaté de rire. Kris aussi. On s’est joint à la rigolade, même si, dans le cas de Kitty, c’était un peu forcé.</p><p>On s’est séparés, j’ai accompagné Erk au PC Ops, où se trouve aussi la radio. Le Viking a pris un casque, a viré gentiment Mike de son poste et s’est mis à bidouillé les boutons d’un système qui dépassait mes compétences, alors j’ai voulu prendre un autre casque mais Erk me l’a, toujours aussi gentiment, retiré des mains.<br/>- L’Archer, si j’ai besoin que tu entendes, je mettrai sur haut-parleur. Mais laisse-moi draguer Katja en paix, d’ac ?</p><p>J’ai bien compris que je n’avais pas le choix et qu’il essayait juste d’adoucir, alors je lui ai fait mon grand sourire innocent et je me suis posé sur une autre chaise.<br/>- R&amp;R-BH, ici BLC. Répondez.</p><p>Il a répété plusieurs fois puis :<br/>- Oui, c’est Erk, salut Vlad. T’es puni, pour tenir la radio ? Tss, surveille ton langage, mon grand. Oui, je veux bien parler à la miss, si elle est dispo. Parfait, j’attends.</p><p>Il a pianoté sur la table, patientant.<br/>- Salut ma belle. Quand vas-tu te décider à abandonner S… Oh, pardon, désolée. Ouais, tu as raison, je vais trop loin. Sinon, comment s’est passé Noël, pour toi ?</p><p>Il a écouté un long moment.<br/>- Y a qu’une tarée de finlandaise convertie au catholicisme par amour pour passer son brevet le jour de Noël ! Mais si, mais si, tu es tarée. Putain, le seul jour où t’es surtout pas obligée de te battre et tu vas faire mumuse avec un MBT !</p><p>Il a encore écouté puis a sursauté. Pour info, un MBT c’est un tank. Katja avait passé Noël au volant d’un tank. Il a raison, faut être taré…<br/>- Quoi ? Putain ! T’es sûre de toi ? Meeerde… Tu parles d’un cadeau… Et vous savez qui a fait ça ? Les Turbans, peut-être ? Oh, oui, je comprends, confidentiel. Pas de problème, ma belle, mes lèvres seront scellées. Tu peux même venir y poser un baiser pour être sûre… Hé hé.</p><p>Il a éclaté de rire, un grand rire sans arrière-pensée. Il s’est calmé, a écouté.<br/>- Oui, bien sûr, tu t’en doutes bien. J’ai besoin d’un coup de main. Le lieu est à préciser, mais il y a de fortes chances que ce soit la base allemande de Kaymani, à Kaboul. Mmh. Il me faudrait assez d’hélicos pour trimballer une dizaine de gars de chez nous, plus un enfant de six ans, au retour. Oui, sûrement. On ne peut pas dégarnir la base. On va demander à tu-sais-qui de faire intervenir l’œil de Cain au-dessus, avec des infrarouges, pour essayer de savoir combien ils seront.</p><p>Il a écouté, a posé ses coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains. Il s’est frotté le front et a soupiré.<br/>- Oui, on va libérer un otage, une petite fille. Il me faut des gars calmes, aguerris, pas du genre à tirer. Mais il me faudrait ton terroriste, là… Mais si, tu sais, ton poseur de bombes… Ladislatz, c’est ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux faire sauter leurs installations, tiens, voilà pourquoi ! J’ai en horreur les types qui s’en prennent aux enfants !</p><p>Il s’était redressé sous le coup de la colère. Il a pris une grande inspiration, a soufflé un bon coup.<br/>- Oui, pardon. D’accord, demande à Simo s’il sait qui peut bien traîner dans les rues de Kaboul avec un accent allemand et des flingues. Ah ? Je t’écoute.</p><p>Son visage s’est illuminé.<br/>- Félicitations ma belle ! Et qui est le témoin ? Non, je ne dirai rien.</p><p>Il m’a jeté un regard, j’ai levé le pouce pour lui faire comprendre que moi non plus je ne dirai rien. J’avais vaguement compris.<br/>- Oh, mais, attend, Katja, ça veut dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir te draguer…</p><p>Et il a fait semblant d’être triste. Mais il avait toujours un grand sourire.<br/>- Que veux-tu, se débarrasser de ce genre d’habitude… Et passe mes félicitations à ton Sean. Quand je pense que tu préfères un Irlandais catholique à un Islandais protestant… T’as des goûts de chiotte, tu sais. Houla, je retire ce que je viens de dire, pas envie de me retrouver avec un trou dans ma mémoire, moi. Oui, je t’embrasse moi aussi. Bisous ma belle.</p><p>Il a retiré le casque, s’est frotté le cuir chevelu puis a rassemblé ses cheveux et s’est fait une tresse, large comme mon poignet, ou presque, et qui lui arrivait jusqu’au milieu des fesses.<br/>- Bon, Kerhervé, je te demanderai de ne rien dire. Qui lit ton journal ?<br/>- Lin. Et encore, pas toujours.<br/>- Alors tu peux écrire. Mais attend un peu avant de lui montrer.</p><p>On est allés retrouver Lin dans son bureau et Erk lui a rapporté une grande partie de sa conversation avec Katja, essentiellement qu’elle demanderait à Simo s’il savait quels Allemands traînaient encore à Kaboul. Elle a confirmé qu’elle demanderait un survol de Kaymani par satellite.<br/>- Et comment tu vas justifier ça, Lin ?<br/>- Oh, on soupçonne un groupuscule de s’y être installé.<br/>- Ce qui n’est pas totalement faux, mais en quoi ça nous concerne, si loin ?<br/>- Rien que le fait qu’ils aient déposé un <em>wolfsangel</em> si près de notre base me suffit.<br/>- Mmh. Kris t’a déjà fait son rapport ?<br/>- Oui.<br/>- Lin, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de la petite, une fois sortie des griffes de ces… types ?<br/>- Tu veux que je te dise, Erik ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée… On avisera. Au pire, on a déjà des chiens, alors une gamine…<br/>- Lin, on ne peut pas la garder ici ! Une base de mercenaires, c’est pas un endroit pour un enfant !<br/>- Je sais, Erik, mais j’ai franchement autre chose en tête, en ce moment.<br/>- Excuse-moi, Lin.</p><p>Elle a fait un geste vague pour lui pardonner tout en nous donnant congé.</p><p>Elle est très forte pour faire passer des messages avec ses mains et… Oh, pardon, ça devient un peu intime.</p><p>Bref.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après le dîner, ce même jour, on a eu droit à un briefing avec Lin et les patrouilles qui étaient rentrées. Brumby (les motos, au sud) était encore dehors, mais sinon on était tous là.</p><p>On n’a pas parlé du problème de Kitty, parce que tout était encore trop flou. Par contre, j’ai parlé de mon idée pour Duran Duran. Je me suis gratté la gorge et me suis lancé.<br/>- C’est une remarque de Baby Jane qui m’y a fait penser. Vous savez que cette fois-ci, on était en train d’espionner le haras du Pashtoune. Et vous connaissez tous l’amour de Baby Jane pour les chevaux…</p><p>Y a eu des rires mais pas de blagues idiotes, Dieu merci.<br/>- En gros, en bonne Anglaise de bonne famille, je lui ai fait un clin d’œil, elle s’y connait en canassons, et ceux du Pashtoune sont, paraît-il, splendides. Mais c’est surtout quand elle a dit qu’il devait en être fier que ça m’a donné cette idée. Mais avant… Baby Jane, peux-tu nous dire quels types de chevaux étaient là-bas ?<br/>- Types ? tu veux dire races ?<br/>- Non, plutôt… euh, males, femelles…<br/>- Ah. Ce sont des étalons, en majorité, avec les quelques juments en attente de saillie. Des animaux absolument magnifiques. Il y en a un en particulier, un Akhal-Téké dont la robe est dorée, qui est une pure merveille. Et qui doit valoir une petite fortune. Mais tu n’as pas l’intention de lui faire du mal, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>- Ce serait le plus simple et le plus efficace, mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux. C’est aussi l’histoire des tigres de Sibérie, Erk, qui m’a inspiré. Je vais vous redire un peu ce qu’il nous a dit quand il nous a raconté l’histoire.</p><p>Et j’ai expliqué le principe du « <em>counting coup</em> » des Amérindiens.<br/>- OK, a dit Stig, on a compris le principe. Mais comment voudrais-tu qu’on l’applique ici ?</p><p>J’ai eu un sourire un peu mauvais.<br/>- On va voler le cheval, puis on ira l’attacher, avec à boire et à manger, et une petite laine, à, quoi, 500m ou 1km du haras.</p><p>Lin a éclaté de rire.<br/>- J’adore ! On sort le cheval de chez lui, le plus silencieusement possible, on lui rend. Tu sais, si on peut, c’est à la porte du haras qu’on devrait l’attacher.<br/>- Ouiiii ! Génial ! Et on pourra continuer.<br/>- Mais non, il sera alerté.<br/>- Les haras sont grands, on s’attaquera aux écuries des juments. Je suis sûre qu’elles sont ailleurs, on ne mélange pas les étalons et les juments avant la saillie.<br/>- J’ai une idée, a dit Kitty.<br/>- Vas-y.<br/>- On pourrait remplacer les belles juments de Duran Duran par les chevaux des gens d’ici. Ils y gagneraient au change, non ?<br/>- Non, a dit Baby Jane.<br/>- Oui et non, a dit Erk.</p><p>Ils se sont regardés, amusés.<br/>- Vas-y ma belle.<br/>- Les chevaux des paysans sont dressés pour un certain type de travail. Ce sont des animaux solides, résistants, capables de travailler avec un fourrage des plus basiques. Les pur-sang sont fragiles et seront incapables de faire un travail de ferme en ne bouffant que des chardons. Et on n’est pas sûr du dressage des juments. Si ça trouve, elles ne sauront pas tirer une charrue ou une charrette, et franchement, c’est tellement pénible, ce dressage-là, qu’il vaut mieux une rosse qui connaît le métier qu’un pur-sang qui doit tout apprendre sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais Erk, pourquoi tu dis oui ?<br/>- Parce que je n’avais pas pensé au dressage. Ton idée est bonne, Kitty, sur le papier. Mais ça mets les gens en danger, car tu peux être sûre qu’il se vengera et même si Lin veut qu’il passe pour un salaud, je... pas pour ça, pas pour des chevaux.<br/>- Ça me va, a dit Lin. Et ce qui est bien, c’est que cette tactique tombe pile poil dans la déstabilisation. Par contre, pour ses voitures, on sera plus… brutal, même si on commencera par un ou deux pneus crevés, on finira par une ou deux bagnoles explosées.</p><p>Elle s’est tue un moment, laissant mes camarades bavarder et discuter un peu les tactiques.<br/>- Bon. La patrouille du Viking, mettez au point un plan d’attaque précis, utilisez les photos satellites pour planifier tout ça, je veux qu’il croit avoir affaire à des <em>djinns</em> ou des <em>efrits</em>. Vous êtes de repos pendant trois jours, vu que votre patrouille a duré deux jours de plus. On avisera ensuite. D’autres idées ?<br/>- Oui, a dit Frisé. Je me disais qu’on pourrait trouver un moyen de couper l’eau de ses fontaines ou de faire faner ses jardins dont il est si fier, d’une façon ou d’une autre.<br/>- C’est une idée à creuser, a dit Kris. Il faut continuer à s’attaquer aux pavots.<br/>- Oui, absolument, a dit Lin. Bien, Frisé, toi et tes hommes, vous partez demain voir les jardins de Duran Duran, avec la Land. Tondu et le Gros, faites-moi l’inventaire de tous les champs de pavot qui sont sur son territoire. Le Gros, je te donnerai le mail de quelqu’un qui peut nous aider à trouver les propriétaires de ces champs, tu lui demanderas de l’aide. Quand on saura lesquels sont vraiment à lui, on ira les brûler. Ce qui est sûr, c’est que tous les labos de transformation, toutes les pistes d’envol, tout ce qui ressemble à un moyen d’emmener sa merde d’un endroit à un autre, tout ça doit sauter. Mais comme Erk l’avait fait remarqué avant Noël, la culture du pavot fait vivre des paysans par ici et les militaires ont besoin de la morphine qu’on en extrait, donc…</p><p>Elle a bu un peu d’eau. Il faisait un peu chaud, au mess, malgré la température dehors.<br/>- Bon, je veux que vous continuiez à soumettre des idées à moi et surtout au Gros, qui doit les noter. Ou pendant les briefings du soir. Une dernière chose, Durrani est superstitieux, donc on ne signe pas nos crimes, on va tout faire anonymement. Sans traces, sans signature.<br/>- Lin, a demandé Stig, on a envisagé les haras, les voitures, les jardins. Que fait-on pour le harem ?</p><p>Il m’a semblé voir des étincelles dans les regards, mais j’ai dû rêver.<br/>- Oh, les gars, on reste zen, hein ? a dit Erk.</p><p>Y a eu des têtes baissées, un peu gênées, et des joues qui ont vaguement rosi. Le Viking a secoué la tête.<br/>- On ne fera rien pour le harem, a dit Lin. Elle a levé une main quand elle a senti que ça commençait à râler et ils se sont tous calmés. On ne fera rien car on ne sait pas pourquoi ces femmes sont là. Si ça se trouve, elles sont volontaires, ou elles payent une dette, ou elles fournissent un revenu à leur famille. C’est peut-être un type charmant, Durrani. Par ailleurs, elle a repris après quelques rires, je ne veux pas risquer de blesser ces femmes. Donc, rien. La seule chose qu’on pourrait faire, c’est leur faire peur et je ne suis pas sûre qu’Erk soit tout à fait d’accord avec cette idée-là.</p><p>Le géant, sagement, n’a rien dit.<br/>- Bon, fin du briefing les gars, merci pour vos idées.</p><p>On s’est levé, on est allés chercher des jeux de cartes, de dés, de quoi boire un peu, bref, pour ceux qui ne repartaient pas en patrouille, de quoi se détendre.</p><p>Doc a attrapé Lin à sa sortie du mess, et comme je la suivais, sous les regards entendus de mes camarades – jaloux ? –, j’ai tout entendu. Et j’ai assisté à un truc sympa, enfin, différent.<br/>- Lin, a dit le médecin, je commence à être à court de morphine pour les deux frères.</p><p>Elle a regardé sa montre.<br/>- OK, on va commencer une fournée. Vous voulez voir mon labo, tous les deux ?</p><p>On s’est regardé, Doc et moi, et on a dit oui. Une des chambrées – la plus petite – est vide et Lin y a installé un labo de chimie. Y a une tonne d’extincteurs, dans cette pièce.</p><p>Il y avait, le long d’un des murs, une longue table couverte d’acier, qui devait venir des cuisines. Dessus, il y avait du matériel de chimie – forcément. Des… cornues ? Des tuyaux, des becs Bunsen (mes souvenirs de lycée reviennent un peu), des éprouvettes, une centrifugeuse. Des masques haute protection, des lunettes, des gants.</p><p>Lin nous a montré les boulettes d’opium, sa matière première. Elle a préparé des trucs et des machins. Je suis désolé, j’étais plus occupé à la regarder bouger qu’à l’écouter. Et puis de toute façon, je n’y comprenais rien. Doc avait l’air de suivre, elle.</p><p>Ce que j’ai retenu, c’est que par extraction à partir de l’opium elle obtenait une série d’alcaloïdes qu’elle traitait ensuite pour en séparer la morphine. A cause de l’allergie des deux frères, elle limitait les produits intermédiaires.</p><p>Pendant que son mélange diabolique cuisait (pas sûr que ce soit vraiment ça, l’opération...), elle a fait ramollir une grosse boulette d’opium qu’elle a pesée puis séparée en petites boulettes, expliquant que chaque boulette de 2g pouvait être administrée à n’importe qui, en attendant les soins plus sérieux et la morphine. Il fallait juste que le blessé soit conscient, pour mâcher et avaler.</p><p>Doc a récupéré une bonne dose à répartir dans les trousses à pharmacie des patrouilles. Un des rôles de Doc et de Nounou, c’est de réapprovisionner les trousses à pharmacie dès le retour de chaque patrouille. Pour ne pas les confondre, celle des frangins – la nôtre, quoi – est en cuir noir, fournie par Kris en personne, qui prend tellement soin de son grand frère. Les autres sont classiquement militaires, ocres.<br/>- Oh, Doc, ça me fait penser, j’ai commandé pour l’infirmerie une machine à mettre sous vide : il faudrait préparer des pinces longues stérilisées, des aiguillées de soie, ce genre de choses. Ça accélèrera les premiers soins et on sera sûres que tout est bien propre.</p><p>Elles ont échangé un sourire.<br/>- Que pour les frères ou pour tout le monde ?<br/>- Pour tout le monde, Doc, pour tout le monde. Erk et Kris doivent en plus en porter sur eux en permanence.<br/>- Pourquoi eux en particulier ?<br/>- Parce qu’ils sont la sale manie de se mettre sur le trajet de morceaux de plomb à haute vélocité.<br/>- C’est pas faux.<br/>- Et je pense que tu devrais mettre une pochette de miel dans chacune des trousses.<br/>- C’est vrai que c’est antiseptique et cicatrisant ?<br/>- Oh oui. L’humanité le sait depuis longtemps, mais avec la médecine moderne, on l’a un peu oublié.<br/>- Je connaissais un gars, j’ai dit, qui en mettait sur les blessures de ses chevaux et les bêtes n’avaient jamais de marque blanche.<br/>- Je ne vois pas le rapport, a dit Doc, surprise.<br/>- Quand un cheval est blessé, les poils repoussent blancs, ça permet de voir si un cheval est bien traité, par exemple. Le miel permet une repousse de poils colorés.<br/>- Ah mince, si j’avais su ça plus tôt, je t’aurai collé du miel sur le crâne…<br/>- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je vais avoir une mèche blanche dans mes cheveux ?!</p><p>En bon Celte, j’ai les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Lin sont blancs (et les yeux bleu pâle). Et j’ai imaginé, dans ma chevelure noire comme la nuit, une trace blanche…</p><p>Doc a passé une main dans mes cheveux qui avaient bien repoussés et auraient besoin d’un coup de tondeuse.<br/>- Je dirai que tu ne vas pas avoir, mais que tu as déjà…<br/>- Moi, j’aime bien, a dit Lin, en me regardant.</p><p>Ses yeux si noirs rendaient leur lecture difficile, mais son sourire pas du tout. J’ai rougi. Finalement, ça pourrait être pas mal, une comète blanche dans la nuit de mes cheveux. Je dois être complètement accro à cette femme pour accepter, comme ça, aussi rapidement, de laisser cette mèche blanche apparente et surtout, de lui trouver une jolie… comparaison.</p><p>Ces deux punaises se sont marrées, à mes dépens. Je me suis rembruni un peu puis, m’assurant que je ne risquais pas de provoquer un accident, j’ai embrassé Lin, la laissant essoufflée et, me redressant, j’ai passé une main dans ses cheveux.<br/>- Moi aussi, je l’aime bien, ta mèche blanche !<br/>- En voilà une façon de parler à son officier supérieur !</p><p>Et elle m’a attrapé par le cou et m’a embrassé à son tour, me laissant, moi aussi, sans souffle.<br/>- Bon, je vous laisse, les tourtereaux !</p><p>Doc s’est tirée, riant, on a fini la soirée dans le labo jusqu’à ce que la première étape de préparation de la morphine soit terminée et la deuxième commencée. Elle n’accélérait pas cette manipulation-là, laissant la gravité faire son boulot, pour éviter d’ajouter des produits synthétiques à sa morphine maison.</p><p>Puis on a fini la nuit dans sa chambre. Je me demande si on ne devrait pas piquer son lit à Erk et le mettre dans la chambre de Lin, vu que je passe de plus en plus de nuits chez elle.</p><p>La réponse est non, je précise. C’est un effet personnel, au même titre que le téléphone dans ma poche arrière droite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quelques jours plus tard, on était de nouveau à plat ventre dans la terre, à proximité du haras de Duran Duran. Le crépuscule était déjà passé depuis longtemps, on commençait à avoir froid, à force de rester immobiles.</p><p>On s’était approchés du haras avec la Land-Rover et quatre motos, et on avait fini notre approche à pied. On s’était allégés : on ne portait que casque et gilet pare-balles, plus arme de poing. Et nos oreillettes, forcément. Mais nous devions garder silence radio une fois à l’intérieur.</p><p>Tito, Baby Jane et moi allions entrer dans le haras et voler l’étalon Akhal-Teke.</p><p>Baby Jane avait dans sa poche des petites carottes tirées de notre potager et un licol de fortune, fait d’une simple corde, qui empêcherait Duran Duran de remonter à sa source pour trouver l’auteur du vol.</p><p>Tito avait, lui, un injecteur de ketamine, qui calmait les chevaux et les humains. Il était réglé, par Doc, pour endormir tout humain qui nous repèrerait, même si on devait à tout prix éviter ça. Il ne servirait pour calmer le cheval que si nous rencontrions des difficultés. Tito avait également des lunettes de vision nocturne.</p><p>J’avais, dans ma poche, des chiffons avec lesquels on envelopperait les pieds du cheval pour le sortir sans bruit. Une paire de gants en coton enduit, un pinceau et un pot d’une teinture pour cheveux naturelle mais tenace, faite par Lin. Et une burette d’huile dégrippante, au cas où.</p><p>Les frangins nous accompagneraient jusqu’à un certain point puis iraient remplir leur mission : préparer l’endroit où le cheval serait attaché, à quelques mètres du portail. Kris portait un petit sac d’avoine, et Erk une bassine de plastique ayant vu des jours meilleurs et un jerrycan d’eau de 40 litres. Donc pesant 40kg. Mais il est parfaitement capable de porter ça, même s’il ressemblait un peu à une tortue debout sur ses pattes arrière. Une grande tortue.</p><p>Enfin, on portait tous les cinq, attaché à la taille, un petit sac de grosse toile un peu lâche rempli de crottin presque sec (heureusement…) provenant du haras – qui déposait le fumier dehors, là où des camions de Duran Duran venaient le chercher pour l’utiliser dans les champs de pavot. On s’était donc servis. L’odeur émise par le crottin à demi sec allait dissimuler la nôtre et rendrait notre retour en Land-Rover plus supportable pour tous.</p><p>A trois heures du matin, l’heure la plus dure pour les sentinelles, on a commencé notre approche.</p><p>Nos camarades, tous volontaires, comme nous, nous ont accompagnés puis se sont placés à 200m de la porte pour sécuriser notre retour jusqu’à la Land.</p><p>Baby Jane avait été choisie parce qu’elle connaissait les chevaux et saurait gérer l’étalon, Tito parce qu’il est tellement silencieux et discret qu’il pourrait couvrir nos arrières sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Et moi, parce que je m’étais porté volontaire. Non, en fait, c’est Erk qui avait suggéré que j’y aille, à cause de ma mémoire, qui est excellente. A part ce petit morceau qui manque, suite à ma blessure à la tête. Les conversations que vous lisez sont rapportées verbatim. Et j’avais donc mémorisé par cœur le chemin à suivre une fois entrés pour atteindre le box de l’étalon.</p><p>Enfin, Erk s’était porté volontaire parce qu’il était le seul à pouvoir bouger facilement avec les 40 litres d’eau dans le dos et Kris parce que vouloir séparer les deux frères, c’est vouloir supprimer la nuit pour ne garder que le jour.</p><p>Donc, on est partis tous les cinq, avec nos anges-gardiens juste derrière nous.</p><p>A 500 m du haras, on s’est séparés, les frères allant au portail, Tito, Baby Jane et moi allant vers les écuries.</p><p>Du fait de la réputation d’Ashraf Abdâlî Durrani, peu de gens du coin sont assez fous pour oser ne serait-ce qu’imaginer entrer dans ses locaux sans autorisation. Donc les murs qui entourent la propriété ne sont là que pour indiquer la limite, en quelque sorte. S’ils font 2 m de haut, c’est le bout du monde. Alors, là, normalement, vous allez me demander comment je vais sortir un cheval de cet endroit clos autrement que par le portail. Eh bien, vous verrez.</p><p>Je me suis mis dos au mur, j’ai fait la courte échelle à Baby Jane, et quand j’ai cherché Tito pour lui proposer, je l’ai vu prendre de l’élan et « marcher » sur le mur pour se hisser dessus à califourchon et se foutre à plat-ventre immédiatement. Quel cabotin, celui-là !</p><p>J’ai fait pareil, mais comme je suis juste un peu plus petit que le mur, c’était facile.</p><p>On est descendu de l’autre côté, très silencieusement, puis on s’est dirigés vers les écuries des étalons. Pas de chiens, pas de gardes. C’en était presque inquiétant. Tito, qui avait allumé ses lunettes, nous a fait signe que la voie était libre. On a continué à progresser lentement, entre des buissons décoratifs, des barrières, des... trucs inidentifiables à trois heures du matin. On a eu de la chance, la burette d’huile est restée au fond de ma poche de cuisse.</p><p>Le luxe obscène des écuries des étalons a failli nous faire prendre, tellement on était surpris. Tito a laissé échapper un petit « Oh » de surprise, je crois bien que j’ai fait pareil. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà entrés dans des écuries, mais généralement, c’est bois, ciment, métal et paille. Là, c’était pierre polie, verre dépoli et marbres colorés, dorures, rideaux de velours et autres trucs qui auraient plus leur place dans une maison close qu’ici. Dignes de certaines écuries saoudiennes ou émiraties. Pas de trace de crottin, pas de poussière, le sol, poli comme le crâne chauve de Frisé, brillait sous la lumière de la lune qui entrait par les lucarnes.</p><p>Merde, le bruit des fers sur la pierre allait nous dénoncer, malgré les chiffons. Mais Baby Jane n’étant pas inquiète, on a continué comme prévu.</p><p>Elle a trouvé le box de l’Akhal-Téké doré, l’a ouvert et est entrée doucement. L’animal était très bien dressé, très calme, mais restait méfiant. Les petites carottes ont eu raison de son hésitation, les caresses et la voix douce de l’Anglaise l’ont convaincu d’accepter le licol en corde et les chiffons autour de ses pieds, non ferrés. La miss nous expliquerait plus tard qu’ici, le climat étant sec, on ne ferrait pas souvent les chevaux et encore moins ceux qui ne travaillaient pas beaucoup, comme ces étalons qui s’agitaient un peu dans les paddocks mais restaient oisifs. La belle vie, quoi.</p><p>Tu penses, draguer les minettes à quatre pattes qu’on te présente, bouffer à s’en faire péter la sous-ventrière, de temps en temps tourner en rond et faire le beau, le reste du temps, rêver aux verts pâturages auxquels tu n’auras pas accès à cause de la valeur que tu as aux yeux de ton propriétaire. Tout compte fait, je préfère être humain.</p><p>Tito est parti en avant, puis Baby Jane et le cheval et j’ai fermé la marche et la porte du box puis des écuries. Le seul bruit, c’était le murmure de l’Anglaise et le claquement étouffé des sabots du cheval. On a vite quitté les chemins tout tracés, pour étouffer encore plus nos pas.</p><p>Pendant tout le trajet des écuries au mur, la poupée de porcelaine a parlé au cheval, très doucement. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle a continué à le caresser, lui parler, pendant que je m’assurais que les chiffons ne risquaient pas de le faire trébucher. Puis je lui ai fait la courte échelle pour qu’elle se hisse sur le dos de l’étalon. Il a un peu agité les oreilles puis plus rien. Elle a serré les mollets, il s’est raidi puis détendu. Elle l’a félicité en lui caressant l’encolure. Tito et moi nous sommes écartés.</p><p>Un léger coup de talon, l’animal est parti au petit galop droit vers le mur, puis s’est envolé par-dessus sans faire plus de bruit qu’un oiseau. Un grognement à la réception, on a couru pour franchir le mur à notre tour. J’ai béni les travaux de terrassement qui nous avait redonné à tous une putain de musculature. Et on est vite partis se mettre à l’abri pendant que Baby Jane s’éloignait du mur au trot. Tout ça sans selle. Ouais, une sacrée bonne femme !</p><p>On a attendu. Lin, dans la Land-Rover, avait braqué ses jumelles infrarouges sur les bâtiments. Elle attendait un signe d’alarme. Une porte s’est ouverte, un type est sorti pour voir ce qui se passait, mais comme nous étions planqués derrière le mur, que Baby Jane était loin et que les frangins étaient bien cachés de chaque côté du portail eux aussi, il n’a rien vu et est retourné à l’intérieur.</p><p>Lin a donné son Go, on est allés rejoindre les frères au portail. Il y avait un petit arbre pas très loin, la bassine d’eau y attendait l’étalon. Baby Jane l’a attaché à l’arbre, a posé les carottes qui lui restaient sur le petit tas d’avoine, a poussé un gros soupir et a embrassé le museau velouté de l’étalon. Il a soufflé dans ses cheveux puis s’est tourné vers l’avoine.</p><p>J’ai enfilé les gants, qui protégerait ma peau de la teinture, évitant de montrer mon crime à tous – le brou de noix, c’est tenace –, et que l’on brûlerait une fois rentrés, sorti la teinture et je me suis appliqué, sous le regard désapprobateur de Baby Jane. L’étalon n’a pas bronché.</p><p>On est reparti, rejoints par nos anges gardiens. Tout s’était super bien passé. On n’a pas été vus, on n’a pas tiré une balle, pas une flèche. On a rejoint la Land, on s’est félicité. Lin a laissé quatre mecs avec des motos à surveiller, bien planqués. Ils devaient voir ce qui se passerait au matin, filmer et prendre des photos.</p><p>Dans la Land, malgré les cahots, Tito s’est endormi, coincé entre le Viking et Kris. Erk a levé un bras, s’est légèrement tourné vers lui et mon p’tit pote a glissé pour se retrouver appuyé contre le torse du géant qui a entouré ses épaules de son bras. Ah, s’il avait été réveillé, il se serait régalé. Mais Erk n’aurait pas fait ça. Il l’a regardé avec un petit sourire presque attendri.<br/>- C’est mignon, à cet âge-là, hein, Kris ? il a chuchoté.<br/>- Je te rappelle qu’il est plus âgé que nous.<br/>- Justement…</p><p>Kris a doucement gloussé en secouant la tête et m’a regardé. On a échangé des haussements de sourcils et des sourires. Puis le sourire de Kris s’est agrandi : Baby Jane venait de s’appuyer sur mon épaule et de s’endormir. J’ai moi aussi passé un bras autour de ses épaules, posé ma joue sur sa tête et fermé les yeux.</p><p>La tension de marcher entre les bâtiments sans faire de bruit, en espérant que les chevaux ne nous sentiraient pas, que les humains ne nous verraient pas, tout ça nous avait épuisés, tous les trois.</p><p>On savait qu’il n’y avait pas de chiens, les étalons étant tous des animaux de très grande valeur, Duran Duran ne voulait pas risquer un accident si l’un d’eux se mettait à décider que le chien était dangereux. Donc, pas de chiens.</p><p>On savait également que Durrani ne serait pas aux haras cette nuit-là, ce qui nous avait décidés pour l’attaque. S’il avait été là, il y aurait eu des gardes supplémentaires, des rondes et, si on était intervenus, des morts des deux côtés.</p><p>Mais malgré ces renseignements, on n’était pas à l’abri d’un type qui serait sorti fumer ou respirer un grand bol d’air parfumé au cheval.</p><p>Je n’ai pas dormi, j’ai juste fermé les yeux, j’ai écouté les deux frères qui parlaient doucement en islandais, nos anges-gardiens, dont Quenotte et son arc, qui s’agitaient sur le plateau ou papotaient.</p><p>Un gros cahot nous a tous secoués comme des dés dans un gobelet, réveillant les dormeurs. Tito, quand il s’est rendu compte qu’il avait le bras du Viking autour des épaules, qu’il était appuyé contre lui, s’est redressé, horriblement gêné, et s’est retrouvé à basculer contre Kris qui, gentiment mais en gloussant, l’a aidé à se remettre d’aplomb.</p><p>Je ne le voyais pas bien, la nuit tout est en noir et gris, mais je l’imaginais tout rouge, mon p’tit pote. Coincé entre les deux plus beaux mecs de la Compagnie… On peut presque dire qu’il était tombé de Charybde en Scylla…</p><p>Erk n’a fait aucun commentaire et Kris non plus, mais il a posé une question en islandais et a hoché la tête quand Lin, qui conduisait, lui a répondu.<br/>- Encore une bonne heure, les gars.<br/>- Alors je peux me rendormir, a dit Baby Jane d’une voix ensommeillée et elle s’est blottie contre moi et s’est rendormie.</p><p>Moi, j’étais bien réveillé, maintenant, et je crois que Tito n’osait plus se rendormir.<br/>- Erk ? a dit mon p’tit pote.<br/>- Oui, Tito, qu’y a-t-il ?<br/>- Pour Kitty, je pense qu’il faudrait éviter de l’emmener avec nous en patrouille jusqu’à ce qu’on ait récupéré Cass.</p><p>Erk a jeté un œil aux anges-gardiens mais, à part Quenotte qui nous écoutait, les autres avaient l’air dans la lune. Faut dire qu’il était très tôt, et qu’on était tous crevés. Il faisait encore nuit et heureusement pour nous, même les méchants dorment, la nuit.<br/>- Pourquoi ça, mon pote ?<br/>- Eh bien, si elle n’est pas en patrouille, elle ne peut pas saboter nos efforts.<br/>- Certes, mais ce serait un peu louche de ne plus l’emmener avec nous, tu ne crois pas ?<br/>- Et si elle avait un « accident », et son ton de voix mettait le mot entre guillemets, sans gravité, mais qui l’obligerait à rester à la base ?<br/>- Mais c’est que t’es malin, toi ! Et un peu tordu, aussi. Mais…</p><p>Erk a réfléchi. Kris ne disant rien, je l’ai regardé. Il avait les yeux fermés. Dormait-il ?<br/>- Je trouve que c’est drôlement bien pensé, a-t-il dit au bout d’un moment. Donc, non, il ne dormait pas.<br/>- Il faut trouver quelque chose de très temporaire.<br/>- Pourquoi ? On ne sait pas combien de temps il va nous falloir pour trouver Cass.<br/>- Si tu veux mon avis, Kris, il faut se dépêcher. Pas sûr que les « commanditaires » de Kitty ne se doutent qu’il y a un loup si elle est toujours bloquée à la base.<br/>- Je sais bien qu’il faut se dépêcher, mais il est hors de question qu’on aille la chercher sans un minimum de renseignements, sinon tu vas encore jouer les preux chevaliers et, putain, j’ai pas envie de revivre ça, tu vois !</p><p>Erk a ouvert de grands yeux surpris et, bizarrement, Tito a gloussé. Les frères l’ont regardé, interdits.<br/>- Tito, ce n’était pas drôle, ce que je viens de dire.<br/>- Non, c’est vrai, mais j’imaginais Erk en armure de chevalier complète, avec épée au côté et bazooka sur l’épaule...</p><p>Et là, on a eu tous les cinq un regard flou, sans doute la même idée en tête, et on a ricané.<br/>- Ouais, a dit Kris. Tito, a-t-il repris après un moment, ton idée est bonne, il va falloir la préciser. Et on fera le point demain matin, après avoir dormi un peu. Avec Lin et le Gros, d’abord.</p><p>Après ça, on s’est tus.</p><p>Quand on est arrivés à la base, c’est Lin qui s’est occupée de notre linge, envoyant les cinq porteurs de sacs de crottin (qu’on avait jeté en route, quand même mais l’odeur était un peu restée) se laver au plus vite et se coucher.</p><p>Elle m’a retenu par la manche un instant.<br/>- Tugdual, je t’aurais bien… détendu mais il faut que tu dormes. Et moi aussi.<br/>- Lin, je n’aurais pas été bon à grand-chose. Mais merci de l’offre.</p><p>Et je l’ai embrassée, un petit baiser de bonne nuit. J’étais crevé.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain matin, enfin, le lendemain midi, plutôt, vu qu’il devait facilement être 11h quand on s’est retrouvés tous les cinq au mess devant un p’tit-déj léger, on avait l’air relativement alertes, sauf Erk, mais, comme je l’ai déjà dit, il a le réveil difficile. Et avec à peine cinq heures de sommeil, c’était pire. Manger a eu l’air de lui faire du bien.</p><p>Tito nous avait servis des cafés pour tous, ainsi que les fruits que Cook nous autorisait avant le déjeuner qui n’allait pas tarder. Mon Albanais favori avait gentiment épluché et coupé les pommes et poires et les avait présentées dans deux assiettes.</p><p>Kris et Baby Jane l’ont remercié, j’ai fait de même et Erk est arrivé, au radar. Tellement au radar qu’il s’est assis en fermant les yeux, a accepté la tasse que Tito lui mettait dans la main et a commencé à boire les yeux toujours fermés. Quand Quenotte, JD et Kitty nous ont rejoints, il a ouvert un œil, a hoché la tête en réponse aux bonjours et a enfin aperçu les fruits. Et la fourchette que Tito lui a tendue. Il l’a remercié et a commencé à manger un peu.</p><p>J’ai jeté un œil vers Kris. Il regardait les deux hommes d’un air soucieux, le nez dans sa tasse, histoire de cacher son expression, mais, comme j’étais à côté de lui, j’ai bien vu son inquiétude. Je m’attendais à voir de la jalousie, vues les confidences qu’il m’avait faites quand on partait voler le kérosène. Je sais qu’il aime son frère d’un amour qui dépasse le pur amour fraternel, parfois. J’ai vu aussi sa tendresse envers le géant quand celui-ci en a besoin. Et je me souviens des repas où Kris, sans sembler y porter plus d’attention que nécessaire, coupait la viande de son frère pour qu’il puisse manger quand son bras était encore en écharpe. Des petites attentions qui me montraient l’amour qui existe entre ces deux hommes hors du commun.</p><p>Une petite attention comme celle que Tito venait d’avoir pour le Viking, lui mettant une tasse ou une fourchette dans la main pour qu’il puisse petit-déjeuner. Mais non, sur le visage de Kris, ce n’est pas de la jalousie. Erk, à moitié endormi, acceptait les attentions de Tito comme venant d’un camarade, sans plus. Tito, lui, y mettait sans doute l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour l’Islandais, tout en sachant que l’autre ne verrait rien.</p><p>Les yeux de Kris se sont glissés vers moi, il a froncé les sourcils, j’ai fait un très léger sourire puis, faisant semblant de boire, j’ai dit « Joseph » silencieusement. La peau autour de ses yeux s’est crispée puis détendue et il a hoché discrètement la tête.</p><p>Bon, il savait que je savais. Et comme je lui avais parlé de l’amour que Tito éprouvait pour Erk, je pouvais espérer qu’il serait paré à tout événement.</p><p>JD nous demandant comment s’était passé notre sortie, Kris lui a dit qu’il faudrait faire comme les autres et attendre le retour des reporters, ceux qui étaient restés sur place pour filmer la réaction des hommes de Durrani. JD a grommelé mais Kris a dit qu’il n’avait pas envie de raconter ça deux fois. Et puis, comme Kitty avait l’air déçu, il a dit que si Tito ou Baby Jane ou moi-même voulions raconter, après tout, pourquoi pas. Mais on a tous les trois joué les muets.</p><p>De son côté, Erk était plus réveillé. Il rassemblé ses cheveux en chignon qu’il a fait tenir avec quatre épingles sous l’œil ahuri de Kitty et admiratif de Baby Jane.<br/>- Erk, j’ai une question très personnelle pour toi, a dit la belle Anglaise.<br/>- Hum ?<br/>- Tu as quoi… vingt-cinq ans, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>- Depuis quelques semaines, oui. Pourquoi ?<br/>- Parce que si tu as un produit miracle pour faire autant pousser tes cheveux en deux ans, je suis sûre que tu ferais fortune.<br/>- Quoi ?<br/>- Tu as bien quitté la Légion il y a deux ans, non ? Comme il hochait la tête, elle a continué. Tu devais avoir la coupe Daguet, comme tous, non ?</p><p>Il a rigolé franchement.<br/>- Non. J’ai arrêté de les couper à mon entrée au lycée, il y a dix ans environ. En général, Dýri nous fichait la paix l’été et nous coupait les cheveux pour la rentrée. Et cette année-là, je lui ai demandé de ne pas y toucher alors il a juste égalisé et… voilà.<br/>- OK, ça explique la longueur, mais pas comment tu as pu éviter la tondeuse à la Légion.</p><p>Là, il a baissé le regard, s’est frotté l’aile du nez, il avait l’air gêné.<br/>- J’ai un peu honte de moi, je dois avouer. J’ai… j’ai fait joué un peu le sexisme.</p><p>Et là, il a rougi.<br/>- J’ai fait remarquer que si les femmes avaient le droit de garder les cheveux longs, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas non plus. Tout ça au nom de l’équité, qui est un des principes majeurs de la Légion.<br/>- Et ça a marché, a dit l’Anglaise, énonçant une évidence.<br/>- Eh oui. Ça, c’est Kris. C’est ça, le pire, c’est que ça a marché. Il leur a fait son grand sourire et ils ont cédé. Mais il a toujours fait très attention à les avoir toujours relevés en chignon, toujours impeccable, pour qu’on ne puisse rien lui reprocher. C’est une femme… Sandra ? Sophia ?<br/>- Sonja. On l’appelait Sonja la Rouge, en référence à un vieux comics américain. C’est elle qui m’a appris à faire ce chignon et à Kris aussi après qu’il m’a démis l’épaule pour la première fois.</p><p>Je n’ai rien dit, mais je savais de quel épisode il parlait.<br/>- Et tu ne t’es jamais coupé les cheveux depuis ?<br/>- Non, Kris me les rafraîchit tous les trois mois à peu près, et c’est tout.<br/>- Merde… Si tu savais combien de femmes aimeraient avoir ta chevelure… Ou tes cils, tiens.</p><p>Erk en est resté interdit. Baby Jane s’est penchée vers lui.<br/>- Regarde, Kitty, comme ils sont longs et fournis.</p><p>Kitty s’est approchée et Erk s’est repris et s’est mis à minauder en battant de ses longs cils.<br/>- Vous voulez connaître mon secret, hein ? a-t-il dit d’une voix encore un peu rauque.<br/>- Oh oui ! ont dit les deux filles à l’unisson, en prenant un ton un peu idiot.<br/>- Et que seriez-vous prêtes à donner pour l’avoir, ce secret ?</p><p>Kitty a eu l’air surpris, Baby Jane a roucoulé : « un baiser ». Erk a levé un sourcil et on a entendu :<br/>- Sur la joue uniquement.<br/>- Doc, a dit Erk avec un grand sourire en se retournant à moitié vers notre toubib. Mon sauveur ! Grâce à ton arrivée, je ne serai pas obligé de révéler mon secret.</p><p>Il s’était bien rattrapé.<br/>- Je te présenterai la facture, Viking.<br/>- Et ton serment d’Hypocrite, alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.<br/>- mon serment d’Hippocrate ne s’applique pas à tes secrets, mon petit, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire en coin.</p><p>Elle s’approcha, la plus petite de la Compagnie, pour déposer un baiser sur le front du plus grand, et elle n’eut même pas besoin de se baisser.</p><p>Cook a fait sonner la cloche de marine que Lin avait fait installer à l’entrée du mess et nos camarades qui étaient à la base nous ont rejoints pour bouffer. Aujourd’hui, c’était carbonnade flamande. On s’en encore une fois régalés.</p><p>Juste avant le dessert, les quatre reporters ont fait irruption au mess, encore un peu poussiéreux et avec de très très grands sourires.</p><p>L’un d’eux a repéré Lin et a levé la tablette qu’il avait en main. Elle lui a fait signe de venir la lui donner. Elle l’a posé sur la table à côté d’elle et a continué à manger. Les reporters se sont installés à table, ont commencé leur carbonade. Sur un geste et un clin d’œil d’Erk, ils ont pris leur temps. Sur un regard sévère de Lin, ils ont accéléré un peu.</p><p>Le dessert est arrivé. Pas de film. Le café a été servi et on piaffait tous.</p><p>Lin s’est levée, a demandé à Tito de raconter ce qui s’était passé la veille. On m’a demandé ce que j’avais fait avec la teinture, j’ai répondu qu’ils verraient bien.</p><p>Lin avait passé la tablette à Kris qui l’a projeté sur le mur blanc. On a tous vu le haras très calme, puis on a entendu un cri d’alarme, très lointain. La caméra a zoomé sur le cheval attaché à l’extérieur et on a juste vu son arrière-train, puisqu’il tournait le dos à la caméra. Le portail s’est ouvert, des grooms se sont approchés, l’un d’eux a arraché son couvre-chef et l’a jeté au sol de colère. Un autre, plus calme, a détaché l’animal et l’a conduit vers le portail, nous montrant alors son flanc.</p><p>On a éclaté de rire : l’homme tenait le licol d’un zèbre doré, aux longs membres fins de l’Akhal-Téké. J’avais beau avoir été le peintre, je n’avais pas vu mon œuvre à la lumière du jour.</p><p>Pourquoi avions-nous peint cette bête ? Parce qu’il était hors de question que les grooms ou le responsable du haras cachent cet événement à Duran Duran. La teinture de Lin, à base de brou de noix et d’encre de seiche, tiendrait un certain temps, et même s’ils décidaient de tondre le cheval, j’avais fait en sorte de colorer la peau aussi, du moins la surface. Ce qui était plus facile qu’on pourrait le croire, le cheval ayant le poil très court.</p><p>Notre action ressemblait à une blague de collégiens, et pourtant… Pourtant, elle montrait que nous avions le pouvoir de venir chez lui et que nous avions la délicatesse de ne rien faire de très grave. Nous imitions les Amérindiens en <em>counting coup</em>, disant à Durrani : « j’aurai pu faire pire ».</p><p>Il est évident que, plutôt que de déguiser l’animal en zèbre, nous aurions pu écrire des messages de menace, des versets du Coran, des insultes, dessiner une bite, mais nous avions tous trouvé que le zèbre était suffisamment gentil, enfantin, comme dessin, pour déstabiliser le Pashtoune, qui s’attendrait à un étalon volé ou tué ou…</p><p>Encore une fois, l’idée n’était pas de signer notre action, mais de le déstabiliser suffisamment pour qu’il n’ose plus agir. Durrani n’est pas plus con qu’un autre. Il finirait par trouver les coupables. En attendant, on espérait avoir fait notre petit effet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On avait discuté avec Lin du problème Kitty et Tito lui a parlé de son idée d'accident. Le Gros trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, mais Lin n'appréciait pas trop, disant que ça allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle voulait faire de nous.</p><p>On s'était enfermés dans la carrée des frangins, que je découvrais pour la première fois. Je vous avouerai que j'ai cherché la peau du tigre, même si je me souvenais qu'Erk l'avait rangée dans un garde-meubles.</p><p>On y entrait par un des coins, donc le fond de la chambre était à notre gauche et les lits des frères étaient là, contre le mur, avec leurs malles à leur pied. En face de la porte il y avait une douche et un lavabo, parce que l'ancien Capitaine, dont ça avait été la chambre, n'appréciait pas de partager les douches avec nous autres. Les frangins préféraient avoir de l'humidité dans les douches plutôt que dans leur chambre, et elle servait peu.</p><p>A gauche de la porte, il y avait un petit bureau avec un ordinateur – éteint –, une petite lampe en laiton à abat-jour d'opaline – incongrue dans ce décor et surtout difficile d'imaginer le géant trimballant une chose aussi délicate d'une affectation à l'autre – et au milieu, deux bancs, apportés du mess pour cette réunion extraordinaire.</p><p>Lin avait confiance en ses mercenaires pour ce qui concernait les missions normales de la Compagnie, mais pour cette affaire, pour que l'idée de Tito marche, il fallait que nous y croyions. Et nous sommes soldats, pas acteurs. Il valait mieux que pour les autres patrouilles cela ait réellement l'air d'un accident.</p><p>On était donc assis sur les bancs, Erk assis sur son lit, on attendait Lin que Mike avait appelé à la dernière minute. Kitty et Baby Jane riaient doucement en regardant Erk. Il avait les yeux fermés, le dos très droit, en position du lotus. A un gloussement moins discret il a répondu par un sourcil levé, déclenchant chez les filles une vraie hilarité.<br/>- Bon, les pintades, va falloir m'expliquer ce que vous trouvez drôle, qu'on en profite, a-t-il dit en ouvrant les yeux.<br/>- Les pintades ?<br/>- Vous gloussez autant qu'une basse-cour à l'heure de la bouffe. Vous préférez que je vous appelle les dindes ?<br/>- Personnellement, j'ai dit, je trouve la pintade bien plus jolie, d'un point de vue plumage, que la dinde.<br/>- Bon, les pintades si tu veux, Erk, a dit Baby Jane, mais si on rigole, Kitty et moi, c'est parce que t'as vraiment pas la gueule d'un type qui fait du yoga. Toi, ce serait plutôt le krav maga ou l'ahemvé, tu vois. Ou, encore mieux, le combat à la hache de guerre.<br/>- Figure-toi que, comme la danse classique, le yoga est un bon exercice pour maîtriser son corps.<br/>- La danse classique ?</p><p>Et là, il a sans doute réalisé qu'il n'avait parlé de la danse classique qu'à une seule personne, votre serviteur. Alors il a expliqué rapidement ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit.<br/>- OK pour la danse classique. Mais... le yoga, pour un combattant ?</p><p>Kris ne disait rien, il était silencieux, assis en tailleur par terre, appuyé contre le montant du lit du géant.<br/>- Si on combat sous l'effet de la colère, a répondu celui-ci, ça devient vite le merdier. Vous avez presque tous, ici, vu le résultat que ça a donné dans la... la forteresse...</p><p>Il n'a pas pu aller plus loin. Kris, sans le regarder, a levé sa main au-dessus de lui pour aller serrer son genou. Et sous les yeux étonnés de Kitty et du Gros, on est tous venus le toucher, comme on l'avait fait avant de trouver Kitty-Alyss.</p><p>Il a pris une grande goulée d'air, a fermé les yeux et s'est forcé à se détendre. Les uns après les autres, on s'est détachés de lui, Tito puis Kris en dernier, ce dernier lui donnant une petite tape sur le genou.<br/>- Voilà, Baby Jane, pourquoi le yoga est important. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions, j'ai laissé la colère me consumer, et si, comme me l'a dit Cook, j'avais toutes les raisons de le faire, je suis quand même devenu berserk et j'ai tué. J'ai tué les Fils de l'Enfer des Roumis parce que leur chef voulait m'émasculer. Etait-ce une bonne raison, je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que nous avions déjà dégarni leurs rangs le jour où nous avons récupéré la journaliste et qu'en moins d'une demi-heure, j'ai tué une trentaine d'hommes et rayé ce groupe de la surface de la Terre. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal... à l'évoquer. Si j'avais gardé le contrôle de moi-même...<br/>- Tu aurais fini eunuque dans le lit du chef puis, quand il en aurait eu marre, au bordel pour ses soldats ou au fond d'un ravin avec une balle dans la tête, a dit Kris d'une voix de plus en plus tendue, alors arrête avec ça, Erik. Oui, le yoga te permet de contrôler tes émotions et ta respiration, ton rythme cardiaque et tout et tout, c'est très bien tout ça, mais moi, putain, je suis content que tu aies perdu le contrôle ce jour-là. Maintenant, passe à autre chose, si tu le peux.</p><p>Les deux frères ont échangé un regard chargé de colère et d'inquiétude chez Kris, de ... honte (?) chez l'autre, Erk a tendu la main vers Kris qui l'a prise et serrée doucement. Le géant a murmuré quelque chose en islandais, son frère lui a répondu sans lâcher sa main. L'atmosphère était lourde, la remarque de Kris nous ayant rappelé ce à quoi avait échappé un des nôtres. J'ai eu un grand frisson et j'ai eu l'impression de n'être pas le seul. On avait eu de la chance, ça s'était bien fini. Ça aurait pu être nettement pire et je crois qu'on y a tous pensé, un moment.</p><p>On a essayé de changer de conversation, ce qui est toujours difficile. Les frères se tenaient toujours la main. C'était du réconfort, du soutien. De l'amour ? Sûrement. Il y a entre ces deux-là un lien très fort, très puissant.</p><p>On essayait donc de trouver un sujet de conversation moins chargé quand Lin est entrée. Elle s'est assise sur un des bancs, entre Quenotte et JD.<br/>- Bon, j'ai des nouvelles importantes pour la suite des événements, donc je vais commencer par ça. Peu après votre découverte de l'enveloppe, Erk a joint son contact chez les R&amp;R, le Capitaine Haïmalin, qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous ont déjà vu. De mon côté, j'ai demandé un survol de Kaymani Center par des satellites, dont une série de nuits aux infrarouges.</p><p>Elle a sorti un papier de sa poche de poitrine et l'a déplié.<br/>- Simo, le commandant des R&amp;R, sait très bien qui sont les Allemands qui traînent encore à Kaboul. Il s'agit pour la plupart d'anciens du KSK, le Kommando Spezialkräfte.</p><p>Quenotte s'est redressé, mais n'a rien dit, n'osant interrompre le Lys de Sang.<br/>- Ce sont les forces spéciales allemandes. Ils sont bons. Pas autant que les Commandos Marine Français, mais très bons quand même. Mais ceux de Kaboul sont... à part. Petite leçon d'histoire. Le 12 décembre 2096, il y a eu à Berlin une série d'attentats, en plusieurs points, aux heures de pointe. Le bilan était très lourd, quelques policiers tués au milieu des centaines de civils. La plupart d'entre vous étaient très jeunes, moi-même j'étais juste une ado. Je me souviens, à la télévision, des flashes rouge et bleu des gyrophares sur les façades vitrées des immeubles, de la fumée et des corps sous une couverture, un imperméable, un manteau d'hiver...</p><p>Elle s'est arrêtée, la gorge serrée.<br/>- Je me souviens d'un soulier d'enfant ... les garçons, a-t-elle dit en montrant les frères, n'avaient pas encore un an et commençaient à peine à faire deux pas, et cette chaussure de petite fille, dont le bout était un peu usé, avec des petits cœurs sur le dessus, cette chaussure est restée gravée dans ma mémoire d'adolescente.</p><p>Encore une pause, on s'est bien gardés d'intervenir.<br/>- C'est un groupuscule d'extrême gauche qui a revendiqué les attentats, mais tout – et surtout le manque de moyens de ce groupe – pointait vers des attentats islamistes, même si aucun groupe armé djihadiste ne l'a revendiqué. Les enquêteurs ont mis un moment à remonter la piste de la fabrication des bombes et ils ont découvert que cela venait d'Afghanistan, impossible de savoir qui avait commandité les attentats. L'Allemagne avait déjà du monde là-bas. Le jour même des attentats, ils ont fait un raid punitif et, à l'époque, non autorisé et pas vraiment légitime, sur une base de terroristes. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, ils ont laissé du monde sur place.</p><p>Erk s'est levé, est allé remplir un verre au lavabo de leur cabinet de toilettes et lui a tendu. Elle l'a remercié d'un regard, a bu un peu.<br/>- Six mois plus tard, la piste était avérée, le raid de décembre devenait, rétroactivement, légitime mais les troupes allemandes étaient déjà la cible de répressions. Des escouades en mission d'assistance tombaient dans des guet-apens et... l'Allemagne a retiré ses troupes d'Afghanistan. Trop de morts injustifiables auprès des familles, des média. Ce qui est certain, et Simo me l'a confirmé, c'est que beaucoup de gars sont restés ici, surtout des anciens du KSK, autour d'un type plutôt évasif. Il les a surnommés les « fantômes ».<br/>- Tout ce que je peux dire, Lin, a commencé Kitty, c'est qu'ils ont l'air fou. Enfin, pas dingues, mais ... Je ne suis pas sûre de connaître le terme en français. Sans contrôle ?</p><p>Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès en français, la miss, mais moins de deux mois, c'était un peu juste pour maîtriser une langue étrangère, même si elle montrait une singulière perfection dans l'injure.<br/>- Je comprends, Kitty. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi nous cibler ? Nous ne sommes pas très connus, plutôt bien vus auprès des populations... Bon. Simo m'a aussi confirmé que leur QG connu était bien à Kaymani Center. Le survol par les satellites a donné une vingtaine de gars, regroupés dans le bâtiment principal, du côté du mess.</p><p>Quenotte a souri à ça. Il n'est pas du genre à se vanter, mais il aime bien quand ses spéculations sont vérifiées. JD et Tito ont commencé à envisager des stratégies à voix haute, je me suis laissé prendre au jeu et Lin s'est gratté la gorge. On s'est tus et tournés vers elle.<br/>- Je vous rappelle que le problème final, le sauvetage de Cassandra, dépasse votre patrouille, les gars. Donc la stratégie pour un assaut sur Kaymani sera discutée en briefing général, demain soir, quand toutes les patrouilles seront rentrées. Non, ce que nous devons voir maintenant, c'est le problème de Kitty.</p><p>Elle a sursauté, la miss, a voulu dire quelque chose mais les yeux noirs du Lys de Sang l'ont interrompue.<br/>- Mon problème, Kitty, c'est que si les fantômes t'observent assez pour te rappeler tes instructions au pied de notre promontoire, c'est qu'ils nous regardent de près, perchés sur une des montagnes alentour. Je ne peux pas t'enfermer, ce qui serait injuste pour toi, dégarnirait une patrouille et leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Je ne peux pas non plus vous envoyer en patrouille tout le temps, ce serait injuste pour tes camarades et dangereux pour tous. Et je ne peux pas te laisser recommencer ta connerie de l'autre jour. Tito a eu une idée, et c'est donc lui qui va t'en parler.</p><p>Tito a eu l'air surpris, puis emmerdé. Il a baissé les yeux sur ses mains, ses mains d'assassin, petites et musclées.<br/>- <em>Kotele</em>, je me suis dit que la meilleure façon de t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons, c'est qu'il t'arrive un accident.</p><p>Elle s'est à moitié levée, j'ai posé une main sur son bras et elle s'est rassise.<br/>- L'idée, c'est de créer une situation où tu te blesses, mais avec Erk qui te soigne et ensuite, on camoufle ça avec un faux pansement, ou un faux plâtre...</p><p>Elle est restée bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur son « grand frère ».<br/>- Tito ! a-t-elle crié en le frappant de ses deux poings sur l'épaule. Comment as-tu osé imaginer une chose pareille ?!<br/>- <em>Kotele</em>, calme-toi.<br/>- Kitty, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, a dit Kris.<br/>- Et moi je ne suis pas ravie, a dit Lin, mais je dois avouer que l'idée est bonne. T-t-t, pas un mot. Je pense qu'il y a moyen de simuler une fracture du bras, par exemple, et de valider cette blessure avec un plâtre.</p><p>Kitty s'est tue, réfléchissant, les yeux sur Tito, qui semblait ne plus savoir où se foutre.<br/>- Il y a une chose à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé, tous.<br/>- Ah ? a fait Lin, un peu narquoise.<br/>- Je ne sais pas à quel point le Don de guérison d'Erk est connu, mais ne serait-il pas étrange que je sois la seule blessée de la Compagnie à ne pas être soignée ?<br/>- C'est plutôt bien vu, Kitty, a dit le principal intéressé. Mais j'ai une réponse toute simple. J'ai beau avoir un don moyennement puissant – là, Kris a roulé des yeux, Lin a ricané, et je me suis dit qu'il y avait une histoire à creuser –, j'ai des limites. Et surtout les os sont plus difficiles à soigner que les autres tissus. Ils sont moins souples et très vascularisés, donc il est très dangereux de trop accélérer la guérison. Ce que je fais, pour des os, c'est de les remettre en place, comme ferait Doc, puis de recréer la couche extérieure de l'os, qui le tient en place et permet la régénération du reste sans risque de sur-fracture. Néanmoins, un plâtre est la plupart du temps nécessaire.<br/>- Donc, a dit Kitty, la meilleure blessure n'est pas une fracture, à moins de la simuler et la moins gênante pour moi, tout en m'empêchant de partir en patrouille, c'est le poignet. Je suis droitière.<br/>- Donc tu es d'accord, <em>kotele</em> ? a demanda Tito d'une voix très douce.<br/>- Oui, mais que pour simuler, hein ?<br/>- Bien sûr, Kitty. Tu veux faire ça quand ? a demandé le géant.<br/>- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je crois. En profiter tant qu'on est à la base. Et puis ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter trop longtemps.<br/>- Eh bien, tu n'as plus qu'à trébucher en arrivant sur le stand de tir et ... voilà, a proposé Kris.<br/>- Pourquoi le stand de tir ?<br/>- Parce que tu as des progrès à faire et que c'est le point le plus haut du promontoire, après la vigie Alpha. Et qu'à mon avis, nos observateurs sont perchés en face, sur les montagnes au sud.<br/>- Là où j'avais trouvé la planque du sniper ? a dit Baby Jane.<br/>- Par exemple.<br/>- Très bien, a dit Quenotte. Mais si on se trompait ?<br/>- Comment ça ? a demandé Kris.<br/>- On part du principe qu'ils nous observent depuis un point en hauteur. Et s'ils traînaient simplement sur le chemin de nos patrouilles ?</p><p>On l'a regardé, muets. On s'était souvenus du sniper, possiblement un Turban, mais on n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin. Même Lin, pourtant bonne stratège.<br/>- Merde, elle a dit. Tu as raison, Quenotte. Bon, dans ce cas, une solution. En quittant le promontoire, quelle que soit la route empruntée, il faudra regretter la blessure de Kitty à voix haute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>